


The Officer and the Stylist

by Taurnil



Category: One Piece
Genre: (For purely self-indulgent reasons), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguments, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Condoms, Couple Fight, Dom/sub, F/M, First Dates, First Fight, First Kiss, First Time, Implied Wetting, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Kidnapping, Luffy and Nami are annoying roommates, MTF Sanji, Meet-Cute, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pansexual Roronoa Zoro, Referring to AMAB Genitals With AFAB Terms, Sex, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Transgender Sanji, Trust Issues, Watersports, bisexual sanji, body piercings, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: AUForced into getting a suit, Zoro gets the name of stylist from his roommate. Turns out she might just be the most interesting person he has ever met. (And the most annoying!)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, minor Portgas D. Ace/Sanji
Comments: 128
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is stupid. I was just thinking about that time Oda gave modern setting jobs to the Straw Hats. Here he said that Zoro would be a police officer and Sanji would be a stylist. This fic popped into my mind and wouldn't go away! 
> 
> Not sure how many chapters I'll do, but I want to explore the idea of Zoro and Sanji meeting not as crabby teenagers, but as young adults and their relationship developing from there.

Zoro hurried down the street, checking his watch again. Fuck. He was now twenty minutes late.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the name of the store at the end of the street. Zoro took his phone out of his pocket, confirming the name of the boutique. He hurried towards the door, stepping inside.

A bell rang, as he opened the door. He looked around the shop, not seeing anyone there. Was he too late? Were they closed now? He checked his watch. It was only three-thirty.

“Hello,” He called out. “I have an appointment with-.”

The sound of footsteps entered his ears. A purple beaded curtain was pushed past, two long legs stepping out in front of him.

“You’re late.”

*****

“You need a suit!” Robin insisted, rummaging through his closet.

“Oh, come on, let it go,” Zoro whined, relaxing back on the bed.

“This is a big deal, Zoro,” Robin insisted. “You should look nice for the event.”

Zoro grumbled against his pillow. Yes, he supposed it was a big deal. He was receiving a medal of merit from the police force for bringing down ‘Crocodile,’ one of the biggest gang leaders in the city. It hadn’t been a solo effort, but it had been agreed that Zoro had been the one to risk his life to get the results. He was the youngest officer in the city to receive such an award, so of course, Robin was making sure he looked nice and pretty for the ceremony.

“It’s good to have a suit anyway,” Robin continued. “You’ll need one for other things. You’re lucky to be a guy. No-one cares if you wear the same suit to everything, but God forbid you wear the same dress twice.”

“You should see a professional stylist,” Nami suggested, standing in the doorway. Zoro scoffed.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Zoro turned to face his roommate, wondering what had got into her head.

“It’s not a bad idea,” Robin continued. “If you invest time and money in getting one nice suit that fits well and looks good, you can just wear it for everything. It’ll probably last for a good ten years.”

“Well, that depends on how big he intends on getting,” Nami teased. “What with his muscle goals. Got to keep working to make up for that empty head.” She laughed at him, causing him to throw a pillow at her face. Nami squealed, jumping back.

“If that’s the case, you can take it back to the same store to be adjusted,” Robin explained. “It’ll be cheaper than taking it to a seamstress and they’ll already have all the materials needed.”

Zoro thought about it for a few moments.

“I can lend you the money,” Nami said again. Zoro rolled his eyes. Of course, that was why she suggested it.

“It’s not a matter of money,” Zoro hissed at her. “I just don’t happen to know any stylists. I wouldn’t know where to begin.”

“I know a stylist!”

The three in the bedroom ignored Luffys cries from the kitchen. The third roommate wandered into Zoro’s room, shoving a huge sandwich into his mouth.

“I know a stylist,” He said again, spraying crumbs across the floor.

“There’s no way _you_ know a stylist,” Nami said scoffing, looking at the boys usual red tattered vest.

“I do too!” Luffy said, sounding like a nine-year-old. “Ace’s ex-girlfriend!”

“Of course!” Nami beamed, turning back to Zoro. “I know her. She’s super good, she’s dressed models in Paris!”

“Yeah- she makes good barbeque too,” Luffy took another bite out of his sandwich. “Sucks that they broke up.”

Zoro rubbed the back of his green head. If he agreed to see a stylist, would everybody get the fuck out of his bedroom?

“Okay fine!” Zoro snapped. “Give me her number, I’ll call her and get a fucking suit!”

“Perfect.” Robin picked up Zoro’s hoodies and t-shirts, putting them back into his draws.

*****

Zoro looked the tall blonde woman up and down.

She was super tall, almost as tall as Zoro, taller even with her little black heeled boots. It seemed that most of her height came from her legs. She appeared to have miles of legs, wrapped in tight black dress trousers!

She wore a fitted white shirt, tucked into her trousers, a shining black belt wrapped around her waist. The shirt was tight, wrapping around her slim torso, sleeves going down three-quarters of her arms.

Her face was far more interesting than the rest of her, as gorgeous as Zoro had to admit those legs were. Her hair was shoulder-length, long bangs falling over the right side of her face. The visible left side had a bright, indigo coloured eye staring sharply at him, a bizarre, curled eyebrow creased above it. A pair of thick, black-rimmed glasses were balanced on her small, upturned nose.

“You’re late.”

Zoro snapped back into reality. Her voice was deep, but musical, lilted with a slight French accent.

“I know, I’m really sorry.” The officer stood there sheepishly. This woman had a really fierce gaze! “I got lost.”

The woman sighed, walking over to the logbook next to register.

“Mr Roronoa, right?” She said, running her finger through her appointments.

“Yeah.” Zoro let out a sigh of relief he didn’t even know he was holding. “So, you’re, um, Ms Vinsmoke?”

“Sanji,” The woman snapped back. “I don’t use my surname.”

“Oh sure, sorry.” Zoro rubbed the back of his head. How many times would he piss this woman off before she dressed him? “In that case, you can call me, Zoro. It’s my first name.”

“No shit.”

Five minutes in and she’d already resorted to sarcasm. This was going well!

Sanji reached under her desk, pulling out a packet of nicotine gum. She shoved two pieces into her mouth, chewing loudly, before wrapping a weird, Velcro cushion thing on her arm and pulling a tape measure out of her draw.

“Okay, stand over there.” She pointed towards two mirrors in the corner of the shop. “Hang your jacket by the door.”

Zoro did as he was told, hoping to get this over and done with. He stood in front of the large mirror. It was weird seeing himself in all angles. His broad shoulders reflected back at him in the mirror and he couldn’t help but tense his muscles, assessing how big he had gotten. But he could train more!

“Yes, yes, you’re very handsome,” Sanji said, snapping the tape measure in her hands. “Now can we please?”

“Yeah, sure,” Zoro said, taking in her serious expression. “What do I do?”

The woman rolled her eyes again. This irked Zoro, tension rising through him. He’d said on the phone that he hadn’t done this before- why was she being so short with him!

“Spread out your arms,” She ordered. “I’ll measure your back first.

Zoro raised up his large arms. His tight t-shirt rode up a little, exposing the bottom of his hairless abs. Zoro wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Sanji glance at the mirror admiring his tight muscles. But maybe that was his imagination.

His muscles tensed again as Sanji pressed the tape measure against his back. Measuring across his shoulders.

“So, what is the suit for?” Sanji asked, jotting down his measurements on a notepad, placed down on a nearby table.

“It’s for this… Ball thing. For work,” He mumbled. He really didn’t want to get into this small talk. He’d rather she just got on with her job.

“Oh yeah?” Sanji continued, moving his arms. “What do you do?”

“I’m a Police Officer,” Zoro mumbled. He took in a strained breath as Sanji moved round to his front.

The tall woman stood in front of him, holding the tape measure against his collar bone, trailing her fingers down his chest until she reached the bottom of his stomach. Zoro swallowed. She was so close. This was so bizarre.

“Really?” She looked up at him, her eyebrow crossing in the centre of her forehead. “I wouldn’t have guessed that. Didn’t know they let officers have green punky hair!”

Zoro gritted his teeth. What gave her the right to say things like that?

“If you’re good enough at your job you can look however you want,” He hissed through his teeth.

Sanji just shrugged.

“Maybe it makes it easier to get through to all those punks in the bad side of town, you want to be the ‘cool relatable officer.’”

Zoro felt the veins in his forehead pulsing.

“I don’t look like anything other than myself,” He insisted. “No-one gives a damn about my hair at work.”

He could swear he saw Sanji’s mouth turn to a small smirk.

“Whatever.”

The blonde woman knelt to the floor. She stretched out the tape measure, holding one end mere inches from his crotch.

“Here,” She said. “Hold this against your groin.”

Zoro’s breath caught in his throat. He took the tape measure, his fingers brushing against Sanji’s long, pale ones. He held the tape measure against him. He could feel his cock swelling slightly beneath him. Zoro closed his eyes, swearing to himself. He was twenty-six years old and he was getting an erection because there was a pretty girl kneeling next to his crotch!

Sanji seemed to be taking far longer than necessary to measure his inseam, a strong hand gripping Zoro’s knee. Zoro closed his eyes, trying desperately to get his mind elsewhere.

“Okay!” The woman stood up. She picked up her notepad, jotting down the final measurements. “So, what kind of suit are you looking for?” Zoro just blinked at her dumbly.

When Sanji opened her mouth next, she might as well have been speaking a foreign language. She listed various styles, fabrics, and details. Describing things that could have been types of suits, but also might have been rare tropical diseases.

Zoro just stared at her, his face in a blank stare. Sanji rolled her eyes again. Anger shot down Zoro’s spine. Why was this woman being so fucking rude?

“Okay,” She said, speaking to him like he was a small child. “Let’s do the basics. What colours were you thinking?”

“Um… I don’t know.” Zoro wracked his brain, trying to think of suits he’d seen. “Black I guess?”

“Good choice.” Sanji made a note of this. “Are you looking for a coloured shirt or a white shirt?” Zoro shrugged.

“What would you suggest?”

“Well, I think red would go well with your build.” Sanji reached over for a fabric book, flipping through the colours. “But you might end up looking like some Christmas ornament with your mossy hair.”

“What’s your deal with my hair?” Zoro snapped, unable to take her jibes anymore. Did this woman want to make money or what?

The woman just looked at him, curled brow raised. She reached for her glasses, sliding them off her face.

“It’s my job to figure out what colours would go best,” She said, again talking to him like a child. “Especially as you don’t seem to have any idea what you want.”

Zoro looked away, fury in his eyes. She had a point, but he still couldn’t figure out why she was trying to get on his nerves so much!

“If it’s a formal event, I’d recommend a white shirt,” Sanji continued, flipping through the book. “Wait here.”

The blonde woman stood up, walking to the back of the store.

About ten minutes later, Zoro stood in front of the mirror, dressed in a clean, crisp black suit. Sanji had tied a green bow tie around his neck, tied against a collar the stylist had described as “a short button-down.” The shirt had white buttons and weird slight ruffled lines down the front. Sanji was currently tying a green cummerbund around his waist, the same colour and material as the bowtie.

“I’d also recommend getting a plain tie,” Sanji explained, pulling back to brush Zoro’s shoulders. “That way you can take off the bow tie and cummerbund if you think it’s too formal. You can still have the pocket square if you wear the tie, but in that case, get a tie that’s the same colour.”

“Um… Sure.” Zoro looked at himself. He still had no idea what Sanji was going on about, but he was clear that she was _very_ good at her job. Zoro had to admit that he looked pretty damn good! “Okay. I’ll take this one. Thanks!”

Sanji smiled at him, walking back over to her desk. She flicked open her book, making a few notes.

“I’ll make the adjustments,” She said, placing her glasses back on her nose. “It’ll probably be ready in a week or so. I’ll give you a call when it’s done.”

Zoro just nodded at her. He stared at her eyebrow, pushing close against her glasses. It looked so fucking stupid! She thought his hair was weird but had that bizarre thing on her face? Was that natural, or did she make it that way?

The officer blinked. He realised the indigo eye was looking straight at him.

“You can get changed now…” Sanji said slowly.

“I know!” Zoro said defensively, rushing into the changing room.

Zoro gave Sanji some more of his details, making a down payment for the suit. Sanji didn’t make any more snide remarks, writing out Zoro a receipt and handing it to him. With that she walked out of the main dressing area, heading to the backroom, leaving Zoro alone in the store.

“Thanks, I guess…” Zoro mumbled, walking out of the store.

Zoro walked down the street, zipping up his hoodie. The image of Sanji flashed in his mind. She was so weird! Had she really dated Ace? Easy going, happy-go-lucky, casual Ace? How had Ace put up with her shit!

He turned around looking over his shoulder. He saw Sanji leaning against the storefront, heeled shoe pressed against the wall, sucking slowly on a cigarette.

*****

Zoro stared at the ceiling, hands linked behind his head.

Sanji was still on his mind.

Anger burned through him remembering her childish jibes and stupid comments on his hair. What had her problem been? She was probably one of the most annoying people he’d met in a long time!

So why couldn’t he stop thinking about her?

Okay, so she was pretty. _Really_ pretty. And those legs!

Zoro cursed himself, reaching down to grab at his crotch. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sanji wrapping those legs around his waist, pulling him close. She looked pretty strong. How beautiful would she look riding him?

A loud groan echoed in his bedroom. He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. This wasn’t like him. He wasn’t one to have lustful thoughts about someone he barely knew.

There was a knock on Zoro’s door.

“Hey, Zoro!” Nami waited for a whole half-second before opening the door. “Luffy and I are making ramen for dinner. Want some?”

“Sure…” Zoro mumbled into his pillow. He heard Nami walking into the room.

“What’s up?” She sat down on the bed. “How was your appointment with the stylist?”

“Fine,” Zoro mumbled again.

“Sanji’s so sweet isn’t she!”

That got Zoro’s attention. He turned his head, looking at Nami like she was insane.

“What?” He scoffed. “She was a complete bitch! She kept making stupid jokes about my hair.”

Nami just laughed at him, lying down on the bed next to him.

“Well, she’s always been sweet to me,” She teased. “At college, she used to work in this restaurant, her Foster Dad owns the place. Every time I went there, she’d float around me asking me if everything was alright. She’d always write off my meals!”

Zoro looked at Nami’s playful grin.

“Really, every time?” Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow. Nami winked at him.

“Yeah, between you and everyone else in the world, she had a huge crush on me!”

That made Zoro think. So Sanji was bisexual? Or was at least open to relationships with men and woman, if she’d dated Ace and wanted to date Nami.

“If you knew her since college, how come I’ve never met her before?” Zoro asked, brushing off the ‘Sanji was sweet’ and gave Nami free meals.

“Because you never come out with us!” Nami said, folding her arms. “And when you do you just sit in the corner by yourself. If you got out more often, you’d know her.”

Zoro considered this, looking back at the ceiling.

“How long did she date Ace?” Zoro asked. Nami shrugged.

“I don’t know, a couple of months maybe?” She turned to him, looking at him playfully. “Why do you ask?”

Zoro shrugged back at her.

“I don’t know… She was just kind of weird.”

Nami laughed at him, ruffling his green hair.

“Well, let me know how that turns out. I’ll call you when the foods ready.”

“Whatever.”

She shut the door behind her. Zoro looked back up at the ceiling, drawing up the information in his mind.

So Sanji was hot. Sanji was annoying. Sanji could cook. Sanji dated fun-loving Ace for a few months so must have some softer side to her. If Sanji had a huge crush on Nami, then she might not have a problem with Zoro being pansexual.

Zoro hadn’t had a steady girlfriend since… Ever. He’d had one steady boyfriend at college who he’d dated for a few months, but other than that he’d just had hook-ups. The last girl he’d taken an interest in had broke things off after the third date, upon learning he’d only ever had a relationship with another man. She told him that she wasn’t going to wait around for him to cheat on her with a guy.

He shook his green head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He fucking hated relationships! But maybe if he gave things a go with Sanji, he’d learn more about her. And he really wanted to learn more about her!

Not fully knowing what he was doing, Zoro reached over for his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, bringing up Ace’s number.

“Sup, Zoro!”

“Hey, Ace… How’s it going?”

“Good, my friend! How’re things going? How’s life with my brother?”

“Annoying,” Zoro said with a laugh. “Tell him to pick up his shit.” Ace laughed down the phone.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Zoro coughed awkwardly.

“It’s a little… Well… Luffy gave me the number of your ex-girlfriend.”

“… Want to be more specific there?”

“Ah, sorry. Sanji, the stylist. I needed a suit and Nami said she was good at her job.”

“Oh yeah!” Ace seemed quite enthusiastic. “Yeah, she is! How’d it go?”

“Pretty good,” Zoro admitted. “We got there.”

“Yeah, Sanji’s a real sweetheart.”

Zoro sat up in the bed. What the heck was wrong with everyone else in the world? Or maybe Sanji just didn’t want to be sweet to him! Zoro took a deep breath.

“So, you guys are cool then? Even though you broke up?”

“Yeah, things just didn’t work out. She travels sometimes, she takes any opportunity she can to dress up models in Paris or any of the other big cities. Plus, I travel about a lot, so there just weren't a lot of opportunities to build that big connection. But we’re good!”

“So… If I were to… Ask her out. You’d be okay with that?”

There was a pause. Loud laughter echoed down the phone, so loud that Zoro had to hold it further away from his ear.

“Oh God for sure!” Ace said between gasps for air. “You guys would be totally perfect for each other. You’d kill each other, but it’d be perfect!”

Zoro drummed his fingers on the bed, not sure how to react to that.

“Okay… Well. Thanks.”

“No problem, dude!” Ace was still laughing lightly. “Best of luck!”

“Thanks.”

Zoro rang off, burying his face in his hands. What a weird day.

*****

Two days later, Zoro was engaged in yet another staring match with his phone. He sat on the bed, his phone on his end table. His elbows were resting on his knees, hands folded, face resting against his hands.

“Oh my God, will you just call her!” Luffy jumped through the doorway, the door swinging and hitting the wall. Zoro made a mental note to get a lock for his bedroom door.

“What are you talking about?” Zoro said, trying to feign innocence.

“Sanji!” Luffy jumped on him excitedly. “Ace mentioned you had a crush on her.”

“I do not have a _crush_ on her!” Zoro growled, shoving the clinging limbs off him. “What are we fourteen?”

“Just call her.” Luffy grabbed the phone, opening it with ease. How did Luffy know his lock code? “Or do you want me to ask her out for you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Zoro said, snatching the phone. “I guess we’re fucking _twelve!”_

Zoro stormed out of his bedroom, heading towards the kitchen. He needed a beer!

“Call her. Call her. Call her. Call her.” Luffy chanted at him, wandering into the kitchen.

“Call who?” Nami stepped out of her bedroom, running after her roommates.

“Zoro is going to call Sanji and ask her out,” Luffy said excitedly.

“No, I’m not,” Zoro growled, ripping the ring-pull off his beer can. He swallowed half the can in one mouthful. Fuck the lock on his door, he needed his own place.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Nami cooed, her eyes sparkling.

“I’m not!” Zoro sat down at the island, resting his head down on the counter.

“Don’t be shy, Zoro,” Nami said, wrapping her arms around him. “How long has it been since you’ve been on a date?”

Zoro paused. How long had it been?

“I know you like to maintain your big, tough lone wolf image,” Nami continued. “But wolves are pack animals. Just give it a try!”

Zoro took another swig of beer. He sighed, pressing the cold can against his forehead. He was done with all of this.

“Okay,” He said slowly. “If I call her and ask her out, will you both leave me alone and not enter my room for the next week?”

Luffy and Nami looked at each other, grins breaking out on their faces.

“Yes!” They both agreed, holding out their hands. Zoro shook them both, picking his phone up from the counter. He turned around, downing the rest of his beer.

His fingers trembled as he scrolled through his phone. He decided that this would just be worth getting over and done with. He’d call Sanji, she could reject him, and everyone could get on with their day.

Nothing about this was a big deal.

So why was Zoro’s heart pumping so hard in his chest?

He took deep breaths as the dial tone rung out.

“This is Sanji.”

Zoro stumbled. He could feel his face flushing, his roommate giggling behind him.

Sanji sighed deeply.

“Yonji, _si tu es-.”_

“It’s Zoro.”

“Oh…” Sanji paused. “Hey. How can I help you? Your suit isn't finished yet, so if there is anything you want to add I can work it in.”

“Actually um…” Zoro tried to steady himself.

“Do it!” Luffy said grinning, he and Nami practically bouncing in their chairs.

“I was wondering if…” Zoro grunted, rubbing his forehead. He had never been good at this. “If you maybe wanted to go out sometime?”

The sentence came out in one quick breath. Zoro breathed heavily into the phone. He heard the sound of heeled shoes on the wooden floor and the ring of the shop door as it opened. There was the click of a lighter flicking open, followed by Sanji inhaling deeply on a cigarette. Zoro felt anger rise in him quickly, thinking Sanji was fucking with him again.

“Look,” He snarled into the phone. “If you don’t want to that’s fine.”

“Where is ‘out?’”

“Okay, so… Hang on, what?”

“Where is ‘out?’” Sanji repeated. “Where are you planning on taking me?”

Zoro cursed inwardly. He hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“I don’t know… Maybe for coffee, or a restaurant or something?”

“Sounds like a cliché to me.”

“Well, I’m open to suggestions, curly-brow?”

“Beg pardon?”

‘ _Oh fuck!’_ Zoro thought to himself. Yeah, he’d definitely fucked this up now.

“I’m sorry…,” He said quietly. “I guess I’ll speak to you when my suit is done?”

Sanji inhaled again, blowing smoke out slowly.

“I want to go to a restaurant.”

Zoro’s heart skipped a beat.

“Okay… Okay, we can do that.”

“I’ll choose the place. Are you free on Thursday night? Around seven?”

“Um…” Zoro ran into his bedroom, furiously opening his laptop to bring up his shift schedule, Luffy and Nami trailing after him. “Hold on, just a second… Yes, Thursday evening should be fine.”

“Great! I’ll text you directions. Until then, Marimo.”

“Marimo?”

“If you’re going to start calling me curly-brow, can’t I have a nickname for you?”

Zoro couldn’t help but laugh at this.

“Yeah, I suppose so. But I’ll see you on Thursday?”

“You will. Goodbye for now, Marimo.”

“Goodbye, curly-brow.”

Zoro fell back on his mattress, letting his phone fall behind him. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“She said yes!” Nami squealed excitedly. “You’re seeing her on Thursday?”

“Even after you called her ‘curly-brow?’”

“Yes, she did.” Zoro sat up, glaring at his roommates. “Now hold up your part of the deal and get the fuck out of my room!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji's first date. Insecurities are high, but so is the banter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I fucked up!
> 
> Someone rightly pointed out to me that Sanji's canon AU job is a cosmetologist/hairstylist, rather than a clothes stylist. This was due to a mistranslation on my part- 100% my fault! So sorry! I've decided not to edit the first chapter, as I really like the bit where Sanji measures Zoro's in-seam :-P I hope you guys can still have fun with this fic.

The metal of his locker door clanged as Zoro shoved it lightly in frustration. He stared at himself in the changing room mirror. He had no idea how he was supposed to dress for this dinner. He’d looked up the restaurant Sanji had texted him about. It looked kind of fancy, but maybe also sort of… Not? In the online pictures, some people had been in three-piece suits, others had been wearing hoodies and baseball caps.

Zoro buttoned up the second to last button on his blue shirt, leaving it open at the collar. He looked at the blue denim jeans. Was it too blue? Sanji was clearly into clothes- what if she thought he looked stupid. Zoro ran his hand through his green hair. Did it clash with the blue? Was he overthinking things?

“Ooh, someone looks fancy!”

The officer closed his eyes, sighing heavily. Yet another one of the annoying people in his life entered the locker room.

Brook sat down on one of the benches, loosening his tie.

“Going somewhere nice?” Brook asked. He crossed his legs, pulling the band out of his hair. The bun broke free, his long, thick curls falling down his neck and shoulders.

“Kind of,” Zoro said, closing his locker. “I’m… I’m going to dinner with someone.”

“‘Someone!’” Brook teased. “Like a date?”

“Well… Maybe,” Zoro mumbled. He hadn’t had the confidence to refer to his dinner with Sanji as ‘a date.’ It was possible that she just saw this as a friend hang-out. They hadn’t specified what this meeting was.

“Ah!” Brook clapped his hands together. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the detective, wondering why the older man was getting so excited. “Interesting! Tell me all about them.”

“There isn’t much to tell,” Zoro confessed, leaning against the locker. “I don’t know that much about her, to be honest.”

“Okay, well, where did you meet?” Brook asked, a big toothy grin across his face.

“I went to buy a suit from her.” Zoro thought about Sanji’s hands on him, measuring his body. Her hand on his leg as she measured his in-seem. He swallowed. “She’s a stylist. Turns out she used to date my roommate’s brother, that’s how I got her number.”

“How romantic!” 

Zoro did not like the look in the older man’s eyes. He was staring at him with shining eyes as if Zoro was telling him some great classic, love tale.

“It’s not a big deal,” Zoro insisted. He grabbed his leather jacket, trying to indicate that he was on his way out. “I’m not sure about her, to be honest. She was a little… I don’t know. Irritating?”

“Ah, do I sense tension?” Brook looked far too invested in the little information Zoro had given him.

“Look, I have to go,” Zoro said. “I’m going to be late.” He caught himself in the mirror one more time. He inspected his face slowly.

Sanji was so fucking pretty! She was textbook beautiful. With her blonde hair and shining blue eyes. (Well, eye?) She was slim but strong looking. And those legs belonged in a museum! Zoro wouldn’t be surprised if she had done some modelling since she looked perfect for it and worked in fashion.

Zoro felt a bony hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t look so worried,” Brook said, his voice still laced in excitement. “You’re a very attractive man Zoro if I do say so myself. I’m sure your lovely lady friend is much more nervous than you are right now.”

“I doubt it,” Zoro mumbled but patted Brook’s hand. “But thanks.”

“Anytime!” The skinny man opened his own locker, pulling off his tie. “Will you tell me what colour her panties were tomorrow?”

“Shut-up you perv!” Zoro pulled his leather jacket over his large shoulders, making his way out of the locker room.

*****

Zoro ran down the path, checking his watch again. Shit. It was now half-past seven. His phone had told him it was a twenty-minute walk from the bus station to the restaurant.

‘ _Twenty minutes, my ass!”_ Zoro growled. He looked around the seafront. At the end of the pathway, he saw a large building. Praying that this was the restaurant, Zoro hurried towards it, sighing in relief when he saw the name _The Baratie_ written across the building.

The officer checked his phone, but Sanji hadn’t called or texted. Zoro really hoped she was still there. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the beautiful blonde woman sitting on one of the outside tables, next to the large glass window. She sat on the edge of the wooden bench, legs crossed, long leg sticking out slightly. She was wearing a fitted black suit, golden buttons down the front in a military-style. She wasn’t wearing her glasses this time, her exposed indigo eye shining out all the more. Her blonde hair was neatly combed, a thin black Alice-band behind her bangs, a cigarette hanging between her lips. Smoke trailed up her face, swirling around her. Zoro swallowed. She was the picture of elegance.

Zoro walked forward awkwardly, slowly approaching the table. Sanji looked up from her phone, sipping on a glass of white wine.

“You’re late,” She said it in the same tone she had used in the store.

“I know, I’m really sorry,” Zoro mumbled. He sat down opposite Sanji, looking at her awkwardly. “I got lost.”

Sanji’s curled eyebrow raised.

“You said that last time,” She said. “Do you get lost a lot?”

“Well… Yeah,” Zoro admitted. “Sometimes. A lot of the time.”

To his relief Sanji broke out in a large smile, giggling at him lightly. She reached for the wine, cooling in an ice bucket on the table. She poured a large glass for Zoro, pushing it gently towards the man.

“Here, this is just the house wine, but it’s crisp and refreshing.”

Zoro took the offered glass. Of course, she knew about wine. He took a large sip- it tasted like white wine.

“Yeah… It’s good,” Zoro said, trying to look enthusiastic. “Thanks.”

His dark eyes locked on Sanji’s. She took another long sip.

“Should we go inside,” Zoro suggested.

“No, I like it out here.” Sanji reached for a menu handing it to Zoro. “I like to hear the ocean while I eat. Plus, I can smoke.”

Zoro turned his head towards the ocean, hearing it crash against the rocks. The restaurant was on a slightly raised platform, maybe ten meters above the sea, a small rock face against the wooden decking. Looking out, Zoro could see the vast, endless ocean, boats sailing gently across the water. It wasn’t cold, but there was a steady breeze, causing the waves to rise, bobbing in the distance.

“You’re right,” Zoro said softly. “This is nice.” He turned his head, his heart thumping as he saw Sanji looking at him, a soft smile on her face.

“This is one of my favourite places in the city,” Sanji admitted. She took a long pull of her cigarette, manicured fingers curling around her lips. “It’s so peaceful here.”

Zoro nodded, unsure what to say. He didn’t know if he wanted to watch the ocean or Sanji’s beautiful face. They waited in comfortable silence for a few moments, the world moving slowly around them.

“So,” Sanji said eventually. “What do you feel like?” She tapped lightly at the menu in front of Zoro.

The officer studied the page slowly. It wasn’t long, but every item seemed pretty complicated.

“This is your favourite place,” He said shrugging. “What would you recommend?” Sanji stared at him, long eyelashes blinking slowly. Zoro twitched uncomfortably on the wooden bench. It was as if Sanji were sizing him up.

“The whitefish is pretty amazing,” She said. “But if you just want something basic, I’d recommend the beef and artichokes.”

“I’ll go with the whitefish,” Zoro said shrugging. He looked over his shoulder to see if he could flag down a server. Sanji stood up, grabbing her purse.

“You have to order at the counter,” She explained. “They don’t have a lot of wait staff here, they’ve always found it hard to keep people for too long. I’ll be right back.” She took another drag of her cigarette, stubbing it out in the glass ashtray.

“Okay.” Zoro looked back at the ocean as Sanji walked inside. He cursed himself silently. He was finding it so damn hard to find the most basic words. Did Sanji really make him that nervous? Or was it just that he hadn’t been on a date in so long? Was this really a date?

Sanji had brought him to one of her favourite places. Surely that meant something right?

“You look confused.”

Zoro jumped at Sanji’s smooth voice behind him. She walked back around, again taking her seat opposite the muscular man.

“Something on your mind?” Despite her sharp tongue and cold exterior at her workplace, the question seemed to be asked now with sincerity. Sanji leaned forward on the table, resting her cheek on her own palm. Zoro could feel his heart pumping hard in his chest. This woman seemed to give him the most confusing feelings.

“It’s… It’s nothing,” Zoro whispered, not wanting to scare her away. But he wasn’t surprised when Sanji scoffed in response, rolling her eyes.

“If you have something to say, Marimo, just say it,” She said firmly. “I’m not wasting my evening with someone dodging their way around the subject truly on their mind.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh yeah? Maybe I was wondering if your dart-brow is natural or if you like it that way?” He smiled playfully at her, the tension lifting slightly.

“It’s natural,” Sanji said casually, reaching for her cigarettes. “It’s genetic. I’ve tried to pluck it or glue it down before, but it was always far too much work. It’s just part of my face.”

“Well, you have a nice face,” Zoro admitted. “Curly-brow aside.” He stiffened as Sanji paused mid-drag, blue eye glaring at him. He wondered if he’d fucked up again.

“I suppose you have a rather, well-toned body,” Sanji said eventually, blowing smoke in his face. “It’s very attractive. Mould-coloured hair aside.”

Zoro snorted with laugher, rubbing his green hair.

“Good to know!” He said grinning.

Sanji reached for the wine bottle, refilling both their glasses, a playful smile on her face.

“So, now will you tell me what was making you so nervous? Now we’ve established we’re both simultaneously attractive and weird looking.”

Zoro swallowed. He hoped he wasn’t blushing. It dawned on him just how much he liked this woman. He still wasn’t sure about her, there was still something a little cold about her nature like she had her walls up. Perhaps if he were honest with her, he could see more of the Sanji that Nami and Ace knew. Zoro wanted to see the supposed sweetness. He reached for his glass, taking a large swig of chilled wine for courage.

“I was just thinking…” Zoro took a deep breath. “It’s been a while since I’ve been out with anyone.”

Sanji’s face remained still.

“Oh really?” She asked. “Why not?”

“I’m not good at this kind of thing,” Zoro continued. “I find it hard to…” He stopped himself, wondering if he was getting too personal. Maybe he should just get to the point. “I haven’t had a real relationship in…” He paused, doing the maths in his head. “Five years.”

Sanji did look a little astonished at this confession.

“Okay.” She looked at her cigarette, focusing on the smoke patterns and burning embers. “Was there anything about it that put you off dating? Did she burn your clothes or something?”

“No,” Zoro said quickly. “He didn’t do anything like that, we just drifted apart. I wasn’t very good at being a boyfriend.”

Zoro noticed Sanji stiffen. Her hands trembled as she took another drag from her cigarette, blood draining from her face.

“He?”

Zoro swallowed.

“Yeah… He was a guy.” He braced himself, wondering if Sanji would have a problem with it after all. He felt chills down his spine when Sanji’s blue eye shined with something new, almost as if tears were forming. “It’s not a big deal is it?” He asked quickly. “You like guys and girls, right?”

Zoro knew the words were a mistake almost as soon as he’d said them. Sanji looked at him, her face a mixture of anger and confusion.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t assuming anything. Or I wasn’t trying to,” Zoro said quickly. “I live with Nami and Luffy, Luffy being Ace’s younger brother. They’re my roommates. Luffy gave me your number when I wanted a stylist, he said you were Ace’s ex-girlfriend. Nami said she knew you too and mentioned that you used to have a crush on her… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume…”

Sanji visibly relaxed, her shoulders sagging.

“I see,” She said slowly. “Yes, I dated Ace and I suppose I was… Interested in Nami a while back.” Zoro couldn’t help but look at her with a teasing grin.

“She said you had a _huge_ crush on her!” He said. “You’d give her all her meals at your restaurant for free!”

To his surprised Sanji blushed furiously, burying her face in her hands.

“If I’m honest, when I was younger I… Wasn’t good around beautiful women,” She admitted. “When I was around a girl that I found attractive I sort of lost my shit. Like, _really_ lost it! It’s very cringey when I think about it now.”

Sanji pulled her hands to the side of her face, rubbing at her temples. Zoro took in the vulnerable, embarrassed face she was trying to hide. It was quite cute, far from the picture of elegance she often painted.

“We all do stupid shit when we’re young,” Zoro said, attempting to comfort her. “That’s how we learn.”

Sanji nodded, but looked away, her eyes staring at the ocean. Zoro could see her hands trembling slightly, but she didn’t look cold.

“So…” She said eventually. “You’re bisexual?”

“Pansexual,” Zoro corrected automatically. She nodded again, confirming that she knew what that meant, but still didn’t look at him. “Is everything alright?” Zoro was starting to get a little worried. That glassy look in Sanji’s eye didn’t seem to be going away. She’d even brought a perfect, sharp nail up to her lips, threatening to bite into it.

Eventually, she reached for her wine glass, draining the cool liquid in one go.

“Look,” She said, her voice trembling. “While we’re on awkward topics… There is something I want to get out of the way. I don’t know what Ace has told you or Nami… So, I’ll just assume you don’t know anything about my… Past.”

Zoro frowned at her. This was all getting very deep very quickly. It certainly hadn’t been the evening he expected.

“They haven’t told me much about you,” Zoro explained. “They both just said you worked as a stylist and they liked you very much. Nami mentioned the thing about your crush on her and the restaurant, Luffy said you made good barbeque. But that’s all I know.”

This didn’t seem to calm Sanji down. She refilled her wine glass, taking another, long drink.

“Alright so…,” She paused again. Zoro noticed her breathing very heavily, her hands trembling around the glass.

Honestly, it was starting to make him feel very uncomfortable. Was she some kind of drug dealer? Was the last person she dated currently chained up underneath the restaurant? Had she done something pretty serious to Ace or Nami that neither of them had been able to talk about? Zoro had so many questions he wanted to ask but looking at how hard it was for her to say anything, he figured that if he interrupted her she’d never find the words.

“If you have a problem with what I’m about to say then whatever,” Sanji continued. “That’s your problem. You can get up and leave. Okay?”

“Okay,” Zoro nodded in response. She still wasn’t looking at him. He wondered if it would be appropriate to hold her hand.

“I’m… I’m a transwoman.” After getting the words out her eye snapped up to Zoro, studying his expression.

Zoro blinked at her, his face still. There was silence in the air. Zoro realised that she was waiting for him to speak.

“What does that mean?” He asked. It was an honest question. He supposed he knew what was being implied, but he wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page.

Sanji sighed heavily at him but didn’t roll her eyes this time. She looked a little like she did in the store when Zoro knew nothing about suits.

“For want of a better term it means I was ‘assigned male at birth,’” Sanji said carefully, using air quotes around her explanation. She lit up another cigarette, inhaling deeply. “But I’m a woman.”

“Oh, okay.” Zoro nodded, sitting back on the bench. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to that. He certainly hadn’t expected this to be Sanji’s confession. Zoro had one friend he knew was openly Trans, but other than that it wasn’t something he knew a great deal about. Sanji was still looking at him expectantly. “Um… Thanks for telling me,” He said eventually.

This seemed to relax Sanji. A soft smile spread across her face.

“Thank you for listening,” She said, her voice still trembling, but gradually calming down. “I just thought when you said that your ex was a man that you might have… Thought… That I was a guy.”

Zoro’s eyes went wide as he clocked on to what she had said.

“Oh, fuck no!” He said quickly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to… In my experience girls have a hard time with me liking whatever and having an ex-boyfriend.”

“Well, they’re stupid!” Sanji said in a matter of fact way. “It’s not an issue you having an ex-boyfriend. If you’re pansexual, that’s fine by me.”

Zoro felt relief spread through him.

“Good,” He said grinning. “And you are…?

“Bisexual,” Sanji confirmed.

“Cool.”

Zoro paused. He took another sip of his wine. There was tension in the air, certainly, but it didn’t feel awkward. The sounds of the ocean wrapped around them, the wind gently blowing at Sanji’s hair. Through their confessions, getting their dating insecurities out of the way, it felt like they already knew each other pretty well. Now maybe they could both calm down and have a nice evening together.

The officer studied her face once more. She really was incredibly beautiful. He couldn’t see how she had thought he had mistaken her for a guy. True, her voice was a little deeper than the average woman’s, but he’d just assumed that was because she smoked so much. She’d probably smoked five cigarettes in the last twenty minutes! Zoro studied the angles of her face again, taking in her sharp cheekbones and refined nose. Warmth spread through his chest.

“What is it?” Sanji asked, noticing Zoro’s staring.

He was about to answer, but the waiter came out with their food, placing their plates in front of them.

“Thanks, Carla!” Sanji said cheerfully. She sat up, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Zoro stared in awe at this, watching as the waiter grinned back at his date.

“Your welcome, Sanji. Enjoy your meal!” Carla flicked her hair, turning back into the restaurant.

“You know her?” Zoro asked, confused.

“Oh yeah,” Sanji said shrugging. “I used to work here. My foster dad owns this place.”

Zoro looked around, taking in the beautifully crafted decking and large glass window serving as the restaurant wall.

“Ah, so this is where Nami used to get all her free shit?” He looked at Sanji playfully, hoping to bring out her catty side again. Now he was sitting next to her, face to face, he was beginning to like her sharp tongue. She was very fun to tease!

“Ugh!” Sanji cringed, her cheeks flushing with the implication. “Yeah I was kind of… I had a lot of issues I wasn’t addressing back then. I’m surprised Nami can still stand to be around me!”

“Well, this looks pretty good,” Zoro commented, cutting into his whitefish. “I’m sure it’s easier to forgive someone when you get stuff like this! Didn’t your dad mind you giving it away?”

“Oh yeah, he minded,” Sanji said, stirring her soup lightly. “He’d yell at me about it all the time. He can be a crabby bastard, but he’s a good guy.”

Sanji raised the ladle to her lips, closing her eyes as she breathed in the scent. She shoved the spoon slowly into her mouth, letting the warm soup spread over her tongue. She smacked her lips lightly, her mouth exploring the flavours and spices. It was clear from her actions that she was into cooking, that she knew what good food was. But the innocent actions of this woman appreciating her food was making it difficult for Zoro to concentrate on his own.

Zoro studied the movements of her lips, the way the tip of her pink tongue lightly caressed them as she savoured the soup. Every little movement made the blood in his body flood south. The large man slowly crossed his legs, shoving his torso against the table.

“How is it?”

It took Zoro a moment to realise that Sanji was talking about his food. He quickly cut into the fish again, trying desperately to remember proper knife and fork etiquette. The result was the fork slipping out of his hand, the metal skidding across the plate before bouncing over the wooden table. Zoro looked up at Sanji, thoroughly embarrassed, ready for whatever snide comment was waiting on her lips.

Sanji rolled her eyes, a joyous laugh falling from her lips. Her long blonde hair flicked over her shoulders, her indigo eye sparkling in the evening sun. She literally took Zoro’s breath away as he stared at her.

The stylist picked up the fork, wiping it down on her napkin, before pressing it into Zoro’s fish. She took his cutlery, cutting into his food with his knife. Zoro felt embarrassment creeping down his spine, thinking that she was treating him like a child again. But this time, something felt different. It was more comfortable with Sanji, the sparkle in her eye and gentle smile making the situation edge past embarrassing to playful. Sanji stuck the fork into a large bite of the fish, holding it to Zoro’s lips.

“Open up,” She teased, pressing the fish against his mouth. Zoro grinned back at her, opening his mouth to let her feed him.

A variety of sensations entered Zoro’s body. The fish tasted wonderful, one of the best things he’d eaten in a while. This probably wasn’t difficult since he mostly lived off supermarket ready meals, take out and ramen- but even Zoro knew that this fish was amazing. A tangy taste of lemon spread over his tongue, the flavours dancing on his lips. The brilliant taste of the fish was highlighted knowing that this Goddess of a woman was feeding him. She was already comfortable enough to play with him. Maybe it was because of the overly personal confessions they had just made, but there also seemed to be something about Sanji that made him feel safe and happy.

“Good?”

Zoro opened his eyes. The orange light of the setting sun shone brightly behind Sanji, her blonde hair shimmering.

“Fucking amazing,” Zoro admitted.

He reached over, intending to take the fork from Sanji’s hand, but accidentally wrapped his fingers over hers. He felt Sanji jump a little as he held her hand but soon melted into the touch, entwining their fingers around the fork.

The rest of the date, which Zoro decided was definitely a date, was spent discussing more typical first date confessions. Zoro learnt that Sanji still liked to cook in her spare time and considered herself to be very good at it, even if she loved working with clothes. It was now something she did for herself and those she loved. Zoro was particularly interested to learn she practised taekwondo and kickboxing. She’d even won some medals and county tournaments in her chosen martial arts.

“I don’t like to use my hands,” Sanji explained. “It’s important to me that I can be strong and defend myself, but my hands are too precious to me, so I decided to focus on leg-based combat. It was my foster father’s idea.”

This really intrigued Zoro and he poured out stories of his kendo and Kenjutsu training. Sanji didn’t even seem surprised when she found out Zoro was a champion in both fields.

“You have a sword in your mouth?” Sanji commented after insisting Zoro show her pictures.

“I fight using a ‘three-sword style,’” Zoro explained, flicking through to a better picture of him completely annihilating an opponent. He felt rather proud of the look of awe on Sanji’s face.

“Oh yeah? Where does that come from?”

“I came up with it,” Zoro said, giving Sanji a grin.

“No shit!” Sanji smirked at him, boldly reaching over to flick through the photos again. Zoro could swear Sanji pressed her shoulder against his torso deliberately.

Sanji went inside to order them some coffees, taking their plates with her to save Carla the trip. She’d asked Zoro if he wanted dessert but learned that he didn’t really like sweet things, no matter how much she talked up The Baratie’s blueberry pastry and roasted white chocolate. Instead, she brought them their coffees, moving him to two wooden chairs facing out towards the ocean.

“If you’re cold, there are some blankets near the door,” Sanji said smiling, placing the coffees on the table.

“Nah, I’m good,” Zoro replied, zipping up his leather jacket all the same. “I don’t get cold too easily.”

“I can believe that.” Sanji sat down on the chair next to Zoro’s, placing another cigarette between her lips. She looked out over the waves, the gentle breeze blowing over her face.

Zoro stared at her for a while, at first trying to think of something to say. But he realised that the silence was peaceful and comfortable. Taking a risk, Zoro reached over and placed a hand on Sanji’s thigh. He let out a breath of relief when her hand covered his own, stroking each other lightly as they watched the ocean for nearly an hour.

Eventually, Zoro rose to walk back to the restaurant to take care of the bill.

“It’s okay,” Sanji said quickly. “I already paid it.”

Zoro paused, not sure how he could react to that. He had asked Sanji out, so wasn’t he supposed to pay for dinner? Then again, Sanji had chosen the restaurant.

Sanji smirked at the confused look on his face.

“Don’t worry about it,” She said playfully. “I still get an employee discount here, despite me still probably owing Zeff for Nami’s food!”

Zoro relaxed, happy that Sanji was comfortable enough around him to make jokes about her crush on Nami. She took their empty coffee cups back inside, kissing Carla on the cheek to say goodbye.

“So where are you heading now?” Sanji asked. A fresh cigarette hung from her lips; her hands stuffed into her pockets. She watched Zoro process her words for a few moments, his face flushing slightly. Sanji stepped closely, blowing smoke into his face. “I think I’ll take a cab home. Want to join me?”

Zoro felt his heart beating fast. He pushed his hands into his jacket pocket, shoving the leather downwards in a daft attempt to cover his crotch. He wanted to go back with Sanji. He wanted that so much! But he didn’t think he could bring himself to do it. Thinking about it now, Zoro tried to remember how long it had been since he last had sex. It couldn’t have been a year, could it? Well, it couldn’t have been _too_ much more than a year.

‘ _Oh fuck!’_ Zoro thought to himself, hoping Sanji couldn’t read his expression. ‘ _It couldn’t be close to two years could it?’_ How had so much time passed without him realising?

The pressure suddenly hit Zoro. He didn’t think he could go back with Sanji now, as much as he wanted to. He would need to think this through, decide what he was going to do and find the right condoms. He worried that if he went back now, the panic and nerves would hit him too hard.

“Penny for your mossy-thoughts?”

Zoro looked up, seeing Sanji’s teasing but charming smile. He realised he’d been standing in silence for a little while.

“No, sorry,” Zoro mumbled. He quickly picked himself up when Sanji’s face fell. “I mean, not right now. I need to go to work early tomorrow, so I need to sleep in my own bed tonight.” Wanting to reassure her, but also wanting to touch her, Zoro leaned in to brush his calloused hand across Sanji’s soft cheek. “But next time, if that’s okay with you.”

Zoro’s heart fluttered as he leaned in close to Sanji’s gorgeous smile and perfect face.

“Sure,” Sanji said against his lips. “I’d love there to be a second time.”

She closed the distance between them, pushing her lips against Zoro’s. Zoro leaned into the kiss immediately, wrapping an arm around Sanji’s slim waist, pulling her body against his. He cupped the back of Sanji’s neck, slipping his hot tongue between her lips, their mouths moving almost perfectly together. Zoro could feel her firm breasts against him as they kissed, moving with every hot breath Sanji took. Zoro gave up trying to hide his erection, pressing his hips against Sanji’s, resisting the urge to grind. The blonde woman seemed to like this, long fingers reaching up to bury themselves into Zoro’s green hair.

The couple drew back eventually for air, staring into each other’s eyes, the call of the gulls and crash of the waves around them.

“I um… I should get my bus,” Zoro whispered, giving Sanji a quick peck on her lips. She nodded, pulling tighter on his hair.

“Sure.” She kissed him again more firmly, holding his muscled shoulders. “I’ll call you.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Zoro reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to let go of Sanji’s hands. He squeezed her hand, letting go with one more whispered goodbye. The officer sighed heavily, turning around to walk slowly down the pathway.

Less than a minute later, Zoro felt an already familiar hand in his. He turned to the blonde, a confused look on his face.

“Bus stations this way, moron,” Sanji said grinning. “Come on, I’ll walk you.”

*****

The officer felt his back aching as he walked up the staircase. Was he already old enough to start getting back pain? Or was he just stressed?

Zoro had managed to avoid Brook all day. The detective had tried to catch him a few times when Zoro was at the station, but he had managed to keep himself busy, disappearing when he spotted Brook from the corner of his eye.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Brook, but Zoro wasn’t ready to talk about his date with Sanji with anyone. He’d dreamt about her last night, peeling off that beautiful, no-doubt expensive suit and dropping it onto his bedroom floor. She probably wore lacy, fancy underwear.

He shut his eyes, once again feeling his cock growing hard for what had to be the twentieth time that day. During his lunch break, he’d locked himself in the bathroom to jerk off, once again imagining Sanji straddling his hips, riding him hard. But it hadn’t helped. Less than an hour later he’d remembered his passionate kiss with Sanji, the sinful look in her eyes when she’d invited him back to her apartment.

Zoro had felt an undeniable connection with Sanji. He was starting to see the sweet side to her, her playfulness and passion for the things she liked. The way she talked about food and style made her positively adorable, her eyes shining with excitement. But as strong as their connection had been, Zoro couldn’t deny that Sanji was so fucking hot! His brain flipped between conflicting thoughts of cursing himself for not going back with her and seeing those powerful legs in action or panicking over having sex with Sanji in the future. He’d briefly considered calling Ace to ask if there was something Sanji really liked so he could go in a little more prepared, but he decided that would be really fucking creepy.

Zoro pulled off his leather jacket, stepping into the apartment. The television was turned up loud, Luffy and Usopp playing _Left 4 Dead 2,_ blood splattering across the screen.

“Hey, Zoro!” Luffy said excitedly, not looking away from the screen. “How was work?”

Zoro just grunted, waving a hand at the two younger men. He headed into the kitchen, the need for a beer overwhelming him.

“We’re ordering pizza, what do you want?” Luffy called back at him, hacking at a Boomer with a chainsaw.

“Pepperoni and mushroom,” Zoro said, ripping the cap off his beer bottle with his teeth. “And some wings. Thanks!”

He sat on the kitchen counter, watching the bloodshed on the television, sipping on his beer. He leaned back on the cabinet, growling when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. If that was work, they could fuck off!

When Zoro pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw it was Sanji, he almost wished it had been work after all. His heart thumped in his chest, a strange prickling feeling spreading through his cheeks. Zoro’s thumb quickly pressed the answer button, phone pressed against his cheek.

“Hi!” Zoro said, quickly making his way into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him before Luffy and Usopp noticed.

“Hi, yourself,” Sanji’s magical voice flowed through the phone. Zoro heard her inhaling deeply, presumably smoking again. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” Zoro lied. “Yours?” His beer bottle trembled in his hand. He would need a whiskey after this.

“Yeah, fine… Well not fine, but I’m home now.”

“Want to talk about it?” Zoro sat down, cross-legged on the bed.

“No, but thank you. So, are you working this weekend?”

“I have a short shift tomorrow,” Zoro replied, trying to sound casual, despite the heat rising inside him. “But I should be free in the evening and on Sunday. Why, want to hang out?”

“I’d like that,” Sanji said. Zoro wondered if she was still cool and elegant, imagining her stretched out on her own sofa, legs crossed, hair falling over her shoulders. “I thought you might like to come over to my place. I’ll cook.”

Zoro’s heart skipped a beat.

Her place. She’ll cook. She’ll…

“Marimo?”

Zoro coughed, trying to cover up the pause.

“That would be awesome.” Fuck, no, too enthusiastic. “That would be… Nice. I’d like that. It would be nice to see you again.”

“It would be nice to see you too,” Sanji whispered back. Zoro wished he were recording this phone call. He wanted to hear that husky voice whisper those words as he fell asleep.

“Cool.” Zoro stayed at the ceiling, the phone sweaty against his face. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure, I’ll text you the address. Have fun at work!”

“Thanks, enjoy your Saturday.”

“You too!”

The call rang off. Zoro bit his lip. It would be fine, he had over a day to prepare himself for this date. He would just have to get through dinner without imagining Sanji naked.

Zoro moaned lightly, reaching his hand into his jeans, popping open the fly.

There was a loud banging on the bedroom door.

“Zoro! We’re starting a new game, come play with us!”

Zoro clenched his fist. He supposed he should be grateful they were true to their promise of keeping out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The layout of The Baratie in this fic is based on this restaurant Löyly which is one of my favourites of all time. So I guess, in terms of where this fic is set, I guess in a fictional city/ unspecified country, based off the layout of Helsinki <3 
> 
> Please let me know what you think <3 ^_^ Comments make me incredibly happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro spends his evening at Sanji's apartment. 
> 
> His friends are strangely excited.

As much as Zoro had wanted to get into his usual Friday night routine with his guy friends, shovelling pizza into his mouth and defending his wings from Luffy-

“Oh, come on! Just one!”

“Focus on your own you jerk!”

“I finished mine, you have plenty left.”

“That’s your problem!”

Zoro was finding it hard to concentrate. While Zoro was a badass cop and a strong fighter- one of the strongest in the country, romance was something he admitted he wasn’t very good at. But he tried to reassure himself that Sanji liked him, she’d asked him back to her place after just one date. The thought crossed his mind that she was just interested in a quick fuck with him. But he remembered their connection at The Baratie. She’d taken him to her favourite restaurant, one she had a history with and shared her own insecurities and dreams. Zoro knew he knew nothing about dating, but even he had noticed the sparks that flew between him and Sanji.

Nami had come home at some point in the evening. She’d stolen some pizza and sat with the guys, asking Zoro about his date. But the swordsman had mostly ignored her, answering her questions with non-committal grunts.

“You had a date?” Usopp asked, dropping his controller in surprise, not even noticing when Luffy blew his avatars head off.

“Yup!” Nami said with a grin. She leaned in closer to Usopp. “With Sanji.”

“No way!”

Zoro growled at this. Did everyone know Sanji but him?

“Sanji as in Ace’s ex Sanji?” Usopp asked, wide eyed, long nose trembling. “Stylist Sanji with legs for days.”

“That’s the one!” Nami said back, grinning as the veins popped on Zoro’s forehead.

“What’s the big deal?” He said casually, trying to focus on getting the explosives to the check point.

“Well… She’s…” Usopp picked up his controller, fumbling with the buttons. “She’s hot! Like real fucking hot!”

“Yeah, what’s your point?” Zoro tried to sound confident but swallowed nervously. He’d thought that Usopp only had eyes for his girlfriend Kaya. Did everyone think Sanji was hot?

“I like her food!” Luffy said excitedly. “You need to bring her here Zoro so she can make that roasted tuna thing!”

Okay, so Luffy seemed to be the exception. Not that Luffy was interested in anyone, him being about as asexual and aromantic as anyone could be. But even he seemed to think Sanji was amazing!

“It’s not a big deal!” Zoro insisted. He managed to plant the last explosive, detonating them all and winning the mission. He threw his controller down, grabbing his last slice of pizza and his last few wings. “Now if you’ll excuse me, some of us have work tomorrow!”

He didn’t bother to look at his friend’s teasing faces as he retreated into his room with the last of his food. Zoro could feel his heart beating in his chest. He needed something to calm him down about tomorrow night. Knowing it was a bad idea, Zoro pulled his phone back out, one again bringing up Ace’s number.

It was getting a little late, half past eleven, but Ace didn’t seem to live by the human concept of time. As predicted, he answered after the fifth ring.

“Hey man!” Ace said excitedly. “How are you? How was your date with Sanji last night?”

“How did…” Zoro stopped himself. He supposed it would be stranger if Luffy hadn’t told his brother. “It actually went pretty well.”

“Oh yeah? How well?”

Zoro was sure Ace was wiggling his eyebrows like a horny teen.

“I’m um… Seeing her tomorrow,” Zoro said, trying to sound casual. “She’s invited me to her place for dinner!”

“Oh yeah!” Ace shouted. “That’s awesome!”

Zoro sighed. Ace and Luffy were so similar.

“Yeah, I’ll be honest, I’m really losing my shit here!” Zoro said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Aw, that’s so fucking cute,” Ace cooed down the phone. “I know it’s been a while since you’ve gone out with anyone.”

“Yeah, I think everyone knows,” Zoro said defeated.

“Well I’m sure it’ll be fine. Sanji is the best cook I know.” Zoro heard Ace sigh dreamily. “She always likes to make sure everyone is fed and taken care of. More than once she’d nudge me awake in the middle of the night with a tray of food saying my stomach was keeping her up.”

Zoro felt his stomach twist. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. It was a sweet story about Sanji, but he felt a little uneasy hearing the fondness in Ace’s voice. Was he really jealous already?

“How did she manage to wake you up?” Zoro teased back, focusing on a less important aspect of the story. “Sounds like she knows some bizarre voodoo shit!”

Ace laughed loudly.

“Sanji’s pretty special.”

“Yeah she is.” Zoro took another deep breath. “So, I was wondering if you could help me with… I want to bring her something nice for the dinner. Do you have any suggestions? Like, flowers or something?”

“Oh my God what happened to you?” Ace said snorting.

“Yeah, I know, it’s embarrassing,” Zoro said mumbling. “But… I don’t know. I want to make a good impression.”

“Fuck, this is going to end up in some kind of musical.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now come on, what’s her favourite flower?”

Ace hummed, thinking for a moment.

“I think her favourites were blue delphiniums. But if you want to bring her a gift, you should bring her a bottle of fancy merlot.”

“Of course!” Zoro said, smacking his head. “She seemed to really like the wine at the restaurant. Thanks.” A prickling feeling ran down Zoro’s neck. “So, um… Could you not tell anyone about this, please? I’d rather Nami and Luffy didn’t find out about this yet.”

Zoro could swear Ace whined into the phone.

“Aw, really?”

“Yes!” Zoro hissed. “Don’t tell another human about anything I just told you! Got it?”

Ace made an ‘ugh’ sound.

“Fine! But tell me how it goes, yeah?”

“Yeah, thanks man!”

“No problem, see you.”

“See you.”

Zoro rang off, rubbing his head before turning back to the remains of his dinner. He sat awake for a while chewing slowly. There was perhaps one more person he wanted to talk to before tomorrow night.

*****

Zoro yawned as he stepped out of the dojo. He didn’t normally go there on a Saturday morning before work, but he needed something to get his mind of his evening plans and training normally helped. He’d spent the last few hours exhausting his body and mind, concentrating on getting bigger and better. Now he needed to return his focus. He waited outside of the classroom, drinking from his water bottle.

Soon a hoard of kids ran through the open door, running to their lockers, laughing with each other. Zoro waited until he was sure all the kids were out before stepping into the training room to speak to their teacher.

“Hey Kiku.”

The tall woman turned, smiling at Zoro, pausing in her clean-up of the room.

“Hey Zoro!” She said in kind, giving him a sweet smile. “Fancy seeing you here so early.”

“Yeah, I just needed to… Distract myself.” He walked over to Kiku, helping her roll up the mats. “Do you have somewhere to be after this?”

“My next class isn’t until an hour,” Kiku replied. “I have a little time. Did you want to spar?”

“Not right now.” Zoro blushed furiously, looking away from Kiku’s kind eyes. “I was actually wondering if I could buy you a coffee or something. I sort of need your advice.”

A little while later Kiku was sat in the corner table of the cafeteria, Zoro carrying a tray over to her with a black coffee for himself and a large cappuccino for his friend. He sat opposite her, fully aware of how awkward he looked. Kiku rolled up her sleeves, taking the warm mug, cradling it in two hands.

“So, this advice?” She said, looking at him warmly. “Want to be more specific?”

Zoro coughed. He raised his mug to his lips, immediately burning his tongue, forcing him to cough louder.

“Take your time.” Kiku giggled lightly. “But remember that I do have another class.”

“Right.” Zoro took a deep breath. “It’s a little delicate. So, I went on a date with someone on Thursday night.”

“Ooh exciting!” Kiku grinned at him. “I’m assuming it went well.”

“Yeah,” Zoro replied, feeling a large grin spreading over his face. “It actually went really well.”

“That’s great! I can’t remember you ever mentioning a girlfriend before, I’m happy you were able to meet someone. I take it you’re seeing her again?”

Zoro felt a little more comfortable discussing this with Kiku than his roommates or Ace. She seemed interested, but respectful, giving her that sweet knowing smile.

“I’m seeing her tonight actually; she’s invited me over for dinner.” Zoro felt the nerves return, but for the first-time excitement overtook them.

“At her place?” Kiku raised an eyebrow. “She moves fast then.”

“Well, it did go really well on Thursday,” Zoro admitted. He steadied himself. He needed to ask for advice, but he also didn’t want to offend Kiku. “So, about this advice, if you don’t want to talk about this then that’s obviously fine. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. But during our date this girl mentioned that she was… Well, trans.”

Kiku raised an eyebrow, her face going a little still. Zoro could tell she was bracing herself for him to be an asshole.

“Really?” She said. “How do you feel about that?”

“I think I’m fine with it,” Zoro said quickly. “But I’ve never been on a date with a trans-person before. Or at least anyone I knew was trans. I just wanted to know if I go to her place and we… Get intimate. What shouldn’t I do? How do I approach this… Respectfully?”

Kiku’s still face broke out into one of laughter.

“Oh Zoro!” She reached over, taking her friend’s hand. “Don’t overthink things so much. There isn’t anything ‘special’ you need to know. Everyone is different and okay with different things. Just trust that if she doesn’t want something or doesn’t like something, she’ll tell you. If she doesn’t, then there isn’t much hope for a relationship.”

Zoro nodded.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Zoro took another sip of coffee, rolling her words around his head. “I guess I just want to make things good for her. It’s been a while since I’ve-.” Zoro shut up. Why was he telling her this?

“Then it’s understandable that you’re nervous,” Kiku said reassuringly. “But don’t let her being trans make you worse. If she’s invited you over than she’s clearly cool with everything, right?”

“Right.” Zoro smiled back at her. “Thanks, Kiku.”

“Anytime.”

*****

Luckily, Zoro had had an entirely Brook free day. Coming back to the station after his patrol, he ran back to the locker room to take a quick shower and dress up for his date. He’d picked up a bottle of merlot on the way from the Dojo, hoping it would be good enough for Sanji. It was probably the first time he’d not knelt down to pick up a bottle of wine in the liquor store!

Zoro had also stopped by the convenience store for a box of condoms. He wouldn't have been surprised if his usual brand had been discontinued in the long time since his last intimate experience, but luckily, he'd found his usual size. He'd quickly slipped one into his wallet, shoving the rest of the pack to the very back of his work locker.

Zoro dried himself off quickly, dressing in a tight black V-neck shirt and a pair of almost uncomfortably tight black jeans. Zoro regretted them as he slipped them on, knowing that the moment he got an erection he was be screwed. Given how excited he was about seeing Sanji again it probably wouldn’t be long. Zoro sprayed on some cologne he’d found in the bathroom, not sure who it belonged to, but he thought it smelt okay. He wanted Sanji to think he’d made an effort.

Zoro ran his fingers through his still damp hair, taking another deep breath. He could do this. Sanji liked him, Sanji wasn’t bothered that he hadn’t dated anyone for a while. Sanji thought he was attractive. Sanji was happy to be teased as much as she teased him. This was going to be fine.

The officer stepped out of the building, surprised to see Ace waiting outside, leaning on his red car.

“What the fuck!” Zoro growled, storming over to his friend. “What are you doing here?”

Ace looked up at him from under his hat, smirking playfully, arms crossed over his chest.

“Thought I’d give you a lift. I take it you’re heading straight to Sanji’s?”

Zoro felt Ace’s eyes on his appearance. He hadn’t really been one to feel self-conscious about his appearance, but this whole scenario was messing with him.

“How did you know when I finished work?”

Ace smirked at him.

“You should probably change your passwords.”

Zoro rubbed his brow. He and Luffy needed to have the ‘boundaries’ discussion again.

“Well fuck,” Zoro mumbled. “Look, it’s fine, I can take the bus.”

“Sure, you could,” Ace said shrugging. “Or I could drive you straight to her door, so you don’t get lost on the way there. Your call dude.”

Zoro remembered the look Sanji got in her eyes when he turned up at the restaurant or stepped into her store. The words ‘you’re late’ curling off her tongue.

“Okay, fine,” Zoro said sighing. “Since you’re here. Thanks, I guess.” He eyed the car, looking at Ace’s face. “Are you okay to drive?”

“Yes!” Ace said exasperated. “How many times have we been through this. I can drive short distances providing I take my medication and haven’t fallen asleep in the last two hours. It’s a thirty-minute drive from here. So, get in the fucking car!”

“Okay, sorry.” Zoro threw his hands up, walking round to the passenger side door.

Luffy had few fears, but his brother falling asleep at the wheel was one of them. He felt bad for Ace having to constantly defend his narcolepsy, but he knew Luffy felt better if they asked.

Zoro climbed into the car, placing his bag on his lap. Ace turned out of the police station, driving down onto the main road.

“So, you asked Luffy when I finished work?”

“I didn’t tell him what you told me,” Ace insisted. “Just wanted to help out.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why are you so desperate to get me in bed with your ex?” He asked suspiciously.

Ace laughed, pushing his hat back off his head, letting it hang around his neck on the string.

“It’s not about getting you into bed with my ex,” Ace insisted. “We all just want you to be happy. You need to get out more and if Sanji can help with that then I’m all for it.”

“I get out plenty,” Zoro grumbled, leaning against the window.

“Work and your Dojo don’t count.”

Zoro refused to look at Ace for the rest of the journey.

Eventually his friend pulled down a narrow street, tall classic buildings towering over them. The streets were made of cobble stones, the streetlamps very old fashioned. Ace pulled up outside a large, black door.

“Here you go dude.” Ace’s gave him that dazzling smile, leaning against his palm. “Best of luck!”

“Thanks.” Zoro got out the car quickly, running up to the door.

Zoro checked his watch. He was a little early, but maybe he could surprise Sanji by not being late. He checked his phone, punching the door code Sanji had sent him into the keypad. He clutched his backpack to his chest, hoping the wine would be good enough for Sanji. He reached Sanji’s door on the third floor of the building. Looking at the nameplate on the door, Zoro noticed her name plate had been blacked out. Presumably Sanji had done that when the building had insisted on writing her surname on her door.

Zoro reached to ring the doorbell but noticed a pink post-it note on the door.

_Zoro ~~ Door is open ~~ Sanji x_

He took a deep breath. He could do this.

Zoro turned the handle, opening the door. The smell of spices and cigarette smoke hit him in the face, his eyes flicked around the dimly lit room. Sanji’s apartment was a large studio, decorated mostly in black. There was a large black coffee table with an overflowing ashtray in the centre, a black paper lightshade above it, lighting the room dimly. Near the door, there was a medium wooden dining table, two matching chairs pulled in either side. The table had been made perfectly with dark purple wicker placemats in front of either chair, shining clean knives and forks with candles burning in the centre. The kitchenette was fairly large with black worktops and a large oven shining brightly, cooking dinner, several pots simmering on the stove. There was a large black fridge, a black kettle and toaster along with various kitchen appliances Zoro didn’t recognise.

On the back wall was a large bed with a pink comforter, beautifully made embroidered pillows over the headboard. There was a bookcase along the backwall, filled with various books and games. The west side wall had a long clothing rail running alongside it, filled with various outfits tightly packed together. Most were suits, almost all in black, but there were a few dresses, jackets, and a couple of fancy evening gowns. A small chest of draws stood next to the railing, presumably containing smaller items of clothing. The apartment was mostly very clean, with only a few half empty cigarette packets and one black sweater draped over one the chairs in terms of clutter.

Zoro snapped out of his inspection with a loud cry of “shit.” He turned to a white door just in time to see half a second of pale, smooth nudity, and a flash of blonde hair. The white door slammed shut and Zoro stepped back into the hallway. He stood behind the door in silence for a few moments, not sure what he should do. He raised his fist to knock on the door a few times but decided against it. He was sure Sanji was feeling embarrassed. Zoro certainly was.

He pulled his leather jacket off, folding it and holding it over his waist, trying desperately to think of the grossest, unsexiest things he could.

Around ten minutes later the door opened. Sanji stood in the doorway, dressed perfectly, make-up flawless. Her blonde hair was freshly straightened, her visible eye painted with smoky eyeliner, dark grey eye shadow over her lid. She was again wearing tight black dress trousers and a tight purple dress shirt, buttoned down to reveal the lace of her black bra. She had two silver bangles around her left wrist, silver hoops in her ears.

Zoro wondered if he’d ever be presented with a Sanji who didn’t take his breath away.

She gave him her still, stern expression.

“You’re early.”

Zoro shifted awkwardly, wondering what he should do.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.”

A musical laugh flowed into Zoro’s ear. Sanji stepped to the side, ushering Zoro into the apartment.

“I thought you’d be late again,” Sanji admitted. “I figured you’d get lost easily; these streets look the same.”

“I probably would have,” Zoro admitted, stepping inside. He kicked off his shoes, placing them on a shoe rack by the door. “But a friend gave me a lift.”

“I see,” Sanji closed the door.

Zoro avoided her eyes, wondering why he was so embarrassed. Sure, he’d seen a flash of her nakedness, but he hadn't seen anything good.

“I um… I didn’t see anything,” Zoro said. “I promise.”

“It’s okay… It’s my fault.” Sanji ran her fingers through her hair. “I forgot I left that on the door. But um… Please, make yourself at home.”

She turned around into the kitchen, gesturing to the dining table.

“Thanks.” Zoro reached into his backpack, pulling out the bottle of wine. “Here, I got you this?”

His fingers trembled as Sanji turned, reaching out for the bottle. Her fingers lingered over Zoro’s large ones as she took the wine, her lips turning into a smile.

“Thanks!” She turned the bottle, reading the label. “Humm, good choice Marimo. Not perfect, but more than I’d expect from you.”

Zoro snorted at the jibe.

“Yeah well, I wasn’t sure if everything for humans was suitable consumption for dart-brows.”

“Oh yeah? How considerate! I didn’t think about the diets of moss-balls when planning my dinner. Hope you don’t choke!”

Their eyes met. Both gave out a loud laugh, grinning at each other wildly.

“Thanks!” Sanji said again, placing the wine down on the counter before slipping her arms around Zoro’s shoulders, pulling him against her body.

Zoro inhaled her beautiful scent of perfume and cigarettes, returning the embrace. It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

“I’m really sorry,” Zoro mumbled again. “I really didn’t see anything. I promise.” Zoro could swear Sanji purred against him.

“Oh really?” She pulled back slightly, her breath ghosting over his ear. “That’s a shame. Maybe later we can do something about that.”

Zoro could repress the shudder that followed Sanji’s filthy words. His cock twitched underneath his jeans. He tried to pull his hips away from Sanji, but she just leaned in, pressing herself against his body.

“Seems like you like that idea.” She leaned in, kissing him softly on his lips. Zoro smiled into the kiss, returning the gesture.

“Make yourself at home,” Sanji said again, smiling warmly this time.

She turned back to the kitchen, checking at the food inside the oven. Zoro sat down at the dining table, pulling out his phone to browse through it, letting Sanji do her thing. He didn’t know if it was rude or creepy to stare at her whilst she was cooking.

Sanji approached him after a few minutes, placing a wooden tray down on the table. Zoro was surprised to see the ceramic tokkuri and matching chokos.

“I thought I’d make us something special,” Sanji said with a smile, pouring the warm sake into one of the chokos. “I hope it’s right.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow at this but accepted the cup. He stopped Sanji as she went to pour for herself.

“You’re not supposed to do it yourself,” Zoro teased. “With sake you have to serve your partner.”

“Hum, what a gentleman,” Sanji said teasingly, but let Zoro fill her choko.

They raised their ceramic cups, clinking them together lightly before sipping the warm liquid. Zoro let out a moan of appreciation. It had been heated perfectly, not too much that the taste of the alcohol was dulled, but enough to bring out the rich flavour of the drink, giving it a full body and pleasant aroma. He recognised it as one of his favourite brands, but not one he treated himself to regularly.

“Good?” Sanji asked, pulling her own cup back.

“Very,” Zoro confirmed, placing his cup on the tray. “Perfect!”

Sanji beamed with pride at this, moving the tray so it was in the centre of the table.

“Excellent.” She stood, turning back to the kitchen. “Dinner should be ready. I’ll be right back, and we can enjoy more of it.” 

Zoro nodded, watching Sanji turn away. In the dim light of the apartment, he could see Sanji’s perfect buttocks cupped tight against her dress trousers. He wondered if she was doing that deliberately!

Sanji served up a large plate of shrimp alfredo, placing it in front of Zoro. The smell hit Zoro- it was so fresh! Sanji sat opposite him, placing a green salad and some fresh bread on the table. Zoro was blown away by the quality of the food! It was better quality than the food at The Baratie and tasted perfect.

“So, tell me,” Sanji said, twirling pasta around her fork. “What made you want to be a police officer?”

Zoro shrugged, wiping his mouth on his napkin. He was doing his best to maintain his table manners and may have practiced the correct way to hold a knife and fork this morning after Kiku left the cafeteria.

“I guess I wanted to do something that would make a difference,” Zoro said, thinking as he spoke. “I know a lot of friends who were treated badly by cops. It’s a system that needs more people who actually care about those their protecting.”

“That’s actually really sweet,” Sanji said smiling. “Do you like being an officer?”

“It’s okay,” Zoro said casually. “The hours suck but I like being in a job where I’m active.” He took another bite of the pasta, tasting all the enhanced flavours. “This is amazing! Have you always been into food?”

“Yeah.” Sanji looked down, her cheeks flushing slightly. “I loved to cook when I was a kid.”

“Lucky your dad owned a restaurant huh?” Zoro said smiling. “Is that what inspired you to cook?”

A melancholy look came over Sanji’s face.

“Well he did… When I was fostered by him,” She admitted. “But my birth family weren’t all that supportive of my cooking.” Sanji grunted, rubbing her face in her hands. “I’m sorry… This isn’t really a second date story. More of an eighty-second date story.” She blushed, looking up at him. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Zoro said quickly. “It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Sanji said smiling at him.

“It’s cool.” Zoro took another drink of sake. “So why did you want to be a stylist?”

Sanji grinned excitedly.

“I love making someone look good, especially a woman. Clothes portray so much of our personality and how the world sees us. It’s like art! Cooking and creating outfits takes care and time, it can be done simply, or you can take your time and make something beautiful.”

Zoro honestly thought this was very sweet but couldn’t help the snort of laughter that slipped out. Sanji scowled at him.

“I’m sorry,” Zoro said, trying to stifle his laughter. “It’s just…!”

“It’s just that you’re a neanderthal who doesn’t appreciate the simple beauty of life!” Sanji pouted at him. She stood up from the table, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of chardonnay.

“I just…” Zoro gave her a huge smile. “You’re so cute!”

Sanji quirked her curled eyebrow, pouring herself a large glass of wine.

“Well you managed to dress yourself reasonably well today,” Sanji said, sitting back down. She crossed her legs, sipping slowly from her wine glass. “But I suppose it’s a good thing you work in uniform if you think fashion is so funny. Certainly, explains your lack of suit knowledge.”

“Hey, if everyone knew everything about fashion you wouldn’t have a job!” Zoro retorted.

“Well if everyone behaved themselves neither would you,” Sanji said shrugging. “You could make that argument about every job.”

“Oh yeah?” Zoro leaned in, loving the banter. “My roommates a junior fire-fighter. You seem to like candles and smoking right? You’d be surprised how many times he gets a call out because someone left something unattended.”

“Are they idiots?” Sanji asked. She took another bite of her pasta, smacking her lips.

“Well yes, but there would still be less fires if there weren’t any candles and smokers.”

Sanji reached to the counter for her packet of cigarettes, lighting up slowly. She blew smoke towards Zoro.

“But if your friend didn’t save them, they’d be a lot less idiots, right?”

“What about all the other innocent people in the apartment building as it burns to the ground?”

Sanji shrugged.

“The world is fucked!”

“And my other roommate works in a nursery. Should kids just be left unsupervised?”

“Again, a good way to weed out the idiots!”

Their eyes met, the playful conversation creating a comfortable atmosphere. Zoro laughed loudly, taking another drink. Sanji smiled at him, leaning back on her chair to cross her legs.

“I guess the world has a lot of fucked up shit it needs to work through,” Sanji said, taking another long drag. “Good thing we have such sexy cops to take care of us!”

Zoro felt himself tremble. Did she really just call him sexy?

“Well luckily clueless fucks like me have stylists to help them dress up nice.” Zoro took a deep breath, reaching over to clasp the soft hand resting on the table. This seemed to be the right decision, Sanji entwining their fingers.

“That’s pretty lucky for me too,” She whispered. Her eye focused on him, giving him a sinful look.

She twisted her fork on her plate, finishing the last of her pasta.

“I didn’t make dessert,” Sanji said grinning. “So, if you’re finished, I could make some coffee, or would you like more to drink?”

Zoro looked down at his plate. He had maybe three more bites. His heart started thumping.

“Um… Coffee would be great, thanks.”

Sanji nodded, standing up to put the coffee machine on. Zoro felt his hands shaking as he ate his last few bites of pasta. His face flushed as he looked at his empty plate. Sanji walked over leaning forward as she cleared the plates. Zoro squeezed his thighs together as she pushed her chest forward, no doubt deliberately.

“Black, no sugar?” Sanji asked, pouring the coffee into two black mugs.

“Um, yeah, thanks,” Zoro replied, trying to remember when he’d told Sanji this.

“Just a guess,” She said shrugging. “You have that look.”

Sanji picked the mugs off the counter.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a sofa,” She said, standing next to the table. “My apartment doesn’t have the space. But maybe we could sit on the bed?”

‘ _Calm down!’_ Zoro thought desperately. He stood from the table, hoping Sanji wouldn’t see how hard he was in the dim light.

The tall woman crossed her apartment, placing the coffees on her bedside table. She sat down on the bed, leaning back casually. Zoro approached her slowly, his heart thumping hard in his chest. This was happening. His mind was filled was voices telling him not to fuck this up.

The moment Zoro sat down on the bed Sanji leaned over him, pressing her lips against his. Her soft hand caressed his cheek, her tongue teasing his lips. Zoro stiffened with the shock of it. His hand flapped in the air, not sure where to rest it. Zoro eventually placed in down on her thigh, rubbing it gently.

Was he doing this too stiffly? Did this feel good?

Zoro edged his hand up Sanji’s thigh, parting his lips to let Sanji kiss him. She pulled back slightly; her breath hot against Zoro’s mouth.

“Just so you know,” She said, running her hand down his torso. “I haven’t had anything, you know- ‘done’. Are you okay with that?”

“Sure, no problem,” Zoro said swallowing. He honestly hadn’t thought about what genitals Sanji had, even before his conversation with Kiku. But he supposed it didn’t matter. Sanji was incredibly beautiful regardless.

“Good.” Sanji kissed him again, much more fiercely this time. Suddenly she pushed him down on the bed, the coffees cooling on the table, straddling Zoro’s hips. The green haired man hissed as she ground down roughly, a dark look in her eye.

“Wait!” Zoro said suddenly. “Please, just- just give me a moment!”

Sanji climbed off him immediately, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“I’m so sorry!” She said, burying her face in her hands. Sanji sighed heavily, looking away from Zoro. “I’m being too forward. It’s just… It’s been a while.”

Zoro perked up.

“Oh, really? Can I ask how long?”

“About a month and a half.”

Zoro’s mouth gaped open. Sanji looked serious.

“Fuck…” He mumbled. He ran his left hand through his hair. “It’s been a little longer for me.”

“Oh really?” Sanji edged closer again, rubbing her hand over his back. “How long?”

Zoro groaned, rubbing a hand over his head.

“It’s been a year… And some more months…” He balled his fists. “Eight more I think.”

Sanji’s hand stilled.

“Oh wow!”

Zoro risked a look at Sanji’s astonished face. She didn’t look put off exactly, but her indigo eye was wide.

“But you’re so hot!” Sanji exclaimed. “I mean, you said you hadn’t had a real relationship for a while, but I didn’t realise you… Well I don’t know.”

“Yeah, I’m really not good at romantic stuff,” Zoro admitted. “I don’t know how to talk to people I find attractive.”

Sanji smirked at him. She leaned in, kissing his cheek.

“You can talk to me okay,” She teased. “Are you not into me?” Zoro felt her hand running up his leg, her fingers slipping teasingly over his erection. “Your little friend here seems to disagree.”

Zoro turned back to her, pressing a kiss into her lips.

“I am into you,” He insisted. He reached down to cover her hand with his, pushing her lightly against him. “There is just something about being with you that’s easy. I don’t know why; I just feel safe around you.”

Sanji nuzzled her face against his. Her hand moved slowly but firmly over his warm crotch.

“I feel safe with you too,” She whispered. “You’re a weird guy, Marimo. But I like you. If you’re not okay with this, then it’s fine. We can just cuddle up and watch something. Or I can walk you to the tram stop. But if you’re okay with this, I’d like you to stay.”

Zoro paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. He could do this.

“I’d like to stay,” He said slowly. “I’d _really_ like to stay.”

“Good.”

Sanji kissed him again, the hand on his crotch running up underneath his black t-shirt, fingers caressing his flat abs. She could feel the tanned skin twitch underneath her touch, Zoro moaning lightly into of her mouth. Sanji’s hand travelled up his body, fingers moving to caress a hard nipple. The blonde woman growled as a metal bar clinked against her nail.

“This feels interesting,” Sanji purred. “I’d like to take a closer look.”

Zoro let Sanji push the t-shirt off his head, throwing it to the floor. She took a deep breath as her eyes took in the hard, defined muscles of Zoro’s body.

“Fuck, Zoro,” She gasped. “You’re… You’re so fucking hot!”

Sanji leaned in before Zoro could respond, laying hot kisses down his neck and collar. She climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips again, using much less urgency than before. Her body felt so warm against the police officer, her kisses like hot coals against his sensitive skin. Sanji continued her kissing, reaching the metal bar pierced through Zoro’s nipple. Zoro shivered as her tongue flicked at the nub, her fingers running through the three dangling earrings on his left ear.

“Put your hands on me, Zoro,” Sanji gasped. She thrust her hips forward, licking and kissing at his chest. Every touch and caress from the woman set Zoro on fire, his body pulsing with need.

Zoro ran his hands down Sanji’s back, feeling the softness of her blouse. It felt so good, but he knew her skin would feel better.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Zoro whispered, bringing his hands to rest on her shoulders above her breasts.

“You too,” Sanji said against his nipples, giving the pierced nub a small bite.

Zoro ran his fingers down the purple blouse, his fingers snapping at the tiny buttons, her black lace bra coming into full view. Zoro’s hands shook as his hands covered Sanji’s round breasts, the small but firm globes filling his palms.

Sanji moaned in response, kissing back up to Zoro’s earrings.

“You can take it off,” She whispered, before sucking one of Zoro’s golden earrings into her mouth.

Zoro nodded, biting his lip as his hands slipped Sanji’s blouse off her shoulders, throwing it down on top of his t-shirt. Zoro loved the shudder the came from Sanji as his fingers caressed her back, the woman grinding more firmly against his desperate erection. Deciding to be bold, Zoro reached for the clasp of Sanji’s bra. His hands were shaking slightly, but he managed to grip the clasp, slipping it open.

Sanji pulled back a little as her bra was opened. She pulled it off her shoulders slowly, pressing it into her chest. Zoro noticed that the bra was padded a little, but focused on caressing her hair, not letting Sanji know he had noticed. The bra fell to the floor, revelling Sanji’s small, round breasts to Zoro’s hungry gaze. She reached for his hands, placing them back on her breasts, shivering as his warm hands thumbed her nipples.

“Feels good,” Sanji moaned. She ground down slowly, arms wrapping around Zoro’s neck. Their eyes met, lost in each other as their bodies moved together, their breath mingling.

Sanji kissed Zoro again, gently pushing him back on the bed. Zoro let himself be pushed, arousal overtaking his nerves. He closed his eyes as Sanji kissed down his torso, her tongue giving another flick to his nipple piercing.

“This looks so good on your pert little nipple,” She hissed. “You’re certainly a badass cop. I really like it. Makes me want to do nasty things to you.”

“Please! Sanji!” Zoro gasped out, hands clutching the pink comforter. He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, all he knew was that he wanted more. More of Sanji’s touch on his skin, Sanji’s voice saying more dirty things and her mouth caressing his nipple piercing.

“Begging for me already?” Sanji purred, kissing further down. She moaned as she kissed Zoro’s abs. “Such a strong man begging for me. This has to be one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”

Nimble fingers pulled at Zoro’s belt. He looked down when Sanji’s hands stilled, seeing the indigo eye staring at him, asking a question. Zoro nodded, Sanji’s hands pulling open his jeans. The green haired man gasped with relief as the pressure around his desperately hard cock lessened. She reached into his underwear, pulling at the hard organ inside until Zoro’s erection stood proudly outside of his jeans.

“Oh fuck…” Sanji mumbled, her voice filled with awe. “You’re huge!”

Zoro couldn’t help but smirk at this, reaching down to pet Sanji’s hair.

“Thanks,” He said, pushing his hips again into Sanji.

“Oh fuck…” Sanji leaned in, running the tip of her tongue along the underside of Zoro’s cock.

The officer relaxed back on the bed, letting his cock be worshipped by the beautiful woman between his legs. Sanji wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly, slowly easing her lips downwards. One hand wrapped around the base of his cock while the other slipped inside his underwear, cradling his heavy sack in her palm. Her soft lips caressed him, her mouth moving up and down. Zoro looked down at her- he could swear Sanji still looked as elegant as always. Her tongue wrapped around his cock, the warm, wet muscle moving around his sensitive skin. Sanji seemed to be enjoying this as much as Zoro, moaning lightly around his thick length, pushing the cock in and out of her mouth.

A bead of sweat slipped down Zoro’s forehead. The amount of time that had passed since he’d last been in this position was starting to have an effect on him, feeling himself approach his peak embarrassingly fast.

“Um… Sanji…” Zoro gasped. He reached down to bury his hands in her soft blonde hair. This only seemed to encourage Sanji, her mouth moving faster. Warm trails of spittle leaking from her lips to pool at the base of his cock.

Zoro could feel the warmth in his stomach as his arousal reached its peak. The events of the last week or so flashed in his mind. Sanji looking at him underneath her glasses, knelling beside his crotch to measure his in-seam, sitting next to the ocean at The Baratie with the setting sun glowing around her. Now, he had the image of Sanji between his knees, her lips stretched around his thick cock.

“Sanji!” Zoro gasped again, the woman’s mouth moving faster as he twitched in her mouth. “Get off Sanji! Please, move. I’m coming. Coming!”

He tapped the back of her head desperately, but Sanji didn’t let up. She drew back slightly, her tongue wrapping around the head of his cock while her hand moved up and down the shaft, pumping him furiously. Zoro practically screamed his orgasm out, Sanji continuing to suck through the aftershocks. She took all of his release in his mouth, sitting up as she licked her lips. Just as Zoro thought Sanji couldn’t get any sexier, he watched Sanji sit back eyes closed as she savoured the taste of Zoro, swallowing the thick liquid in her mouth.

“Fuck,” Zoro said, still panting hard. “That was… So, fucking good. You’re very good at that!”

“I try,” Sanji said casually.

She collapsed on the bed besides him, propping herself up on her elbow. Her eyes ran along Zoro’s naked body, giving his flat stomach one last caress. She reached out for the now cold coffee, taking a sip of her own.

“Here,” She said handing Zoro his mug. “I can make you a fresh cup if you like.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Zoro took a mouthful of the coffee, swallowing it quickly. His throat was suddenly very dry.

The air around them smelt of sex and sweat, the apartment silent except for the occasional sound of a car from the city below. Zoro felt a hand reach over and grasp his own. He squeezed Sanji’s hand back, continuing to drink his coffee.

“Do you want to stop?” Sanji asked casually. “We can continue but we don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.”

Zoro looked at Sanji, a little amazed.

“But… You.” He reached in, lightly running his hand over the skin above her crotch.

“It’s okay.” Sanji took his hand, holding it tightly. “You don’t have to.”

Zoro finished the last of his coffee, reaching past Sanji to place it on the nightstand.

“I don’t have to,” Zoro confirmed. “But I want to.”

He took Sanji’s half-empty mug from his hands, placing the coffee next to his empty mug on the nightstand. Zoro gently pushed Sanji backwards, kissing her softly as she descended. He placed his hands tenderly over her breasts, loving the feeling of her soft flesh finally in his hands.

Zoro kept one hand on her right breast as he left trailed downwards, opening the button of Sanji’s dress trousers.

“How far do you want to go?” Zoro asked, caressing Sanji’s genitals outside of her trousers.

“However far you want to,” Sanji replied. She reached into the draw in her bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a few condoms.

Zoro stumbled when he saw the condoms. They wouldn’t fit him.

“Um…” Zoro felt a little awkward bringing the subject up. “Do you want to… Can I…”

“You can top,” Sanji confirmed. “If that’s what you’d prefer.”

Zoro nodded. He stood up from the bed, walking over to his jacket. Sanji looked a little scared as he picked up his leather jacket, thinking he was leaving. But Zoro just pulled his wallet out of his pocket, slipping the condom out. The tall man slipped his trousers and boxers off fully, pulling his socks off with them, thinking that no-one could pull off the naked in socks look. Well, maybe Sanji could.

Sanji’s curled eyebrow twitched as she saw the condom in Zoro’s hand.

“Of course,” She teased, leaning backwards seductively. “You need an extra, _big_ size, right?”

Zoro shivered at her tease, his large cock twitching again between his legs. He watched as Sanji pushed off her dress trousers, pulling off her socks as well, leaving her lying on the bed in her silky, black panties. Zoro gaped at seeing those long strong legs completely bare. The muscles were just as hard as he had imagined, the powerful limbs folded elegantly on the bed. In the dim light, Zoro could see the defined muscles across Sanji’s abdomen and the hard shape of her calves and thighs. She may have been a stylist, but it was clear that Sanji was a fighter, a strong person who could never back down from a challenge.

The officer picked up Sanji’s foot, kissing at the heel before running his tongue over her heel. He climbed back onto the large bed, leaving soft kisses up Sanji’s smooth, hairless leg.

“Fuck, Zoro!” Sanji gasped. “Feels good.”

Zoro kept going. He wanted to take his time, to kiss up all of Sanji’s beautiful legs. But he would have to save that for another time. He wanted to see this woman writhing underneath him as he fucked her, see her indigo eye roll back in pleasure. Zoro ran his tongue over her thigh, edging closer to her twitching crotch. His tanned hands gripped her hips, pushing her down onto the bed. Zoro buried his face into her crotch, nuzzling it, taking in Sanji’s wonderful scent. Sticking out his tongue, he licked a long line over Sanji’s growing genitals, feeling the woman shudder beneath his hands.

“Do it,” Sanji begged. “Fuck me!”

Unable to disagree with her wonderful suggestion, Zoro took the lace waistband of the panties between his teeth and pulled in down roughly. Sanji pulled her legs back, allowing Zoro to take off her panties and throw them aside. She rested her feet on the bed, spreading her legs wide open, Zoro in awe of her flexibility.

He gripped her ankles, pushing her legs over her head, gazing at her buttocks as they opened up. Sanji took her ankles from Zoro, pushing her hips up to present herself to her lover like an animal in heat.

Zoro gripped her firm buttocks, spreading her open to reveal her hidden entrance. He leaned in, running his tongue around the opening. The puckered skin felt so hot and soft beneath his tongue, encouraging him further. He licked against, loving the twitching underneath his tongue.

“Oh fuck!” Sanji gasped out again. “So good. So good, Zoro!”

“You taste so good, baby,” Zoro responded between licks. “Want you so much.”

“Then take me!”

Zoro pushed his tongue inside Sanji, fucking her gently with the wet muscle as he reached for the lube. He pumped the thick liquid onto his hand, gently pushing a finger in alongside his tongue. She opened up so easily, her body taking his fingers with ease. Sanji bit her lip as another finger entered her, Zoro withdrawing his tongue to watch his work.

Sanji pushed her hips down, fucking herself on his fingers.

“More Zoro!” Sanji begged. “Give me more.”

Zoro responded by inserting another finger, scissoring the three digits to stretch out the beautiful opening.

“I’m ready,” Sanji confirmed, hips squirming on the bed. “Fuck me!”

The officer quickly pulled away, ripping open his condom to roll it over his cock. Sanji felt pretty open, but Zoro wanted this to be as comfortable as possible for her. He pumped more lube onto his hand, coating his cock liberally.

Sitting up, he positioned himself between Sanji’s legs, slipping the head of his cock inside her. His lover cried out at the initial contact, linking her legs around his body, pulling him closer. Sanji whimpered as more of Zoro’s cock pushed inside her, his thickness stretching her wide open. Zoro brushed against her sweet spot drawing a loud moan from the blonde.

“More!” Sanji continued to beg. “Zoro, more, fuck, please!”

Her loud babbling descended in nonsense, hands clutching at Zoro’s firm shoulders. Zoro thrust forward, loving the hot, tight squeeze around his cock. Sanji was perfect. More than perfect.

“Thank you, Sanji,” He gasped out, his words coming of their own accord. “Oh fuck, baby!”

Zoro thrust harder, pushing inside her again and again. The bed moved more with the force of their lovemaking, the steel, railed headboard hitting against the bookcase. A delightful rattling noise echoed throughout the apartment.

Zoro had never believed in heaven as such, but this had to be the closest he’d ever imagined. The beautiful hot body squirming beneath him, the slick sweat that formed between their naked bodies and the delightful moans and mewls that poured from Sanji’s mouth. Zoro adapted quickly, finding the right angle to hit Sanji’s sweet spot with every movement of his hips. With every thrust, she pulsed around him, taking all of him inside her tight body.

Zoro ran his hand down Sanji’s body, wrapping a hand around her genitals. He paused.

“What the hell!” Sanji growled, looking at Zoro, eye practically on fire with fury.

“Are you enjoying this?” Zoro asked softly, pulling out a few inches.

“Of course!” Sanji hissed, pushing back against his cock. Zoro bit his lip, squeezing her length.

“But you’re not… You’re not fully hard.”

Sanji grunted with frustration, but put a comforting smile on her face, running a hand over Zoro’s sweaty cheek.

“It’s my estrogen treatment,” She explained. “I don’t get fully hard. But it’s fine, this is good. This feels very good.”

Sanji kissed Zoro’s face, thrusting into his palm, laying kisses over his brow, cheek, and lips.

“Please Zoro,” She gasped. “Fuck me more.”

Zoro still felt a little hesitant but remembered Kiku telling him to trust Sanji, that she’d tell him if she wasn’t okay.

He picked up his previous pace, moving his hand over Sanji’s genitals in time with the movement of his hips. He tried to keep it slow, but with every thrust, he just wanted more!

“Harder!” Sanji begged after one particularly hard thrust against her sweet spot. “Please! Harder, Zoro, faster!”

Zoro lost his composure. He braced himself on the bed, thrusting into Sanji with everything he had, his powerful hips moving with fury. Sanji’s body moved back against the headboard, the blonde reaching back to clutch at the steel railings. Her hair fanned over the pillow; her cheeks flushed with arousal. But somehow, the bangs were still covering her right eye!

The sparkling indigo eye rolled back into Sanji’s skull, her mouth hanging open in a wordless cry. Zoro felt wetness coat his hand, Sanji’s genitals twitching under his touch. Zoro continued to fuck, pushing as deep inside her as he could. He gritted his teeth, snorting and hissing through his orgasm, spilling inside the condom.

The world spun around Zoro. So much so he could barely register pulling out of Sanji, collapsing next to her on the bed. The long limbs wrapped around him, soft hair brushing against Zoro’s chin.

“Shit, Zoro,” She mumbled. “So, fucking good…”

Zoro mumbled in agreement, kissing her softly on her temple.

He didn’t know how much time had passed. He thought they might have fallen asleep for ten minutes or so. When he finally came too, Zoro sat up, still naked on the bed, condom hanging off his soft cock. Quickly, he pulled it off and tied it, throwing it carelessly aside. He felt for Sanji beside him, but the warm patch on the bed was empty. Looking around, Zoro noticed the room was dark, the candles had been put out, the lamp turned off.

Sanji sat on one of the dining chairs next to the open balcony door, legs resting on the coffee table. She sucked on her cigarette, slowly blowing the smoke towards the open door. Moonlight shone over her, her pale skin illuminating in the soft light. Zoro felt his heart thumping in his chest.

“Hey, Curly-Brow?” Zoro said with a small smile.

“Hey, Marimo,” Sanji said in reply, giving him a warm smile around her cigarette.

Zoro swallowed.

“My gala thing at work, it’s next weekend.”

“Oh yeah.” Sanji leant over, tapping the ash from her cigarette in the ashtray. “Don’t worry, your suit will be done by then.”

“I know, don’t worry,” Zoro said quickly. “I know you’ll get it done on time. I was just wondering if you’d like to come with me?”

The look Sanji gave him was a cross between surprise and flattery. Her lips quivered, the corners twitching. She looked down, taking another long drag of her cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray. She stood up, walking back over to Zoro, not ashamed of her nakedness. Sanji crawled back into his lap. She straddled him again, but this time it was gentle, their bodies flush together. Sanji kissed Zoro, nipping lightly at his bottom lip.

“I’d love to,” Sanji whispered, nuzzling their noses together.

Zoro grinned wildly at her. He buried his hand in her hair, kissing her passionately.

*****

Zoro didn’t make it back home until three o’clock the following afternoon. He’d probably had one of the best days of his life.

He and Sanji had made love again after he’d asked her to the gala, falling asleep in each other’s arms. The next morning, Sanji had woken him up with breakfast. Zoro hadn’t expected anything special for breakfast, but she’d brought a tray to the bed with a dish of something she called “Shirred Eggs.” It had ham, spinach, tomatoes and was probably the most flavourful thing Zoro had ever had for breakfast. They’d laid in bed together for hours, sipping on coffee and chatting casually- before falling into Sanji’s small bathroom for a steamy fuck in the shower.

Zoro had been hesitant to say goodbye, kissing Sanji passionately at the tram stop. He looked out of the window as the tram departed, Sanji stood in the street smiling at him sweetly.

The officer had no idea why he’d been so nervous around Sanji. He loved the banter with her, the passion, and games. Everything seemed more amazing when he was with her. As he approached his door, less than an hour after saying goodbye to Sanji, Zoro felt like he missed her!

Zoro stepped through the door and was immediately greeted by loud cheers and applause. He jumped a little, taking a defensive stance. The veins in his forehead pulsed as he took in the scene in his apartment.

Their entire friend group stood in the living room- Brook included! Luffy blew a party-blower loudly, jumping into Zoro’s face. Looking up, Zoro saw the “You Did It!” banner they’d used to celebrate Chopper getting into medical school hanging from the ceiling.

“What the fuck is going on!” Zoro shouted at his friends, fists clenched like he was going to punch someone.

“You did it!” Nami said clapping. “Thanks, Zoro. I had a lot of money riding on this!”

The officer was seething, breath hissing through his teeth.

“You!” He turned to Ace, snorting angrily. “You told them!”

“I didn’t break my promise,” Ace said casually, leaning back against the kitchen island. “I said I wouldn’t tell another human what _you_ told me. But Sanji also happened to call me asking what your favourite drink was… She didn’t ask me for any such promise.”

“You ass!” Zoro was about to jump on Ace before Nami’s words ran through his brain. “You… You had ‘money riding on this!’”

“Yep.” Nami pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket. “We made some bets on whether or not you’d actually get laid this year. Ace and I might have invested a lot in this…”

Zoro groaned loudly, leaning against the closed door, rubbing his forehead. Everything made sense now- how pushy Nami had been, how enthusiastic Ace had been about him going out with his ex-girlfriend.

“You fucking… You shitheads!” Zoro shouted at them.

“Aw come on!” Luffy jumped on him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, blowing the party-horn in his face. “This is fun!”

“He lost the most,” Usopp mumbled. Judging by his face, he’d also lost money on this too.

“I hate you all!” Zoro groaned, pushing Luffy off him. His best friend just grabbed a beer from the fridge, shoving it in Zoro’s hands. It seemed he just wanted to have a party, rather than mourning his lost money.

The party didn’t die down until late in the night. Even after everyone had moved on from Zoro’s sex-life, the large man sat in the corner, drinking whatever alcohol he could get his hands on.

He hated his friends so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep Chopper as a Doctor because him being a Doctor is one of my favourite things about the character. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. :-) Feedback please! 
> 
> (Please also be aware that Sanji's experience is based on my own and the experiences of those I've spoken to/read about. This is not a blanket statement on how transwomen's bodies react to sex or the sex they like to have.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro takes Sanji to the gala where his inexperience reaches new heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gradually beginning to take shape! ^_^

Zoro had probably dressed and redressed himself at least five times. He’d wrap the cummerbund around his waist before deciding it was too formal. Then he’d tie his bowtie up, fumbling with it for at least ten minutes until it looked fairly decent, before deciding it looked stupid without the cummerbund and putting it back on. Then he’d take them both off and put the straight tie on. But that looked a little too informal so he’d put the cummerbund back on, but would think it looked out of place with the tie.

Would it be weird if he called Sanji to ask?

“Never thought I’d see you panicking about clothes!”

Zoro turned to glare at Nami in the doorway.

“Hey, what about-.”

“As of Tuesday it’s been more than a week,” She teased, stepping into his bedroom.

“I really should have bargained for more,” Zoro grumbled.

“Why?” Nami asked. “It all worked out for you, didn’t it? You hooked up with Sanji. You should thank us really!”

“Thank _you_ for filling your fucking pockets.”

“Oh get over it!”

“It was last week!”

Nami just waved a dismissive hand at her roommate, looking at him in the mirror.

“Here.” She stood up and pulled the tie off and picked up the bow tie. “If it’s a black-tie event you’re supposed to wear either a waistcoat or a cummerbund with your suit. Keep it like this, it's fine.”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

Nami grinned at him.

“Because Sanji told me.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow, turning to look at himself in the mirror. He wondered if Sanji wasn’t a stylist, would he worry so much about his clothes. Surely it was a sign of how much he liked her. If Sanji weren’t coming tonight, Zoro probably would have done away with the cummerbund, bowtie, and necktie, wearing his suit open collar and damning social expectations. But he wanted to look nice when Sanji saw him.

“She really likes you, you know?”

“Hum?”

Zoro didn’t miss the wicked glint in Nami’s eye.

“Sanji, she thinks you’re a really sweet guy,” Nami said with a smile. Zoro felt his heart warm inside his chest but came crashing down at Nami’s next words. “She thinks you’re super annoying and a moron, but she likes you.”

“You couldn’t have cut out the last part?”

Nami shrugged.

“Was more fun that way.”

Zoro brushed his sleeves, having another look in the mirror. He looked fine. He looked formal and smart. Maybe he even looked handsome!

“You should gel your hair back,” Nami suggested. “And take your earrings out.” Zoro smiled at his reflection.

“Nah,” He said softly. He remembered Sanji running her tongue over the dangling earrings, sucking one of them into her mouth as she played with his nipples. “I think they’re fine like this.”

“If you say so.” Nami held the door open. “Now come on, you need to eat something before you leave.”

“There will be food there.”

“Yeah, but there will also be free booze. Which you’ll probably get your hands on beforehand. Just come have some toast with us or something.”

“You could invite Sanji up before your party,” Luffy suggested, bouncing to the door, a plate piled high with toast and jam. At least half of their freshly bought loaf. “She could make us something really nice!”

“What’s your obsession with getting her to cook,” Zoro asked irritated. He walked out of his room, ushering Nami and Luffy out with him.

“Because she’s good at it,” Luffy mumbled around a mouthful of bread. “I like her food!”

“I’m not inviting her over just so she can cook for you,” Zoro growled. He stuck two pieces of bread in the toaster, turning his back to his roommates.

“Make your toast dry,” Nami insisted, interrupting whatever Luffy was about to say. “Don’t get anything on your suit.”

“You already got your money,” Zoro snapped back. “Why are you still pushing this?”

“Sanji worked hard on that suit!” Nami stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m not letting you turn up with it all messy.”

Zoro pulled the warm bread out of the toaster, taking a large bite, staring at Nami. He swallowed the toast in four mouthfuls, grabbing his keys, wallet and travel card.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Nami teased.

“Bring Sanji!”

Zoro shut his eyes, ignoring his roommates as he shut the front door. He really needed to get some revenge. After tonight. 

*****

Zoro stepped off the bus, turning his head down the street. He’d agreed to meet Sanji about a block away from the gala, near the bus stop. Zoro’s eyes flicked around the street, wondering if Sanji was here yet. He stopped in his tracks.

Sanji stood on the corner of the block, leaning against a lamppost. The light shone down on her, illuminating her beauty, the cherry of her cigarette burning brightly. Zoro trembled, staring at her. She was dressed so differently from the last time he’d seen her. Sanji was wearing a blue, lace dress. She wasn’t wearing a jacket, so Zoro saw the boat neck-line of the dress, exposing her pale shoulders and neck. When she turned, Zoro saw the slightly open back, showing almost vast amounts of soft, milky skin. The dress pulled tight against her chest and torso, flaring out a little at the waist before stopping at her mid-thighs. Zoro felt himself tremble as he got another good look at what those gorgeous legs looked like bare. Sanji had one leg pressed against the lamppost, the angle highlighting the strength of her claves, sheer black tights clinging to the skin. On her feet were black kitten heels with open toes and little flowery bows on the caps. From this angle, Zoro could see a glint of silver around her ankle. A silver anklet with a tiny crescent moon charm dangling off the chain. 

Zoro’s eyes flicked back up to Sanji’s. She’d noticed him staring. She sucked on her cigarette, giving him a sly smile. Placing her left foot back on the ground, she moved slowly towards him, moving like a tiger approaching its target.

“You’re on time,” She teased, blowing a long line of smoke in his face.

Zoro blinked at her. He took a look at his watch.

“Oh shit!” He gasped, surprising himself. “I guess I am.”

Sanji laughed at him. She crushed the butt of her cigarette on the lid of a nearby trash can, throwing it inside. Stepping closer, she ran her hands over the lapels of Zoro’s suit.

“Looks so good on you, Marimo,” Sanji purred, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “If I do say so myself. You scrub up nice.”

Zoro grinned at her, reaching down to wrap his hands around Sanji’s waist. Her body felt so warm, despite being rather underdressed for the weather.

“Yeah the stylist did a great job here,” Zoro said, giving her a sly smile. “A really cute little thing too.”

“Little?” Sanji gasped, stepping back in mock-offense.

“Okay, maybe not little.” Zoro stroked his chin, playing along with the game. “She was actually quite tall, a nice tall, slim blonde. Fucking gorgeous!”

“She sounds hot,” Sanji whispered, nuzzling into Zoro’s neck.

“Yeah she is, everyone seems to think so.”

“Oh really?”

“Totally. Even though she’s vain as fuck!”

Sanji scoffed, running her hand around Zoro’s neck.

“It’s okay to be vain as fuck if you’re actually hot as fuck,” She purred into his ear.

“Can’t argue with that.”

Sanji pulled him closer, locking their lips together in a hot kiss. Zoro wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his body. He was blown away by how easy this was. It was only his third date with Sanji, but they worked together so well, throwing teases back and forth. It felt like he’d known her far longer. This was so comfortable, so heart-warming. It made him want to blow the gala off completely and pull Sanji back to her place so he could have her all to himself.

As if she could read his thoughts, Sanji pulled back, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Come on,” She whispered. “I’m looking forward to seeing you interact with all your officer friends. I want to see you get decorated with honor!”

“It’s not like that,” Zoro mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He took pride in his accomplishments, particularly his Kendo championships, but he didn’t really like being the center of attention.

“Oh yeah?” Sanji tapped her fingers on his shoulder. “It’s just a regular ‘medal of merit.’” She gave him another peck on his cheek before turning to link her arm through his.

Sanji began to walk them down the street, leaning Zoro round the corner.

“You know where we’re going?” Zoro questioned.

“Yes, I came here a little early to make sure I knew the way.”

“I feel so known.”

Sanji’s deep, musical laugh flew out into the night. Zoro pulled her closer, kissing the side of her head.

*****

Zoro and Sanji stepped into the ballroom, the officer clutching tighter to his date. Looking around the room, he saw that he was by no means overdressed. Most of the officers were wearing suits with waistcoats, a few with cummerbund, and some with long evening dresses. Sanji’s shorter dress didn’t stand out too much, a couple of others in knee-length dresses. Zoro still looked at one long flowing evening dress, then back at Sanji’s legs.

“Longer dresses are normally expected for an evening party,” Sanji explained, turning in her dress. “If I was dressing a client, I’d recommend a longer dress. But I don’t wear dresses too often, so when I do I like to show off my legs!”

Zoro grinned at her, charmed by how excited she was at dressing up.

“You look absolutely perfect, babe,” Zoro confirmed.

“Yeah, well so do you.” She kissed him again, taking his hand.

There were trays of drinks next to the entrance, offering complimentary wine and beer. Zoro took a beer for himself and a glass of red wine for his date.

“What a gentleman,” Sanji whispered, keeping herself close to Zoro.

The couple found their seats, chatting together lightly as dinner was served. Zoro watched Sanji as she bit into her chicken. She hummed as she ate, but didn’t look as excited as she had at The Baratie. The food tasted good to him, but it was nice to watch Sanji’s reaction. Although even he could tell that it wasn’t as good as her own food.

Everyone else at their table seemed as easily charmed by Sanji as Zoro’s roommates. Zoro was never one to get close with his co-workers, but the conversation flowed between Sanji and the others easily, asking about their work. Zoro didn’t know if she was genuinely interested or if she was just trying to be polite, but it didn’t matter. Yosaku especially seemed interested her, grinning and leaning across the table, asking for recipes. Zoro didn’t miss the glances he gave to her chest but didn’t want to draw attention to it.

Zoro slipped away to the bar to get another beer, Sanji still chatting with Yosaku and Johnny.

“Mr. Zoro!”

Zoro shut his, eyes taking a deep breath as he heard Brook’s sing-song voice.

“Hey, Brook,” Zoro mumbled, turning towards the detective.

“So, is your girl here?” Brook asked, leaning against the bar, the taller man’s eyes sparkling, giving him a big toothy grin.

“Hey, I’m good thanks. How are you?” Zoro said, rolling his eyes. “But yes, I did bring her.”

“Do I get to meet her?” Brook purred, swirling his whiskey round in his glass. “I want to see if she’s as special as everyone says she is.”

Zoro signaled to the bartender but Brook interrupted him, ordering another whisky for himself and one for his friend.

“Thanks,” Zoro said begrudgingly as he took the glass from Brook. He could tell the older gentleman was waiting for an invitation back to his table, but he was reluctant to give it. He didn’t want Brook perving over Sanji, asking about her underwear.

“So, this famous, Sanji?” Brook asked again. “Perhaps you could point her out for me?”

“Nope,” Zoro mumbled into his glass.

“Oh please! I promise I’ll be the perfect gentleman.”

“Like hell I’d-.”

“Brook?”

Zoro paused. His eyes went wide at the sound of his date’s voice behind him. Slowly, he turned his head to see Sanji standing behind them, giving a very surprised and slightly bashful look. Zoro gaped at her expression, becoming all the more enraged when he locked eyes with Brook, seeing a similar state of shock and bewilderment on the detective’s face.

“Sanji!” He said, mouth gaping open, showing all of his long teeth. “So you’re the Sanji that… You’re Sanji.”

“Yes,” Sanji said, swallowing. She hugged herself, looking down at her shoes. “I suppose I am.”

Brook shook his head slightly, grabbing the tight bun at the back of his head, holding his curly hair.

“Well that’s a surprise, but it’s lovely to see you, my dear!” Brook pulled his face back to normal, giving Sanji a wide smile.

“Hang on!” Zoro snapped, stepping in between them. “How do you know each other?”

Blushes returned to both parties, eyes looking anywhere but at Zoro.

“Just from around,” Sanji mumbled. “Nightclubs and stuff.”

“Yes,” Brook said quickly. “We go to the same clubs sometimes. I’ve seen Sanji there.”

“What clubs?” Zoro growled, gritting his teeth. He could feel anger welling up inside him, their vagueness pushing him to the edge.

He could handle Sanji being Ace’s ex-girlfriend, he’d known they had dated before he’d even met Sanji. But if Sanji had done anything with _Brook!_ Perverted, older, annoying Brook who also happened to be a superior colleague at Zoro’s freaking job? Well, Zoro was prepared to fully lose his shit!

“Just clubs,” Sanji insisted sighing heavily. “I’m going out for a cigarette. I’ll be back soon.”

Zoro stared after her as she hurried back to the table, batting off Yosaku and Johnny to pick up her purse. The green-haired man turned back to Brook, giving him a death glare. Brook just turned away, taking another sip of his whiskey.

“I suppose I should be…” Brook stopped himself. “I have…” He picked up his glass, turning away from the angry Zoro, a heavy blush across his face.

Zoro gripped the side of the bar. He looked down at the ground, staring at his shiny new dress shoes. What on earth was going on? What was the deal with Brook and Sanji? And more importantly, why was he so pissed!

The officer honestly did his best to move on from the interaction. He walked back to his table, trying to get back in the swing of things. But the whole time he just glanced at Sanji’s chair, gripping his drink so hard in his hand he thought it would smash. Zoro drained his whiskey, pouring himself a glass of the complimentary wine, sipping the drink furiously, the sips turning into large mouthfuls.

What club could Sanji and Brook possibly go to together? Had they met more than once? They’d remembered each other, so possibly.

Zoro pressed the glass to his forehead, rolling it over his temple. He had to know. He didn’t know why he just knew that he had to know!

“Hey, Big-Bro?”

Zoro looked up at Johnny, not trying to hide his fury.

“Sorry,” Zoro mumbled, standing up. “I think I need a minute.

“Ooh, you nervous about your big moment?” Yosaku said excitedly. “Don’t worry Big-Bro, you deserve this!”

“Thanks,” Zoro replied, only half listening. “I just need some fresh air I think. I’ll be back soon.”

Zoro pulled at the bowtie, storming over to the entrance. He took a deep breath. It would be fine. He’d ask Sanji outright why she and Brook had been so bashful, she’d tell him and they’d move on. But if she didn’t want to tell him… Well this was only their third date, he supposed he didn’t have the right to demand information from her. Not that he would have that right ever. Zoro groaned to himself, rubbing his forehead.

This was why he couldn’t do relationships. Everything just got so complicated so quickly and it made him nervous or furious or both at the same time. He could never tell what the other person was thinking and it drove him crazy. In a fight, he could predict his opponent’s movements, where their weak spots were. But when it came to lovers… Knowing what was inside their heads or how they truly felt was a complete mystery to him.

The agony inside Zoro’s head got worse as he looked out of the window, across the almost empty parking lot. He spotted Sanji standing by the ash-bucket, a cigarette in hand, a thin black cardigan now draped over her shoulders. Casually chatting to a tall thin man, his afro hair scraped back into a bun.

Something inside Zoro snapped.

“Alright!” Zoro didn’t pause to think anything through, didn’t gather his thoughts. He stepped in between Sanji and Brook, eyes flicking between them. “How did you guys meet? I want to know.”

Brook looked at the ground, his face bashful yet again. Zoro clenched his fists, ready to punch him.

Tension left his shoulders as he heard a heavy sigh behind him. He turned his head, meeting Sanji’s indigo eye. She looked at him with her curled eyebrow raised, her expression still. Embarrassment washed over Zoro at his scene.

“Okay,” Sanji said softly, even though her face didn’t seem sure. Her eyes flicked to Brook. “Do you mind if I tell him, or do you want to?”

Brook took another drag of his cigarette, before flicking it into the ash-bucket.

“I think it’s best if you explain it all, my dear,” He said, his usual cheerful look returning. “I think it’s more your place.

Sanji nodded and reached out for Zoro’s hand.

“It’s really not a big deal,” She started. “You know that night club; Peachy Island?”

“The queer one in the city center?” Zoro replied, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Well that’s where I met, Brook,” She stated simply.

“So why didn’t you just say that?”

Sanji took another long drag of her cigarette, her curly eyebrow pushing to the center of her forehead.

“Sometimes the club does these specialty nights,” She explained. “They have lots of different ones. But the one I met Brook at was… Well, it’s called ‘Chaser Night.’ It’s basically for trans-people and people who specifically want to meet trans-people for… Mostly one-night stands.”

Zoro felt the blood pour from his face. He turned to Brook, looking at the taller man like he wanted him to spontaneously combust.

“You _slept_ with my girlfriend!”

Zoro wasn’t aware of the volume until after the words left his mouth. His words echoed around the parking lot, the snarl that followed, and the absurdity of his actions bouncing back to his own ears. There was an awkward silence, Brook looking at the ground, Zoro stood still in front of him.

“Sorry, Brook,” The quiet voice from behind Zoro spoke up, her voice soft and gentle. “Could you give us a minute? I’ll set things straight.”

“Of course, my dear. I’ll see you inside.”

Brook turned, heading back inside the ballroom. Despite his anger, Zoro felt mournful as Brook headed back inside. He felt his heart drop. He’d fucked this up. How could he have fucked this up already!

Zoro kept his eyes on the floor, Sanji’s cute, shoes appearing in front of his. A hand rested on his cheek, raising his eyes up to hers.

“So that was interesting,” Sanji whispered, a small smile creeping at the corners of her mouth. Zoro tried to look away, but Sanji held him tightly forcing him to keep his eyes on her.

“I’m sorry,” He croaked out. “I… I…”

“I never had sex with Brook,” Sanji interrupted. “I’ve just met him a few times at Peachy. We chat in the smoking area sometimes.”

“Really?” Zoro asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. “But then… Why did you both look so awkward?”

Sanji flicked her cigarette butt in the bucket, reaching for a new one. She pulled her silver Zippo lighter out of her bra, lighting up the long stick.

“Brooks an older guy,” Sanji pointed out, blowing out smoke. “Wouldn’t you feel like a little awkward if your co-worker found out you went to club parties, mostly for people in their twenties and thirties, looking for hook-ups? He just felt like a bit of an old pervert.”

“He _is_ an old pervert!” Zoro scoffed. “Why would he feel embarrassed about that?”

Sanji laughed, nodding her head.

“I know he is,” She admitted. “But you’re his colleague and his friend. This is a formal event, a work-related formal event. Surely you can understand why it was a little uncomfortable for us to see each other here, right?”

“Right,” Zoro mumbled. The last ten minutes played through his head, already making him cringe.

“I promise you, nothing happened between us,” Sanji continued. “I only really went to those things to meet other girls. And I as far as I’ve noticed, none of those girls are here; not that it would matter if they were. Brook never tried anything with me, maybe just a few drunken requests to see my panties.”

“I don’t think he was drunk!” Zoro smiled at her, feeling himself relax a little, leaning into the gentle caress.

Sanji dropped her hand from his face taking his hand in hers.

“So,” She said, grinning at him. “I’m your girlfriend?”

“Shit!” He hissed out, feeling a spike of terror shoot down his spine. “I’m so sorry. I know, I don’t have a right to be jealous or to call you that. We’ve only been on three dates and we haven’t talked about… Even if we had I know I don’t have the right to freak about your past romances, or not past romances. I’m really-.”

Zoro’s rambling was cut off by the press of soft lips against his. The officer’s eyes shot open, staring at the closed eyelid and soft, blonde bangs suddenly in front of him. It took a few beats for Zoro to relax, resting his hands on Sanji’s slim shoulders, holding her beautiful body as her soft hands caressed him. Sanji pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

“You’re really not good at this are you?” She teased, running her hand down his back. Zoro blushed sheepishly and nodded. “It’s okay. I mean, you shouldn’t be shouting at my acquaintances in parking lots, but at least you know you’re not good at this. That means you can get better. You just need to let go of your insecurities and accept that you’re a good guy. You’re a real sweetheart, Zoro. You’re easy to play with and it’s fun to tease you. You’re so gentle and didn’t push me to talk about the things I wasn't ready to talk about over dinner. You listen, you’re really fun to just be around. On top of that, you’re a fucking Adonis Zoro!”

Zoro gaped at Sanji, his grip on her tightening. He didn’t know what to say. Why was this beautiful woman being so sweet to him? Especially since he’d just humiliated her and acted like a huge, jealous jerk!

“You’re not good at the romantic stuff,” Sanji said again, kissing him lightly. “But you’re better than you think you are.”

“Sanji…,” Zoro whispered. He sighed deeply, pulling her to his chest in a crushing hug. “Thank you.”

“It's fine, Zoro,” Sanji whispered back, holding him tightly. “I like you. I like how this is going.”

“I like you too,” Zoro confessed. He breathed in deeply, relishing in the beautiful smell of Sanji. Zoro pulled her as close to him as he could, running his fingers through her soft hair as they kissed. It felt like a magical moment, electricity pulsing through their lips as they held each other in the moonlight, their hearts beating together.

The sound of applause broke the couple apart, along with the sound of someone speaking into the podium.

“Come on,” Sanji whispered into his ear, fixing his bowtie with her nimble fingers. “I want to see my boyfriend get honored. Then I want him to take me home.” She ran a hand down his back, making sure he was getting her not-so-subtle meaning.

Zoro grinned into the kiss, not wanting to let her go. How had he gotten so lucky as to meet this woman?

As they walked back inside, hand in hand, a dark car moved from the end of the parking lot, lights flicking back on only after it had turned onto the road.

*****

Zoro clung to Sanji tightly, pressing himself up against her back as she fumbled with her keys. She moaned lightly as she felt his hardness rubbing up against her, pushing back against him as she slipped the key into the lock. The couple fell through the open door, Zoro pulling the key out himself before slamming it shut with his foot.

“So eager…,” Sanji whispered as Zoro kissed a trail down her neck, starting at her ear and going down to her collar bone.

Zoro just threw the key onto the kitchen counter, pulling off his suit jacket and throwing it carelessly onto the floor.

“Hey!” Sanji pushed him back, a disappointed whine escaping from the young man. She took a spare coat hanger from her clothing rail, slipping the jacket on over it. “Take care of your things.”

“Whatever,” Zoro pouted. He kicked his dress shoes off, pulling the bowtie from his collar. “Why do you care? You already got paid.”

“You’re such a barbarian!” Sanji scowled at him. She reached for his bowtie, batting away his large hands.

Slowly she pulled the green fabric from him, hanging it carefully around the collar of the suit jacket. Sanji pushed Zoro down to sit on the bed, pulling his clothes from his body with a gentle, almost artistic touch. Zoro watched the concentration in her eyes, shivering whenever those soft fingertips brushed against his hot skin. She worked on the buttons of his white skirt, pulling the silky fabric from him like she was handling a baby bird. Zoro felt his entire body flush from the care, every look from Sanji’s blue eyes sending shivers down his spine. Finally, she slipped the shirt from his body, leaving him naked from the waist up.

The stylist arranged the suit on the coat hanger, leaving it on the end of her long clothing rail. She turned to the bathroom looking back over her shoulder at Zoro.

“Give me a few minutes,” She said, giving him that delicious look, the one Zoro already recognized after one night together. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Zoro nodded even though Sanji wasn’t even looking at him anymore. He felt his knee bouncing up and down with anticipation as he sat on the bed, leaning forward to fold his hands. He certainly wasn’t as nervous as he had been last weekend, but he was still desperate to see Sanji naked again. He felt immature about it, but he’d had so many dreams about her smooth skin and lithe body. She was so strong and so beautiful. Zoro felt his large cock press up against his zipper, desperate for attention. He reached down, opening the button and pulling down the zipper to expose himself. Zoro pulled himself out of his trousers, giving his half-hard cock a few lazy strokes. For the first time in a long time, Zoro felt sexy. He felt handsome, ready for his beautiful girlfriend to step out of the bathroom, and show him just how sexy he was.

He jumped a little as the bathroom door opened, Sanji stepping out into the dimly lit room.

The stylist had slipped out of her beautiful blue dress, standing in front of him in her underwear. She’d touched up her make-up a little, but she hadn’t really needed to. Zoro trembled, staring at her black lacy bra, pulling at her shoulders, pushing her breasts upwards. Her panties were almost the same shade of blue as the dress she had worn previously, a darker blue lace waistband running around her hips. The anklet still glittered above her foot, her stark black nails clawing at her own hips.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby,” Zoro hissed. He knew his cock was physically twitching as he stared at Sanji, but he didn’t try to hide it.

“You’ve mentioned that,” Sanji teased, moving slowly towards the bed. “You’re pretty gorgeous yourself, Marimo.”

She opened her hand, throwing a packaged condom at Zoro.

“These the right ones?” She sat down next to him, draping a long leg over his thighs. Zoro nodded dumbly, only glancing briefly at the packet before focusing back on Sanji. “Good.”

Sanji leaned in, brushing her lips against his before pulling him into a long kiss. Zoro pushed furiously against her. He was already addicted to this woman, the taste of cigarettes and wine on her tongue, the flowery smell of perfume, and the soft feel of her silky blonde hair.

“I want you,” He gasped against her mouth as Sanji took his bottom lip between her sharp teeth. “I want you so much.”

“I want you too,” Sanji whispered back. “So fucking much!”

She grabbed him by his large shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed. She growled above him, leaning straight in to pull at his nipple piercing roughly.

“Such a bizarre cop,” Sanji breathed out against the piercing. “Such a _filthy_ fucking bad cop.”

‘ _Shit!’_ Zoro thought, closing his eyes tight. ‘Why is that sexy?’

He felt his dress trousers being pulled swiftly down. Sanji didn’t seem to have any qualms about misusing his trousers, throwing them across the room so the belt clinked against the dining table. Zoro’s underwear went with them, landing on the cute arrangement of unlit candles in the center of the table. Unable to stop himself, Zoro wondered if this was how some of the idiot fires started.

Thoughts of fires were pushed from his mind a second after they started as Sanji attacked his lips again, cupping his face in her hands. Zoro whimpered as she climbed off him, but soon felt another wave of arousal crashing over him as Sanji shimmied her blue panties down her legs, dropping them to the floor. Grabbing the condom, she ripped the purple packet open with her teeth, carefully pulling the latex circle out. Zoro had always found the process of putting a condom on fairly awkward, an uncomfortable display of fumbling in-between romance and desperation.

But somehow, Sanji managed to make the use of protection sexy as fuck. She made searing eye contact with Zoro, sliding the latex down his impressive length, her nimble fingers smoothing it down.

“Fuck,” Zoro mumbled. “Can I… Please Sanji!”

She shushed him, throwing one long leg over him, straddling him firmly.

Sanji pressed against his chest, raising herself upwards, lowering herself slowly onto his cock. Zoro had a slight thought of panic, assuming this would hurt them both, but he found that Sanji’s entrance had already been stretched open and slicked with lube. It felt so warm and wet around his sensitive cock, sucking him in like he belonged there. Zoro’s dark eyes shot open, pushing up inside Sanji like a crazed animal. Her strong thighs clamped onto his hips, pinning him down on the bed. She threw herself upwards, still in her lace bra, throwing blonde hair over her shoulders.

Gradually, Sanji began to move, lifting her hips up and down, face trembling in pure ecstasy. Zoro felt the world around him grow brighter and clearer, the image of Sanji above him taking him to a whole new state of consciousness. He remembered his fantasies of Sanji riding him before he’d had the courage to ask her out. The image above him surpassed all expectations, all dreams. She was a goddess, a monster. She was Sanji.

Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but only a pathetic whimper escaped. He wanted to touch Sanji, but she just grabbed his hands, throwing them back above his head.

“This is for you,” She gasped, her powerful hips moving faster on top of him. “Want to make you feel good.”

Sanji reached behind her for the clasp of her bra, snapping it open before throwing it aside. Her small, round breasts moved against her as she moved faster and faster, her body trembling with intense arousal.

Unable to help himself, Zoro reached forward, grabbing onto her thighs, digging his trimmed nails into her flesh. He screamed out his orgasm, writhing underneath his girlfriend. Sanji continued to ride him through his orgasm, grinding down roughly until her own genitals twitched, spilling a smaller, clearer load of liquid over Zoro’s abs.

Sanji winced slightly as she pulled herself off Zoro’s cock, but didn’t seem to be in any pain.

“Fuck, Zoro,” She mumbled, collapsing on her bed next to him. “That’s so good.”

“You don’t need to tell me!” Zoro grinned, still dazed from the intense lovemaking. He pulled the condom off his softening cock, pulling off the bed to find a bin.

“Under the sink,” Sanji mumbled. “Hand me my cigarettes?”

“Sure.” Zoro walked to the kitchen, not bothered by his nudity, pulling open the cupboard under the sink and throwing the condom into the mixed waste bin.

He washed his hands thoroughly in the sink before his eyes flicked around the room.

“Where are they?”

“In my purse,” Sanji replied, not rising up from the pillow. “There should be some matches on the table too. Hand me those too please?”

Zoro swallowed. Sanji sounded so casual about it all, but Zoro felt a little uncomfortable about looking into her purse. This was a private space, but she already trusted him with it. He was surprised Sanji still wanted to see him after his embarrassing, possessive display with Brook earlier that evening. Not only did she still want to see him, but she also trusted him completely. Zoro was glad she didn’t see the warm smile the spread across his face.

He reached into the bag, pulling out the box of cigarettes balanced on the top of Sanji’s purse, make-up, and various other things Zoro couldn’t see in the dark. He took the packet of matches from the table, moving his underwear aside, laying them down on the chair.

Sanji sat up as he approached, reaching out for the packet. She pulled the pink bed covers up, slipping underneath as she placed the stick between her lips, lighting up.

“Can I get you anything to drink or something?” She asked, blowing smoke out into the apartment.

“I’m good,” Zoro mumbled, slipping back into bed beside her. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his. “Can we do this for a while?”

“Sure, Marimo.”

Sanji petted his green hair, leaning back against the bed as the large man fell asleep in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sanji's Outfit](https://64.media.tumblr.com/126d5d080435afebd1c96b6c807e7710/3ecafe55ef0be917-96/s540x810/b5e96f28a652186dee911acc763df9ad57d04345.jpg)  
> (She wore it better. I haven't shaved my legs since quarantine began don't judge me! :-P) 
> 
> Feedback, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to J_Enotsolovely and LadyLiberal for their lovely comments! ^_^

“You’re sure it was Roronoa?” The large man leaned over the table, their dark eyes glaring across the room.

“I’m sure, it’s definitely him.” Mihawk rested his boots on the table, leaning back in his chair. “I know the kid well enough.”

“And the girl he was with?”

Mihawk laughed, helping himself to a large glass of the scotch resting on the desk.

“Definitely a girlfriend,” He said with a chuckle, stroking his pointed beard.

“Are you sure?”

“Given how he screamed that she was his girlfriend across the parking lot, yeah I’m sure.” Mihawk took a long sip, smirking at the large man. “Not sure how long they’ve been together. I’ve not seen her at any of the Kendo tournaments, but they seemed pretty cosy.”

Mihawk reached into his large coat, pulling a large, brown envelope out. He slipped in onto the table, the man on the other side of the table opening it to go over the pictures. The woman in Roronoa’s arms was beautiful- blonde, blue-eyed, with one of the finest pairs of legs they’d ever seen. Given how their rival stared at her, looking into her eyes like the heavens shined out of them, she would be the perfect target.

Looking up, they saw Mihawk holding out his hand expectantly.

“This is for your benefit too,” The large man grumbled. “If Roronoa is responsible for taking care of Arlong and Crocodile, we’re both at risk.”

Mihawk just shrugged.

“This is still your game, bro. I’ll take my chances.”

They grumbled, reaching into their desk for a white envelope, sliding it across the table. Mihawk picked the envelope up, opening it to flip through the money inside. Finding it all there, he stood up, turning his back to the person on the other side of the table.

“Best of luck, Blackbeard!” He called back, heading to the door. “Let me know how this goes.”

*****

Sanji tapped her pen against her appointment book, staring at the clock on the wall. It had been an awful day. Her most demanding client, Boa Hancock, had been on her back all afternoon. The fabrics she'd shown her were not quite the shade of pink she’d ordered and Sanji had to go to the back to look for the _exact_ right pink. After about ten minutes, Sanji picked up another swab of the same pink, taking it out to Boa. To her credit, she noticed it was similar and scoffed at Sanji, saying she needed to re-order the fabric. Otherwise, her ball-gown would be completely ruined!

She’d finally left ten minutes ago, Sanji agreeing to order more of the exact same fabric Boa had originally said she wanted. For a client like Boa who gave them regular business and brought in lots of work and money, it was easier to just give in with something like this.

It was now five minutes before closing and Sanji really couldn’t be bothered to do anything else. She’d spent some time standing at the storefront smoking but now was content to sit at the register, waiting until the clock hit half five so she could close up. She needed to get out of here, do some more show work. The Flower Shop was great steady work, giving her a regular pay-check at the end of the month, but she really didn’t like working with customers. Sure, occasionally a cute girl would come in (or a cute green-haired guy) and it would be fun to make her look perfect! But most of her clients were rich annoying snobs.

Sanji shut her eyes again, leaning against the wall, sticking a piece of nicotine gum in her mouth. She hated most of her clients, but she had met her new boyfriend through The Flower Shop, so she supposed they weren’t all bad. Even if her new boyfriend was super annoying!

The moment the large hand hit the six, Sanji stood up. She counted up the money and locked it in the safe, signing her name by the till. She shut the lights off, leaving the instructions for the cleaners on her desk, stepping outside to lock the door.

She pulled her long coat over her shoulders, walking swiftly down the street. An advantage of The Flower Shop was that it was only a block and a half away from her small apartment. Sanji had always loved her apartment- sure, it was small, but it certainly wasn’t as small as some of the city centre apartments. She loved having her own space and decorating it how she liked. Zoro didn’t seem to mind the size either, although he mostly spent his time sitting at the dining table or in her bed! Sanji couldn’t stop herself from shivering, remembering her last fucking session with Zoro. He had lifted her up against the bathroom wall, the warm shower cascading around them. He’d fucked her against the tiles, holding her up with the power of his hips. It was so filthy and sexy that Sanji had melted in his arms, wanting nothing else but more of him!

Sanji placed a cigarette between her lips, turning down an empty pedestrianized street, pulling her lighter out of her bra as normal.

“Hey, pretty girl. Got a light?”

The young woman rolled her eyes, turning around to see the creepy guy standing next to the wall. He looked like a complete tool, dressed in brand-name sweatpants with a way too big leather jacket. His greasy black hair fell over his face, his yellow teeth smiling at Sanji. Sanji glared at him, but flipped open the lighter, handing the orange flame towards the guy.

“Thanks.” He pulled a pre-rolled cigarette out of his pocket, leaning in to place the end of smoke in the orange flame.

Sanji glared at him. If the shuffling behind her hadn’t been a giveaway, the immature smirk on the jerk’s face would have been.

She snapped the lighter shut, twisting her body, raising her leg above her head. She hit the guy behind her in the side of his head, sending him flying against the wall of the building. He let out a large scream of pain, his bones cracking as he hit the hard brick. Sanji turned back to the first man who stood gaping at her, cigarette trembling in his hand. He snapped out of his trance, pulling a switchblade out of his pocket.

“Alright, listen here blondie-.”

Sanji cut him off by quickly turning to the side, kicking him hard in the hips. He fell forward, dropping his pathetic weapon.

Not wanting to wait around to see what they wanted, Sanji grabbed her purse, having dropped it when she kicked the first guy and hurried out of the street. She turned a corner, spotting a nearby outside food court she recognized. It was a collection of bars and restaurants in a small square surrounded by a red brick wall, not usually completely packed but rarely empty. She ran inside, sitting down on one of the benches near the crowded bike-rack.

Sanji took a deep breath, slipping her head between her legs. She counted backwards from fifty, taking slow, deep breaths. She was no stranger to panic attacks, but it had been a while since she had had one this intense. She was completely fine, the weird guys hadn’t even laid a hand on her, but she reassured herself that anyone would have been a little shaken by the experience.

Eventually, Sanji opened her eyes, the sounds of hipsters enjoying their craft beers and amateur grilling around her. She was fine. She reached into her pocket for another cigarette, realizing her lighter was still in her hand, her fingers clenched around it. She lit up slowly, inhaling a long line of smoke.

She considered her options. Her apartment wasn’t too far away, but she was a little shaken up by the muggers. They hadn’t taken anything from her or hurt her, but she wasn’t sure if she could go back down the street for a little while.

Despite the situation, Sanji smiled to herself. A few weeks ago, she would have ordered a bottle of wine with the least disgusting street food she could find and sat still for a few hours. But now she had a better idea. She pulled her phone out of her bag, bringing up Zoro’s number.

****

Zoro laid back on his bed, a bottle of mountain dew next to him and a bag of chips on his stomach. He was relaxing back, staring at the show playing on his laptop screen.

His phone made him jump slightly. He pulled himself up, brushing crumbs off his body. Zoro expected it to be work calling but was pleasantly surprised to see Sanji’s caller ID on his screen with a cute little picture of her at the gala.

“Hey, babe!” Zoro said into the phone.

“Um, Hi,” Sanji said, her voice shaking slightly. She inhaled around her cigarette, her breath coming out heavily.

“What’s up?” Zoro asked, a little concerned, pulling himself on the bed to sit cross-legged in the middle.

“What are you doing right now?”

“Not much. I’m at home, but I’m on call, so I can’t go out or do anything too interesting. Sorry.”

“It's fine,” Sanji mumbled. “Could I… Come over?”

Zoro paused at this. Sanji had never been to his house before. They usually went to her place to avoid his troublesome roommates and since Sanji lived alone. But he supposed there was no reason why she couldn’t come. Nami was over at her girlfriend’s house and Luffy was out at work, so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Sure thing, babe,” Zoro said. “I’ll let you know if I get called into work on your way.”

“No problem, text me the address. See you soon, Hun.”

“See you.”

*****

Zoro waited impatiently in the living room, leg jiggling as he sat on the sofa. He’d run around the house, doing some frantic cleaning. The bathroom still looked less than desirable, nowhere near the sparkling black tiles of Sanji’s, but he supposed it was as good as he could get it in the limited time.

The doorbell rang, Zoro jumping up from the sofa. He threw open the door, seeing Sanji standing in front of him. She was wearing her tightest dress trousers, a mauve blouse pulling tightly over her chest and stomach. While she was dressed as fantastically as normal, her hair was slightly dishevelled, stray hairs sticking up around her black Alice-band, glasses perched on her nose, eyes staring at the floor. His heart dropped, expecting the worst.

He remembered how shaky and unsure Sanji had sounded on the phone. Was this it? Was she here to break up with him? It had only been a few weeks, but Zoro already found himself very attached to Sanji. His heart thumped hard in his chest, not wanting to say anything.

“Hi, Marimo,” Sanji said quietly, looking up to give him a small smile. “Can I come in?”

Zoro shuddered at her tone, but stepped to the side, letting the tall woman into the house. She placed her purse down on the kitchen counter, an Alko bag beside it. She pulled out a bottle of red wine, placing it on the table.

“Do you have wine glasses?” She asked, staring straight ahead.

“Sure, well Nami does.” He walked into the kitchen, pulling a wine glass out of the cupboard. “I can’t drink while I’m on call, but you go ahead.”

“Thanks.” Sanji poured herself a large glass, swallowing three mouthfuls quickly. Zoro grabbed a soda from the fridge sitting at the island.

“Is something wrong?” Zoro asked, thinking it would be better if he moved this along slightly. Sanji leant against the counter, biting her fingernail before sipping on her wine again.

“No, I just had a weird encounter on my way home,” She explained. “Some guys tried to mug me.”

“What!” Zoro stood up, immediately taking Sanji gently by her shoulders, looking her over. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Nothing!” Sanji said quickly, shoving him off. “They didn’t touch me; I kicked their asses. I just… I didn’t want to go home.”

Zoro wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

“Should we go to the station?”

“Ew, no,” Sanji mumbled, placing her wine glass down to hug him back. “I don’t want to go through that. No offence, but I don’t think there is anything the police could really do here.”

Zoro pulled back, looking at her seriously.

“What’s wrong? Why do you say that?”

Sanji sighed.

“For one, I attacked back so I could face assault charges. Secondly, I didn’t get good descriptions of them so there probably isn’t anything they could do. Thirdly…” Sanji shuddered. “You said you wanted to be a cop to make things better right? That the system needs more people who actually care.”

“Yeah,” Zoro said nodding.

“Well, dealing with cops can be pretty annoying if you’re Trans,” Sanji tried to explain. “If you tell them, they’ll try and make everything about that, even if it had nothing to do with what happened. If you don’t tell them and they find out… They’ll say you should have told them and not take anything you’ve said seriously.”

Zoro was a little taken back by how Sanji generalized all cops. But he could also tell she was speaking from experience and didn’t want to belittle that.

“I’m sorry, curly,” He said softly, running a hand down her back. “I can put the report in if you like. I’ll take care of everything I can.”

“That’s sweet,” Sanji admitted, picking up her wine. “But I’d rather just move on. Okay?”

Zoro wasn’t sure but knew he shouldn’t press Sanji on it. She still looked a little shaken up, but her face was pretty stagnant and stubborn.

“Okay,” Zoro said nodding.

They sat together in silence for a few moments, sipping on their drinks. Sanji reached over, taking Zoro’s hand in hers.

“So, do I get a tour?” She said, giving him a large grin.

“Sure, but there isn’t much more than this,” Zoro admitted, waving his hand out to gesture to the room. “This is the kitchen, living room.”

Sanji stood up, walking around the room. She ran her hand over the large, L-shaped grey sofa, looking at the large television, video games stacked up next to it.

“No dining area?” Sanji asked, giving him a teasing look of disapproval. Zoro looked sheepish, looking away from his girlfriend.

“No, sorry, we don’t really have a lot of need for one.”

“Well, where do you eat?”

Zoro gestured to the kitchen island.

“Or in our rooms or on the sofa if we have friends over.”

Sanji made a disgusted noise, flicking her hair back.

“You’re such cavemen! And a lady lives here?” 

Zoro scoffed.

“Nami isn’t a lady!”

Sanji’s teasing face turned sour.

“What! Nami is an angel!” She scowled at Zoro, her eye looking like it would catch fire. Zoro just raised his eyebrow at her.

“Try living with her,” He mumbled.

“You just don’t understand how glorious she is!” Sanji crossed her arms. Zoro was surprised by how serious she looked.

Stories of Nami bursting into his room unannounced balanced on his tongue, along with her charging inordinate amounts of interest whenever he and Luffy were late with utilities. But he remembered the evening Sanji had had and decided it would be best not to get into a full-blown banter session. He just shrugged at Sanji, taking a long pull from his soda. Sanji took a deep breath, seeming to let the issue go.

She looked around the room, smiling at Zoro.

“So, would you show me the rest of it?” She said, grinning wildly at her boyfriend.

“Well, apart from Luffy and Nami’s rooms, there’s just the bathroom and my room,” He explained.

Sanji picked up her wine glass, walking back towards Zoro to refill it. She reached in, her face inches away from Zoro’s.

“I want to see your bedroom,” She whispered.

Zoro stood up immediately, grabbing her hand. She pulled her away from the kitchen area, dragging her towards his bedroom. He snatched his phone up as an afterthought, remembering that he was still on call, but hoped to hell it wouldn't ring.

The corridor of the apartment was a small box with four doors, two on the right, one on the left and one at the end. The opposite side opening to the living space. Zoro stopped here, hesitating for a moment. His door was on the right, but more than once he would act unconsciously and burst into Nami's room on the left by mistake. Which probably explained her lack of respect for his privacy. Nowadays he tried to remember to stop for a moment before heading into his room so he could get his bearings.

"What's wrong, Marimo?" Sanji teased, squeezing his hand. "Got something in there you don't want me to see?"

"No, sorry," Zoro said awkwardly, reaching for the door handle on the right-hand side. He pushed the door open and stepped to the side, allowing Sanji entry. She stepped past him, eyes swivelling around the room.

Zoro's room was incredibly basic. A large, unmade bed in the centre, with blue and white checked sheets. There was a boring student house-esk end table next to the bed, covered in drink ring stains, with a cheap IKEA lampshade against the wall. Opposite the bed was a large, mirrored wardrobe and a small, mismatched chest of drawers. The only original things in his room were a faded Lord of the Lost poster on the far wall and a large collection of dumbbells piled up in the corner.

"Well," Sanji said, placing her wind glass on the end table. "This is certainly underwhelming… Are you sure you're twenty-six? If it weren't for the lack of girlie posters, I'd assume a seventeen-year-old lived here!"

Zoro just scoffed at her, leaning against the door frame.

"Because it's not all fancy like your place? With your scented candles and fluffy pillows! Are you sure you're not seventy?"

"Like the idea of being my toy-boy?" Sanji teased back.

She sat down on the bed, bouncing herself on the hard mattress.

"God, this thing is so cheap and basic," She complained. She grabbed the plain, thin wooden headboard, wriggling it in her grip. "There isn't even any way to tie anyone to this thing!"

Zoro swallowed a little at that, steadying himself against the door frame. He looked at his still new girlfriend, his face wide with astonishment. Sanji just gave him that sinful look, relaxing back on the bed.

"You like that idea, Marimo?" She purred.

"I don't know," Zoro admitted, rubbing his green head. "Are you into that kind of thing then?"

"Maybe." Her long fingers flicked open a couple of her shirt buttons, revealing her chest. Her bra was much plainer from her usual lacy underwear, a basic black cotton thing. But it still hugged her A cups wonderfully, the sight of her smooth skin making Zoro salivate. "Do you want to find out?"

Zoro shivered stepping into the room to shut the door firmly behind him. He'd not had any experience with adventurous or kinky sex and wasn't sure how he really felt about it. But seeing Sanji laid out on his bed offering herself to him was enough to make him curious.

"So," Zoro started, working up the courage to approach the bed. "Which um… Role do you like?"

Sanji grinned at him. She sat up on her knees, pulling the leather belt from her waist with a snap. Zoro stilled a little at that, wondering what she wanted to do with it. But Sanji wrapped the leather around both her wrists, buckle in her palm, holding her hands up towards Zoro.

"I'm sorry Officer," She whispered, her voice husky and simpering. "I'm sorry I was bad."

Zoro staggered on his feet. It was like a thunderbolt of arousal had shot through his cock. He climbed on the bed next to Sanji, straddling her, claiming her lips in a powerful kiss. Acting on instinct, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the bed. Raising her wrists above her head. This seemed to be the right move, as Sanji moaned beneath him, lifting her hips up to grind against his. Zoro pulled at the belt, tying it tightly around Sanji’s wrists. Sanji whimpered in response, making Zoro hesitate.

“Hey… So,” Zoro said cautiously. “What do we do?”

Sanji smiled up at him, bringing one of her long legs around his hips.

“Nothing you don’t want,” Sanji said softly. She craned her neck, trying to meet Zoro’s lips in a kiss. Zoro leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. “If you’re not comfortable with this we can just do it normally. But if you're willing to give this a go, I’d really like to try it with you.”

Zoro nodded, running his hand over Sanji’s thigh. He had to admit he was intrigued, the image of Sanji below him, writhing and begging, sending him through all stages of arousal.

“What do you like?” Zoro asked, reaching out to clutch her wrists again. “What feels good for you?”

Sanji gave him a sinful look, her indigo eye staring up at him, making him shiver.

“I like to be dominated,” Sanji admitted, her voice husky and lust-filled. “I like to be told what to do, to be tied down and claimed. Don’t be afraid to get a bit rough with me, smack me around a little.”

“You mean… Like…” Zoro rubbed the back of his head. “Spanking?” Just the word sent another rush of blood towards his cock. Sanji seemed to like the suggestion too, her lithe body, turning on the bed, presenting her buttocks towards her boyfriend.

“Please, master,” Sanji whimpered. “Please punish me.”

Zoro took a deep breath. He pulled back his hand hovering it above Sanji’s buttocks. He wanted to slap her, to hear the sound of his hand against her flesh, even while she was covered by her trousers. But there was still something holding him back. His fingers tapped against her buttocks, trembling. Sanji looked back at him, rubbing her sock against his thigh since her hands were still tied above her head.

“If I want you to stop, I’ll tell you to stop,” Sanji promised. “If you want to stop, say so and we can do so at any point.”

She smiled at him. Zoro felt his heart thump in his chest. Despite his desires, despite desperately wanting to slap Sanji’s beautiful ass and fuck her until she passed out, a warm romantic feeling overwhelmed him. Sanji clearly trusted him beyond belief to ask him to do these things to her. She’d come to him after getting scared on the way home and felt comfortable enough to reveal her kinks. He felt his feelings for her growing even more.

Zoro grinned down at Sanji, his black eyes brimming with affection and desire. He grabbed the back of Sanji’s shirt, pushing her into his hard mattress.

“Stay quiet you little…” Zoro swallowed.

“I’m sorry officer,” Sanji panted, thrusting against the bed. “I’ve been a really bad little slut, haven’t I?”

Zoro growled, hissing through his teeth. If Sanji kept talking like that he was going to come inside his pants before they’d even started.

“Keep your mouth shut, little slut!” Zoro hissed at her. He reached for her hands, pressing them firmly on the pillow. “Keep your hands there, or else!”

Sanji nodded, turning her head into the pillow. Zoro could see her trembling. He reminded himself that she would tell him if he went too far.

His thick fingers gripped around her trousers, pulling her tight trousers down. They were so tight around her hips he wondered why she was wearing a belt at all. He pulled hard bringing them around her ankles. Zoro felt a large grin spread across his face as he saw Sanji’s underwear. He was used to seeing her ‘date’ underwear- black lace or skimpy, silky things, barely covering her tight, small buttocks. He ran his hands over her buttocks, cupping them in his hands. This time they were covered in tight, blue boxer briefs decorated with large red hearts. The cotton was so soft over her skin and seeing her in something more casual made him want to kiss her all over.

Zoro slipped his hands underneath the fabric, feeling it stretch around him. He cupped her buttocks, each one fitting perfectly in the palms of his hands. He squeezed hard, loving the shiver it sent through Sanji’s body.

“Please, Sir!” Sanji begged against the pillow. Her boyfriend pulled his left hand back, slapping her hard over her underwear.

“What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut, Slut?” Zoro growled, leaning in to bite at her buttocks.

“Make me!” Sanji’s eye was staring at him again, his girlfriend biting on her bottom lip, giving him a challenging stare.

Zoro trembled under her gaze. He took her underwear between his teeth, pulling them down to expose her pale skin. Her genitals were still tucked between her legs but were twitching with arousal, clear come leaking over the junction between thigh and buttocks. Zoro leaned in, sucking the tip of her genitals in-between his lips, slipping his tongue into the slit. Sanji let out a throaty moan, biting his pillow between her teeth. Zoro continued to suck, raising his hand to slap down on her buttocks again.

“You’re so beautiful,” He mumbled around her. “Such a beautiful little slut.”

Zoro felt Sanji tense. He stilled, worrying if something was wrong.

“How the fuck do you do that?” Sanji asked, breaking character.

Zoro looked at her with a raised eyebrow, the tip of her genitals falling from his lips.

“Do what?” He asked, a little dumbfounded.

“Talk like that while you’re sucking on me!”

Zoro looked at her smugly, sucking her back into his mouth.

“Practice,” He said clearly, Sanji moaning as the vibrations shot through her. “Thank the three swords.”

“Y-you bastard!”

Sanji wailed as Zoro slapped her again.

“Don’t speak to an officer like that slut!”

Getting into things, Zoro sat back up, pulling Sanji over his knees, both her pants and underwear now around her ankles. Zoro rubbed at her buttocks, looking down at her beautiful body. He raised his heavy hand, bringing it down against her in a hard slap. Sanji squirmed against him, her genitals slipping between his thighs. Zoro slapped her again, watching the pale skin turning a delightful pink colour. He raised his knee slightly, slapping at the sensitive skin between thigh and buttock.

“You like this, you filthy thing?” Zoro whispered, stroking her blonde hair as he spanked her hard. Sanji nodded against him, raising her hips, asking for more. “Tell me how much you like it?”

“Feels so good,” Sanji moaned out, squealing at a particularly hard slap. “Love the feeling of your hand. Punishing me like I deserve, I’ve been so fucking bad! Give me more!”

Zoro raised his hand up and slapped it down, his strength motivated by his arousal. Sanji’s body jerked forward. He shuddered when he saw the large red handprint appear on her flesh.

“Fuck, baby!” Zoro pushed her off his lap, leaning to kiss the handprint. It felt like a mark on her skin, a claim to this beautiful woman.

Sanji hissed as Zoro pulled her sore buttocks apart, exposing her entrance. He leaned in, licking a long line over the crease. He pushed against her, running the tip of his tongue over her tight rim, before slipping the muscle inside. Sanji squirmed underneath him, sobbing into the duvet. Zoro reached out blindly, still thrusting his tongue inside her. He grabbed at his nightstand, pulling the draw open to feel inside for his bottle of lube.

He paused for a moment, pulling his tongue out of his girlfriend.

“Um… Sanji?”

“Uh-huh.”

Zoro’s fingers trembled against her, pulling back from her buttocks.

“Jesus, Marimo, what is it?” She turned her head to stare at him, her face flushed with rage and arousal. She looked at him with a confused expression, noticing how embarrassed he looked.

“I just realised… I don’t have a condom,” Zoro mumbled. He swore internally, remembering the box of condoms he’d left in his work locker.

“Oh…” Sanji rolled over onto her side. “I might have one in my purse. You could go check. Or…” She edged closer to him, resting her chin on his thigh. “I got tested last month. I haven’t seen anyone else since you and I started dating. Are you comfortable going ahead?”

Zoro looked down at her. He thought about this. He had gotten tested last year as part of a sexual wellness campaign Kaya had organised for local schools- not that it had been at all necessary. Sanji nuzzled against his sweatpants, leaning closer to his clothed, and throbbing erection.

“Your call, Zoro,” She mumbled, kissing him through the fabric. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Zoro considered it for a moment, which wasn’t easy with Sanji rubbing against him. He reached down, petting her delightfully soft hair. He took a deep breath.

“Let’s do it,” He said, a wide grin over his face.

Zoro leaned in, giving her a tender but passionate kiss. He buried his hand in her soft hair, pulling on it lightly.

“Harder!” Sanji growled against him. “Please!”

Zoro complied tugging on her blonde hair, pulling her neck back, his girlfriend letting out a long, throaty moan. He kissed her hard, pushing her back against his bed, pinning her down with his hips. Grabbing at his sweatpants, Zoro flipped them off, throwing them to the side. Sanji’s eye shot to his cock, her chest heaving beneath her blouse. Her boyfriend threw himself back on top of her, gripping at the purple fabric. He pulled at the soft material, ripping it apart, buttons flying across the bed.

“What the f-,” Sanji’s protest was cut off as Zoro attacked her neck, biting down on her skin. His teeth grinding against her.

Zoro held her down with one hand, squeezing lube over his left. Sanji spread her legs open, Zoro slipping between them like he belonged there. He slipped two fingers inside, curling them inside her warm body.

“Oh fuck!” Sanji cried out, pushing back against his fingers. “More.”

Zoro was beyond words, attacking her skin, leaving purple and red marks over her collar bone and down her chest. He pulled back, rubbing more lube over his immense cock. Zoro took a deep breath, sitting up to grip Sanji’s thighs. He spread her open, pushing his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Zoro almost lost it when she squeezed around him. She still felt so tight, her warmth pulling him in.

Sanji hissed at the initial burn but didn’t stop him, pushing her hips back against him as he stretched her open.

“Oh fuck!” Sanji screamed again as he brushed against her sweet spot.

Zoro raised her leg, slapping her buttocks again as he pushed the last few inches of his length inside her.

“Shut the fuck up slut!”

Zoro grabbed her wrists, holding her down on his bed, pushing into her with all his strength. His hips pistoned into her, her beautiful body twisting and shuddering around him. Sanji bit her lip, lying limply against the bed, letting her body be used by Zoro. He felt so strong, so large inside her, giving her everything he could.

Zoro watched in awe as pleasure shot through Sanji with every snap of his hips. He knew Sanji could take everything he had to give- that she wanted it and loved it. He wanted more of her, to stay as one with her, fucking her until the end of the universe.

The tight heat became a little too much to handle, Zoro feeling his orgasm approach him far too quickly. He tried to force himself to slow down, but Sanji just linked a leg around his shoulder, keeping up the punishing pace. Zoro responded, by attacking her neck again, biting her hard while his hard wrapped around her exposed genitals, feeling them pulse in his hand.

Zoro’s orgasm hit him unexpectedly, Sanji clenching him in ways he didn’t know existed. He saw stars as he lurched forward, spilling inside Sanji’s body, his come filling her.

*****

Zoro sat up in bed, noticing the darkness. Panic washed over him. He reached for his phone, relaxing a little when he saw that he hadn’t missed any calls or messages.

Feeling the empty space next to him, he wondered where Sanji had gone. He slipped out of the bed, grabbing his bathrobe from his wardrobe, slipping the phone into his pocket. Stepping out into the living room, he noticed the balcony door open. Sanji stood on the balcony, cigarette against her lips, wearing a large blue vest Zoro recognised as one of his. He shuddered when he noticed Sanji wasn’t wearing her trousers, the vest only just covering the top half of her underwear.

“Hey, Marimo,” She said smiling, leaning against the railing.

Zoro stepped over, wrapping his arms around her.

“Hey, babe,” He whispered against her ear. “Looks like you managed to free yourself huh?”

Sanji chucked against him, ruffling his hair with her free hand.

“Yeah, you’re going to need to practice your bondage knots,” She teased before giving him a light peck.

Sanji turned back to the railing, leaning over to look at the quiet street below. Zoro’s apartment was much further from the city centre than hers. The view outside the window was much quieter and more peaceful. Nami’s nursery school was visible from the balcony, along with a large green hill area and a dog part. It looked like a very cute and happy neighbourhood.

Zoro didn't want to ruin the relaxed atmosphere, but he had to ask what was on his mind.

“So… You came right?” He immediately looked down at the ground, his tanned cheeks flushed.

Sanji couldn’t help but laugh lightly at his worried expression.

“Don’t worry, I came,” She reassured him. “I was pretty close when you passed out, it probably took me about ten seconds to finish when I freed myself.”

She stepped back when Zoro looked at her. He looked genuinely hurt.

“I’m sorry!” Zoro said, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “I don’t normally… It was really intense.”

Sanji moved forward, leaving a small peck on his lips.

“It was, wasn’t it?” She leant against his shoulder, holding him with one arm. “Don’t worry, it was good. _Really_ good.”

“But I shouldn’t have-.”

“Oh, shut up!” Sanji kissed him again, stroking his head. “You’re pretty fucking amazing in bed, especially since that was your first attempt at BDSM and given your long spell of celibacy.”

Zoro couldn’t help but smile against her, breathing in her soft scent.

“I’m so happy I met you, Sanji.” The words slipped out of his mouth, but they seemed to please Sanji, the blonde woman slipping her arm around his waist.

They stood together for a while, looking out across the park, Sanji smoking slowly.

“You hungry, Marimo?” Sanji said eventually. “Want to get something to eat?”

“Sure, I could make you something.” Zoro leaned in, kissing her in the side of her head.

Sanji stubbed the cigarette out in her portable ashtray, following Zoro back inside.

“You cook, moss-head?” She asked curiously.

“Well… No.” Zoro reached into the fridge, pulling out a large store-bought tray of mac and cheese.

Sanji snorted a little when she saw it.

“Do you always eat like that?” Sanji grinned, leaning across the counter.

“Well, yeah,” Zoro replied shrugging. “Foods, food.”

“That is _not_ food,” Sanji said shaking her head. She walked to the fridge, humming as she surveyed its contents. “Which vegetables are yours?”

“The kale and spinach.”

Sanji gave him a knowing look.

“Oh yeah, you only eat muscle-head vegetables. You make them into shakes and smoothies?” She teased.

“Well… Sometimes.” Zoro leant against the counter, watching Sanji with a smile. “That supposed to be an insult?”

“No, just letting you know you’re a barbarian.” She pulled the kale from the fridge, looking through the cupboards.

While the mac and cheese heated up in the oven, Sanji stirred the kale in a large frying pan. Sprinkling in some sesame seeds she found and mixing a dressing with lemon juice and olive oil. By the time the ready meal was done cooking, Sanji presented him with a very basic but fancy-looking kale salad. She served it up on two plates, spooning the thick pasta next to it. Zoro watched her, both touched and impressed by her efforts.

“I take it we’ll be eating here then?” She teased, placing the plate in front of him.

“Yep.” Zoro sat down at the kitchen counter, making no apologies. “Nothing wrong with here.” Sanji just shook her head, taking her own plate and sitting down beside him.

The atmosphere around them felt so comfortable, Sanji could barely remember the events that had taken her to her boyfriend’s house. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been able to let her guard down in front of another person, let alone a man. There was a lot about Zoro that still annoyed the hell out of her- his curt attitude and barbarian nature. But the more she saw of him, the more she wanted to be near him. Perhaps it was because their relationship was still new and exciting, but Sanji found herself thinking about Zoro many times throughout the day, wondering when she’d be able to see him next. The way he’d let her come over, no questions asked, made her hopeful that he felt the same.

Sanji couldn’t help but wince as she placed the last forkful of cheap cheese on her tongue. Zoro laughed at her expression, refilling her wine glass. She accepted it gratefully, swallowing a large mouthful.

“Yep, next time I come over, I’m cooking,” She said, her cute nose still crinkled.

“Fine by me,” Zoro said casually, leaning against the counter. He looked at his empty place. “The kale was pretty amazing! You’re kind of a kitchen genius huh?”

Sanji flipped her hair, giving him a playful look.

“I try my best.” She swirled the wine in her glace, taking another mouthful. Despite this, her face scrunched again, like there was a bad smell in the air. “Ew, that cheese is clinging to my mouth! Can I be really disgusting and borrow your toothbrush?”

“Oh, sure,” Zoro said, blinking in surprise. “But if you want, I think we have some spares.”

He jumped down from his stool, walking to the bathroom, stopping himself walking into Nami’s room by a split second. Sanji followed him, waiting in the doorway as he rummaged through the cupboard under the sink.

“Here you go.” Zoro held up a packet with several different coloured toothbrushes, presenting it to his girlfriend.

“Thanks.” Sanji reached out, pulling a bright pink one from the packet. “Where do I leave it when I’m done?”

“There is a green jar in the mirror cabinet with my toothbrush and razor.” Zoro opened the cabinet to retrieve the toothpaste, gesturing to his green jar in between similar red and orange ones. “Just leave it there.”

He turned to leave the bathroom, Sanji already rubbing the pink toothbrush against her teeth furiously, trying to scrape off the taste of the cheese. Zoro couldn’t help but smile to himself as he walked back to the kitchen- she was so freaking adorable!

Looking at the kitchen clock, Zoro realised his ‘call’ had ended ten minutes ago. Sighing in relief, he immediately made a beeline to the fridge, pulling out a beer. He drank half of it down quickly before gathering up the dishes and Sanji’s frying pan, washing them quickly in the sink. He heard soft footprints move across the hardwood floor, before long arms wrapped around his waist.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Sanji mumbled against his back.

Zoro felt his heart flutter at the request. He knew it was possible that Sanji was still a little shaken up and just didn’t want to go back to her own house yet. But he was still thrilled at the thought of having her sleeping with him in his bed. Sure, sleeping in Sanji’s bed with her was wonderful, but this was his domain and comfort zone. He wanted to share that with his girlfriend. He quickly blinked, trying to shove the sappy thoughts out of his brain before he turned to embrace his girlfriend.

“Sure thing, curly,” He whispered, kissing her temple. “You can sleep in that vest if you like.”

To his surprise, Sanji pulled away, a familiar devious look casting over her indigo eye.

“Why? Do you prefer me covered up?”

Sanji continued to walk backwards, fingers hooking underneath the blue vest, pulling it over her head, exposing her breasts and the flat muscles of her stomach. Zoro didn’t know what face he was making, but he seemed to be giving the reaction Sanji wanted.

“That’s what I thought!” She threw the vest at her boyfriend, Zoro only having just enough sense in him to catch it before it fell to the floor.

Sanji turned around, her cute heart-decorated underwear still clinging to her butt, her hips swaying as she disappeared into Zoro’s bedroom. Zoro snapped out of his hypnotised state, hurrying after her and closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback <3


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring loudly from the table next to him. He grabbed for his phone, still half asleep, turning it off before rolling over onto his side. He sat up a little, realising Sanji wasn’t there. Yawning loudly, Zoro pulled himself out of bed, his eyes meeting Sanji’s broken blouse laying on his chest of draws. She’d gathered the buttons up, leaving them in a neat pile next to the shirt. She’d given him a stern glare and a lecture about his self-control but had reassured him that she could fix it.

As he reached for the door handle, Zoro realised that he was still naked, his cock still half-hard from morning wood. He smiled to himself, remembering the last time he’d spent the night at Sanji’s apartment, and she’d woken him up by sneaking under the covers to suck him into her mouth. Zoro’s small smile broke out into a full grin. How was this woman so fucking wonderful in bed?

He opened his draws, stepping into a pair of checked sweatpants before pulling his bathrobe on top. The sound of Luffy’s loud, joyous laughter hit his ears, making him twitch.

“Oh fuck!” Zoro mumbled to himself, quickly heading out towards the kitchen.

He was greeted by the sight of Luffy sitting at the kitchen island, shovelling pancakes into his mouth, chewing loudly. Sanji stood at the stovetop, expertly flipping a pancake, dressed in Zoro’s blue vest again.

“Hey, Marimo!” Sanji said, turning to smile at him. “Want some breakfast?”

“Sanji made pancakes!” Luffy said excitedly, pouring more syrup onto his plate. Sanji ruffled his hair, slipping the fresh pancake onto his plate.

“I can see that dumbass,” Zoro grumbled, sitting next to him at the island. “But she didn’t come over here to cook for you.”

“It’s fine.” Sanji poured a cup of coffee for Zoro, placing it in front of him. “Luffy was very excited to see me. It was cute.”

Zoro rolled his eyes, looking at his younger friend. Luffy was probably the only person he knew who would come home from a nightshift and still be able to stand for more than ten minutes, let alone bounce on his chair filled with glee. While at the fire-station, Luffy amazed his colleagues by napping peacefully on the couch while everyone else played pool and video games around him, not making any effort to be quiet. Then when the alarm went off, he’d be up, awake, and ready to go before anyone else.

Sanji prepared a plate for Zoro, fending off Luffy’s grabby hands, placing it in front of him with a gentle kiss on his temple.

The door opened when Zoro was halfway through his breakfast. Nami looked at Sanji, a little astonished before a knowing grin spread over her face.

“Nami!” Sanji called out, giving her a beautiful, wide smile. “How are you, my swan?” She jumped up from her seat, running over to give Nami a huge hug. Nami giggled, pulling Sanji closer.

Zoro watched the two women embrace for far longer than anyone should. Nami looked at Zoro from over Sanji’s shoulder, winking at him, before turning back into Sanji’s neck. He said nothing, turning away, and taking a large swallow of coffee.

“Sanji made pancakes!” Luffy said again, tapping his knife and fork against his plate, playing a loud, dysfunctional tune.

“I’ll make some fresh for you, my swan,” Sanji cooed, stepping away from the other woman, heading back into the kitchen.

“Aw, thank you, Sanji! That’s so sweet.” Nami sat next to Zoro, sliding right up close next to him. Zoro continued to look away, trying not to let her get to him.

“I want some too, Sanji!” Luffy squealed out, only for Sanji to shoot him a death glare.

“You’ve had plenty,” She snapped at him, far from the musical tone she’d used for Nami.

Zoro watched Sanji, walking around his kitchen like it was her own. Clearly in her element as she beat the eggs and sieved in just the right amount of flour. He was distracted when Nami nudged against his leg, likely deliberately. He glared at her as she leaned over the counter, arms folded, pressing her large breasts together.

“Don’t you have to get to work?” Zoro hissed at her.

“Nah, I have a few minutes,” Nami teased. She turned back to Sanji, flashing her a smile. “There’s always time for pancakes.”

“I’ll always have time for you, my swan,” Sanji purred again, making Zoro cringe.

She presented Nami with a large plate of pancakes, decorated with icing sugar and sliced strawberries.

“These are still your favourite, right?” Sanji asked, smiling hopefully.

“Oh, they’re beautiful! Thank you so much, Sanji!”

Zoro gritted his teeth as Nami leaned over to kiss Sanji on the cheek. He didn’t miss the soft smile on his girlfriend’s face afterwards and the way she leaned into the kiss. It honestly made Zoro rather uncomfortable, longing to live through last night again with just Sanji and him alone in the apartment. If this was how Sanji behaved around Nami now, he couldn’t imagine what her cringey behaviour from her younger days was like!

Sanji continued to serve Nami, pouring her a fresh cup of coffee.

“If it’s not too much trouble, my Nami swan,” Sanji said, finally sitting back down. “Could I borrow a shirt? I spilt wine on mine last night and I need to get to the shop soon.”

“Of course, no problem.” Nami took a large bite of her breakfast before standing up.

“Oh, don’t worry, dear. Please finish your breakfast first.”

Sanji insisted that Nami sit back down, asking if she wanted seconds, before turning and tending to the stack of dishes.

“You don’t have to do those,” Zoro said quickly. “I can do them after work.” Sanji just scoffed at him.

“And leave them here in the sink all day? That’s gross, Marimo!” Sanji took no more protests, finishing the washing up before following Nami into her bedroom to pick out a shirt.

Five minutes later, Zoro jumped at the sound of girlish giggles coming from the bedroom. He gripped his cup tighter.

“Are they always like that?” Zoro asked Luffy.

“Huh?” He turned to see his roommate with his hand in a box of dry cereal.

"Nami and Sanji," Zoro explained. "Do they always paw at each other like that?"

Luffy just shrugged, pouring the cereal into a bowl, and mixing it with the sticky leftover syrup instead of milk.

"What?" He asked as Zoro stared at him with a weird expression. "Sanji hates waste!"

Zoro nodded at this, remembering Sanji finishing all of her mac and cheese last night, despite obviously hating it.

"Her pancakes are the best!" Luffy continued, not noticing Zoro's concern over Sanji and Nami's relationship. "Ooh guess what?"

Luffy bounced next to Zoro, giving him his thousand-watt smile.

"What?" Zoro asked, smirking.

"Sanji said she'll make barbeque at my birthday party!"

Zoro paused his coffee mug at his lips. He looked at Luffy, a feeling of dread building in his chest. He hadn't let himself think about Luffy's birthday party lately or brought himself to ask Sanji about it. Part of him knew she was likely already invited, but another part of him really didn't want to go to the party at all, let alone with his girlfriend.

Zoro wasn't a shitty friend and would never want to miss his best friend's birthday party. But, as per usual, it was being hosted at Ace's house.

Zoro really didn't want a repeat of his paranoia in front of Brook but didn't trust himself to keep himself in check around Ace. Especially if Ace started getting close with Sanji as Nami had done. Sure, he knew Sanji had been interested in Nami, but at least they'd never actually dated. Ace was a different story.

Before Zoro could pull himself together, the front door opened yet again, revealing the last person in the world he wanted to see.

He shouldn’t have been surprised really, given that everyone else who had a key was already in the apartment. But Zoro still cringed when Ace stepped through the door, grinning cheekily at his little brother.

“Morning, guys!” He called out cheerfully. “You ready to go, little bro?”

Luffy nodded, shoving several mouthfuls of cereal into his cheeks. Zoro felt his cheeks flush as he stared at Ace. He was wearing a shirt this time, a black button-up. But half the buttons had been left open, displaying his thick muscles and the sleeves had been rolled up his biceps. Zoro had always known that Ace was an attractive man, even if he’d never looked at him that way before. But now he felt his hand clutch even harder at his almost empty coffee cup, staring hard at Ace.

“What’s up, Zoro?”

Zoro jumped a little. He blinked quickly and downed the last of his cold coffee.

“Nothing much, man,” Zoro said shrugging. “How about you?”

“It’s all good, friend!” Ace winked at him, turning back to Luffy. “Come on.”

“’Kay!” Luffy poured the last of his cereal into his mouth, licking up the syrup.

“Go wash your face,” Ace ordered. He flashed his little brother his dazzling smile, giving him a quirky look like his brother was still a little boy.

Luffy nodded, running off into the bathroom.

“Zoro?” Ace folded his arms over his chest. “You okay? You look tense?”

“Hum, sure,” Zoro mumbled. “I mean yeah, I’m fine. Just work stuff and all that.”

“Sure.” Ace leant over the kitchen counter, knocking his cowboy hat back so it hung from his neck. “So, how’s Sanji?”

Ace grinned at him, leaning in close. Zoro met his charming eyes. Fuck, why did he have to be friends with Sanji’s ex? Why did he have to be his roommate's older brother? Why did he have to be so fucking hot?

“It’s going well,” Zoro said carefully. “I like to think so at least.” He stood up, going to boil the kettle for some more instant coffee.

“Uh-huh!” Ace jumped up on the kitchen island, swinging his legs. “When did you see her last?”

Before Zoro answered, Nami’s bedroom door opened, the two women still chatting to each other. Zoro turned to see Sanji wearing a tight white t-shirt and her dress trousers from last night. Nami’s breasts were larger than Sanji’s and her waist smaller. But Sanji was taller and stronger, so the shirt still pulled tight on her, showing off her slim curves and tight stomach. As per usual, Sanji looked phenomenal. In the short time she’d been in Nami’s room she’d completely transformed herself. Her hair had been straightened and her was make up flawless. The layer of foundation a little thicker than it had been last night, with a thick layer of Egyptian style eyeliner over her showing eye. She looked like a freaking goddess!

Zoro looked down. She was so fucking beautiful, but she’d looked way more beautiful last night tied up and writhing on the bed. When she was standing on the balcony in his vest and her heart underwear. Zoro’s brain didn’t react well to the memory of Sanji from last night. He wondered how many times Ace had tied Sanji down to the bed. He was probably way better at dominating than Zoro had been and had seen his girlfriend in some _very_ compromising positions! Ace had probably never passed out before his girlfriend had even come, leaving her to finish herself off.

“Fuck, Sanji!” Ace grinned wildly at her, jumping off the counter. He ran across the living area, throwing his arms around Sanji’s waist.

Sanji only looked a mite astonished before giving Ace a smile, returning the hug.

“Hi, Ace, Sweetie!” She leaned in giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

Zoro turned away, staring at the kitchen cabinets. He knew the kiss looked platonic- it was platonic! 

The ex-lovers continued to talk behind him, Sanji giggling lightly. Zoro could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He needed to calm down, why was he getting so worked up? He looked at the kitchen clock, trying to figure out if he had time to go to the dojo before work.

“Aw, I can’t believe you still have that!”

That got Zoro’s attention. He snapped around to see Sanji admiring the fancy silver watch on Ace’s left wrist. Now that Zoro thought about it, Ace wore that thing a lot. Not to the gym, but whenever they were at a party or out to dinner. It was a nice-looking watch, shiny despite Ace wearing it a lot, with a navy-blue face and silver roman numerals for the numbers. Sanji stared at the watch, caressing Ace’s large hand, both of her soft hands holding it as she grinned at the watch-face.

“Of course, I do,” Ace said shrugging. “It’s a nice watch.”

Zoro cleared his throat, pouring his instant coffee, trying his best to seem nonchalant.

“What’s the deal?” Zoro said, casually. “Did you get that for him?”

“It was a birthday present,” Ace explained. “We spent New Years in Berlin that year.”

“Oh God, that was…” Sanji took her face in her hands, shaking her head. “That was so beautiful! The sunrise at Oberbaum bridge!”

“I still have pictures somewhere.”

Zoro swallowed. He remembered that year. Ace had left for Berlin the day after Christmas. When he came back, he didn’t stop smiling for over a week.

“Sounds… Fun,” Zoro grinned at the two of them. He didn’t want them to think he was bothered by this. He wasn’t bothered by this! He scratched the back of his head, looking at the kitchen clock. “I should get ready for work.”

“Need a ride?” Ace asked grinned. “Just don’t ask if I can drive!”

“Yeah, I know you can,” Zoro mumbled, shrugging. “But it’s good, man. Thanks.”

“Can I have a ride?”

Zoro winced at Sanji’s words. He silently begged for Ace to say no but knew his friend wouldn’t. He tried not to think of how comfortable Sanji was asking Ace for a favour.

“Sure, thing!” Ace responded, picking his hat back onto his head.

Luffy ran out of the bathroom, rushing past the group of people to slip his feet in his sneakers.

“Ready to go, Ace?” He called, pulling his red hoodie on.

Sanji reached for her handbag, making sure she had her phone, glasses and cigarettes.

“You’re leaving?” Zoro stepped behind her, laying his large hand over hers.

“Sorry.” She leaned in, kissing his cheek. “I have an appointment. I’ll call you tonight?”

Zoro felt her hand against his face, stroking his tanned cheek. He leaned into the caress, pulling his arm around her waist. She returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around him.

“You’re doing great,” She whispered into his ear. “Thank you for last night. I really appreciate you being there for me.”

“Anytime, babe,” Zoro whispered back. He relaxed in relief at Sanji’s reassuring words. She could tell he was getting tense but was proud of him for keeping his head. “I’m glad I could help.”

Sanji pulled back kissing Zoro hard on his mouth, cupping his face in her hands.

“I’ll call you,” Sanji said again, her words ghosting against his lips. She ran her fingers through his green hair. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Zoro pecked her lips again. He didn’t want to let her go but released his hold on her as she turned away, heading to the door.

Ace grinned at her again, holding the front door open for her.

“See you guys!” He called back, following Luffy and Sanji.

Zoro took a large mouthful of coffee as the door closed. Tension seemed to leave his body as he thought about Ace and Sanji. Now they had left, he felt really stupid! They clearly liked each other a lot as friends, so of course, they’d talk about past experiences. Ace had even said to him that they hadn’t built a big romantic connection, so they weren't likely to want to get back together, even if they did like each other.

“You okay, Zoro?” Nami pulled an arm around his shoulders, not often one to show physical affection to friends but knowing when they needed it.

“Yeah, fine,” Zoro mumbled. “Just… Still learning how to do the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing.”

Nami winked at him, turning to get her own jacket and bag so she could hurry across the street to work.

“Take it one step and a time, Z,” She said casually.

“Yeah,” Zoro agreed, more to himself than his roommate. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

*****

Blackbeard rocked back in their chair. Their eyes glared at the large man in front of them, hands pressed together in a temple shape.

“So…” They said eventually. “That didn’t exactly go to plan then?”

The man opposite their desk cleared his throat but didn’t look put down by the Boss’s words. The man was rather huge and bald, large muscles bulging out of his black tank top, a huge black tattoo peeking out the top.

“You told us she was a clothes stylist,” The man hissed. “I have two Millions in hospital right now. Both with shattered ribs and one with a broken jaw!”

“Now now…” A third voice tutted. Blackbeard glared at the tall, skinny figure sitting on top of the bureau. Long legs folded with toes pointed dramatically out, long black hair tied up in two small buns on top of their head. “You can’t blame them for the target being a little more… Tough around the edges than we first expected.”

“My Millions could get handed over to the police!” The man hissed.

“Do you want my protection?” Blackbeard roared, standing up from the desk. “With Crocodile gone I have no obligation to keep you safe. One word and I’ll crush your stupid-.”

“We have another plan,” The tall man said calmly. “You want to send a message to Roronoa right? That’s why you wanted us to rough up his girlfriend?”

“Yes,” Blackbeard said through gritted teeth. “We’ve established that.”

“If jumping her isn’t going to work, we need to try a more direct approach.”

“Okay, so what’s your new plan?”

The tall man shrugged, indicating to the person on the bureau, kicking away like a child at soccer practice.

“It’s not my plan,” He said casually.

Blackbeard studied the strange person, their face heavily made up, a long pink coat draped over their shoulders.

“Well, that explains why she is here.” Blackbeard shrugged, sitting down in their chair. “Go on then. This better be good.”

The mysterious person smirked at them, twirling their body round.

“Firstly, it’s ‘they’,” They said with a playful glare.

“Oh,” Blackbeard mumbled. “Sorry.”

“Not at all!” They grinned gleefully, blowing them a kiss. “Secondly, you need to trust me on this and let me do my thing.”

“What!” Blackbeard reached out, grabbing at the pink jacket. “After you, shitheads fucked up the first attempt so much, you think I’d let you run off and act at will?”

To their surprise, the person didn’t seem scared at all. They reached over, running a hand through the Boss’s trademark beard.

“Because I promise you, I’m _not_ just going to send two little boys into a dark street to start a fight.” They jumped off the bureau, twirling around once before sitting on the desk, practically leaning into Blackbeard’s lap. “That was a stupid idea- if anything it would have just gotten Roronoa riled up. You’re lucky it failed.”

The man behind them mumbled something under his breath.

“If you’ll let me, I’ll make sure this girl gets exactly what you need,” They whispered, their face an inch away from Blackbeard’s. “I’ll have Roronoa crying like a little bitch and begging for your forgiveness.”

Blackbeard cleared their throat, raising their eyebrows at this strange person. They thought for a moment, tilting their chair back again.

“Okay,” They said eventually. “One more shot. But if this falls apart, I’m pulling down the whole Baroque Works! Got it?”

“Of course!” The raven-haired person said before their companion could respond. “I’ll send you an update in two days. _Au Revoir!”_

They pulled on their companion's hand, tugging him out the large door. Blackbeard sighed, rubbing their face in their hands.

They weren’t going to let Roronoa scare them!

*****

“Hey, Sanji!”

“Morning, Viola.”

Sanji stepped into her workplace, clutching her hazelnut soy latte she’d picked up from the cute little coffee shop on the way from her apartment. She placed it down on the counter, slipping off her velvet, black jacket and hanging it on the hatstand next to the door. Taking a sip from her coffee, she headed towards the back room, planning on finishing up some adjustments to a series of bridesmaids dresses. The groomsmen were coming in two days, so she wanted to get the bridesmaids done before then.

“Sorry, Sanji,” Viola called after her, flicking through the appointment book. “You have an early appointment. They booked first thing this morning.”

“Really?” Sanji sighed, grimacing. “Can you please take them?”

“I offered, but they specifically asked for you,” Viola said shrugging. “I’m sorry, Hun.”

“No worries, sweet thing,” Sanji said with a smile. She flashed her sparkling blue eyes at her colleague. “I’ve got this. I can work on the wedding this afternoon. Just going to have a tight day!”

Sanji sipped more of her coffee, spinning the appointment book around to read through her schedule. She had hoped she could see Zoro this evening, but it seemed she might have to stay late. It was disappointing, but she supposed it didn’t matter. She’d stayed at his place two days ago and she would see him at the weekend for Luffy’s party.

The stylist was very pleased with how her new relationship was going. She remembered Zoro holding her on the balcony, holding her as she smoked.

‘ _I’m so happy I met you, Sanji.’_

She couldn’t stop the content smile that pulled at her lips.

“Ooh look at your face,” Viola said grinning. “You thinking about your new man?”

“Maybe,” Sanji teased, winking at her pretty colleague.

“How long has it been?”

“Maybe a month?” Sanji said thinking. “Give or take a week or so?”

“Let’s check!” Viola pulled the book back, flipping through the weeks to find Zoro’s appointment. “What day did you go out?”

“The following Thursday.” Sanji leaned back casually on the counter as she finished her coffee.

Viola hummed in thought, placing her finger on Zoro’s name. Sanji’s eyes flicked over noticing his name written in her swirly, pretty handwriting.

 _Zoro Roronoa._ She had written that down, although she knew now that Zoro, being from Japan originally, preferred to write his surname first. _Roronoa Zoro._

_Roronoa Sanji._

Sanji shook her head, crushing the empty paper cup in her grip. Where had that thought come from?

“You’ve been dating for a month as of last Thursday!” Viola said excitedly, stabbing the book with her finger. Her eyes flicked to Sanji, grinning wildly. Sanji winced when she noticed that look in Viola’s eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Sanji mumbled, walking towards their employee kitchenette to throw her cup in the recycling.

Viola trailed after her, her eyes still shining.

“You think he’s your _one,_ don’t you!” Viola said.

“Shut-up,” Sanji hissed but didn’t deny it.

“Aw!” Viola stepped forward throwing her arms around her co-worker. Sanji sighed, returning the hug.

It felt so nice to be able to hold a woman like this, platonically and out of pure comfort or joy. Sanji cringed again remembering her attitude around other women when she was stuck tightly in two firmly locked closets.

“You’ve grown so much, Sanji,” Viola whispered in her ear, again reading her thoughts flawlessly. She pulled back, pushing Sanji’s blonde hair away to look into both of her eyes. “So, pleased you got over that stupid ‘straight man’ phase!”

“I know right,” Sanji said, grinning back at her. “Thank fuck for that.”

She filled the kettle, deciding to make tea for both of them. As the water boiled, she remembered making breakfast for Zoro’s roommates, their mutual friends. It had been so much fun to cook for them! It had been so sweet of Zoro to let her come over, even if the mac and cheese had been terrible! But she supposed she had sprung herself on him. Next time, she’d bring him to her house again. Following their ‘officer and slut’ time she was really looking forward to showing Zoro the box under her bed where she kept her kinky supplies. She shivered thinking about the handcuffs she had there and the silk ropes. She couldn’t wait to have Zoro tie her to her headboard. Maybe he’d even be bold enough to try out the riding crop- that was definitely her favourite weapon!

“Ew.” Sanji turned to see Viola’s nose crinkling. “You’re still a pervert though.”

“Some things can’t change,” Sanji said shrugging, pouring their tea.

The store bell rang, Sanji’s early appointment stepping into the store. The stylist picked up her tea, stepping into the main room.

“Hello,” a loud, squeaky voice rang out. It grated slightly on Sanji’s ears, but she forced herself to give a customer smile.

“Good morning.” Sanji stepped over to the appointment book, turning the pages. “Miss… Bon Clay?”

Sanji creased her brow at the strange name but had seen many weirder names.

“That’s me!” The person smiled. “But it’s not ‘miss’… You could just call me Clay?”

Sanji gave them a weird look but grabbed her pin-cushion strap and shoved her nicotine gum inside her mouth, stepping into dress-up mode.

“Alright, Clay it is.” She shrugged, stepping out from the counter. “Can I get you a tea or something?”

“Yes, thank-you!” Clay squealed again, clapping their hands.

Sanji stared, slightly irritated. Why was everything so exciting to this stupid person?

“I can get it,” Viola called out. She stepped back into the room a few minutes later, presenting a hot cup of tea for their client, before heading to the backroom herself.

“So,” Sanji stared, gathering up her tape-measure. “What are you here for?”

Clay stretched out on the velvet sofa, folding their long legs. They were almost as long as Sanji’s, but they weren’t as well-shaped. Clay wore a tiny pair of blue shorts, despite the unpredictable May weather, exposing plenty of skin.

“I need something for a wedding,” Clay explained, sipping on their tea. “I was told you’d be good at helping me find something… Gender-neutral?”

Sanji nodded, gesturing for Clay to stand in front of the mirror. She twitched a little at their comment. She didn’t really approve of the gossip surrounding her being trans, as true as the gossip was, not liking being outed so easily. But if she made clients more comfortable, knowing she wouldn’t judge them or even react to measuring and dressing someone who turned out to be trans, she could deal with it. So long as she made people happy.

“How about a kilt?” Sanji suggested, running the tape measure down Clay’s leg. "Since you seem to like having your legs out?"

“Won’t that be… How do you say?” Clay rolled their head but didn’t move from the requested position. “Cultural appropriation?”

“Only if you wear a clan tartan,” Sanji said shrugging. “Otherwise a kilt is just a kilt. I can make you a kilt in any colour. Does this wedding have a colour theme?”

“I’m not sure.” Clay tapped their chin. “I like blue and pink!”

“Me too.” Sanji smiled at them.

A little while later, Clay was dressed up in a tight white, open collar button-up, with a knee-length black kilt. Sanji had pulled a cornflower blue blazer over the shirt, promising that she would make the kilt in the exact same colour.

“Do you have shoes?” Sanji asked. “You could go with black but if you want to carry on in colour you could try lilac? It would go well with this blue. What do you normally wear?”

“Dolly shoes,” Clay said, giving a satisfied twirl in front of the mirror. “Or jazz shoes?”

“Not really wedding attire, but I’ll see what we have,” Sanji said shrugging. “What size are you?”

Sanji came back from the storeroom a few minutes later, with some ballet-flat shoes with a white lace design. Clay seemed to love them, Sanji promising she’d order them in lilac.

“Could you add some of the blue to them too?” Clay asked excitedly, clapping their hands again.

“Sure, I guess.” Sanji pulled off the shoe, inspecting it. “How fancy do you want to get?”

“As fancy as possible!”

Sanji shut her eyes so Clay didn’t see her roll them. Their enthusiasm was grating!

“Okay, how about some blue lace around the opening. Or a small lace bow above the toes?”

“Oh, they both sound adorable!” Clay squealed. “Can you do both?”

“Sure.” Sanji made a quick note of this on her pad, writing down the order number from the shoe box. She stood back up, walking to make notes in the appointment book. “This might take a few weeks since I have to wait for the materials to come in. When is this wedding?”

“No worries dear,” Clay called, heading back behind the screen to change into their clothes. “It won’t be for a few months. We have time. No rush!”

“That’s good to know.” Sanji shoved another piece of nicotine gum into her mouth, wishing Clay would hurry up so she could go for a cigarette.

Finally, Clay stepped out, pulling at the collar of their blue shirt. Sanji repressed a sigh of relief, giving Clay their total. The stylist gave them a strange look as she watched Clay pull a large wad of notes out of their purse.

“Oh, sorry,” Clay explained, counting out the notes for their deposit. “I’m a partial owner of one of the nightclubs downtown. I got a lot of tips I want to use up.”

“No problem,” Sanji said, opening the register, double-checking the amount. “Whatever’s easiest for you.” She paused, remembering to be good at customer service. “Which club?”

“Peachy Island!” Clay said with a smile. “Ooh, here.”

They reached into their purse again, pulling out a small pink card. They slipped it on the counter in front of Sanji.

“Here, that'll get you in free one night.” Clay grinned wildly, bouncing on their heels. “No matter what the party or whatever.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Sanji mumbled, not looking at Clay or the card. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Please!” Clay picked up the card, trying to shove it into the pocket of Sanji’s shirt. “Just a thank you for putting up with my picky butt.”

“Okay, thanks,” Sanji said quickly, taking the card as Clay brushed against her breast. “Thanks.”

“And take these.” Clay rummaged in their purse, pulling out several orange pieces of paper. “Don’t worry, I get these free.”

Sanji accepted the drink tickets, not really comfortable taking them, but not wanting Clay to try and touch her again.

“Thanks,” She mumbled. “Here.”

Sanji wrote out Clay’s receipt and order slip, double-checking their details.

“I’ll give you a call when it’s ready. I’ll let you know if I run into any trouble.”

“Perfect Miss Sanji!” Clay pulled their purse over their elbow, blowing Sanji a playful kiss. “I can’t wait. See you at the club!”

“See you.” Sanji shuddered as soon as the door closed. She certainly wasn’t into touchy-feely clients.

She reached for her own purse under the counter, grabbing her cigarettes before stepping outside the shop door. Inhaling deeply, Sanji found she couldn’t un-crease her brow, curly eyebrow twitching above her eye. That person was certainly weird. She smoked slowly, knowing she had a bit of time before her next client, not letting herself panic about the bridesmaid dresses. She wondered if she’d ever see that weird person again.

Sanji just took another long drag, deciding not to let it bother her. She pulled out her phone, now wondering if it would be appropriate to sneak into the backroom and send Zoro a quick nude.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's birthday party proves troublesome for the new couple, leading to their first argument.

“Oh, fuck baby! Harder!” Sanji screamed.

Zoro thrust into her hard from behind. Sanji laid face down on the bed, hands tied behind her back with a silk scarf. Zoro had her raised on her knees, gripping hard on her buttocks. He growled as he obeyed, fucking her hard, his hips slapping against her. He raised his hand, slapping her left buttock hard.

“Don’t tell me what to do, slut!” Zoro gripped her chin, turning her head towards him. He shivered as he saw the needy look on her face, her eyes half-open, her lips bitten and puffy. “You think you can talk that way to an officer?”

“Ahh, no Sir!” Sanji whined, pushing her hips backward.

Zoro slapped her again, grabbing the scarf to pull her body up against his.

“Fuck, Zoro!” Sanji cried out. “Go left a little more… Oh fuck yeah right there!”

The large man pulled at her hair, bringing a harsh moan from the beautiful woman.

“Shut your face!” Zoro pulled her hair again, shoving his tongue into her open mouth.

Sanji whined into the kiss as Zoro kept up the power of his hips, bruising her buttocks as he slapped against her. He reached down between her legs, wrapping his hand around her genitals, pulling on her roughly. Sanji bit her lips, trying to stop herself from crying out.

“Your ass feels so fucking good,” Zoro purred into his ear. “Want to plug it up so my sperm stays inside you while we’re out. Would you like that my little slut? You can answer now.”

“Yes, officer!” Sanji whined, licking out at Zoro’s lips. “Want to be yours.”

Zoro dropped her, her body bouncing on the bed. He slapped her again, loving the way her tight buttocks felt against his hand.

“This is my ass,” Zoro growled giving her buttocks a rough squeeze. “You feel so perfect around my cock. This hole was made for my cock, right? You may answer.”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Sanji mumbled, writhing underneath him. “My hole was made to fit your cock.”

“Good girl!”

He slapped her one more time, fingers digging into her hips as he thrust into her with all his strength. Zoro grabbed her genitals again, pulling on her in time with his thrusts.

“Z-Zoro,” Sanji gasped pathetically. “Going to… Come… C-coming!”

Half a second later Zoro felt the warm liquid spill over his hand. Zoro lost his self-control, pumping into Sanji until euphoria took him over, spilling hard into his girlfriend.

Zoro felt dizzy as he collapsed on the bed, lazily reaching over to untie Sanji’s hands. The blonde woman rolled over, nuzzling into his side.

“You’re getting good at this,” Sanji mumbled against him, lazily playing with his pierced nipple.

Zoro smiled at her.

“Yeah,” He said, ruffling her blonde hair. “I might have done a little research on how to be a Dom.”

“Oh yeah?” Sanji rolled on top of him, locking her legs around him. “What did you find?”

Zoro reached down, squeezing her buttocks again.

“This and that,” He said shrugging. “I read up on some bondage methods and the importance of ‘SSC.’”

“Ah, you’re learning all the terms?” Sanji purred, leaning in for a kiss.

Zoro rolled her over, thrusting against her body lazily.

“I also learned that being a Sub can be very fulfilling and very draining,” Zoro whispered in her ear. “So, you let me know if I’m doing a good job or if you need to take a break.”

“You’re doing a perfect job,” Sanji mumbled against him. “It’s very good. Would like it if we tried a bit more pain centered stuff. How do you feel about temperature play?”

“Like candles and ice cubes?” Zoro asked. “That kind of thing.”

“Yes.” Sanji leaned in, whispering in his ear. “Maybe you could punish me by dripping candle wax over my torso. Or pushing ice cubes into my pussy after you fuck it raw?”

Zoro felt his large cock rising again. He ran his hand down Sanji’s buttocks, fingers dancing over her hole, wet from his come and the lube.

“Would that feel good, baby?” Zoro asked. “Is that what my little slut needs?”

“Yes.” Sani relaxed against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I want you to put me in my place and control me. Maybe issue some controlling punishments?”

“What kind of punishments?” Zoro asked, genuinely curious.

Sanji sat back, looking at him with that filthy look in her eyes.

“Well, this one ex would treat me like a little girl when I was bad, that felt pretty fulfilling.” There was no embarrassment as Sanji spoke- if anything she looked excited. “She’d make me stand in the corner and take a time out if I disobeyed. If I was really bad… She’d force me to wear a diaper when we went out together. I wasn’t allowed to use the bathroom without her permission. It was her way of showing that she was in charge of my body.”

“Fuck…” Zoro shivered underneath her, overwhelmed with confusing arousal. “The articles I read didn’t say anything about that.”

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Sanji said, her expression changing to a sweeter one. She leaned in for a tender kiss. “You’re the Dom you have to decide on the punishments. That’s a big part of it.”

“Alright then.” Zoro pulled her over, pinning her wrists above her head. He leaned in to whisper into her ear. “Next time you’re a bad girl, you’re going over my knee again! I’m going to spank you like a naughty fucking bitch. Got that?”

“Yes!” Sanji gasped, wrapping her legs around him. “Yes, Sir. I understand. I’ll be a good girl.”

“You better.” Zoro leaned in, giving her a passionate kiss.

He lifted Sanji’s hips, sliding his hard cock back inside her, fucking her hard into the mattress. He would give her what she needed. He would become the perfect Dominant partner- Sanji would forget her ex-girlfriend and all other Doms. Zoro wanted her to be his and only his.

Their second round of the morning didn’t last as long as the first, but it was equally satisfying. Sanji submitted to Zoro fully, laying back on her bed, letting the man take anything he wanted from her. For Zoro, this was his heaven. Sanji was a strong, confident person, always standing tall and not taking any shit from anybody. But now she writhed underneath him, letting Zoro take control and dominate her. Everything about it was so perfect.

Sanji clung to him, long arms and legs wrapped around his body, holding onto him as she whimpered into his ear. Zoro thrusting forward, brushing against all the right places inside her. Zoro felt Sanji’s genitals against his abs, twitching and spilling against him. He pressed forward, coming again inside her.

They laid together again for a little while, lying side by side in the large bed, breath coming in steady pants. Zoro reached down, wrapping his fingers around Sanji’s, turning his head to smile at her.

“Hey, baby?” He whispered eventually.

“Humm.”

“Do you mind if I ask; how did you know?”

“Know what?” Sanji rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow as she stared at her boyfriend.

“Well… That you were a woman.” Zoro knew the question was random, but it had been on his mind for a little while.

On Thursday he’d received an amazing treat after checking his phone during a quiet moment in his patrol. It was a single photo from his girlfriend, blouse buttoned open. Her bra opened from the front, her delightful round, soft breasts completely bared. Her trousers had been slipped down to her mid-thighs; her genitals slightly hard outside of her panties.

It had been a wonderful surprise, the image remaining in Zoro’s mind all day. When he returned home in the evening, he’d masturbated three times just to the picture, thinking about how gorgeous Sanji’s body was.

The following day, he’d found himself thinking about Sanji’s transition. It hadn’t been something they’d talked about beyond her confession on their first date and telling him she hadn’t had surgery on their second. Zoro found himself thinking about his own body. To him, he was a man, it just wasn’t something he ever questioned. It made him curious about Sanji’s journey.

“Oh.” Sanji took a deep breath, sighing as she propped herself up, but didn’t look put off. “I guess I always felt, you know, different. But I can’t say I always knew. I’ve always had interests that aren’t traditionally masculine- not that that means anything! But still, I got beat up by my brother’s a lot for cooking.”

“You have brothers?” Zoro asked.

“Sort of.” Sanji waved her hand dismissively. “In my original family, before I was fostered. My brothers and father always liked to tell me I was weak, not worthy of their family name.”

“Babe,” Zoro whispered, not sure what else to say. He reached out to take her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sanji raised his hand to her lips, giving it a soft kiss. “It was a long time ago.” She took another deep breath before continuing.

“Anyway, I always had this obsession with women. I used to view them as these flawless, wonderful creatures who could do no wrong, rather than people in their own right. It was kind of fucked up! I’m super embarrassed by it now.” Sanji shuddered. She reached over for her packet of cigarettes, lighting one up. “As I got older, there was this emptiness inside me that kept on growing. Puberty was hell! I liked getting taller and stronger, helped with my taekwondo and kickboxing. But there were other aspects that I really didn’t want. I used to dream about having breasts and soft skin. I even had dreams where I had Nami’s body! When I woke up afterward I just felt so empty and lost. Like the body I truly wanted had been offered to me and taken away. It physically hurt! I continued to convince myself that it was just because women were so wonderful, that I was just a manly man who loved women and was made to serve them.”

Sanji chewed lightly on her cigarette butt, blowing out a long line of smoke.

“So then… When I was twenty-two, it got to a point where I couldn’t handle it anymore.” Zoro watched as Sanji’s eyes glazed over. “I knew there was something wrong with me, something wrong inside and I just wanted to rip it out. So, I started… Hurting myself.”

She swallowed, not looking at her boyfriend. Zoro bit his lip, stroking her palm softly.

"I still lived with Zeff back then. He caught me one day, burning my thigh with a cigarette. He saw the other stuff too, it was mostly burns but there were cuts too. I just hated my body so much! But more than that… I hated the way people treated me. I didn't want to be called a man or treated like one. Every time I was called 'he' or 'young man' it was like being punched in the gut. Not that I understood why or how." Sanji pulled Zoro closer, resting her head on her chest. She continued to smoke, keeping the hot tip of her cigarette away from him. "Zeff made me go to a therapist after that. It took a while for me to open up to her, but after a few months, she understood me pretty well. She explained to me what gender dysphoria was and how some people aren't the gender they were assigned at birth. It still took a while for me to accept it, but I eventually realized… I wasn't being honest with my heart."

She sat up, taking a final drag of her cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray. Zoro reached out, stroking her back.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Sanji," He said softly.

Sanji smiled at him, caressing his cheek.

"I'm not," She said still smiling. "I like to think it made me stronger. I told my friends who took it pretty well, especially Nami. Zeff was a little shocked, but he eventually adapted."

Sanji sat up, shaking her blonde hair, giving him her confident smile.

"Now, here I am! I know I was always a woman, there was just a time when it didn't know I was and didn't know it was possible to be one. Now I'm happy and like who I am."

Zoro nodded, continuing to stroke Sanji's hand.

"Do you wish you were born a girl?" Zoro asked before checking himself. "I mean: Would you rather you were assigned as a girl."

Sanji turned to stare at the morning light through the window, slipping a fresh cigarette from her pack.

"Honestly, no," She said, her usual air of confidence returning. "I learned a lot from becoming who I am. Sometimes I get these moments too, where I’m like ‘Holy hell I’m a fucking girl!’ And it just feels so amazing. I can’t imagine ciswomen know that feeling, of pure euphoria over something as simple as your gender. I feel fortunate that I get to feel that.”

Zoro continued to stare at Sanji, watching her content smile. He reached up running his fingers over her smooth chin.

“Thank you for telling me,” He whispered softly.

“Thanks for listening.” Sanji rolled onto her side, pressing a tender kiss to Zoro’s lips. “So tell me your story.”

“Hum?”

“How did you know you were pansexual?”

“Oh.” Zoro thought about it for a moment, giving a gentle shrug. “I suppose when I was in Middle school? I was never obsessed with checking out naked girls, which seemed to be all my friends wanted to talk about. There’s no great story with me, I just realized at some point that gender didn’t mean that much to me. I was attracted to the drive in a person, their strength, and soul.”

“That’s beautiful,” Sanji said softly, pulling him closer. “Was it your boyfriend who helped you realize that?”

“No.” Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji, taking his own steadying breath. “There was this girl- Kuina. I don’t want to say I had a ‘crush’ on her. I was pretty young when I knew her. But I liked her, a lot. She was my best friend and my rival. She was the daughter of my Kendo sensei and the star pupil. She always kicked my ass, but I was always challenging her anyway. She drove me to be better. Anyway, one day she was complaining to me about being a girl- right after she’d just kicked my ass! How she’d become weaker and no-one would take her seriously. I told her to shut up, that I wouldn’t beat her one day because she was a girl, but because I would get better than her. That she couldn’t use that as an excuse.”

Sanji giggled, stroking his hair.

“You were a feminist little brat then, huh?” She teased. Zoro smiled, turning to kiss Sanji’s temple.

She recognized the far off look in his eye. The soft, half-smile on his lips.

“What happened to her?” She asked the question gently, letting Zoro know he didn’t have to answer.

“She died,” Zoro said, his words steady, but eyes still mournful. “She fell down the stairs.”

Sanji didn’t apologise. She just moved in closer to Zoro, nuzzling into him, petting his hair slowly. Zoro appreciated the comfort, inhaling the scent of perfume and cigarettes.

“I think knowing Kuina helped me accept that I could like whatever,” Zoro finished. “That gender didn’t matter. If that makes sense?”

“Perfect sense,” Sanji replied, nodding against him.

“What about you?” Zoro asked. “How did you know you were bi?”

Sanji stretched out like a cat, her naked body cracking on the bed.

“That’s a bit more embarrassing,” Sanji admitted. She rolled over, taking her third cigarette. “I rarely let myself think about men I found attractive. I’ve mostly had girlfriends or slept with girls. There was maybe one boy when I was seventeen.”

“Maybe?” Zoro quirked an eyebrow.

“Okay fine, there was one boy when I was seventeen,” Sanji grumbled. “But I convinced myself that we were just kids messing around and it didn’t count. I had some internalized homophobia alongside my internalized misogyny. I guess when I started going to therapy and got over my issues with women and accepted being trans, that it sort of got a little easier to deal with. I accepted that sometimes it was okay to find a man attractive, even though I still convinced myself I was a lesbian. Then…” Sanji exhaled a long line of smoke. “Promise you won’t be a dick about this?”

Zoro stilled a little, sitting up in the bed. Sanji was giving him a very serious look.

“Okay,” He said softly. “I promise.”

“Then Ace asked me out.”

Zoro felt his teeth grind of their own accord. Sanji was still staring at him, waiting for him to respond.

“Oh.” Zoro almost kicked himself at the response. He looked away, blushing a little bit.

“Yeah,” Sanji mumbled. “I didn’t say yes straight away, but I couldn’t deny it meant a lot to me. There was this super-hot, charming guy. Ace was sweet, fun, and straight. I was so flattered to be asked. A few days later I realized I wanted to say yes, so I did.”

Zoro nodded but still didn’t look at her. He hated himself for being so childish, but he wished he could have been the guy to make Sanji feel okay with being herself. He wanted to be the white-knight that came in and swept her off her feet, charming her, and making her feel whole. Zoro had never seen himself as anyone’s Prince, but he was so jealous that Ace had been that for Sanji.

“Hey.”

Zoro felt a soft hand grab his chin, forcing his dark eyes to look at his girlfriend.

“Where are you now?” Sanji asked.

Zoro blinked, looking at the concerned look in her eyes. A sickening feeling spread through his gut for making her feel like this.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled. He leaned in, stealing a quick kiss. “I didn’t mean… I’m happy you were able to… Well, I’m happy for you, honest.”

Sanji didn’t look too convinced, but nodded, kissing him again.

“Thank you,” Sanji mumbled into the kiss. “I’m glad we had this talk.”

“Me too,” Zoro whispered back before slipping his tongue past his lips. He pulled Sanji’s warm body back on top of him, cradling her beautiful body as close as he could.

*****

Sanji stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her head. She stepped into the apartment, smiling at Zoro as he napped naked on her bed. She nudged him lightly with her foot, the body twitching and moaning.

“Time to get up, Marimo,” Sanji sang at him, turning to her clothes rack. “We can’t be late for the party.”

“Fine.” Zoro sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He wandered naked into the bathroom, grabbing the dark green towel off the door. The one Sanji had bought specially for when he stayed over.

He stepped back into the main room five minutes later, teeth brushed, and sex washed from his body. Zoro couldn’t help but shiver as he saw Sanji standing in the apartment in just her bra and panties.

Sanji was wearing silk, green underwear, with a delightful lace pattern around the waistband, a tiny bow above the crotch. She hadn’t tucked her genitals yet, so the silk clung tightly to her hips, the material pulling at her tight muscles. Zoro’s eyes trailed up her abs, settling on her black bra. This one was Sanji’s favorite, he knew that. It was a B cup bra with padding inside that molded perfectly around her A cups, pushing them upwards to give her killer cleavage!

Zoro knew Sanji was a little insecure about her cup size. She’d mentioned once or twice that she’d like to get a breast enhancement. But if Zoro was honest, he liked her small breasts. They were so round and cute looking, fitting perfectly in the palms of his hands.

“Don’t give me that look,” Sanji teased, turning to rest her hands on her hips. “We don’t have time to fuck again!”

Zoro just grinned at her, stepping forward to pull her into a kiss.

“I’ll always make time to fuck you,” He whispered into her ear, hands slipping into her panties.

Sanji kissed him back but backed away from his wandering hands.

“We need to get to Ace’s,” She said sternly. “I need to start the barbeque.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zoro grumbled. “Do we need to go shopping beforehand?”

“No,” Sanji said, flipping through the clothes on her rail. “Ace said he’d take care of everything, so I sent him a list yesterday.”

“Okay.”

Zoro took a deep breath. He needed to let Ace and Sanji’s relationship go. Sanji hadn’t given him any reason to think she was being unfaithful. Zoro needed to remind himself that every now and then.

He ran his hand through his damp green hair, rummaging through his backpack.

“Fuck.”

“What is it?” Sanji held a flouncy white dress against her body, covered in a black flowery pattern.

“I forgot my underwear.”

Sanji laid the dress gently over the chair, stepping towards the draws.

“One moment, I’ll find something for you.” Sanji rummaged through the draw, eventually pulling out a pair of pink boxer shorts, decorated with a delightful winter pattern of skiing penguins. “Here, will these fit?”

Zoro took the shorts. They looked like they would be huge on Sanji, but were a little tight on Zoro, although not uncomfortably so.

“Thanks,” Zoro said with a smile.

“I’ll make some space in the draw,” Sanji said, stepping into the white dress. “So, you can leave some extra stuff here next time.”

Zoro gave her a look.

“Really?” He felt his heart thump. This felt like a big deal to him, but maybe it didn’t matter so much to Sanji.

“Sure,” Sanji said shrugging. “You sleep over a couple of times a week. It would make sense for you to have some extra underwear and socks and stuff.”

Zoro gave her a small smile, crossing the room to kiss her lips.

“That’d be great, babe. Thanks.” He caressed her blonde hair. “Can I do the same for you?”

“Yes, please,” Sanji said grinning. “I’ll pick up some extra underwear to keep at your place.”

Twenty minutes later they were both ready to go. Sanji was dressed in the very pretty white and black dress, tied up behind the back of her neck, the neckline pulling down to show off her cleavage. She’d slipped a beautiful velvet jacket over the top, going down to her waist, the jacket decorated with brass buttons in a military-style. She was wearing rather large heels, bringing her height above Zoro’s, her legs covered in the same black stockings she’d worn to the gala.

Zoro looked down at his black t-shirt and jeans. Sanji always made him feel underdressed.

“You look fine, Marimo,” Sanji said grinning. She ran her hands over his strong arms, his muscles stretching out the black fabric. “Very handsome.”

“Well, you’re very fucking beautiful!” Zoro whispered against her lips. He pulled her close to him, loving her warm body against his.

“Come on.” Sanji kissed his lips. “I can’t be late.”

The couple took the tram to Ace’s house, the sound of the early party guests already echoing from the garden as they approached. Ace’s house was a small narrow townhouse with a small box garden at the back. It was painted a powdered orange color, standing out from the outside. The inside was very compact but efficient. The downstairs was an open plan kitchen, dining, and living room area, with a small water-closet bathroom next to the kitchen. There was a cute spiral staircase in the center, leading up to two bedrooms, one serving as a home gym, and a bathroom, complete with a tiny three-person sauna. It was quite a good place to have a party, the glass doors in the kitchen opening wide into the garden, leaving plenty of space for people to wander in and out.

Zoro turned the door handle, Ace having told them earlier to go straight inside. Immediately Luffy’s laughter hit them, the couple smiling as they headed towards the kitchen.

“Zoro, Sanji!” Luffy said excitedly. He ran up to his roommate and her girlfriend, straw-hat bouncing on his head. He turned to Sanji with a wide grin. “Are you going to make the barbecue now Sanji? Please?”

Sanji shook her head fondly.

“I need to prepare everything first, so calm down. Okay, sweetie?” Sanji stepped into the kitchen area, opening the fridge.

“I got everything on the list,” Ace said, reaching into the cupboards to bring out spices and marinades.

“Excellent. Thanks, sweetie!”

Zoro felt his chest grow tight at the word ‘sweetie,’ but he forced himself to take a deep breath. Sanji had called Luffy ‘sweetie’ too. Zoro felt a familiar hand pushing gently on his hips. By instinct, he went to grab it, only for Sanji to push him gently towards the open French window.

“You guys get out now,” Sanji ordered a stern look on her face. “I need this space!”

“Aw come on!” Luffy bounced in, jumping on the balls of his bare feet. He leaned over, grinning wildly at the marinating raw meat.

Sanji shoved him away, her eye fierce and stubborn.

“I don’t need you stupid boys, breathing over my cooking!” Sanji ordered. “So get out of here.”

Zoro looked a little scared at his girlfriend’s fierce stare. Ace just grinned, clearly used to it. He reached into the fridge again, grabbing two beers and a soda.

“Come on,” He said, flashing his charming smile. “Let’s chill in the garden.”

Zoro looked back at Sanji, who had started chopping vegetables, her hands moving so quickly they were almost blurred. She looked up, giving him a beautiful smile.

“Go on, Marimo,” She ordered. “Go enjoy your shitty guy-time.”

Zoro smiled back at her, cracking open the beer Ace had shoved into his hand.

In the garden, Ace and Luffy were already relaxed back in deck chairs, Luffy giggling with excitement about the barbeque. Zoro took his usual party position, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to them, sipping on his beer.

Other guests began to arrive around an hour later, Luffy throwing his arms around everyone who stepped into the garden. Usopp and Kaya arrived next, Luffy running over to greet them and giving them his attention.

Ace relaxed back in his chair, cowboy hat falling over his eyes. Zoro reached over, taking the almost empty beer can from his hand as he recognized the signs of Ace falling asleep.

Zoro finished the rest of his beer, placing it on the picnic table, before relaxing back against the wood, trying to drift into a state of mild meditation.

He snapped out of it a little while later when the edge of a wedged heel nudged into his side.

“Hey, Z!”

Zoro growled, but nudged over, letting Nami sit beside him. She sat up close to him, their hips touching as she shoved another beer into his hand.

“When did you get here?” Zoro asked, cracking open the beer immediately.

“A little while ago,” Nami said shrugging, sipping her own drink.

“Where is Vivi?”

She gestured to her girlfriend, talking calmly with Ace across the lawn. The whole garden was packed by this point, the sounds of chatter and grilling surrounding them. Zoro looked over at his girlfriend, a blue and white striped apron now covering her dress, turning the meat on the grill with precise movements. Luffy bounced opposite her, grinning widely. Occasionally, he would snap his hand out, only for Sanji to bat it away.

Zoro smirked at his best friend and his girlfriend. It was cute seeing them together.

“Um… Hey Zoro?”

Zoro turned back to his friend, staring at him with her big brown eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really sorry about the other day.”

“What about it?” Zoro said casually, sipping his drink.

“Flirting with Sanji,” Nami admitted. She looked down, not exactly ashamed, but Zoro could tell her apology was genuine. “I just wanted to rile you up. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Zoro looked at her, waving her off.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.” Truthfully, he was still a little tense about it. But Nami so rarely apologized, he could tell she genuinely felt bad.

“I swear, I didn’t!” Nami said shrugging. She reached out, taking Zoro’s hand, following his gaze towards Sanji. “Even if I did, Sanji’s not the type of girl to cheat.”

Zoro felt his heart thump in his chest.

“Yeah,” He said, giving Nami a smile. “But I bet you’re still jealous that I have the hottest girl in the room.”

“We’re outside, dumbass!” Nami snapped back. “And as hot as your girlfriend is, I think you’ll find all eyes are on my princess.”

“Only because they know they can’t get mine.”

The roommates smiled at each other, all tension forgotten.

“Food!” Luffy screamed out, all guests turning their attention.

Sanji rolled her eyes at him, carrying large plates of food towards the long table set up near the door. The delightful smell hit Zoro in the face, his mouth starting to water. Standing up, Nami and Zoro watched the other guests all making a bee line towards the table.

Zoro piled his plate high with a piece of everything, every last piece of meat and even the sides looking perfect. This didn’t look like a normal barbecue, it looked like a freaking feast! He turned, looking for his girlfriend, but found she was still at the grill, cooking up a second course. Which was probably the best given how Luffy was already on his second helping.

“So good!” He mumbled around a mouthful, shoving another inside before he had even swallowed.

Zoro stood from the table, trusting Nami to guard his plate, crossing towards his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, hands underneath the apron.

“Smells amazing,” He whispered into her ear, brushing her soft hair back to kiss the back of her neck. “Thanks, baby.”

Sanji grinned, turning to kiss Zoro’s lips.

“Thank you, Marimo,” She whispered, biting his bottom lip. “Now fuck off and let me cook.”

Zoro pouted at her, pressing his face into her hair.

“Come on, babe,” He said, pressing himself closer. “You’ve been cooking the whole time. Come sit down with us.”

“I will,” Sanji insisted, turning over the kebabs. “Just give me a moment. Okay?”

“But-.”

“Zoro!” Sanji gave him a death glare. “Don’t come between me and my menu, got it Marimo!”

Zoro glared at her, stepping away from the grill. He retreated back to his table, sitting next to Nami.

“Don’t take it personally,” Nami reassured him. “She takes cooking very seriously.”

“Why doesn’t she do it professionally?” Vivi asked, with a large grin.

Zoro was prepared to tell her what Sanji had told him, but Ace sat down next to them, bare flat chest glistening with sweat.

“She decided to pursue a career in fashion so she could cook exclusively for those she loves,” Ace said with a grin, chugging his own beer. “She’s a real sweetheart like that.”

“That’s so cute!” Vivi cooed, cutting into her steak.

Zoro felt his heart sink. He turned away, looking back at Sanji.

Sanji continued cooking for the whole evening, barely coming out of the kitchen and away from the barbeque. Luffy and Ace buzzed around her, asking for more, Sanji complying every time. Eventually, Nami had to grab Luffy’s hand, pulling him away, telling him it was time to open his presents.

Ace followed his younger brother, still refusing to put on a shirt, even with the sun going down. As he turned away from the grill, Sanji smiled after him. Zoro felt a chill go down his spine, wondering what she was looking at.

Enough was enough. Zoro stood up, following Sanji into the kitchen as she carried a pile of dishes into the kitchen.

“Hey, Cook!” He called after her. Sanji turned, giving him a strange look. “Come on, Luffy’s doing birthday shit.”

Zoro tensed further as Sanji rolled her eyes, running water over the dishes.

“Yeah, just let me do these, okay?”

Zoro didn’t turn back, reaching out for her hand.

“Leave them,” He tried to insist. “You’ve been cooking all day.”

“Luffy asked me to cook,” Sanji said exasperated. “This is supposed to be my gift to him, okay?”

“Forgive me for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend,” Zoro mumbled, sarcastically, clutching his almost empty beer can.

“We spent all day together!” Sanji snapped back at him. “Stop hovering over me, it’s annoying.”

She sighed deeply, rubbing her wet hands on her apron. She turned, kissing his cheek.

“Please, just go have some fun. You don’t need to attach yourself to me!”

Zoro nodded, but his face was still twisted in a scowl.

“Fine,” He mumbled. He reached into a fridge for yet another beer, wishing he’d brought something a bit stronger.

Zoro walked back into the garden as Luffy pulled on a new winter coat, Chopper smiling wildly beside him.

The officer relaxed back in a chair yet again, his body refusing to release the tension inside him. He tried to tell himself to calm down, but nothing seemed to work. He reached for his waist, placing his hand where he would normally keep Wado, looking for something that would make him feel better. Zoro usually hated parties, but right now he really just wanted to go home, more than usual. But he wouldn’t without Sanji.

A loud cheer throughout the party caught Zoro’s attention. Sanji stepped outside, her apron now removed, her dress swaying against her knees. She carried a beautifully decorated cake, three layers of chocolate sponge with flowers and fruit covering the buttercream coated surface. Zoro was very impressed by the sight of it, not knowing where it had come from.

“Yay! Sanji!” Luffy cried out, other guests clapping. Sanji grinned in appreciation, giving a small curtsey to her friend.

Ace lit six large candles on the cake with a long firelighter. He turned before he finished, cheekily lighting the cigarette hanging from Sanji’s lips, making her giggle.

Before the guests had finished their singing, Luffy blew hard at the candles, reaching for the knife to cut himself a large slice. Ace was straight in there next, before Sanji cut three additional slices, handing two plates towards Vivi and Nami.

“Here.”

Zoro looked up to see Sanji holding out the third plate towards him.

“Oh, no thanks,” Zoro said shrugging. Sanji took a step back, her hand clutching the plate hard.

“Oh come on!” She said, not taking the plate back. “It’s a birthday party, you have to have some cake.”

“I don’t like chocolate,” Zoro said causally.

“Just try a little,” Sanji said, her voice getting a little edgy.

“I don’t like chocolate,” Zoro said again, seemingly oblivious to the hurt in Sanji’s eyes.

“Fine then!” She turned away, storming back to the table, her heels bouncing on the grass.

She sat down opposite Nami and Vivi. Nami sat up, a strawberry at the end of her fork, offering it to Sanji. Sanji grinned, opening up to accept the mouthful. Zoro continued to watch from a distance, Sanji finally slipping into guest mode, but not next to him. Jealousy rose up inside him again. Nami might have not meant anything by her flirting, but Sanji clearly did! She smiled at them, refilling their wine glasses and toasting with the couple. She was finally away from the kitchen but obviously was more interested in spending time with the ladies than him.

Zoro raised his can to his lips but realized it was empty. He sighed, pulling himself to his feet, heading inside for another. Looking back, he saw that Luffy was now clinging to Sanji, thanking her over and over for everything. Ace sat back next to Vivi, watching them interact with a smile.

The officer took a steady breath as he laid against the fridge. He wanted to go back to this morning when it was just him and Sanji in her bed. Perhaps this could be a good Dom moment. Perhaps he could go out and push himself in next to Sanji. Then later he could punish her for wanting to be with Nami instead of him.

A wide smile pulled at his face. He could get the hang of this.

Before stepping back outside, preparing to assert himself as a confident, powerful Dom, he decided to use the bathroom. Noticing the downstairs bathroom was locked, he headed up the spiral staircase to the bedroom. Zoro turned back after he was done, but stopped in his tracks. He turned his body, his attention caught by a large black picture frame on Ace’s bedroom wall.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he looked at the photo. He had probably seen it before but hadn’t properly looked at it before now.

It was Ace, on a beach, one not far from his house. Zoro recognized the rock face behind them. It was a beach he’d often visited with his friends during the summer. Ace was dressed in long black board-shorts, hanging low under his hard abs. He was smiling, displaying those pearly white teeth, his freckled face looking sickly charming. But it wasn’t Ace that had caught Zoro’s attention.

Ace had his arm around a woman. A tall blonde woman, dressed in a loose, pink swim dress, decorated with a floral pattern. She had a white shawl over her shoulders and a large woven sunhat on her head. She was also wearing a pair of blue sunglasses with yellow lenses, covering her eyes.

The woman looked familiar, even if she looked slightly different than she did now. Her body a little thicker, her face a little sharper. But looking closer, Zoro saw a familiar curl to her eyebrow.

A sudden white-hot rush of rage shot through Zoro’s body. He stormed downstairs, all common sense and rational leaving his brain. He stormed out into the garden, his fist slamming down on the wooden table in front of Ace. The chatter around them calmed down, all eyes turning to him.

“How long did you date?” Zoro growled. Ace looked up at Zoro, confusion, and innocence over his stupid, handsome face. Raven hair falling over his eyes.

“What the hell do you mean, dude?” Ace asked, leaning back.

Zoro turned to Nami, red-faced.

“You!” He shouted at her. “You said they only dated for a couple of months!”

“Yeah,” Nami said, eyes wide. “So?”

“Well, there’s a picture of them in Ace’s bedroom of him and Sanji looking pretty cozy on the beach.” Zoro’s eyes turned back to Ace, pointing at his watch. “Given that that was a birthday present, it looks like a pretty fucking hot winter! So how long did you date?”

Zoro didn’t even bother to ask Sanji, the blonde woman sitting still, fork trembling in her hand.

“I don’t remember,” Ace said shrugging. “A while I guess.”

“More than two months?” Zoro yelled. “So you guys were lying to me?”

“I said a _couple_ of months,” Nami said, trying to defend her friends. “I didn't know exactly how many.”

“It was for eleven months.”

Zoro turned to stare at Sanji, still trembling with rage. Sanji’s eyes met his, no shame or regret in her face. Zoro gritted his teeth, turning back to Ace.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He turned back to Nami. “Why did you lie to me?” He raised his fist, slamming it back down on the table. “What the fuck is going on?”

Zoro heard the front door slam. Turned around, he realized Sanji was nowhere to be seen. Fuelled by his anger, he stormed after her, seeing her blonde hair as she turned down the street.

"Hey!" Zoro called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Sanji hissed back as her boyfriend caught up with her. "Or do you have some sort of problem with that too?"

Zoro paused at this, but it didn't stop the anger that boiled inside him. He turned around, stepping in front of Sanji.

"Why didn't you tell me you dated Ace for so long before?" He shouted at her, not hiding how hurt he was.

Sanji scoffed at him, looking at him like he was a child having a temper tantrum. Which admittedly he was a bit.

"You never fucking asked!" Sanji yelled back. "It would have been freaking weird as hell if I'd brought it up unprompted. Besides, I don't need to explain myself to you."

"What's freaking weird is you being so close and pally with your ex-boyfriend," Zoro growled back.

"Why the fuck would that be weird?" Sanji asked, growing even more frustrated. "We're friends, we're in the same friend group. Just because you're not friends with any of your exes. Or should I say ex!"

"That's not fucking fair! What gives you the right to feel superior just because you've dated more people?" Zoro looked away, genuinely hurt by the smug look on Sanji's face.

"You admitted you weren't very good at being a boyfriend," Sanji retorted, losing what was left of her patience. "I'm starting to see why. You sure those women you dated had a problem with you being pan, or is that just a convenient excuse you tell yourself so you don't have to acknowledge what a fucking asshole you are!"

"Oh fuck you!" Zoro screamed. "You don't know shit about what I've been through!"

"I know you're being a pathetic man-baby." Sanji dropped her cigarette in rage, immediately reaching for another one. "Fuck sake Zoro, I thought you were just paranoid about Brook because he was your older work superior. But I guess that's my fault for being optimistic. I shouldn't have assumed you fucking wanted to get better!"

"I'm sorry that we don't all have special tranny clubs to meet people at!" Zoro screamed. "It's not so fucking easy for the rest of us!"

Sanji stepped back, her face fully twisted in rage.

"They're called _Chaser Nights_ , asshole," She snapped. "And pretty much every club is a club for you to meet people at. Don't you fucking act like things have been easy for me because you know fucking _nothing_!"

"Does Ace know, then?" Zoro knew it wasn't a good thing to say, but he found he couldn't stop himself, his words falling out before he could think. Sanji stared at him, hurt clear in her visible blue eye.

"Ace is a good guy," Sanji said, her voice trembling. "I cared about him a lot. I was heartbroken when we ended things. I've moved on, we both have, but I'm never going to forget our relationship or pretend that it never existed just to soothe your stupid, fucking ego. You shitty, moss headed pig!"

"So is that what this is to you, you shitty-cook? You just want another man to parade around Ace to make him jealous! Or was I just a way to get closer to Nami?"

"Fuck. You!" Sanji shoved past him storming off down the street.

"Hey! You come back here," Zoro called after her. "We're not done!"

"Yes, we are!" Sanji turned a corner, running when she noticed a taxi rank at the side of the street.

Zoro ran after her, but Sanji was quick, even in her heels. She was already inside the cab when he caught up, looking out the opposite window.

"Curly!" He yelled. "Fuck… Sanji."

Zoro saw her flip him off through the window as the car drove away. He stood in the street, fists clenched, and his heart beating fast. He noticed strangers staring at his feet. Looking down, he realized he wasn't wearing his shoes. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling dampness on his cheeks. He realized it was tears.

"Shit…" Zoro mumbled to himself. He turned around, heading back to Ace's house.

'I've fucked this up," He thought to himself. 'Why did I scream at her like that? Why did I call her-?'

Zoro stopped in the street. His words, angry words, swirled around his brain. He winced, remembering what he had called the Chaser Nights. Sanji probably never wanted to see him again.

He hugged himself, turning around and heading in a different direction. As much as he hated the thought of walking across the city in his socks and without his jacket, he couldn’t go back to the party. He couldn’t be around people. Reaching into his pocket, Zoro found his house keys but was missing his wallet, phone, and travel card. It didn’t matter, he deserved to walk home after that. It couldn’t be more than an hour away after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll update soon I promise <3 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what a bitch I am!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Eir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely), [LadyLiberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiberal) and [RekiZen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RekiZen) for their comments on the last chapter <3 You made my day!

The orange dawn hit down on his face, almost mocking him as Zoro punched in the key code to his apartment building. He sighed as he stepped inside, his socks thoroughly soaked. He leaned against the glass door, his head throbbing from anxiety and lack of sleep. Zoro ran up the stairs towards his apartment, ready to get out of his wet socks and into a warm shower. He supposed he should count himself lucky that it hadn’t rained, but it had still been a night he didn't ever want to repeat!

After two hours of wandering around the city, Zoro had tried to find Ace’s house again but had ended up in a completely unfamiliar neighborhood. This had to have been one of the worse nights of his life. He’d made a scene at his best friend’s birthday party and karma had punished him by getting him completely lost in the city, unable to find his own neighborhood. Zoro swore to fuck that the streets changed places when he wasn’t looking!

Hadn’t it been enough that his girlfriend had dumped him?

Zoro bit back the tears that pricked in the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t ready to cry about it. He wasn’t ready for any of this.

The moment he stepped into his apartment, long arms jumped around him.

“Zoro!” Luffy screamed into his ear, clinging to him tightly. “Nami, he’s back! Zoro is back!”

Nami ran into the living room, a distraught look on her face. She promptly pulled Luffy off him, giving Zoro a hard slap across his face.

“Hey!” Zoro growled, rubbing his cheek. “That’s assaulting an officer you know!”

“Don’t get witty with me you absolute jerk!” Nami screeched at him. “We’ve been worried sick about you all night.”

Her small hands balled in his shirt, pulling him in closer, her face resting against his chest. Luffy jumped on them again hugging them close. Looking at the wall clock, Zoro saw it was four in the morning. His friends had stayed up all night waiting for him.

“Shit,” Zoro mumbled. He pulled his roommates against him, returning the hug. “I’m sorry guys.”

“Where were you?” Luffy asked between their bodies. “Ace was driving around looking for you. We tried to call you but you left your phone at Ace’s!”

“You left everything at Ace’s you big dumb idiot,” Nami mumbled against him. “Were you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Hey, there’s nothing this city can dish out that I can’t handle,” Zoro said shrugging. “Look, I’m fine!”

Nami just shook him again. He looked at the anger in her eyes and felt genuinely awful for making her worry so much.

“I’m sorry,” He said again. Zoro gently pushed his roommates off, stepping into the kitchen to make coffee.

“We thought you might have gone home with Sanji,” Luffy said, not thinking to be tactful. “But she wasn’t answering her phone either.”

Zoro turned the faucet off, looking mournfully at the coffee pot. He hoped kitchen stuff wouldn’t remind him of Sanji forever.

“I got lost in the city,” Zoro admitted. “I decided to walk home after…”

“Yes?” Nami prompted, drumming her fingers on the counter. Zoro looked at the pity in her eyes. It was almost more than he could take.

“After Sanji broke up with me.”

“What?” Luffy cried out immediately, his big eyes shining. “No! Why?”

“Why do you think?” Zoro hissed. “Because I was a total jerk to her and embarrassed her in front of everyone!”

He tried to set up the coffee machine but ended up jamming the filter between the hinges of the lid. Zoro shook it violently before Nami intervened, taking his hands away from the machine before coffee grounds spilled everywhere.

“Zoro…” Nami whispered. She fixed the machine, turning it on before looking into his dark eyes. She felt her own heartbreak at the hurt there. “Luffy,” She turned to their other roommate. “Get Zoro some hot water for his feet, okay?”

“They’re fine,” Zoro hissed. Although even as he spoke he danced a little on the cold kitchen floor.

“Shut-up!” Nami said as Luffy ran into the bathroom. “Do you want to lose a toe? Go sit down in the living room.”

Five minutes later, Zoro’s feet were soaking in a large basin of hot water, a cup of steaming coffee shoved into his hand. Luffy pulled one of the island stools over while Nami sat opposite him on the coffee table.

“So,” Nami said calmly, crossing her legs. “What happened?”

Zoro sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was so fucking tired!

“I ran after Sanji when she stormed off,” Zoro explained. “I was just so pissed… I don’t even understand why… I said some _awful_ things to her. I caller her… I called her some really unforgivable shit.” He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, pushing tears back into his eyes. “I was so angry at her and at Ace. And at you.” He gestured to Nami. “I’m so sorry, Nami. I didn’t have the right to get mad at you.”

Nami reached out, taking Zoro’s hand, squeezing it to let him know she forgave him.

“I’m sorry too,” She admitted. “I mean, you didn’t have the right to explode at me like that, but I get why you felt lied to. But trust me, Sanji doesn’t have feelings for Ace anymore.”

“How can you know that?” Zoro said, looking up at her. His eyes shone at her like he was a child receiving a creepy bedtime story.

“Because she told me.” Nami squeezed his hand again. “She told me last week that she really liked spending time with you, even though you’re a massive dork! That she hadn’t felt such strong feelings for a guy since she had dated, Ace. Those were her exact words.”

“Dork and all?” Luffy said, giggling.

“Yep!”

Zoro looked down. Nami’s words had burnt a hole right through his heart.

“And now I’ve fucked it up,” He mumbled into his coffee.

“Don’t be so pessimistic,” Nami said. “Did she say it was over?”

“Well… Pretty much,” Zoro said, taking a long sip of coffee.

“'Pretty much’ says to me that you still might be able to talk this through.” Nami sat back, folding her arms. Zoro just brushed her off, sitting back on the couch.

“You weren’t there, Nami,” Zoro said exasperated. “You should have heard the things I called her.”

“I wasn’t there,” Nami agreed. “But if I know Sanji, and I know her a lot better than you, she gave as good as she got. You’re both hotheads! You’re both stubborn as fuck.”

“Yeah,” Luffy said, still smiling and kicking his legs out. “She once told me she’d never forgive me for eating all the cupcakes she made for a party and called me a ‘greedy stupid brat.’ Then an hour later she made me a special cocktail and called me ‘sweetie’.”

“I did more than eat her fucking cupcakes,” Zoro mumbled. He shuddered, replaying the moments of last night over in his mind. He almost didn’t recognize himself. “You saw me. I acted like a prize-jerk. I don’t know where all that rage came from. Sure, I was annoyed that she didn’t spend any time with me at the party, and yeah it hurt when I found out how serious her relationship with Ace was. But why did… I could have just talked to her about it later. Or Ace. I just…”

He let out a loud growl, his head falling between his knees.

“You have trust issues, that’s why.”

Zoro and Nami looked at Luffy. They blinked at him in sync. Luffy was still grinning at them like a twelve-year-old, squirming in his seat. But they knew that look in his eye. Occasionally, their idiot roommate would part the clouds in his brain and come out with something smart. Something that made total sense. There was no way of predicting when it would come, but it was always worth listening when it did.

“It’s so obvious!” Luffy started, the phrase he often used when he saw things others didn’t. “You had one boyfriend right?”

“Yeah,” Zoro asked, not breaking eye-contact with Luffy.

“Well you dated that guy for three months and he cheated on you like, all the time,” Luffy explained. “But you never broke up with him, you just accepted all his stupid excuses. Maybe the first time could have been a mistake, but it wasn’t your mistake and you still took it, acting like you were the crappy boyfriend. So when it happened again you just let it happen. Then when he broke up with you for that other guy, he told you it was because you were too obsessed with your kendo championships and hadn’t paid him any attention.”

“How that fuck do you know that?” Zoro growled.

“The walls of our apartment back then were paper-thin,” Luffy said shrugging. “Anyway, now when you’re encountered with someone you actually like, you’re convinced you’re never going to be good enough for them because of some jerk you were never going to be good enough for.”

Nami stared at Luffy with just as much amazement as Zoro did, their mouths hanging open.

“Damn Luffy…” She mumbled, picking up her own coffee to distract herself with.

Zoro tapped his fingers on his mug, mulling what Luffy had said over in his brain. He hadn’t been a good boyfriend in college, he often canceled plans with his boyfriend for tournaments or to train. But he’d never considered that his boyfriend had already decided that he wasn’t good enough for him. He’d always assumed his distance had been the reason they’d broken up- that had been what he’d said anyway.

“I wasn’t a good boyfriend,” Zoro said out loud. “I know that.”

“So what?” Nami piped up. “That didn’t give him the right to cheat on you or act like everything was your fault.”

Zoro found himself nodding, his eyes fixed on the floor.

“I guess that’s what Sanji meant when she said I could ‘get better,’” He said sighing, hating himself for not realizing before.

“It’s not your fault your ex was a jerk,” Luffy concluded. “But it’s not Sanji’s fault either.”

“Fuck…” Zoro pressed his knuckles to his forehead. “His head was spinning. “You’re… You’re right Luffy.”

“I know!” The younger man said grinning, raven hair falling over his face.

Nami moved onto the couch beside Zoro, wrapping an arm around him.

“Call her,” She whispered to him. “Tell her you’re sorry and tell her what happened with your ex. Then tell her you’re going to work on your issues. Sanji will get that, she’s worked on her own stuff.”

Zoro smiled softly to himself despite the tension. He remembered yesterday morning, Sanji opening up to him about her issues with depression and self-image, how she saw a therapist. Maybe he could do that too. He could make himself a better person.

“Okay,” Zoro said letting out a breath. “I’ll try.”

“Good,” Nami said nodding. “And even if she doesn’t want to carry on dating-.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Zoro interrupted. “I’ll still get help. I don’t want to hurt anyone again like I hurt her last night.”

“Cool!” Luffy jumped off his stool, running into the kitchen to attack a box of crackers, his philosophical moment well and truly over.

Nami reached over for a towel, handing it to Zoro.

“Good luck, Zoro,” She said with a small, hopeful smile. She left him to towel off his feet, heading into her bedroom.

Zoro picked his backpack up from where it had been left on the coffee table, presumably taken home by Nami and Luffy. He toweled off his feet, carrying the basin into the bathroom before retreating into his own bedroom.

The officer took a deep breath, bringing out his phone. It was nearly out of battery, presumably from the ten missed calls from his friends they had made before realizing Zoro had left his phone behind. He’d left it on silent, too worried work would call. Feeling more nervous than he had when he had asked her out, Zoro brought up Sanji’s number, trembling as he heard the ringing in the background.

The ringing continued.

The sound of Sanji’s voicemail made his whole body tense. He told himself that it was okay, that it was still super early in the morning. Sanji normally got up early, but she was probably still asleep after last night. Her phone might have run out of battery too, or maybe she just turned it off after the party since Nami said she couldn’t reach her.

Zoro sat down on the bed, deciding to send a text. He stared at the screen for a few moments, deciding what the best thing to say would be.

Eventually, he decided on:

_I’m sorry about last night. Would like to talk about it when you’re ready. Please call. X_

That seemed indirect enough. Not too forceful.

Zoro forced himself to walk away from his phone, deciding to take a long warm shower and a longer nap. Sanji would call when she was ready. Zoro just hoped she was okay.

*****

Sanji hissed through her teeth, gripping the seat of her cab as it drove away from the party. She lowered her head, bangs falling over, and covering her face. Luckily, the cab driver just faced forward, keeping their eyes on the road, not butting into their passenger's business.

Eventually, Sanji took one more deep breath, reaching into her bag for her nicotine gum. She couldn’t wait until she got home for a cigarette. Maybe she’d get the driver to drop her off a few blocks down.

A thousand emotions swam around Sanji’s head. She was so angry at Zoro- how dare he blow up at Ace and Nami like that in front of everyone. How dare he imply her dating life had been easy! How dare he accuse her of using him when she’d been nothing but supportive of him. The whole argument and blow out hadn’t even lasted that long, but her head was spinning with the words they’d both said. She was ashamed of herself too, knowing she’d said some pretty shitty things too. She’d brought up Ace this morning, she could have told Zoro then how serious their relationship had been. Then again, it really wasn’t Zoro’s business and it was all in the past. Zoro knew she’d dated Ace before they went out together at all, so why did he suddenly have a problem with it? Was she just not going to be allowed to be around Ace anymore if she wanted to be with Zoro?

Sanji growled loudly, unable to find her nicotine gum. Her fingers rubbed at the cigarette packet, desperate to light one up. The cab turned onto the main road, heading towards the city center. Sanji shuddered at the thought of going back to her apartment. This morning and had felt so perfect- just her and her boyfriend fucking the life out of each other. Holding each other and sharing insecurities.

She needed to get away. Somewhere with drink and a smoking area!

Her hand slid into a pocket of her bag, her fingers finding the entrance card Bon Clay had given her for Peachy Island, surrounded by the orange drink tickets. Looking at her watch, Sanji noticed it was barely ten. The club would be dead this early in the evening, but perhaps that would be best. She just wanted a strong drink- not to be bothered. But if after a couple of drinks other patrons wanted to tell her how pretty she was she’d gladly take the compliments. Not that she wanted to hook up with anyone- even if Zoro did want to end things, the last thing she would need would be a new suitor! She’d only just opened up to Zoro and it had come to bite her that same day.

Sanji shook her head. She was too into her thoughts. She should just head to Peachy and use up her drink tickets. Then head home, drink more, put on some jazz, cry and have a long bath. That sounded perfect!

“Hey, sorry,” Sanji called to the driver. “Can you take me to the center?”

“Sure, beautiful,” The driver called back, turning to drive towards the main railway station.

As predicted, there was no queue to get into Peachy, the bouncer outside just staring at her phone. She gave a nod to Sanji as she stepped inside, climbing up the long staircase to the main entrance. A drag queen with a long blonde wig and heavy make-up sat by the entrance, legs crossed, red lipstick heavy over her thick lips.

“Here, can I use this please?” Sanji asked, handing her the card Clay had given her.

The queen stared at the card briefly, then back at her.

“Sure,” She said eventually. “Can I see your ID?”

Sanji nodded, rummaging in her purse for her passport. She often still got ID’d, even at the age of 26. It had stopped her going out early in her transition, the embarrassment of having to hand over a ‘male’ passport while in make-up and heels. Even at a queer bar. The two hundred euros she’d spent getting all her documents updated had probably been the best money she’d ever spent.

She handed her passport to the Queen who looked at it briefly before handing it back and making a note on the entrance card, slipping it into her till.

“Okay,” She said with a smile. “Have fun!”

“Thanks.” Sanji handed her jacket to her, taking her coat ticket before stepping into the bar.

The Queen watched as the tall blonde stepped through the large black doors. She reached under the counter for her phone, bringing it to her ear.

“Yes?”

“Um… Miss Clay?” She said nervously.

“Yes dear, what is it?”

“That person you were asking after. The Sanji woman? She’s here.”

“Ooh perfect! Thank-you. Have a wonderful evening.”

The line went dead, the Queen slipping her phone back into place. 

*****

The large club was almost completely empty. There was one couple on one of the large sofas, happily eating each other’s faces off and one older guy, leaning against the wall, sipping on a cocktail. Sanji noticed him trying to catch her eyes, but she deliberately avoided him, making a beeline for the bar. She just wanted her drink before she made her way to the smoking area. The bartender stood slicing limes at the edge of the bar, looking up as Sanji approached him.

“Hey,” She said, grabbing one of the drink tickets. “Could I have a gin and tonic please?”

“Sure.”

He took the ticket from her, turning his back to prepare the drink.

“Sanji!”

Her ears twitched at the sound of her name called loudly above the music. Sanji felt her heart sink, knowing her sulk was about to be interrupted. She didn’t even recognize the voice, but she didn’t think there could be anyone here she’d want to talk to. She turned her head reluctantly, recognizing the face of the strange person who’d come into her shop the other day for a gender-neutral wedding suit.

“Um… Hi,” Sanji said mumbling. “Thanks for the tickets and shit.”

“No problem at all, my darling!” They said grinning, gripping Sanji’s shoulders. They turned to the bartender, waving at them excitedly. “I’ll have the same, please. Make them both doubles!”

The bartender just nodded and complied, clearly used to their employer's antics.

“Thanks,” Sanji mumbled as she was handed her drink. She reached for a second ticket to hand over to cover the double, but the enthusiastic person just batted her hand away.

“No, this one’s my treat.” They grinned at her, sipping through their straw.

“You don’t have to do that,” Sanji said quickly. “You already gave me my first drink and my club entry.”

“Anything for a friend!”

“I don’t even remember your name,” Sanji admitted, giving them a confused look.

“Oh sorry,” They giggled loudly. “It’s Clay, remember?”

“Right,” Sanji said nodding, gripping her drink. She stood up slowly, grabbing her bag. “Well, thanks. Sorry, I need to go smoke for a bit.”

“Good idea!” Clay stood up with her, linking their arms. “I’ll come too.”

Sanji glared forward as Clay followed her into the empty smoking area, taking a seat in the dark corner. She reached for her own cigarettes, but Clay quickly pulled out a box of Black Devil Pinks, placing one into their own mouth before handing the packet to Sanji. She was reluctant to accept, but the imported tobacco smelt amazing, even unlit. Given how no-one had yet been in the smoking area that day, the scent wafted to her the moment the packet was opened and she felt her hand reaching out of its own accord.

“Thanks,” Sanji said, giving Clay a small smile. She reached into her bra for her lighter, as usual, noticing the way Clay followed her hand. She didn’t want to make any assumptions about why they were being so nice to her, but she also wasn’t in the mood to be hit on right now. She lit up slowly, handing the lighter to Clay when she was done.

“Just so you know,” Sanji said, blowing out a long line of smoke. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Aw, how sweet!” Clay grinned at her, lighting up their own pink cigarette. “Don’t worry, I’m not looking to meet anyone romantically. Just wanted to make some interesting new friends!”

Sanji smiled a little at this. Perhaps Clay wasn’t so bad. Annoying, but not so bad. She thought that Luffy might like them.

“Okay, cool,” Sanji said nodding. She turned her attention to the black wall, savoring the taste of her cigarette.

“So, tell me about him.”

“Hum?”

“Your boyfriend?” Clay sat opposite her, leaning against the black shelf, still clean this early in the evening. Sanji still winced as she watched, knowing that in a few hours that shelf would be sweaty and sticky from elbows and spilled drinks.

“Well…” Sanji’s lip twitched around her cigarette. “I’m actually not sure if he still is my boyfriend. We kind of had this huge horrible fight before I came here. Hence why I came here.”

“Want to tell me about it?” Clay continued to stare at her, their face twisted with concern.

“No offense, but you barely know me,” Sanji replied shrugging.

“But babes, that’s exactly why you should tell me!” Clay insisted. “I don’t know you that well and I don’t know your boyfriend at all. So I can give you a unique, outsider’s perspective, right? Plus, if you’re embarrassed by what happened, you don’t have to see me again, so you don’t have to worry about me telling anyone.”

“You need to come back to the shop in a few weeks to pick up your outfit,” Sanji pointed out.

“Okay, so you need to see me once more,” Clay said shaking their head. “But other than that, there is no reason why you shouldn’t unload on me if it’ll make you feel better.”

Sanji mulled this over in her head, taking another long savoring drag. This did make sense. She wanted to vent and everyone in her friend group seemed to have some connection to Zoro. The only other person she could think of was Viola, and she wasn’t the best person to confide in. She could read Sanji far too easily, making it hard to get the right words out.

“Okay,” Sanji said eventually before taking another drag. “But I’m going to need more of these.” She gestured with the fancy cigarette in her hands.

“Of course.” Clay pulled the packet from their coat, placing it on the table between them. “And we’ll have plenty more drinks too!”

“Perfect!” Sanji sighed. She took a sip of her gin and tonic which turned into several large mouthfuls before finishing her cigarette and lighting another.

“So we had this stupid fight,” Sanji grumbled, looking at the black floor. “We were at his roommate’s birthday party which also happened to be at my ex-boyfriend’s house.”

“Ooh really?” Clay’s eyes went wide, leaning in close like Sanji was about to tell her some scandalous secret.

“We’re friends!” Sanji growled. “My ex is my boyfriend’s roommate’s older brother. It’s all super fucked up! Anyway, we went to the party and I was supposed to be in charge of food, but he kept hovering around me like a damn, fucking mosquito when I was trying to do things.” She took another angry drag of her cigarette. “Then he wouldn’t even try the birthday cake I spent five freaking hours making yesterday!”

“Why the fuck not?” Clay asked, looking positively scandalized.

“He…” Sanji paused. She took a deep breath. “He doesn’t like sweet things. Or chocolate. It was a chocolate cake.”

Clay folded their arms.

“Well, I cook too,” They said confidently. “And I would be upset if someone wouldn’t have _any_ of something I put so much effort in.”

“Yeah.” Sanji raised a black-painted nail to her lips. “But… I guess it wasn’t like I made it especially for him. It was for Luffy- his roommate. The birthday guy. And he’d already told me before that he didn’t like sweets. Plus he ate everything else.” Sanji rubbed her forehead underneath her bangs, taking another long drag. Even the premium tobacco wasn’t strong enough it seemed.

“So he was a clingy fuck and wouldn’t eat your cake,” Clay concluded. “Sounds like he was a real jerk, but I wouldn’t worry too much about it. With a hot thing like you, I bet he’ll call tomorrow begging for forgiveness.”

Sanji chewed on the butt of her cigarette.

“That’s not all,” She admitted. “Those are just the reasons why things were tense… But then all of a sudden he runs into the garden, ranting about a picture he saw of me and my ex in his bedroom.”

Clay’s eyes went wider, a hand clasping over their mouth.

“No way!” They squealed. “How bad was it? Were you like, totally naked?”

“No!” Sanji hissed back, glaring at Clay. “It wasn’t _that_ kind of picture! We were just on the beach together. Wearing clothes!”

“Oh.” Clay looked almost disappointed, leaning into the palm of their hand. “So why was he so pissed?”

“I don’t know, I don’t really remember what he said,” Sanji admitted. “He was angry that we never told him how long we’d been dating for, I left while he was ranting. Then he follows me down the street and starts yelling all this stuff about how I shouldn’t be such good friends with my ex. Then I said some shitty things back…” She picked up her glass, downing the rest of the drink, the ice clinking against her teeth. “I tried to hit him where it hurt. He got really angry- like super angry! I thought his head was going to explode. We both got personal and I got in a taxi and came here.” Sanji shrugged. “That’s it.”

“What did he say?” Clay encouraged. Sanji felt her stomach tie into knots.

“It’s too complicated,” She said, looking mournfully into the empty glass. “Suffice to say he used an offensive word I didn’t think he was the kind of guy to use and accused me of using him to make my ex, along with this other girl I used to have a crush on, jealous.”

“Fuck! What a bastard,” Clay cooed, reaching over for Sanji’s hand. “I’m sorry honey, he really doesn’t sound worth all this trouble.”

“He’s not,” Sanji admitted. “He’s really fucking annoying. But..." She stared at the pink cigarette, the patterns of the smoke rising up. “He’s also kind of fun. Being around him just feels so easy most of the time you know?”

To her surprised, Clay laughed at this, stubbing out their own cigarette.

“No dear,” They said through giggles. “I’m afraid I don’t. I only seem to attract complicated people.”

“I know the feeling,” Sanji mumbled, giving them a small smile. “Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime dear!” Clay picked up their own drink, downing it in a few mouthfuls. “How about we distract each other with a good time. We’ll get more drinks and dance like crazy people.”

Sanji scrunched her brow, eyes flicking out to the mostly empty club. Clay followed her gaze, grinning excitedly at her. They plucked Sanji’s cigarette from her mouth and stubbed it out in the ashtray. Clay leaned in close, making Sanji recoil against the wall.

“Come with me, dear!”

With that Clay took her hand, pulling Sanji across the empty dancefloor. Sanji looked around nervously, unsure how to react to what was going on. Clay pulled her into a stairwell, opening a large pink door with her key card. Anxiety fluttered in Sanji’s chest as she was pulled up a tall, dark staircase, preparing herself in case this turned sour.

Clay reached another large pink door at the top of the stairs. They punched a code into a large silver keypad, a small music jingle playing out as the light flashed green. Two large bouncers opened the door, peeking into the corridor, then stepping aside with they saw Clay.

Sanji blinked furiously as she stepped into the room. The room was blindingly colorful, with strobe lights turning in every corner and various heart-shaped LED lights in every color plastered over the walls. Loud club music blared out, with fifty people, all dressed incredibly extravagantly dancing together in the center of the room in a sea of sequins and feathers. The sounds of squeals and laughter hit Sanji, as she observed several women leaning back on plush pink sofas.

“What the fuck?” She mumbled, giving Clay a curious look.

“This, my dear,” They said, spinning round in front of Sanji. “Is my VIP area. Or the club’s VIP area. Saved for exclusive guests.”

“Fuck…” Sanji mumbled, looking around. It didn’t look anything like the exclusive areas she’d seen in her youth. For one, everyone here looked happy!

“Correct,” Clay said smugly. They took Sanji’s hand, dragging her over to the bar. “They can make any drink you want- _anything._ And…” They pulled another cigarette out of their pocket, this one a long black stick with a golden filter. They placed it between Sanji’s lips. “You can smoke anywhere.”

Sanji inhaled deeply as Clay lit the end with a nearby tea light candle. She felt her whole body relax as the nicotine flooded through her lungs. It tasted so pure, with a bizarre hint of vanilla. She would have to get Clay to hook her up with some of these! Sanji steadied herself on the bar, sitting down on one of the hot pink bar stools as Clay shoved an ashtray towards her.

“Fuck, sorry,” Sanji mumbled. “I’m smoking all your good stuff.”

Clay just waved it off, signaling to the bartender.

“Don’t worry about it darling, the look on your pretty face is worth it. Now, what do you want to drink?”

Sanji smirked around the golden filter.

“They can make anything?”

“Anything!”

“Okay.” Sanji blew a long line of smoke at Clay’s face, giving them a playful smirk. “I’d like a Plymouth Martini, please, and a B-52.”

To her surprise, the bartender didn’t question it, turning to reach for two large martini glasses. She made the drinks in front of them, making a show with the shots, throwing in mixology tricks with a straight face. She placed two full martini glasses in front of her patrons, each with two stuffed green olives, followed by the B-52 shots.

“Put them on my tab, please,” Clay said, taking one of the glasses.

“No, sorry.” Sanji stopped the bartender with her hand, reaching into her purse for her credit card. “I’m not letting you have all the glory, that’s not the kind of girl I am!”

Sanji didn’t miss the nervous look on Clay’s face as she handed the card to the bartender.

“What?” She asked, confused, taking her own drink.

“Nothing.” Clay waved a hand at her. “Thank-you. It’s not often I meet such a gentle-lady! But let me get the next ones, okay?”

“Sure.”

They both clinked their shot glasses, downing the B-52’s in one go. Sanji coughed a little as the thick creamy liquid slipped down her throat, quickly taking another drag of the smooth tobacco to soothe her.

Three hours later, Sanji found herself in the middle of an excited Hen Party, girls pawing at her and placing their kitten ears on her head. It almost felt like heaven, having a group of girls around her eager for her attention. She smiled to herself wondering what her nineteen-year-old self would think if she saw her now. She felt a shot of euphoria through her veins at the thought.

Sometimes she longed to go back in time, just to hug that scared little boy. Abused by his birth family and starved after he ran away from home. She wanted to appear in front of him and hug him close, whispering in his ear that someday everything would be alright. That one day they would be an impossibly sexy blonde bombshell of a woman with a fancy city-center apartment and a successful career. Along with a close tight-knit ground of friends who were the best family ever.

A pained throb shot through her heart as she watched the bride, cheering with her friends. She remembered thinking about Zoro with Viola in The Flower Shop the other day. Imagining spending the rest of her life with him. She sighed heavily to herself.

Tomorrow she’d call him. She’d make this right.

“Another round!” The bride cried out. “And one more for my cute, new stylist friend!”

A Red-Headed Slut in a flashing led shot-glass was shoved into her hand and Sanji downed it quickly, wanting to keep up with the rest of the party. She’d lost count of how much she’d had to drink, Clay and her other new friends shoving various things into her hand. She had to admit she did feel a little fuzzy. She reached out for the silver cigarette case Clay had left of the table, lighting up another long stick. Her nerves tingled all over as she inhaled. Fuck this stuff was strong!

Sanji excused herself, untangling herself from the party to head towards the bar. She ordered herself a red bull, startling herself by how slurred her words sounded. She blinked several times as she handed her card to the bartender, the room around her spinning a little.

“Hey, what’s up, Sweetie!”

Sanji felt Clay’s arms around her again, gripping her shoulders tight.

“Ah, n-nothing,” Sanji mumbled, sitting down at the bar.

Clay stared as the bartender handed Sanji her credit card back, pouring her red bull into a tall, iced glass.

“How much did you order?” Clay asked. Sanji smiled at them, a little touched by how concerned this almost stranger was.

“Well, I’ve only ordered this since our second round,” Sanji admitted. “But you guys have been plastering me all night. I… I think I…”

She gasped suddenly, reaching for her energy drink to take several large mouthfuls. Her hands were shaking a little. She took several deep breaths around drags of her cigarette, Clay rubbing her shoulders as she smoked.

“Here babes,” Clay said softly, reaching into their pocket. They placed a fresh cigarette between Sanji’s lips. “Let’s have one more smoke to calm your nerves, then we’ll share a cab home. Okay?”

Sanji mumbled something around the golden cigarette butt, but words didn’t come to her. She nodded in response- it was probably best that she head home after this! She sipped her drink again, taking another drag of the black cigarette. She tried to focus on Clay, who just seemed to be watching her, a hand running down her back.

“W-What…” Sanji started before words left her again. Clay made a soothing noise, holding the red bull to her lips.

“It’s alright, darling.” They plucked the spent cigarette butt from Sanji’s mouth, stubbing it out in the glass, heart-shaped ashtray.

Sanji leaned against Clay, nuzzling against the softness of their coat. She felt as if she were floating, her long legs moving of their own accord, her dress swaying around her knees. She didn’t realize they were outside until the cold night air hit her face. She tried to open her eyes but the dizziness made her feel sick.

“Here we are!”

Sanji heard a car door being opened as Clay helped her into the back seat. Something inside her froze as she surveyed the situation. This didn’t feel right. She played the night over in her mind, trying to figure out if someone could have slipped something into her drink. But she’d seen everything being prepared in front of her. The only drinks she hadn’t seen made were the shots with the Hen Party, but they’d been brought over in identical glasses on a tray. The others had all seemed fine- still whooping and dancing last time Sanji had seen them. She took several deep breaths, trying to find the strength to kick out or react to what was happening. Something inside her was telling her to leave, to run back towards the train station, run anywhere- but to get out of here. But her legs wouldn’t move. Her arms wouldn’t move. Even her neck laid back against the leather seat, completely limp.

“Poor thing,” Clay cooed next to her.

Sanji felt another cigarette being placed between her lips, seeing the orange flame of a lighter in front.

“Y-you… Can’t smoke… in cabs,” She mumbled as the smoke-filled her lungs again. Through her haze she saw Clay smile at her again, a hand running through her blonde hair.

“You can in this one my sweet.”

*****

Zoro tapped nervously on the coffee table, glass of whiskey in his left hand, leg twitching frantically. His eyes flicked over to his phone, charging next to the balcony. He looked at the clock. It was seven pm.

He’d tried to take a nap after his shower, but he hadn’t managed to sleep properly, fretting about Sanji too much to relax. She hadn’t replied to his text and hadn’t called back. He stood up, going to check his phone for the second time in fifteen minutes. There was still nothing.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to risk calling Sanji again. He swallowed the rest of his drink in two large mouthfuls as he listened to the dial tone. Once again, it rang out to her voicemail.

Zoro sighed heavily, collapsing on the sofa. He stared at the white ceiling. His heart felt so heavy, his stomach churning every time he thought about the things he’d said to Sanji. He just wanted to apologize to her, even if she didn’t take him back!

But she didn’t want to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocktail Guide: 
> 
> Plymouth Martini- Plymouth Gin, vermouth, ice, and blue cheese stuffed olives.  
> B-52- Kahlua, Baileys, and Grand Marnier.  
> Red-Headed Slut - Peach schnapps, Jagermeister, and cranberry juice.


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji’s head spun as she opened her eyes. Her head didn’t hurt, but it felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool. Her arms ached and her neck was so stiff she could barely move it. She blinked her indigo eyes, adjusting to the very dim light of the room. She wasn’t surprised to see she was tied up, her ankles tied to the legs of a dining chair, elbows tied to the arms and her wrists tied together. What did startle her was her outfit. She wasn’t wearing her fancy white and black dress from yesterday, or even her sheer black stockings. Instead, she was wearing a large, cotton nightdress thing, with ridiculous frills around the hem and outrageously puffy sleeves. She shifted on the chair, trying to figure out if she was wearing underwear. Luckily, she could still see her favourite black bra.

“Hey, Sweetie. How are you feeling?”

Sanji wasn’t surprised to hear Clay’s voice. She hissed as she raised her neck, the sore muscle clicking. Clay made a shushing noise, approaching her to gently stroke her blonde hair. Clay held a teacup to Sanji’s lips, slowly feeding lukewarm tea into her mouth. Sanji briefly considered spitting it out, but her throat was very dry, and she felt exhausted. Despite the temperature, the tea had been brewed perfectly, the strong flavour spreading over her tongue.

Clay reached over, placing the empty cup on a table before turning around to rub at Sanji’s shoulders and neck. Despite herself, Sanji moaned as the strong fingers dug into her tired muscles, working out the knots. Finally, she was able to relax her neck, leaning back in the chair. A twinge of hunger panged in her stomach, overtaken by a familiar rush through her nerves, her body craving nicotine.

Sanji didn’t even bother to say anything to Clay. While the backrub continued, Sanji looked at the ropes tying her hands together. She twisted her wrists, feeling Clay’s fingers pause against her muscles. Clay gripped tighter as Sanji scraped her long nails against the thick ropes, cutting into them. They stared in awe as Sanji squeezed her left hand tight, plaiting her fingers together as she wriggled the hand out of the rope. She quickly checked her left hand with her right, pressing into the bones lightly to make sure nothing was damaged.

Clay ran to the table, grabbing a pistol, aiming it at Sanji’s head, their hands trembling. Sanji just met their eyes, holding her now free hands up either side of her shoulders.

“It’s okay,” Sanji said slowly. “I just want to smoke. Okay?” She reached into her bra; hearing Clay cock the pistol. “You presumably searched me, right? You know I don’t have anything dangerous in my bra. I just want to smoke.”

Clay didn’t lower the pistol, but they continued aiming the gun at Sanji as her hand reached into her bra. She pushed her fingers into the padding of the bra, pulling out one of the three self-rolled cigarettes she kept in case of emergencies along with her silver lighter. Sanji placed the filter between her lips, leaning in as she lit the cigarette. She placed her lighter back into her bra, turning to look at Clay.

Finally, Clay lowered the pistol but didn’t put it down. They stared wide-eyed at Sanji.

“How did you do that?”

“Hum?”

Clay nodded at Sanji’s hands.

“Oh.” Sanji inhaled deeply on her cigarette, relishing the feeling of nicotine entering her tired body. “I’ll tell you if you tell me why you took my clothes.”

Clay giggled lightly, jumping onto the table, folding their arms.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Clay said, smiling despite a small pink blush on their cheeks. “You had a little bit of an accident on your way here. Don’t be too embarrassed about it though, it’s only natural.”

“I see.” Sanji took another drag, staring at her cigarette. “It’s weird really. They’re always telling us kids not to drink anything we haven’t seen mixed ourselves. But they’re too busy telling us not to smoke to tell us not to take them from strangers.”

“So, you figured it out huh?” Clay asked, grinning wildly at Sanji, a little impressed.

“Yeah,” Sanji said shrugging. “Guess this is my own fault then.”

“Don’t be hard on yourself, honey.” Clay leaned forward, finally putting down the gun. “So, tell me how you got out of my knots.”

“Well, considering you’ve already apparently cleaned my pussy, I suppose there is no point in me being coy with you,” Sanji said casually. She tried to cross her legs but was reminded of the ropes on her ankles. “I’m into BDSM. My ex-boyfriend has narcolepsy. We did a couple of emergency practice runs in case he passed out while I was tied up.”

“What an interesting life you’ve led,” Clay replied, their eyes shining.

“Yep.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Sanji continuing to smoke. Finally, she reached the filter, flicking the cherry off and dropping it on the dirty floor.

“Aren’t you going to ask why you’re here?” Clay asked, crinkling their nose a little in annoyance.

“Nope,” Sanji said shrugging. “But you should probably know, you picked the worst kid to kidnap.” She noticed Clay’s fingers slip towards the gun again, assuming they thought she would attack. “I’m probably the only kid Judge wouldn’t give a fuck about if you blew my head off right now. Sorry, but you’re not going to get any money from him for me.”

Clay gave her a strange look.

“Who’s Judge?”

Sanji creased her eyebrows.

“My father?” Sanji asked equally confused. “Judge Vinsmoke.”

“Ooh!” Clay cooed, looking at her wide-eyed. “You’re one of _those_ Vinsmokes?”

“Not anymore,” Sanji hissed automatically. She met Clay’s eyes. The silence between them was surprisingly awkward, given how Sanji was still tied up to a chair in an ugly pink dress. “Okay, now I’m curious. Why am I here if you’re not after ransom money from Germa?”

“I’m sorry, pretty girl,” Clay said softly. “Your possibly ex-boyfriend has pissed off a lot of powerful people. He’s scared them a little bit, so they wanted to send him a message.”

“Fuck, really!” Sanji reached into her bra again, pulling out another cigarette, not thinking to ration them. “So, what happens to me now? Are you going to send him my fingers or something?”

“I don’t know how long we have to keep you here,” Clay admitted. “But I assure you, I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.”

Sanji scoffed at them.

“Forgive me if I’m a little cynical, since you drugged me, stripped me and tied me to a chair.” Sanji shivered as a cool breeze crawled along the floor, brushing along her bare legs. The breeze crawled up her legs, confirming that she wasn’t wearing underwear. Dysphoria curled in her stomach as she tried to squeeze her knees together.

“I won’t tell anyone your secret,” Clay said quickly, noticing her squirm.

“My secret?” Sanji asked confused.

“You know… What you have down there?”

Sanji shuddered at the teasing look in Clay’s face.

“Thanks, I guess,” She mumbled, looking away. "I would hope you didn't have conversations about my genitals regardless!"

Clay hopped off the table, picking up their pistol and pushing it into their boot.

“I’ll get you some breakfast, okay.” They turned towards the door. “Just so you know- you can do better.”

Sanji blinked, close to falling back asleep.

“What do you mean.”

Clay looked over their shoulder.

“You can do better than some stupid, thuggish officer that gets jealous easily and won’t appreciate your food,” They said softly. “Just because you have a-.”

“Okay, first of all!” Sanji interrupted. “Don’t you dare assume that I don’t know my worth just because I’m a transwoman! I am a fucking gorgeous, sexy woman and anyone who has a problem with one single aspect of my body isn’t worth my time. Got it?”

Clay jumped a little at Sanji’s sudden rise but nodded in response.

“Secondly…” Sanji took a deep breath. “Zoro is a good guy. Yes, he’s a moron. That’s probably why I’m here, but I suppose I have to blame myself for that too. Still, he’s clumsy, stupid, and annoying. But… He’s a still a good guy. He’s not going to let me stay here, I trust him that much.”

Clay stood still in front of her, their back to Sanji, trembling slightly. Sanji smirked, finishing her cigarette.

“How about that breakfast, you mentioned?” She said casually as if she were a guest in Clay’s home. “And bring me more of those pink cigarettes, please.”

“Sure, babe.” Clay walked slowly through the metal door, closing it tight behind them.

*****

Zoro ran to his locker the moment he got back to the station. He cringed as he looked at his phone. Still nothing from Sanji.

He winced, looking at his phone screen. It had been days without so much as a "Fuck Off" text from her. Nami had tried to call her too, but she hadn’t even answered to her. Zoro felt his stomach churn. He couldn’t deny he was starting to get worried. The officer paused, sitting down on the bench, leaning against the metal of the lockers.

It was possible that Sanji was just busy, that she wasn’t in the mood to speak to anyone from the party. Maybe she was just busy at work?

Or she had a new boyfriend or girlfriend already and was busy with them.

Zoro checked his watch. It was half-past seven in the evening. The Flower Shop would be closed by now- not that stopping by Sanji’s workplace would make him look good. That would be the ultimate creepy ex-boyfriend thing.

The only other option would be to stop by her apartment. Maybe if he could just see her face to face, they could have a proper conversation and make things right. Or at least she could accept his apology enough to remain friends with Luffy or Nami. But turning up at Sanji’s apartment alone would also be pretty creepy!

Zoro drummed his fingers against the wooden bench. He needed to do something. Worrying about Sanji was just too distracting. He’d spend every evening at his Dojo since the party, even on Sunday when he was exhausted from lack of sleep. But even pushing himself until his muscles ached hadn’t distracted him.

Knowing it was a bad idea, Zoro picked up his phone again, bringing up Ace’s number.

Ace answered after the third ring.

“Zoro!” He said quickly. “Fuck, bro. Are you okay?”

Zoro shuddered, feeling ashamed at the worry in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m… Fuck it, Ace, I’m dying here!” Zoro growled. He heard Ace sigh into the phone.

“I’m sorry about you and Sanji,” Ace said quietly.

“Yeah, me too,” Zoro mumbled. “I’m… I’m sorry for what I said at the party. I didn’t have the right to get jealous.”

“No, you did,” Ace replied, surprising the officer. “You asked me about our relationship before and I was deliberately vague. I didn’t want you to think you couldn’t ask her out because of me.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Zoro said quietly. “I… I got in too deep with Sanji too quickly. Whatever happened between you too, happened and I wouldn’t ask either of you to take it back even if you could.”

“She’s a really amazing person,” Ace said fondly. “I liked being with her. But I promise you, dude. We aren’t getting back together.”

“I know.”

There was a comfortable silence between the two men, both smiling into their phones.

“Ace,” Zoro said eventually. “Have you spoken to Sanji since the party?”

“No,” Ace admitted. “I tried to call her yesterday, but it went straight to voicemail.”

Zoro felt another chill go through his spine.

“She… She hasn’t been answering to Nami or Luffy either.”

“What?” Ace sat forward, pushing his hat back. “Sanji always answers to Nami!”

There was a small pang of jealously at this, but Zoro easily shoved it away. There were more important things to deal with now.

“I’m a little worried about her,” Zoro admitted.

“Yeah me too now!”

Zoro heard Ace stand up, followed by the jingle of keys being grabbed.

“Where are you now?” He asked.

“At the Station.”

“I’ll come to pick you up,” Ace said into the phone. “We’ll swing by Sanji’s place and make sure she’s okay. Maybe if she sees us together, she’ll know we’re cool.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Zoro said with a smile. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

“Awesome! I’m on my way.”

It was barely twenty minutes later when the two men entered Sanji’s apartment building. It did cross Zoro’s mind briefly that Sanji might feel uncomfortable seeing two of her ex’s at her door. But they were here now, and just wanted to know she was okay. Once he saw her face, they could leave.

Zoro rang the doorbell. Both he and Ace heard it ring through the apartment. There was nothing. They waited five minutes, in case Sanji was in the bathroom or something. Then they rang again, knocking loudly just in case Sanji had headphones on. Still nothing.

“I guess she’s out,” Zoro said quietly. He still felt nervous, his eyes fixed on the door like he could break it open just by staring at it.

Ace sighed heavily, running his fingers over the rim of his hat.

“Should we wait for a little while?” Ace suggested.

“Maybe, but this might be a little weird for her to find her two ex-boyfriends camping outside her door.”

“Yeah.” Ace drummed his fingers on the pockets of his cargo pants. He couldn’t leave. Not without knowing Sanji was okay. “Zoro?”

Zoro looked at Ace, not recognising the serious look in his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I need you to promise not to freak out, okay?”

Zoro opened his mouth to ask why, but it was so unnerving seeing the serious look on Ace’s usually charming face.

“Okay,” Zoro said nodding at him. “I promise I won’t freak out. What’s up?”

Ace didn’t say anything but reached into his pocket for his keys. He flipped through them, picking out a bronze coloured key with a pink Hello Kitty keycap with hearts instead of eyes. Zoro tensed as Ace knocked one more time on the door before slipping the key inside the lock.

“I offered to give it back to her after we broke up,” Ace explained, turning the key. “But she said it was okay if I kept it in case of emergencies.”

Zoro nodded.

“Like this?”

“Yeah.” The friends smiled lightly at each other.

Ace pushed the door open a couple of inches.

“Sanji,” He called inside. “Sanji, it’s me and Zoro.” There was no response. “We’re coming in, okay?” Still nothing.

Ace pushed the door open fully, stepping inside, Zoro following behind him. Their eyes flicked around the studio apartment, the sight chilling them even more. The bed was neatly made, the kitchen clean and everything in its normal place. This wasn’t too alarming as they both knew how Sanji liked to keep everything clean before leaving the house. But something felt off. It was a little too clean, a little too perfect. Zoro ran his finger over the dining table. There was a very thin layer of dust. His gut twisted further. He took a few steps forward, approaching the bed. He saw his underwear from Saturday, folded neatly on top of the pink comforter. Exactly where Sanji had left them before they left the house.

“She hasn’t been home,” Zoro said quietly. He turned to Ace, his brow furrowing in concern. “She hasn’t been home since the party!”

Ace stepped past Zoro into the bathroom, flicking the light switch on his way. He opened the cabinet, rummaging through the bottles.

“Her pills are still here,” Ace said, standing in the doorway. “She wouldn’t go out of town without her hormones.”

They continued to stare at each other. Their blood ran cold as their fears pumped through their hearts. Various scenarios flashed in their minds expecting the worst.

“What do we do?” Ace asked eventually. “Fuck, Zoro!”

Zoro took a deep breath, clutching his underwear in his fist.

“Let’s hit the station,” He said, trying to gain control of the situation. “We’ll file a missing person report and go from there.”

Ace nodded at him, both men turning to the door. They stopped, noticing a white note stuck in the letterbox. They shared another look, Zoro reaching out to take the note.

_Eggplant,_

_Call me immediately!_

_Papa-Zeff_

“That’s her foster dad,” Zoro said quietly. “We should go check with him. See if she called.”

“Yeah,” Ace agreed. “Let’s get there now.”

They ran towards Ace’s red car, pulling out of Sanji’s street towards the coast. It wasn’t a long drive, but it felt like they couldn’t get there quick enough. Zoro occasionally darted his eyes to Ace, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. He clenched his fists, staring into his lap, his shoulder trembling.

“It’s not your fault.”

Zoro looked up. Ace’s eyes flicked between Zoro and the road ahead.

“Hum?”

“Whatever happened to Sanji, it’s not your fault,” Ace said softly. Zoro sighed.

“If I hadn’t pissed her off… If we hadn’t had that fight-.”

“Look, we don’t even know that anything happened to Sanji,” Ace said, giving an optimistic smile. “But whatever happened wasn’t your fault. People have fights, people get pissed off. It happens.”

“But-.”

“We’re going to find her,” Ace reassured him. “I promise you.”

Zoro appreciated Ace’s optimism, but it didn’t stop the sinking feeling in his heart.

“How can you promise that Ace?” Zoro mumbled. “We have no idea where she is.”

“But wherever she is, she’s still Sanji.” Ace flashed his charming gaze, seemingly free of worry. “She’s inhumanly tough. There’s nothing the world can throw at her that she can’t handle.”

Zoro felt a small smile pull at his lips.

“Yeah. Yeah she is.”

Ace pulled into the shared parking lot next to the pier. Zoro jumped out of the car, running to get a parking ticket while Ace parked. Despite his optimism, Ace still ran back to Zoro after parked, the two of them walking towards The Baratie. Zoro remembered coming here for his first date with Sanji. He approached the door to the restaurant, remembering seeing her sitting at the wooden table, elegant and beautiful. He stared at the same table she had sat at. It was almost like he could see a ghost Sanji at the table, smoke trailing from her cigarette. His heart thumped harder as he followed Ace into the restaurant.

“Ace?” Carla turned from the bar, approaching the familiar man.

“Hey, Carla,” He said, approaching the bar. “Can we speak to Zeff please?”

“Oh, sorry,” Carla said, shrugging casually. “He’s really busy-.”

“It’s an emergency.” Ace crossed his arms. He remained calm, but he needed to get across this was serious. “It’s about Sanji. Could you please just ask if we can talk to him?”

Zoro stepped behind Ace, looking a lot more concerned. Carla shivered a little at his face.

“Okay, I’ll go check. Wait here okay? Help yourself to tea.”

“Thanks.”

Ace poured both him and Zoro a cup of the green tea, putting the warm mug down in front of his friend. Zoro wrapped his arms around the mug but didn’t drink it, staring at the green liquid.

Five minutes later a large, blond man stepped out of the kitchen, approaching the two men slowly. Zoro looked at his stone face, his large nose leaning over a long, sweeping moustache and a pointed beard. He was dressed in a very typical chefs outfit, complete with a large traditional tall white hat. He moved slowly, his right leg moving a little stiffly.

Zoro assumed that this must be Sanji’s dad.

Zeff stopped in front of Zoro, staring him down.

“Well?”

Zoro turned to Ace, thinking it would be better if he did the talking. His stomach dropped when he saw Ace’s face against the bar, the man snoring lightly.

“Sorry,” Zoro mumbled.

Zeff just sighed. He gestured for Zoro to follow him, turning to walk back through the restaurant. Zoro looped his arm around Ace’s waist, pulling the other man along with him. Entering the back office, he laid Ace down on a small leather couch, dragging his legs over the arm. Zeff crossed behind a large desk, sitting down in a tall chair.

“So, you’re Zoro?” Zeff asked, giving him a death-glare.

“Yeah, you’re Zeff?”

The older man nodded.

“I-.”

“Where is Sanji?” Zeff gave him an accusatory glare. Zoro felt a layer of rage rush over him, noticing what Zeff was implying. But he quickly tried to put himself in his position, forcing himself to remain calm.

“Actually,” Zoro started. “We came here to find out if you had seen her.”

Zeff let out a loud sigh. He sat forward in his chair, running his fingers around his moustache.

“We hadn’t heard from her for a few days, so we stopped by her apartment,” Zoro continued. “She didn’t answer, so Ace opened the door. But she wasn’t there, we don’t think she’s been home for a few days. We noticed your note, so we decided to-.”

Zeff held up his hand, stopping Zoro mid-sentence.

“Take a seat, please Zoro,” Zeff said, turning back to look at him.

Unsure what to do, Zoro complied, pulling out the black chair opposite the restaurant owner.

“Sanji tells me you’re a cop,” Zeff started. “Is that right?”

“Yes,” Zoro confirmed. He reached into his pocket for his badge, but Zeff just waved it off again.

“When did you last see my daughter?” Zeff asked. Zoro blushed at the memory.

“We were at Ace’s party on Saturday,” Zoro explained. “She left around ten in the evening and took a cab home. I spent the day with her at her apartment before then.”

Zeff gave Zoro a strange look at this. Zoro stilled himself, wondering if this was making Zeff uncomfortable.

“Other people saw her at the party, then?” Zeff asked. “But only you saw her leave?”

Zoro was unable to hold back his anger this time, not able to handle what Zeff was implying.

“I just want to know she’s okay!” Zoro growled at him. “That’s why we came here. We want to find her!”

Zeff stood up quickly, the desk edging back a few inches into Zoro with the force.

“This is my baby girl we’re talking about!” Zeff barked back at him. “She comes here for dinner every Sunday night, but she didn’t turn up or call! She’s never done that before.”

Zoro watched the man tremble, fingers gripping onto the edge of the desk. His lips twitched underneath his moustache.

“You’ve been dating my daughter for what? A month?” Zeff asked. Zoro nodded dumbly. “Well, I don’t expect you to be so invested in a woman you’ve known for such a short time. You sniffing in here to make yourself look better?”

“Hold on!” Zoro stood, slamming his hands down on the table. “Alright, yes, I haven’t been dating Sanji for too long. But I do care about her! I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. If you haven’t heard from her, then I’ll head straight to the station and file a missing person’s report.”

Zoro turned to leave.

“I already filed one yesterday,” Zeff said, sitting back down. He rested his elbows on the table, laying his face in his hands.

“Alright,” Zoro said nodding. “I’ll head down there and look into it now.”

He noticed Ace, still limp on the couch as he turned to leave.

“Just leave him,” Zeff called back.

“Okay, he um… He drove here.”

“I’ll send someone out to put an employee pass on his car.”

Zoro nodded at Zeff one last time, before turning to the door.

“Zoro.” Zeff raised his head, his blue eyes ice cold. “If anything, _anything_ has happened to my girl I will hold you responsible. Got it? I will personally fillet you and show you the real meaning of pain!”

Zoro met his gaze, his own dark eyes staring steadily back.

“I will find her,” He said firmly. "If anyone has hurt her, I'll kill them myself."

With that, he turned and left, leaving Zeff and Ace alone in the office.

Zeff rubbed his moustache again, looking over at the deadly still man on his couch. His mouth hung open, cowboy hat daggling from the string around his neck. Zeff had never thought much of Ace, but Sanji’s new boyfriend seemed even more of a reckless punk. Zeff admitted he didn’t know much about him, but he knew he didn’t trust him one bit!

The chef opened his desk drawer, pulling out a large, framed photo. It was of him and a young Sanji, the skinny child smiling wildly at the camera. Zeff had his hand on Sanji’s shoulder, his child clinging to his leg. Despite their limbs being still stick-thin from starvation, the child looked happy, blue eyes sparkling at the camera, blonde hair brushed and neat. Zeff kept the photo in his drawer, knowing Sanji didn’t like having pre-transition photos of herself around the place where anyone could see. Zeff had gotten rid of most of them, but to him, he didn’t see any gender-specific traits of the small child, so thought it would be okay to keep it in his desk. He reached against the glass, running his fingertip over the image of his daughter.

“Eggplant…” He whispered, clutching the frame. “Please be alright.”

*****

It was dark by the time Zoro arrived at the station. There still seemed to be plenty of people working, others crowding around the desks. The green-haired officer made a beeline for the back, sitting down at a computer to bring up the reports from yesterday.

“Roronoa.”

Zoro turned to see Tashigi standing behind him.

“I’m busy,” Zoro stated, turning his attention back to the screen.

“Smoker wants to see you,” Tashigi said, ignoring Zoro as much as he was ignoring her. “ _Now.”_

Zoro sighed, pulling himself up from the desk and marching to the chief’s office. He stepped inside, not even bothering to knock.

“What do you want?” He asked bluntly, tapping his foot impatiently.

Smoker didn’t look up at him, staring at his computer screen, tapping his cigar into an ashtray.

“Shut the door,” The older man ordered. “Then sit down.”

“I’m busy,” Zoro hissed. “Just tell me what you want.”

Smoker gave him a stern look. Like Zoro was a student and he was a principle.

“Door, Roronoa,” Smoker repeated. Zoro grumbled something under his breath but shut the door as instructed. Smoker lit up another cigar as he stared at the younger man. Smoking wasn’t really allowed in the station, but being the chief and having his own office, Smoker got away with it.

“So, what is it?” Zoro crossed his arms again, his hand twitching at his side, grabbing at an imaginary Wado. Smoker looked him up and down, his face still.

“I’ll be blunt, Zoro,” Smoker said sternly. “We know about your girlfriend going missing. Her father called us.”

Zoro’s hand twitched.

“And? I’m here to Follow up on it.”

“You can’t do that, Zoro,” Smoker barked at him. Zoro felt anger bubble inside him.

“Why the fuck not?”

“For one, Zoro you’re not on duty,” Smoker started. “Secondly, this isn’t your department. Thirdly, and most importantly… You’re a person of interest in this case.”

“ _What!”_ Zoro screamed at his boss, slamming his hands down on the desk. “Do you really think I’d do something to someone I fucking care about?”

“No,” Smoker said bluntly. “I don’t think you would. But statistics are against you, Roronoa. Surely you understand that?”

Zoro forced himself to take a steadying breath, but he couldn’t stop himself trembling with anger.

“So what? You expect me to sit around and do nothing?”

“You can’t get involved in the Police investigation,” Smoker continued. “As I said, her father already called us telling us you were going to look into the file. We can’t let you do that, given your relationship to Ms Vinsmoke. You’re a good officer, Roronoa. I need you on my team. If you get involved in any case not assigned to you, you could get charged with fraud if an official report is made. Then you’d lose your job and possibly face jail time. I don’t want that for you, Zoro.”

Zoro bit his tongue, stopping himself from screaming at his boss. Smoker looked at him, a pitying expression in his eyes. It didn’t do anything to soothe the rage inside him.

“Go home, Zoro,” Smoker said softly. “You can take two weeks leave. Get some rest. I’ll make sure someone gets in touch with you the moment we make progress in the case.”

So many curses and words spun around Zoro’s brain. He knew Smoker had a point, but he couldn’t imagine heading home and sitting around doing nothing while Sanji was missing. He opened his mouth, a dry sob escaping. Zoro shut his eyes, taking another deep breath.

“Fine,” He mumbled. “I…”

Zoro slammed his fists on the desk again, before covering his face in his hands, collapsing into the chair.

“Please,” Zoro begged, staring at the ground. “Please just find her.”

“We’ll do our best,” Smoker promised.

Zoro nodded, knowing there was nothing more he could ask for. He stood up from the chair, his shaking body moving out of the room, not looking back at his boss.

*****

Zoro felt groggy when he saw morning coming in through his small window. He’d barely slept. He looked around, noticing it was barely eight in the morning. He rolled over in the bed, not sure what he could do with his day.

A loud snore from his side made Zoro sigh.

Ace was already at their house when Zoro made it home from the Police Station. He’d filled Nami and Luffy in on the situation, both his roommates looking terrified for their friend. Zoro had felt so helpless, standing in a room filled with people who cared about Sanji but had no idea how to get in touch with her.

Zoro had offered to let Ace stay the night. He’d slept a lot better than Zoro had, laying on the right side of the bed. He'd kicked the covers off him, lying mostly naked, wearing only his boxer shorts. Zoro rolled his eyes at his friend but was happy to have him close by at this time.

“Hey,” Zoro nudged Ace with his foot, but the other man barely moved. The officer shrugged, deciding to let Ace sleep for a while longer if he could. He wished he could have slept, but every time he shut his eyes he saw Sanji storming down the street and him shouting horrible things in her face.

Zoro pulled himself out of bed, pulling his robe over his shoulders. Stepping into the living room, Zoro blinked seeing it buzzing with life.

Nami, Vivi and Kaya were on their phones, holding large notepads in their laps. Usopp had his work laptop and was focused on it intensely at the coffee table.

“Zoro!” Luffy shoved a cup of coffee into his hand. “Usopp’s making posters, want to come with me to put them up when he’s done?”

“What?” Zoro asked, turning to their friend.

Usopp smiled, turning his laptop to show a large ‘Missing’ poster with a large picture of Sanji at the garden party, followed by a description of her appearance and contact details.

“I’ll make a couple more; I have some other recent pictures of her,” Usopp said, a steady smile on his face.

“We can print them off at the library later,” Luffy said, also giving an optimistic smile. “Nami is calling people from the party and Vivi and Kaya are calling Sanji’s favourite places to find out if anyone has seen her.”

Zoro blinked at his friends.

“Fuck… You guys,” Zoro whispered softly. “This is amazing!”

Zoro took a swig of coffee.

“So, what can I do?”

“You and Luffy can put up the posters,” Nami explained, her call finishing. “Sanji’s sister has gotten a flight into the city, she should be here this evening. Then we can go around the city and ask after Sanji. We’re also making some social media stuff when Usopp finishes the posters.”

Zoro nodded.

“The others will be here later,” Luffy said, jumping on the sofa. “Robin and Frankie are in Morocco, but they’ll be here tomorrow. Everyone else will be here and we’ll come up with a battleplan.”

Zoro just nodded again, not sure what to say. He’d spent last night stuck in an angry stoop, feeling like he couldn’t do anything to help find his girlfriend. His friend’s efforts had fired him up again, showing him exactly where they could start.

There was a loud knock on the door, Luffy immediately crossing the room to answer it.

“Hey, Brook!”

Zoro turned to look at his colleague, the tall man stepping into his apartment.

“Good morning, everyone,” Brook said with a wide smile. “Looks busy in here!”

“Of course,” Usopp said, but didn’t look up from his laptop.

“Amazing!” Brook turned to Zoro. “Is now a good time, Zoro? I’d like to ask you a few questions about Sanji.”

Zoro shrugged bitterly, taking a sip of coffee.

“Sure, but we can’t get involved with the missing person report,” Zoro mumbled. “I’m not allowed to get involved in the case.”

“I know.” Brook’s eyes sparkled. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a notepad and his phone. “It’s been assigned to me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter as things intensify.
> 
> Warning: Slight spoilers for Whole Cake.  
> If you haven't got that far just skip over the Ace/Brook stuff.

The room was silent as Brook stood at the counter, all eyes on him. He simply smiled in return, setting his phone on record, and placing it on the counter.

“I don’t suppose I could trouble you for a cup of tea?” Brook sat down at the island, crossing his skinny legs.

“Sure.” Zoro crossed the room, putting the kettle on. He opened the kitchen cabinet, his heart sinking as he pulled out the Earl Grey teabags he bought especially for when Sanji stayed over.

“How do we start?” Luffy asked, sitting back next to Brook. He attacked a bag of pastries Kaya had brought, shoving an almond croissant into his mouth.

Zoro was a little surprised at his roommate’s nonchalant attitude but remembered what Ace had said last night. That Sanji was tough. He tried to get in Luffy’s mindset, remembering Sanji’s story of how she had kicked the asses of the guys who tried to mug her. He needed to remember that she was strong and could take care of herself.

“Well, you all saw Sanji at the party on Saturday,” Brook began. “That appears to be the last known location she was seen at. What time did she leave?”

“After serving the cake,” Nami began. “It was around quarter to ten, I think. Then…” She paused, glancing at Zoro.

“I was a jerk…” Zoro admitted. “I started a fight about her relationship with Ace. She stormed out and I followed her down the road.”

“I see.” Brook looked at him sympathetically, making a few notes. “Then what happened?”

Zoro shuddered.

“She got into a cab at the taxi rank next to the corner store at the end of the road.” Zoro paused, placing a cup of tea in front of Brook. “It was a basic, city, black taxi. I didn’t get a look at the driver.”

Ace yawned, stepping out of Zoro’s bedroom. He wandered through the living room, still in his boxer shorts. He looked around the room, seeing that they had further company. It didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest, heading to the fridge to help himself to a soda.

“What’s up?” Ace asked, twisting the cap off a full-sugar Mountain Dew.

“I’m here to investigate Sanji’s disappearance,” Brook explained. “Did she say to anybody where she was going after the party?”

“She told me she was going home,” Zoro said before he bit the edge of his coffee mug.

“But Zoro and I stopped by her apartment yesterday; she hasn’t been home since Saturday,” Ace explained. “We don’t think she’s out of town since she left her medication at home.”

Zoro slammed the base of his coffee mug down on the table, having downed the remaining contents.

“I’ll be right back,” He said quickly, hurrying into the bedroom. He shut the door tight behind him. The rest of the room stared after Zoro, before returning to their efforts.

“So, Brook?” Ace mumbled. “Can we talk?”

“Sure.” The detective paused the recording, picking up his phone and tea.

Ace led Brook into Luffy’s room, closing the door behind him. The detective looked around the small room uncomfortably, seeing the clothes that were strewn everywhere and dirty plates on every surface.

“Sorry,” Ace said grinning, pushing a pile of clothes off the desk chair and handing it to Brook. “Not the best place for this.”

“It’s fine,” Brook mumbled, brushing the chair again with his sleeve before sitting down.

Ace sat down on an empty space on the floor, crossing his legs while Brook restarted the recording.

“So,” Ace began. “I just wanted to make sure you knew all the stuff that went down with Sanji’s family a few years ago. I don’t know how much the others know, so I thought we could do this in private.”

“Good thinking.” Brook flicked through his phone, bringing up some notes from earlier. “I know she attempted to make some Police reports a few years ago about a domestic dispute, but I wasn’t able to find out much. It didn’t look like things got very far.”

“They didn’t,” Ace agreed. “Basically, her biological Dad is this crazy business tycoon weirdo. Like a literal billionaire! But he was a pretty shitty Dad to Sanji. She was abused pretty heavily by him as a kid.”

“Did she ever report it?” Brook asked.

“I don’t know,” Ace admitted. “I doubt it, she was a very small child at the time. It’s actually really fucked up. When she was around eight or so, her Dad locked her in this basement and told everyone she’d died. I don’t know how he got away with it- rich guy stuff probably.” Ace sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. Brook looked on, his hands trembling slightly. “She managed to get out after six months and ran away from home. From what I know her sister helped her. She lived by herself for two years, I think. Zeff, I mean her foster Dad, found her when he was in the navy and she’d smuggled herself onto a ship to work in the kitchen there. I think they were somewhere near the Pacific Ocean. She was stupidly skinny! Zeff took care of her after that. He discharged himself from the marines to start his own restaurant and got himself approved as a foster carer.”

There was a small moment of silence as Brook took in Ace’s story. He’d heard a lot of horror stories during his last thirty years working as a detective, but stories of children suffering always got him worked up. He cleared his throat, taking a sip of tea.

“So, how does this lead up to the recent reports?” Brook asked, his voice quiet.

“Her Dad tracked her down,” Ace continued. He cracked his knuckles, pressing his hands against the floor. “The rich guy. He wanted her back so he could use her for an arranged marriage. He didn't take too well…" Ace paused, thinking he probably shouldn't tell Brook that part. "Well, to finding out she'd changed. Sanji obviously refused to go along with it, so her family started threatening her, telling her they were going to cut off her hands, kill her foster dad and hurt her friends. Her brothers started calling her at all times of the day and night, calling her really shitty things and telling her all the stuff they were going to do to her. Every time she blocked their numbers, or she changed hers they'd still manage to get to her.”

“That’s why she filed the Police reports?” Brook said nodding.

“Yep, but as we both know, that didn’t go too well. I don’t think they took her seriously.” Ace rubbed his eyes, still feeling a little groggy. He took another swig of his breakfast-soda. “I think one of her brothers still calls her sometimes, either begging for forgiveness or saying how they're going to find her and get her.”

Ace looked up at Brook.

“I don’t know how to get in touch with her brothers,” Ace continued. “But Sanji is still in touch with her sister. The only good thing about the whole shitty situation was that they reconnected. Maybe you could talk to her? Just in case her family has something to do with this.”

Brook nodded, pausing the recording again.

“Thank you, Ace,” He said. Brook pulled a colourful handkerchief out of his pocket, dabbing down his face. He admitted he didn’t know Sanji too well, but she was a lovely, fun young woman who always brought joy to him every time he saw her. It hurt him to know other people had hurt her and been allowed to get away with it.

He wouldn’t let it happen again.

*****

Zoro took a deep breath, sitting down on his workout mat in the centre of his bedroom. He closed his eyes, folding his hands in his lap. He relaxed his body, clearing his mind of all thought. He kept his breathing and nerves steady, his body relaxed.

It was Saturday night again. Sanji was storming down the street. He ran over to her, screaming in her face. He used an awful slur to refer to the Chaser Nights where Sanji had met Brook. He accused her of using him to make Ace and Nami jealous. Zoro let the anger rise up inside him once more, taking him back to that mental state. He looked through the rage in his eyes, seeing Sanji running into the cab. Seeing her middle finger directed at him as the cab turned out of the rank. The car drove off, turning around the corner.

Zoro took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Picking up the pen in front of him, he quickly wrote down the six-digit number he had seen on the cab.

*****

The now-familiar footsteps echoed through the corridor. Sanji yawned, clicking her neck. She’s managed to take a bit of a nap by edging her chair over to the table and laying her head down on it. She stretched her back as best she could against her chair, shifting around in the seat.

She didn’t feel good. From what she could tell she’d been in this windowless, metal room for less than a week, but she could guess it had been around three days. That was based entirely on the amount of meals Clay had brought her and the reaction her body was having without her hormones! There was an uncomfortable churning inside her, the change in her body wreaking havoc with her stomach. Her head was pounding, and her nipples hurt, her breasts feeling strange. Sanji didn’t know if it were a placebo effect to the panic of not having her oestrogen and the dysphoria of knowing her body would start making testosterone again. Or perhaps her body was actually struggling to work without her regular hormones. Either way, Sanji felt like shit!

Clay opened the metal door, dressed in a long, flowery tunic. They were holding a large tray with a fresh sandwich, chips, and a large glass of strawberry milk.

“Hey, Sweetie!” Clay said with a smile. “You ready for lunch?”

“Thanks,” Sanji said, surprisingly sincerely. “But I need to pee first.”

Clay grimaced.

“You can’t wait for your bathroom break?”

“Wouldn’t have asked if I could.”

Clay sighed but nodded. They placed the tray down on the table before pulling two disposable latex gloves out from their pocket. After pulling the gloves on over their hands, they reached for the old empty paint can under the table. Clay knelt in front of Sanji, lifting up the puffy pink skirt, avoiding eye contact with Sanji as they placed the can securely in front of her genitals. Sanji closed her eyes, trying to take herself away from the situation enough to let go. The awful sound of the liquid hitting the metal can echoed through the room, a drip of sweat leaking down Sanji’s forehead as she begged for this moment to be over. Eventually, it finished, Clay, reaching underneath her skirt to dab lightly at the tip of her genitals.

“There we are,” Clay cooed, standing up, holding the can carefully. “Good girl!”

Sanji didn’t say anything. She just kept her eyes closed as Clay left the room again to empty the paint can. They returned a minute later, smelling of fresh soap. They returned their attention to the food tray, reaching for the pink shake.

“Here,” They said handing it to Sanji. “Drink it before it gets too melted.”

Sanji just nodded, taking the shake into her hands, which Clay had allowed her to keep free, taking a long sip. The cold drink soothed her sore throat, even if it was a little too sweet, and with the strange aftertaste that was likely added protein and vitamins. Sanji had never really cared for ice cream, but the effort Clay had put into the shake was appreciated.

“For lunch, we have croque monsieur and homemade salt-and-vinegar chips,” Clay said with a smile, presenting the tray to Sanji.

“Thanks,” She mumbled, taking another drink of her milkshake before placing it on the table to take the sandwich.

Clay sat on the table, staring at Sanji, watching her eat. They were surprisingly attentive to their kidnap victim, bringing her food four times a day and taking her for a ten-minute bathroom break in the evening, with cuffs on her hands and legs, along with a quick flannel wash. But Clay wasn’t stupid. They brought all Sanji’s food on paper plates, never bringing anything that needed cutlery or anything Sanji could use as a weapon. They would bring Sanji a cup of tea after every meal or snack, but it would be lukewarm, not hot enough to scold or hurt if she threw it back at Clay.

Despite this, Clay didn’t find themself scared of Sanji. Sanji had freed her hands, so she could likely at least try to free her elbows and ankles, yet for some reason hadn’t attempted it. But Clay didn’t question it, there was no point in doing so.

“This is good,” Sanji commented, finishing half her sandwich. “You used the perfect amount of mustard. Thanks.”

Clay giggled a little at the compliment.

“Thanks, Sweetie,” They said proudly. They jumped off the table to leave. “I’ll get you your tea.”

“Wait!” Sanji called after them. She put the sandwich down to reach for her milkshake. “Could you stay for a little bit?”

Clay raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

Sanji shrugged.

“I’m bored,” She admitted. “You haven’t brought me any books or put a crappy in-house movie or anything. At this point, I’d settle for a waiting room nature documentary. I just want to talk for a little while. You’re keeping me here against my will, it’s not an unreasonable request to ask for some company for a little while? Or do you have somewhere to be?”

Clay paused for a moment, looking at their watch.

“I suppose I can stay for a little while, it’s only fair.” They jumped on the table again, staring at Sanji. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Sanji scoffed at this.

“I’d really like to know what Zoro did to you that got me locked up in here,” She said with a shrug. “But I guess you’re not going to tell me that.”

“Truthfully, he didn’t do anything to me personally,” Clay admitted. “You remember that fancy ball he took you to last month?”

“The gala? Yeah.”

“Well did he tell you why they were blinging him up with that fancy medal?” Clay teased.

Sanji rolled her eyes a little.

“He was involved with a group of cops who brought down some country-wide mafia leaders.”

“Correct, well done,” Clay said condescendingly. “Well, the leader he brought down was my boss.”

“Ah. So, this is like honouring your crime family or some bullshit,” Sanji scoffed.

“Again, close but not completely true,” Clay said. “There is this big crime boss, they’re probably one of the most well know in the continent. My organisation had an affiliation with them, which we’re trying to maintain. Scaring Roronoa was a way to stay in their good books.”

Sanji creased her eyebrows.

“That’s stupid.”

“Huh?”

Sanji sighed.

“You’re just jumping like little puppies because some big scary person tells you too?” Sanji said with a smirk. “Why not use this opportunity to disband and start anew?”

Clay gave her a strange look, shaking their head, tutting loudly.

“You’re far too innocent, little girl,” Clay said with a sigh. “You really think that’s how it works? You think you can live your life as normal after you get made and do this for a living?”

Sanji just stared at them. She held out her hand towards Clay. Clay understood what she wanted, handing her the packet of cigarettes. Sanji pulled one out, throwing the packet on the table, before lighting up, Clay holding her confiscated lighter towards her. Sanji inhaled deeply, blowing a long chain of smoke towards Clay.

“I would agree with you, but you’re already a partial owner in a club,” Sanji said smugly. “Surely you could get yourself a job there. Or does pouring drinks and mopping floors not appeal to you?”

“You little-!”

“Besides,” Sanji continued. “I might just happen to know someone who used to be an assassin. Like a for real, to God shady bitch. Want to know what she does now? She’s a freaking stewardess! And she didn’t have nightclub money to fall back on.”

Clay crossed their arms, staring at her like a pouting child.

“Stop freaking explaining to me how to live me life!” They growled. “You just want me to set you free!”

“Yes, I do,” Sanji said shrugging. “But as I said, I’m also bored.”

She took another drag of her cigarette, loving Clay’s pouting expression.

“So, I’m here to scare, Zoro,” Sanji said. “You captured me to blackmail him or something? Does he know I’m down here?”

“Not yet, no,” Clay confessed. “It’ll be up to Blackbeard when we reveal that to him.”

“Blackbeard?”

“The big old boss!”

“And their plan is?”

“Well, if I’m entirely honest, I don’t know,” Clay admitted. “I’m awaiting further instructions from them.”

Sanji shivered at this, bowing her head, cigarette hanging from her lips.

“You just expect me to sit here patiently and wait for that to happen?” She hissed, rage bubbling inside her.

“Afraid so, pretty girl!” Clay jumped off the counter, kissing Sanji on her soft blonde hair. “I’ll get you your tea.”

“Who hurt you?”

Clay stared into Sanji’s eyes, getting lost in the indigo blue.

“Excuse me?”

Sanji bared her teeth at Clay, shivering on her chair.

“Who was it?” Sanji hissed. “Who got you into this world? Are they really worth pleasing this much?”

Sanji saw rage build up in Clay’s eyes, loving every moment of it.

“You should watch what you say you stupid brat!” Clay snapped at her. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Sanji admitted. “But I know that I’ve been here for a number of days and you’ve done whatever you can to make me comfortable, despite leaving me tied to a chair.”

“Fine then!” Clay gathered up the tray and empty cup, turning away from Sanji. “If that’s how you see me, we’ll just see how you do without your supper or your bathroom break! Then we’ll see how smart your mouth is!”

Clay kicked the large metal door closed behind them, stepping out into the corridor, flicking the light off as they went. Sanji sighed to herself taking one last drag from her cigarette before flicking it onto the ground.

*****

Brook sipped on his third cup of tea of the afternoon, staring at his screen. He couldn’t deny that he had been cynical of Zoro suddenly remembering the cab number, but after running it he found the cabbie did indeed pick up a young girl from the corner of Ford Street at the taxi rank around ten in the evening. After showing them a picture of Sanji, they had confirmed to Brook that it had been her and informed Brook that they had dropped Sanji off at the central railway station.

The detective clicked his fingers, staring at a map of the city centre. He’d asked the railway station for their security tapes, but given that Sanji was a legal, functioning adult, they couldn’t dub the situation an emergency and he would have to wait for approval from the city. Following this, he had called Ace on his personal phone and casually suggested he visit Sanji’s flat again. Just to make sure she still hadn’t been home and if he just so happened to find her passport, he should inform Brook as a friend. That way he wouldn’t have to wait for a permit to search her flat for it.

His goal now was to try and figure out where Sanji had gone. Staring at the streets, he tried looking for her favourite places. Anything that might have been open at that time of night, so he could try and find out if she had gone there instead of taking a train. Scrolling through the map, the _Peachy Island_ club caught his eye. The club he had met Sanji at.

Brook allowed himself a moment to sigh. Sanji had looked so fucking sexy every time he’d seen her there! The first time she had been wearing a tight red pencil skirt, complete with fishnet stockings and knee-high black boots. The thin stiletto heels clicked on the floor of the smoking area and Brook could swear he heard the sound in his head, even above the sounds of the music and the club-goers. She’d worn a tight fitted suit jacket over a black tight blouse, buttoned down to reveal a devil-red lace bra. The moment he had seen her, Brook had known that he had to know this woman and at least make an attempt to see her panties!

She had shot him down, but gently, not seeming put off by Brook being a lot older than her. She ended up being pretty good company and he had found himself gravitating to her every time he saw her at Peachy.

Brook thought about it for a moment. Perhaps there was a chance she had gone there if she just wanted to let off some steam after the fight with Zoro. It seemed unlikely that Sanji would go to a club rather than a bar or a restaurant, but given that Brook knew she went to Peachy, it wasn’t impossible.

The detective picked up his phone again, knowing he would have to make a few more calls before he went on this lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always make my day! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Zoro and Luffy returned much later in the evening than they had initially planned but had wanted to spread the posters as far across the city as possible. Zoro had even stopped by the Dojo to leave one on the notice board and Luffy had taken some down to the fire station. A lot of local coffee shops and restaurants had agreed to put them up in their windows, as well as the library. They had even braved a visit to The Baratie to give a couple to Zeff, not put off by his accusatory glare.

“Do you…” Zoro hesitated as he and Luffy made their way back to their apartment. “Do you really think he thinks I did it?”

Annoyingly, Luffy just shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Probably,” He said, sounding far too casual. “But it’s okay, you didn’t do it, so it doesn’t matter.”

Zoro scowled at his friend. Honestly, he understood Zeff’s concerns. Zoro was still young and hadn’t been a cop for too long, but he’d read enough case studies and even been in enough situations himself to know that the punk boyfriend was a very likely suspect. He tried his best to see things from Zeff’s perspective.

The apartment was still buzzing when Zoro and Luffy walked inside. Chopper had now joined their friends, running down a long checklist spread out over the table.

“Zoro!” He cried. The small man jumped up, running over to throw his arms around his friend.

Zoro couldn’t help but smile at his small companion, ruffling his fluffy hair. He wrapped his arms around Chopper in return, feeling tears against his shirt.

“Hey Chopper,” Zoro said softly. “Thanks for coming.”

“I’ve been calling all the hospitals in the city,” Chopper said sniffing. “No-one has seen Sanji so far or anyone like her. But they’ll call us back if she comes in. I’m trying some others outside the city just in case!”

“You’re going to call every hospital in the country?” Luffy teased, jumping onto the counter.

“Yep!” Chopper said, huffing at Luffy. “And then I’ll call them all again.”

“Sit down, Chopper,” Nami said softly. “Take a break, have some coffee.”

The small man nodded but accepted the freshly poured cup Nami shoved into his small hands. Seeing Chopper so enthusiastic and trying so hard to find Sanji made Zoro’s heard warm. He knew his friend barely had time to sleep between the hospital, medical school and his part-time job at the primary school to make ends meet. He couldn’t help but reach out a pull teasingly at Chopper’s cheeks.

“Thank you, Chopper!” Zoro said grinning. “You’re amazing.”

The small almost-doctor blushed, squirming out of Zoro’s grip.

“Shut up you bastard!” He squealed. “Don’t think you’ll make me happy with your stupid charm words.”

Zoro chuckled, ruffling the soft golden-brown hair. Chopper grinned stupidly; his tired eyes wide. He took a large swig of coffee, running back to his position on the sofa.

“So, this is he?”

Zoro turned to the hallway. The pinkest woman he’d ever seen in his life was leaning against the wall with her palm, hip jutted out with perfectly manicured pink fingernails clawing into her pink bodycon dress. Each nail was painted a different shade of pink, her thumb painted hot pink leading to her pale, almost white pinkie finger. Her hair was perfectly styled, curled slightly at the ends and an alarming shade of bubble-gum pink. She had a pink kerchief tied around her neck, pink eyeshadow over her large blue eyes and pale pink lipstick over her mouth. The only thing about this woman that wasn’t pink was the purple Alice-band fitted in her hair.

Once Zoro had taken in just how pink this woman was, he looked into her eyes. They were a familiar shade of indigo blue, with a familiar curling shape to her eyebrows. The officer swallowed.

“Are you the sister?” He asked, unsure of how to approach her.

“Yes.” The strange woman smiled, stepping forward to shake his hand. “You must be the boyfriend.”

The terrible words ‘ex-boyfriend’ flashed in Zoro’s mind, but he pushed them aside. This wasn’t the time or the place to get into his argument with her sister.

“Zoro,” He said, shaking her hand firmly, meeting her blue gaze. Her eyes were so similar to Sanji’s it was hard not to get lost in them.

“Reiju,” She replied with a smile. Her voice was much lighter than Sanji’s, almost lyrical, with a much stronger French accent. “How did the posters go?”

“We’ve covered the city,” Luffy said, not bothering to introduce himself. “We can print off some more later though.”

“I’m sure you boys have done your best.” Reiju leaned in, pinching fondly at Luffy’s cheeks. “I appreciate all you’re doing to find my baby sister.”

Reiju crossed into the living room, Usopp immediately shuffling over to make room for her on the couch.

“I did bring some treats from France if you’d like to take a small break.” She reached beside the sofa, pulling over an unsurprisingly pink Gucci suitcase. She unzipped it, pulling out several boxes of chocolates in sleek cardboard boxes, tied with black ribbons, along with some bottles of red wine.

“Cool! Thanks!” Luffy attacked one of the chocolate boxes, not bothering to look at the descriptions. His face went through several expressions of disgusted and delighted.

“You came straight from the airport?” Zoro asked, sitting down on the armchair opposite her.

“Oh no,” Reiju said giggling. “This is just my treat bag. I dropped the rest of my luggage at the hotel.” She held up one of the bottles. “Do you have a corkscrew?”

Usopp immediately put his laptop down, heading into his friend’s kitchen to find the opener along with one of the wine glasses. Zoro watched it all with a frown.

“You don’t seem all that concerned,” He said bluntly, leaning forward in his chair. “Given that your sister is missing.”

To her credit, Reiju’s eyes widened a little in shock, even as she accepted the tools from Usopp.

“Believe me, Zoro, I’m trying very hard to keep my head,” She insisted. “I’m well aware of the danger my sister could be in right now.”

“And what have you done to help find her?” Zoro wasn’t trying to stop his hostility, his teeth grinding as he spoke.

“Zoro!” Nami exclaimed, putting her mobile down. “Reiju just got in a few hours ago.”

“And in that time, I’ve already spoken to the detective,” Reiju continued. “I was summoned to the police station before I came here. I’m expecting a call from him later today about a nightclub he’s investigating. He’s trying to find out if Sanji was seen there.”

“You spoke to Brook?” Zoro relaxed back, but folded his arms, not letting his guard down.

“Yes.” She poured herself a glass of wine, crossing her legs elegantly. Zoro noticed she didn’t move as fluidly as Sanji. Perhaps elegance came naturally to her sister, while Reiju deliberately tried to maintain it. “Since I’m family, he has to update me with any new information he gets. Which of course, I’ll pass on to you as the leaders of the…” She waved her hand, looking for the right words. “Civilian search?”

Zoro sighed at this. Knowing his trade well enough, he knew they would need Reiju, so decided to try his best to be civil.

“Thank you,” He said with a swallow. “This club? How sure did Brook sound?”

“Hard to say,” Reiju admitted. “He got Sanji’s foster-father to sign the release for her credit card statements. Sanji was definitely somewhere after she left her cab.”

“But nowhere after that?” Zoro pushed, his heart sinking.

A melancholy look spread over Reiju’s face. She sipped her wine slowly, her blue eyes looking away.

“No,” She mumbled. “I’m afraid not… But that doesn’t mean… Maybe she has cash on her?”

“Zoro.”

He looked up. Nami was sitting on the armrest of the chair, she leaned close to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He saw the look of pity in her eyes. It was almost too much.

“They think… The case consultants think that Sanji doesn’t want to be found,” Nami explained. “Ace tried to recover her passport, but he hasn’t found it.”

Zoro was about to interrupt her before someone else beat him to it. A much more familiar face emerged from Luffy’s bedroom, dressed in nothing but a pair of baggy cargo shorts and a cowboy hat. Nami winced slightly. She wanted her friend to be found but her apartment had turned into a damn circus!

“Sanji doesn’t drive,” Ace said quickly, not bothering with any niceties. “At least she doesn’t have a valid license. If she went to a club, she’d have her passport on her in case she got carded! It doesn’t mean she’s run off somewhere. Besides, I’ve told you Nami, I’ve told Brook, she wouldn’t go anywhere without her medication!”

“Ooh!” Luffy squeaked. “Ace is mad!”

Zoro inspected his friend’s usually calm, charming face. It was indeed twisted in an almost comical state of frustration- almost as if he should have steam coming out of his ears!

Surprising himself, Zoro felt a sense of slight relief at Ace’s words. There was a voice inside him, which sounded strangely like Kuina, telling him that it was good Ace was here. Ace knew Sanji, perhaps better than any of the others. He knew where she kept things, how she reacted and what she would likely do about it. It was good that he was here and that he had been with Sanji for so long. Brook would listen to him. Nami would listen to him.

“Ace is right,” Zoro said, taking Nami’s hand. “If Sanji had gone home to intentionally take her passport with her she would have taken other survival things as well. Even if it was just her meds or extra underwear. But nothing had been moved since we left for Luffy’s party. As nice as it would be, we really can’t afford to be optimistic here!”

Nami bristled a little bit. Zoro’s heart broke more at the unshed tears in her eyes.

“But what if she-.”

“Goddamn it, Nami!” Ace snapped. Everyone in the room stared at him, not able to recall a time he’d raised his voice in anger.

The tall man let out a strained breath, sinking to sit on the floor and bury his face in his hands.

“You read the newspapers, Nami,” Ace muttered. “You watch TV. You know _exactly_ what happens to women like Sanji. For no fucking reason! It happens… far too fucking often.” 

A dark cloud cast over the room. The reassurance Ace had given Zoro in the car yesterday seemed far away from his friend now. Even Luffy stilled, his fists clenching in anger. Everyone else just looked at the ground, their fears shining through. Ace had said what everyone had been thinking in the back of their minds. The fear they’d all had but hadn’t dared to say out loud. The silence carried on for far too long, broken only by the occasional small sob from Chopper and Vivi or the occasional repressed gasp from Usopp.

“It’s okay, guys.”

All eyes shot up, staring at Luffy. The serious look really didn’t suit the carefree young man. It was honestly quite frightening to look at.

“Sanji is one of us, right? Our friend.” Luffy turned to Zoro. “What’s that word you call us sometimes? The companion word?”

Zoro smiled.

“Nakama.”

“Right,” Luffy continued. “Sanji’s Nakama. We will find her. But if anything has happened to her…” He turned his head, making sure he met eyes with everyone in the room. “Then we’ll make whoever did it regret it! Right?”

Ace shook his head slightly at his little brother but nodded at him straight after.

“Right.”

Reiju chucked, raising her glass to Luffy.

“I’m glad to see my baby sister is being so well taken care of,” She said, winking at Luffy. “This certainly has been enlightening.”

Zoro felt his heart hammering in his chest, forcing himself to take a steadying breath. Luffy was right. If something bad had happened to Sanji- there was no way in hell he’d let them get away with it. It wasn’t a great comfort, not knowing where she was. But it would be enough to keep him from the edge. They would find out exactly what happened. For Sanji, he was prepared to do anything.

Zoro heard the loud ringing of _Legend_ by The Score screaming out from his jacket pocket. He shot back across the room to fish his phone out. His heart sank again when he saw it wasn’t Brook or the station. The officer rejected Kiku’s call without a second thought, knowing she’d understand given the circumstances.

*****

The large key turned in the door to the club, Clay bustling in, letting the door slam behind them. They checked their watch, hoping whatever Ivan wanted wouldn’t take too long. They spotted their business partner sitting at the empty bar, immediately heading towards him.

Clay slowed down a little when they took in the much taller, figure sat down next to Ivan. He was a tall, very skinny black man, his hair tied back into a tight bun at the back, forming a very cute looking bubble. He looked friendly enough, a large smile on his face and Clay couldn’t help but think he looked vaguely familiar. His suit however and the phone and pad on the table set their heart racing.

“What’s up, Ivan?” Clay asked trying to sound as normal as they could, which meant greeting their business partner with great enthusiasm. “What’s up, I have somewhere to be soon. And who is this?”

“Brook,” The man said, standing up to offer a hand to Clay. “Clay, I assume. Glad to make your acquaintance.”

Clay blushed a little at his charming demeanour, reaching out to take his hand.

“Charmed, I’m sure,” They cooed back, before looking back at Ivan. “So, what’s this about?”

Ivan sighed heavily. He seemed to have come straight from his day job at the Gender Clinic, the doctor’s eyes sagging heavily. He was wearing the very minimal make-up he usually wore to work, his black nails bitten ever so slightly.

“It’s a little delicate, Clay,” Ivan said. “Brook here has come to ask us about a missing person who may have been in our club last Saturday.”

“Almost certainly.” Brook reached into his briefcase, pulling out a sheet of official-looking paper. “Her last known credit card transactions appear to be from your club. I’ve checked with Dr Ivankov here and they match your records from the night she went missing. That makes this her last known location.”

“Fuck really!” Clay stepped behind the bar, kneeling in front of the fridge to grab a cider.

Truthfully, they needed to take a moment and hoped the cold of the fridge in their face would hide their self-hating expression.

 _‘Fuck, fuck, fuck! I shouldn’t have… Why did I…’_ Clay cut off their own thoughts, taking one of the well-stocked ciders and twisting the cap off with the opener on the edge of the bar.

They turned around, taking a long swig of their cider, staring at Ivan.

“So, what do we do? What _can_ we do?” Clay said frantically.

Brook reached into the suitcase again, pulling out a large A4 photograph. Clay kept their cool as they looked at Sanji’s face, staring at the camera with a cute smile.

“This is Sanji Vinsmoke,” Brook explained. “Do you remember seeing her on Saturday?”

Luckily for Clay, Ivan chimed in before they could answer.

“I’ve checked the transactions and her card was used in the VIP area. You were there that night, right?”

“Yeah,” Clay said slowly, eyebrows twisted in thought. They snapped up suddenly, tapping the counter. “Yeah! I know her. I went to her shop to get an outfit made. Then I saw her in the club early on Saturday, not much past opening. Don’t know the exact time, but it was pretty empty. We got talking and I invited her up to the VIP area as thanks for helping me with my outfit. It’s hard to find a stylist these days who really gets you.”

Clay took another drink, their thoughts buzzing around their brain.

“Alright, then what happened?” Brook asked, making a few notes, and checking the recording was still going.

“Humm, I’m not sure,” Clay said, clicking their tongue. “I have no idea what time she left. She was at the bar drinking a red bull and I went to check on her because she looked pretty fucking out of it! I offered to help her to the door and get her into a cab. I took her back to the main entrance, but she insisted she’d be fine from there. She could walk so I let her go.”

“Was there anything else?” Brook prompted. “Did she speak to anyone else after she left the club?”

Clay drummed their fingers on the counter gathering their wits. Years of playing this game had given them the perfect twisted worry face for this scenario. Not that anything had gotten this close before.

“Yeah… Now that I think about it, I think there was someone.” Clay turned to Brook. “This big guy stopped her. She didn’t look put off by him, she just carried on down the street, so I just went back inside.”

Brook picked up his pencil.

“Can you describe this man?”

“I didn’t get a good look,” Clay said shrugging. “I just thought he was trying to hit on her or beg for money or something. As I said, he was a tall guy, muscular. I think he was Asian? His hair was definitely dyed- some kind of green or turquoise? Hard to tell in the dark, but definitely dyed.”

Clay watched the intense look of thought that crossed over Brook's face. The pencil looked like it would snap under his fingers.

“Do you have cameras at the front entrance?” Brook asked anxiously.

“Afraid not,” Clay said, looking at him with sympathy. “I took her down the fire exit since there was quite a queue at the front by that point. It’s to the side and opens up a few meters down from the main door. The camera only shows the main door and where people queue up down the left side of the street.”

“We’ll check the footage anyway,” Ivan said reassuringly. “Just in case Clay can recognise him.”

“Oh, for sure!” Clay said, reaching for Ivan’s hand. “I’ll do my best to pick him out. Maybe he came from that direction past the entrance?”

“Did he follow her?” Brook asked, moving on from Ivan’s promise.

“I’m so sorry,” Clay replied, almost in tears. “I really didn’t see. When she walked off, I honestly just went back inside, I had to get back, my friend was having her Hen party! I just saw him say something to her and she walked past.”

Brook nodded, writing down the information. He reached for his phone, stopping the recording.

“Should I make some calls?” Clay said quickly. “I could find out if any of the people I knew from the VIP area spoke to her?”

“Yes, please do,” Brook said, standing up. “And please, call me if you get any more information. Particularly if you find the man from outside on your security footage.”

“We will.” Ivan stood up, shaking Brook’s hand. Clay stood next to him, doing the same. “We’ll check the footage tonight.”

Clay turned to Ivan, wincing a little.

“I’m really sorry, but I do have another engagement,” They said carefully.

“I’m sure they’ll understand if you’re late,” Ivan sighed. “We really should at least have a quick look now.”

Clay nodded, under the eyes of their partner and the detective.

“Yes, you’re right. We have the times her card was used. We’ll start there.”

“Thank you both.” Brook gathered his things, Ivan showing him to the entrance.

Clay turned around, facing the bar, swallowing the last of their cider in one mouthful.

‘ _Fuck!’_

_*****_

Clay ran down the corridor, their pink heels clicking wildly on the floor. They carried a large fabric grocery bag, filled with various things they’d grabbed off the shelf in a hurry.

They jingled their keys, frantically trying to find the right key to the large metal door.

“Honey!” Clay called into the room. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you for so long. I got held up with-.”

Clay paused when they stared at the chair in the centre of the room. It was empty, the ropes on the ground, ends charred. Clay dropped their bag, reaching into their sock for their pistol. Their eyes flicked around the room. Sanji sat against the right wall, sitting on the floor, a cigarette between her lips. Sanji turned to meet their eyes. She lifted the silver lighter, flicking it open in front of Clay.

“Did you forget to confiscate this?” Sanji said smugly, taking another drag.

Clay pointed the pistol at Sanji, their prisoner raising her hands as she had done of her first day.

“Don’t freak out,” Sanji said slowly. “I’m not going to do anything. I needed to vomit and pee, I thought you’d be happier if I did it in your paint can.”

Clay sniffed. The stale smell filled the room, making their face scrunch.

“I’ll clear it up,” They said sighing. “I’m sorry, I meant to come hours ago, but I got caught up in… Something.”

Sanji took another drag from her cigarette, flicking it onto the floor.

“I thought you were supposed to be teaching me a lesson?” Sanji mumbled. “Why are you apologising?”

Clay blushed at this but approached Sanji with the bag. It contained various supermarket sandwiches, candies and containers of fresh fruit, along with cold coffee. Two fresh packets of cigarettes were at the bottom, Sanji sighing with relief as she ripped one open straight away.

“I didn’t mean to leave you alone for a whole day,” Clay admitted. “Here, you must be hungry.”

Sanji nodded, reaching for a prawn and mayonnaise sandwich. Truthfully, she was hungry and wasn’t able to focus too much beyond getting food inside her. She blinked a few times, staring out at Clay as they carefully gathered up the ropes.

Her head throbbed as she relaxed back on the wall. Every part of her body hurt. Her stomach cramping like crazy every time she moved. Sanji ate quickly, taking a box of blueberries to shove handfuls into her mouth, continuing to watch Clay. She could see the pistol sticking out of their boot. Her body shivered, thinking she could kick out right now before they even noticed. Getting them in the back of the head, knocking them into the corner and running out the door.

But when Sanji tried to stand, her legs ached and cramped. She felt a blind flash of anger shoot through her body, the figure trembling on the cold ground.

‘ _Four days,’_ She thought. ‘ _Or five days? Three days? Without my fucking hormones!’_

Her body didn’t feel right. It felt weaker, out of sync. She didn’t think she could stand this for too much longer. Taking a long drink of the coffee, she stuck another cigarette in her mouth, lighting up.

“Um… Clay?” Sanji asked nervously.

“Yes, dear?”

Sanji took a deep breath, her cheeks flushed, her head pulsing with pain.

“I’ve been here for a few days now… I was wondering, could you please get my pills?” Sanji ground her teeth, not daring to think with Clay’s answer would be.

“Your pills?” Clay said. “Oh, you mean your hormones?”

“Yes!” Sanji hissed with frustration. “Fucking please!”

“I’m sorry honey, I don’t know where to get them,” Clay said shrugging. "I can't risk snooping around your apartment either. Hang in there. I have a meeting with Blackbeard tomorrow. You shouldn’t have to be here too much longer.”

“What’s stopping me from going to the cops when I get out?” Sanji snapped, anger getting the better of her. “Do you really expect me to believe you’ll let me run free?"

Clay didn’t look scared or angered by Sanji’s words. They crossed the room, gripping Sanji’s shoulders.

“I’ll get you some aspirin, alright?” They said reassuringly. “We’ll get through this.”

They weren’t surprised when tears began to fall from Sanji’s blue eyes. Her hair was now matted and a little greasy from being in the room for a few days- even if it still felt soft when Clay’s fingers brushed against it.

“It’s alright,” Clay soothed, running a hand through Sanji’s hair. “Just show me a little bit of patience, alright baby? Since you’ve behaved yourself while I cleaned up, I won’t put you back in your chair. You can have the paint can in case you need to pee and I’m not here.

“I’m not worried about you going to the police when you get out. I can get protection, I’ll probably skip town for a while, but I’m not worried about being found. I’ll just become someone else for a while, shouldn’t be a problem, it happens quite often”

Sanji whimpered, looking at the ground, arms trembling as she hugged herself. Clay stood up, gathering up Sanji’s trash, leaving any unopened packets for later.

“Clay.”

They turned to stare at Sanji. Tears still fell from her blue eyes, her body shivering.

“You can become someone else, but you’ll still just be you. You know that right?”

Clay bristled, expecting another argument. Their face softened when they heard Sanji’s next words.

“A person is their soul, it’s something they can’t change. You’re not a bad person, Clay. You’ve been trying to take good care of me, I appreciate that. I won’t turn you in when I get out. This isn’t a world where you belong.”

Clay stared blankly at Sanji, unsure what they could possibly say.

“I’ll um…” They coughed. “I’ll get you some tea. Then we’ll go to the washroom.”

Sanji just nodded, lighting their cigarette.

“You can keep your lighter this time,” Clay said, staring at the cherry of the smoke. “It seems you want to behave.”

Sanji smirked, blowing out a long line of smoke.

“Thanks,” She said. “Could I have a blanket too, please? And maybe some books?”

“Sure, thing honey. Whatever you need.”  
  


*****

“Dude just go in,” Ace said, lying back against his leather car-seat.

Zoro stared forward, eyes focused on the police station. His hand gripping the door-handle of Ace’s car.

“It’s just… Fucking hell!” Zoro fell forward, smacking his head on the dashboard. A comforting hand patted his shoulder.

“I get it, man, I really do,” Ace said, squeezing the muscular shoulder. “Do you want me to wait for you?”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Zoro said, finally unbuckling his seatbelt to get out of the car. “I’ll make my own way back.”

With that Zoro stepped out of the car and walked inside his workplace. It felt awkward going to the reception, explaining that he had a meeting with Brook. The officer at the desk looked at him, trying to refrain from asking their co-worker how they were. They really didn’t want to know the answer.

Ten minutes later, Zoro sat inside the blank room, a cup of black coffee in front of him. He closed his eyes, trying to meditate as he waited for Brook. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Sanji’s beautiful face.

Was it normal to miss someone this much when you hadn’t known them too long?

Finally, Brook entered the room, locking the doors behind him.

“Zoro,” He said slowly, sitting down opposite him. “How are you?”

“Shit,” Zoro said bluntly. “As you’d expect.”

“Yes. Yes, that’s understandable.”

Zoro watched as Brook pulled out a file from his suitcase, setting up the microphone on the table.

“What’s going on?” Zoro asked. “Why did you want to see me? Did you find any… Anything?”

“Yes, Zoro.” Brook looked away. “I did.”

Brook folded his hands, tugging nervously on his afro. His hands switched before he slipped over, pausing the recording. He looked at Zoro, his eyes still and serious.

“Zoro, I’m going to ask you this once,” Brook said, not letting their eye contact break. “Whatever you say, I promise I’ll believe you. But I need to know. Do you know where Sanji is?”

Zoro felt the skin of his cheeks prickle, a strange feeling crawling over his skin.

“What,” He whispered before rage took over. “ _What?”_

“Please, Zoro,” Brook said sighing. “Just answer the question.”

“Of course I don’t know, Brook!” Zoro snapped back, tears of frustration pooling at his eyes. “Why are you asking this now?”

Brook opened his file.

“Because as of today, you’re officially a suspect.” He leant over, restarting the recording. “We have a witness account that states someone who matches your profile was seen with Sanji when she left the club.”

“What?” Zoro growled again, not knowing what else to say. “Which club was it?”

“Peachy Island,” Brook explained. “Sanji went there after the party. She was seen walking away from the club when this someone approached her. This combined with the fact that no-one saw you until four the next morning, about two hours after Sanji’s last confirmed location, is why you’re a suspect.”

Zoro clenched his fists, forcing himself to take deep breaths. It would be okay; he knew he had nothing to do with where Sanji was. But then the thought came to him that if he were arrested and charged with her abduction, the real culprit would walk free.

“What do I do now?” Zoro asked, unsure what else to say. “Did you call me down here to arrest me?”

“We don’t have enough to arrest you without a confession,” Brook explained, trying to sound reassuring. “It helps that Nami and Luffy have both stated that you getting lost all night is… In-character. But I'll need you to surrender your passport until we finish our investigation. Smoker has already agreed to extend your leave by one week.”

Zoro felt himself tremble, his hands shaking on the table.

“You think you’ll find Sanji by then?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Brook rubbed at his temple. He hated his part of his job.

“I have to be honest with you, Zoro,” He said, his normally cheerful face covered with a veil of melancholy. “The consultants think that Sanji… Is no longer with us.”

“They think she was murdered?”

“No.”

There was an awkward air on the room. Brook could see the fury in Zoro’s dark eyes, steam practically coming out of his nostrils.

“What the fuck!” He growled. “Are you serious? Can they not be bothered to make any effort?”

“Zoro, there doesn’t seem to be any trace of Sanji after she left the club,” Brook tried to explain. “She was emotional and had been drinking. She also has a bit of a history.”

Zoro remembered Sanji’s confessions surrounding her depression and self-harm. His heart sank, imagining how Sanji must have felt after the party. Had he really driven her to hopelessness?

No, of course not. Sanji had a history, yes, but she had told him that morning that she was happy. She seemed like a happy person! She was a happy person. Could she really have gone downhill that quickly? Zoro had never suffered from depression, he didn’t understand the nuances of it. But the idea that Sanji had suddenly decided to end it all was one his brain just couldn’t process it.

“She wouldn’t do that,” Zoro said bluntly. “Sanji… I can’t see it.”

“I’ve heard those words a lot, Zoro,” Brook tried to explain. “After a few more years on the force, I’m sure you will too. But I will keep up the investigation as best I can.”

Brook pressed his pencil hard against his pad. He couldn’t admit to the distressed man that he didn’t know where else he could take his search. Zoro’s hands clutched at his arms, digging his fingertips into his hard muscles.

“You better,” He said with a sigh, not knowing what else he could say. He wanted to find the consultants and beat the shit out of them until they took this disappearance seriously. He remembered what Ace had said. “If something has happened to her and you shits wrote this off as self-inflicted-.”

Zoro cut himself off, noticing the recorder. Stating on record that he would murder his colleagues probably wouldn’t help his case.

“I know it’s pointless to ask you to be patient, Zoro,” Brook continued. “But that’s all I can ask you to do right now. I don’t think you’re involved in this.”

“Well thanks,” Zoro snapped sarcastically. “Is this everything?”

Brook nodded, seeing the interview wasn’t going anywhere anymore.

Zoro surrendered his passport without question. He had no intentions of going anywhere anyway unless it would bring Sanji back. Tears of rage pricked at the corners of his eyes as he stepped out into the street. His whole body was shaking, his fists refusing to relax. He screamed loudly, scaring some passers-by, collapsing to his knees on the street.

He snapped out of it only when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He shouted again when he saw the caller ID.

“Kiku!” Zoro shouted in the phone, finally answering her. “I really don’t have time for-.”

“I know, Zoro,” Kiku said nervously. “I know, this is an awful time for you.”

“So, I don’t have time to come to the dojo or cover any of your fucking classes!” Zoro yelled at her, not bothering to find out why she called.

Kiku didn’t comment on his rage but let him rant for a few moments.

“This isn’t about classes,” She said calmly. Zoro stilled, finally picking up on the unease in her voice. “Zoro,” she whispered into the phone. “Mihawks here.”

Zoro did pause at that.

“And? I don’t have time to challenge him.” Zoro’s heart winced slightly at the words he never thought he’d say. But finding Sanji was more important, at least for now.

“He wants to see you,” Kiku continued. “I told him you weren’t coming by at the moment, but he just said he’d wait for you. Zoro, the guys been here for over twenty-four hours! It’s really freaky!”

A sharp pain shot through Zoro’s head, making him feel dizzy. This was all too much to take in. Sanji missing, him being suspected and now Mihawk creepily loitering at the dojo just to see him. None of this made sense. Zoro could swear the large scar across his chest started tingling. This was all far more than he could handle. The officer rubbed his temple, wondering how much more he could take of this.

“Alright,” He said eventually. “I’ll come find out what he wants. Thanks, Kiku.”

“Thank you, Zoro,” Kiku said with a sigh of relief. “Stay safe!” 

“You too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains extreme BDSM, including orgasm denial, safe words and piss-kink.  
> Also: feels!

Ace stretched, leaning casually against the bar. He tugged at his collar, tempted to pull off both the tie and the button-up shirt. But Vivi had made a deal with him. If he wore the shirt through the fundraiser, he could take it off the moment they got to the afterparty at her house. He could take it off and remain shirtless for the rest of the night. Ace knew it was fair of his friend to ask him to at least put _something_ on for the black-tie event, but he really didn’t like being so constricted. He got hot way too easily, even a t-shirt and jeans would have him overheating in minutes. The tie and button-up were almost too much to bear!

He shook, taking another glass of water from the dispenser next to the bar. He checked the clock on the wall, shuddering when he realised, he had another three freaking hours of this. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Zoro had come, but the damn idiot wanted to cram for his first set of exams at the Police Academy. The man had more muscles than ten men and was besting all the physical milestones, with the discipline he had mastered as a kendo champion helping him keep his head during the stressful simulations. But his friend had admitted he was struggling with the academic side of things. Dyslexia combined with skating through school with his athletic prowess to pick up the slack had been taking its toll, leading to many sleepless nights of studying. Ace felt for Zoro, but he really wished he had come tonight, just so Ace would have had someone to talk to when he needed to take a step back from the large crowds sharing copious amounts of body heat.

“Ace!” Luffy ran over to him, a plate of leftover bread rolls in his hand. “How’s it going?”

Ace couldn’t help but smile at his little brother. Of course, he would come and check on him.

“Yeah, I’m good thanks,” Ace said, raising his water glass at his brother. “Just a little warm.”

“Do you need to-?”

Ace stopped listening. While scanning the crowds of fancy-ass people in their stupid fancy-ass clothing, his eyes fell on one particular fancy-ass. An ass stretched out in a fucking gorgeous pale pink dress!

The dress seemed impossibly tight, pulling at all the curves and dips in its wearer's body, trailing down to the floor. It was decorated with white lace patterns, some made up in an intricate floral print. The back was entirely open, showing vast amounts of pale, beautiful skin, skin that Ace desperately wanted to run his tongue over. When its wearer turned slowly Ace’s heart skipped a beat. The dress hung elegantly from the wearers left shoulder giving the dress an almost Grecian style, the white lace thicker along the line where dress met skin. But Ace could barely admire her shoulders for a second- not when he got a glimpse of the wearer's legs. The dress opened up on the right side, the fabric shifting as she moved to display an impossibly long and shapely leg. It jutted out slightly, a beige high heel on the end. It was almost the colour of the wearer's skin, not that there was much shoe to compare. There were two straps, one around her ankle and the other just above her toes. Other than that, there was just the thin base of the shoe and a long ten-centimetre heel.

Ace forced himself away from the _gorgeous_ leg to actually look at the woman’s face. The left side of her face was completely covered by a smooth curtain of blonde hair. It was shortish, running down half her neck, but it looked so silky and impossibly soft! The woman didn’t seem to notice him staring, her eye fixed on Nami as the two engaged in a conversation the blonde seemed to be finding very riveting.

“Hey, Luffy.” Ace nudged his younger brother, interrupting him. “That girl over there. The blonde. Do you know her?”

Luffy swallowed his mouthful.

“Yeah, that’s Sanji!” He said excitedly. “Her dad’s restaurant did the catering. She’s the best cook!”

“Oh really?” Ace grinned. Sexy, sophisticated and could cook? She might just be the perfect woman! “Excuse me.” The bartender turned to Ace, letting him speak first. “Could I please have another beer and a glass of whatever that tall blonde in the pink is drinking?”

The bartender barely had to look into the crowd to pick out the person Ace was referring to. They presented Ace with his chosen drinks, the large man slipping them a tip and a wink.

He panicked a little when he looked back, seeing that Sanji was no longer where his eyes had left her. Luckily, he spotted her, her _amazing_ ass walking elegantly through the side door.

“One moment, Luffy,” Ace said, winking at his brother. “Just going for some fresh air.”

Before his brother could offer to come with him, Ace walking quickly towards the door, stepping out into the lawn. The woman was there, standing beneath the stars, a lit cigarette in her hand. The cherry burned bright, the smoke drifting upwards in an elegant swirl. Ace felt his chest heat up with delight.

“Hey,” Ace approached her, smiling sweetly.

The woman turned, returning the smile, even if her face was a little stiff.

“Hey, yourself,” She said, taking another drag. “Did you need a lighter?”

“No, just thought you’d like a drink.” He held out the large glass of red wine towards the tall woman. She blinked a little, confusion in her visible eye before she carefully accepted the glass as if she half-expected it to pull it back with a jeer.

“Um… Thanks,” She said, taking a shaking drag from her cigarette.

“I’m Ace. Luffy’s brother.” Ace’s grin didn’t falter, keeping his eyes on the woman. His charming smile and freckles hadn’t failed him yet! “You’re Sanji, right?”

“Yeah, Nami invited me. I’ve been friends with her and Luffy for a little while.”

“Cool.” Ace nodded taking a long mouthful of beer. “So you came here alone?”

“I shared a cab with Nami and Vivi.”

Ace couldn’t help but snort a little. With a body like that in a dress like _that_ there was no way this woman was as innocent as Luffy!

“Sorry,” Ace said quickly, checking himself. “I meant, you didn’t come with a date or anything? You’re here by yourself?”

Sanji’s face seemed to go through several different phases in less than a minute. At first, her brow scrunched up in what appeared to be confusing, her tiny, upturned nose quivering. Then her jaw dropped in shock, her blue eye shimmering. She reined her jaw back in, biting onto her trembling lip as her face gradually flushed into a bright crimson colour. She coughed nervously, taking a long drag of her cigarette, followed by a mouthful of wine.

“I did,” She admitted, tugging on her blonde hair, keeping the cigarette a safe distance away with her free fingers. “But I’m sorry. I’m a lesbian.”

Ace felt his heart drop in disappointment for a few moments, before shrugging the feeling off.

‘ _Damn!’_ He thought to himself. ‘ _Of course, she is!’_

“No worries,” Ace said, winking at her and taking another drink. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh no, not at all,” Sanji said quickly. “Do you want me to pay for the drink?”

Ace laughed again.

“No, of course not! Enjoy it.” He held out his beer bottle, clinking it lightly against the glass. He turned to lean against the white stone railing, staring up at the stars. “But do you mind if I stay out here and chat with you while you smoke? It’s a little too hot inside for me.”

“Yeah, sure, that’d be nice.”

She took a final drag of her cigarette, stubbing it out in the glass ashtray before slipping another out of her purse. Ace watched her, resisting the urge to raise his eyebrows.

He stood and talked with Sanji for a good long while, the blonde smoking a few more cigarettes and popping back inside for another round of drinks.

Three hours went by a lot faster than Ace had expected.

*****

The exercise machine clanged as Ace finally released the weights. He collapsed forward, taking long slow breaths. He’d beaten his record! Fucking awesome!

He pulled his body off the machine, letting the next guy take it, rummaging through his gym bag to take a drink of water. He stood there for a while, getting his breath back, wiping sweat from his chest with his orange towel. His phone blared to life from inside his bag. Throwing the towel over his shoulder, he wiped his hand on his shorts and reached into the side pocket.

Ace looked puzzled at his phone screen, not recognising the number. Shrugging, he answered anyway, pressing the screen against his sweaty cheek.

“Ace here.”

“Um… Hi Ace. It’s Sanji, from the other night? I hope it’s okay I’m calling. Luffy gave me your number.”

“Oh shit! Sanji!” A wide grin spread over Ace’s face. “Yeah, that’s fine. How have you been?” He threw his gym bag over his free shoulder, walking out into the courtyard, away from the noise of the gym.

“Good, thank-you. And yourself?”

“Awesome, thanks.” He sat back in one of the plastic chairs, tilting it back slightly. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He heard a deep sigh through the receiver, followed by the click of a lighter and a long inhale.

“I was actually thinking… At the gala, you said- well you _implied,_ that you were interested in going on a date with me?”

Ace raised his brow at how nervous Sanji sounded. What the heck did that blonde boss of a woman need to be nervous about! She had glided around that ballroom like she fucking owned the place!

“It was more than implied, doll-face,” Ace teased. “I most definitely wanted to take you out.”

“Good,” Sanji said, her voice no calm and collected. “I actually wanted to see if you were still interested.”

“Huh?” Ace said confused. “But you said you were gay?”

“I am, I mean, I thought I was.” Sanji took another long drag. “But I’ve been thinking about you a lot and I really can’t deny I’m pretty attracted to you. I was wondering if we could go on a date and see how things go. Would that be okay?”

“Fuck yeah!” Ace said grinning, not trying to repress his enthusiasm. “That’d be awesome. I’d love that. Are you free tonight?”

“Yes, I am. But there is something I need to tell you first.”

“Sure, go for it.”

Sanji paused again. Ace heard another cigarette being lit and liquid being poured into what could have been a wine glass.

“Give me a minute.” Sanji took a few mouthfuls of wine, taking a deep breath. “Alright so, I’ve still not gotten too good at saying this. So, I’ll just say it. I’m transgender.”

The cogs in Ace’s brain jammed as he tried to get his head around what Sanji just said.

“What do you mean?” He asked. “You want to be a guy?” Ace scratched his chin. He couldn’t imagine Sanji as a guy. He’d never been into men, but perhaps he could still go on the date with Sanji anyway to see how things panned out. Luckily for him, Sanji paused at the end of the phone, letting him gather his thoughts.

A loud stream of pearly laughter echoed in the receiver.

“Fuck no!” Sanji gasped out. “I mean the opposite.”

“Oh.” The cogs in his brain started up again. “Oh. Ohhh! Okay. Cool.”

“Cool?”

“Yeah,” Ace said nodding. “Sorry for not understanding. I don’t know much about this stuff. Perhaps we could talk about it more tonight. Do you like sushi?”

There was another pause, Sanji’s steady breathing on the other end.

“I love sushi.”

“Cool, text me your address, I’ll pick you up around seven?”

“Yeah, sounds good to me. I’ll see you tonight Ace.”

“See you tonight, Sanji.”

*****

The couple slammed through the door of Ace’s small house. Sanji kicked the door behind them, a split second between the door closing and Ace shoving her roughly against the hallway wall. His hard muscles pressed against her, a strong mouth sucking on her tongue. He gripped her wrists, slamming them against the wall either side of her head.

“Spread your legs!” Ace growled, thrusting his desperate erection against her hips.

Sanji obeyed, pushing her ankles further apart. Ace attacked her neck, biting hard on the pale skin, leaving deep tooth marks anywhere he could access.

“Um, Ace?”

He paused, bringing his head back to look into his partner’s eyes, loosening his grip on her wrists.

“What’s up Sanji?” He said softly. “Are you okay with this? Am I being too rough?”

“No!” Sanji said quickly. “I love it!”

“Then what’s up?” Ace leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to her puffy lips.

“Remember what we talked about at dinner?” Sanji said, nerves bubbling in her stomach. “I’ve only been on my hormones for a month or so.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Ace said. “Your tits are still growing. It’s okay, you can keep your bra on if it makes you more comfortable.”

Sanji gave him a look between exasperated and endeared.

“No, it’s not my breasts.” She winced slightly. “I just want to make sure we’re clear on everything. You understand that I don’t have lady parts, right?”

Sanji felt her stomach drop as Ace drew back, looking at her a little bit like a kicked puppy. It was disturbing how much he looked like Luffy!

“Of course, you have lady parts, baby!” Ace said, scoffing like it was ridiculous to say otherwise.

Panic brushed over Sanji’s face. Shit, what was Ace going to do when he realised what she had between her legs! She observed his firm muscles. Her legs were strong, but could she really take him if things got south? Then again, they were still next to the door, she could just make a run for it.

“You’re a lady.”

Ace’s words snapped Sanji back. He looked at her with that charming smile and fucking perfect face. The freckles on his nose twitched as he dropped down to his knees.

“Ace,” Sanji said slowly. “I don’t-.”

“You’re a lady,” Ace said again. “Therefore, every part of you is a lady part. Even if it’s a part most ladies don’t have, right?”

Ace made sure to keep his eyes locked onto Sanji’s. He needed her to know he was serious. He hitched up her dress shirt, rubbing the skin of her hips lightly with his thumbs. Feeling her body relax in his hands, Ace leaned in to rub his face against her crotch, loving the way her soft designer trousers felt against his face. Fuelled by lust and a dash of curiosity, Ace popped open the buttons, pulling them down to her thighs. Ace looked up again, making sure Sanji was still okay.

Sanji looked so fucking gorgeous, her cheeks flushed, her straight hair slightly ruffled, her usually hidden blue eye peeking through. She licked her hips, pushing her hips further into Ace’s grip. The beautiful woman gave him a small nod.

Ace turned back to her crotch, running his hands over her soft silky panties. The were so smooth, the black fabric so bold against her creamy, milk-white skin. Sanji twitched slightly as his fingers brushed over her hardness, straining in-between her legs. Ace ran his fingertips over the lacy waistband, pausing for another moment in case Sanji asked him to stop. When she said nothing, his fingers slipped inside the lace, gently pulling the panties down to expose her to his hungry gaze.

Sanji’s hardness sprang free from where it had been tucked between her now open legs. Ace could feel Sanji trembling with something that didn’t seem to be arousal. He petted her hips again, trying to reassure her. Ace gazed at her throbbing arousal, already damp with anticipation. He couldn’t deny he felt a little bit awkward. He’d never been in this situation before, faced with something like this. But this was still part of Sanji, still part of this beautiful creature he desperately wanted to fuck! He wanted to show Sanji that she was beautiful.

Leaning forward, Ace sucked the tip of her genitals between his lips, taking a few inches into his mouth. He gripped her hip gently with one hand, trusting her not to push anymore inside, while the other wrapped around the rest of her hardness.

“Ace,” Sanji gasped softly. “Oh _fuck!_ Ace!”

Ace felt his own arousal press needily against his shorts. If Sanji would keep making noises like _that_ he could certainly get used to this!

*****

The room was dark, at least to her. Her hands restrained behind her back, knees trembling on the floor. Sanji heard someone enter the room behind her, followed by the crack of a whip against his hand.

“Look at you. My delicious little slut. All tied up and ready for me.”

Sanji let out a needy moan.

“Silence!” Ace snapped, cracking the riding-crop against his hand again. “Good sluts speak when spoken to and not before. Isn’t that right?”

When Sanji didn’t respond, Ace stormed forward, grabbing her by her long blonde hair.

“Isn’t that _right?”_

“Yes, sir!” Sanji whined. “Good sluts speak when spoken to.”

“And what happens to bad sluts?” Ace ran the end of the whip down Sanji’s body, slipping in under her short lacy nightdress to tap it against her caged arousal.

“They don’t get to come.”

“That’s right.” Ace jerked the whip, snapping it against Sanji’s genitals. She bit her lip hard, tears of frustration already streaming from her eyes.

The riding-crop clattered as Ace dropped it on the floor. He turned around kneeling behind Sanji, snapping at the straps of her see-through, black lace nightgown. Grinning, Ace peeled the straps down, revealing the buds of Sanji’s breasts. He growled low in her ear, cupping her chest with his large hands and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Her body trembled beneath him, already breaking out into a desperate sweat.

“Love your tits,” Ace mumbled in her ear. “Such a good girl.” He pulled his palms back, slapping lightly against her breasts making her jump. “Such a good girl for Daddy.”

“Red.”

Ace drew back, reaching down to pull at the silk scarf tying his girlfriend’s hands together.

“No, wait, Ace. I don’t want to stop completely.” Sanji turned to face him, Ace pulling her blindfold up so she could see. “Just… Daddy’s weird.”

Ace couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Should have run that by you. It just kind of came out.”

“No worries, baby. I’m sorry for ruining the mood.”

“Hey, buttercup!” Ace cupped her face nuzzling his nose against hers. “Nothing has been ruined. I’d rather we took a break than make you uncomfortable. Don’t you agree?”

“Yeah.” Sanji kissed him again. “Yeah, you’re right.”

She looked into Ace’s dark eyes, shivering when she took in his hard, huge chest muscles.

“I could call you something else,” Sanji said excitedly. “How about 'my King?'”

“Your King?”

“Yeah, because you’re an ace right?” Sanji leaned in, running her tongue tip over his lips. “And because I have to listen to all your crazy rules or face your wrath.”

Ace shivered. He grabbed Sanji’s hair again, shoving her lips against his, kissing her roughly. He pulled her blindfold back down, grabbing the back of her nightdress to slam her face into the hardwood floor. Ace picked up his riding-crop, running it slowly down Sanji’s back.

With the first sharp smack on her buttocks, Sanji couldn’t help but jump, a desperate gasp slipping from her lips.

“What was that?” Ace slapped her again. This time Sanji managed to remain silent. “That’s what I thought.”

Ace nudged Sanji’s legs apart running his hands over the insides of her thigh. He hiked the nightgown upwards, bearing her completely. He brought the crop down again between her legs, striking hard at her perineum. Sanji found herself letting out a small whine, before promptly biting her lips. Ace grinned triumphantly, cracking the whip across her buttocks as hard as he could.

“What was that. Hum?”

“Nothing, my King.”

“Nothing?” Ace whipped her again, loving the angry red colour against her pale skin. “Am I hearing things is that what happened?”

“N-No my king,” Sanji mumbled.

“So, you did make a noise?” Ace reached down to spread her buttocks open with her left hand, cracking the whip down on her entrance.

“Yes, my King! I’m so sorry.”

“So, you lied before?” Another strike against her.

“Yes. I lied. I’m sorry, my King! I’m so, so sorry.”

Ace released her, bringing the whip down for one long strike across her buttocks.

“I’m very disappointed in my little slut,” Ace growled. He reached down, pinching Sanji’s chin. “I don’t need to tell you that only bad sluts lie. I suppose my poor little thing won’t get to come again tonight.” Ace could practically see the disappointment in Sanji’s eyes through her blindfold. “It’s a shame, I quite like the way you clench around my cock when you come. Still, I suppose your slutty hole will be good for fucking all the same.”

Sanji sobbed into her blindfold, tears streaming down her face. She’d been wearing the cage for over a day at this point. It pinched so hard! She desperately needed it off. She needed to come!

Ace didn’t help matters by dropping to his knees again, shoving Sanji’s face back into the ground so her buttocks raised up into the air. He spread her open, his tongue probing the hole between her buttocks. Ace knew Sanji loved this! Which was just as well because Ace loved feeling her twitch against his tongue. He ran his tongue tip over her entrance in a delicious tease before roughly shoving it inside her, fucking her with the wet muscle. He made such filthy squelching noises as he moved in and out of her body. Sanji was a mess beneath him, her genitals straining painfully around the cage. She couldn’t make it until tomorrow.

“Please, my King!”

Ace didn’t stop straight away. He drew his tongue back, closing his lips around Sanji’s entrance in a filthy suck. His strong hand slapped her buttocks again, Ace’s cock throbbing at the sight of the muscles rippling around his palm.

“You must be very desperate indeed slut to risk getting another punishment for talking out of turn,” Ace said, his voice husky yet curious. “What is it?”

“Please let me come tonight, my King,” Sanji begged, her whole body shaking against the floor. “My clit is so sore. I really need it. I’ll do whatever you want. I promise. Anything, my King. _Anything!”_

Ace stood up again. He ran the whip down Sanji’s front cracking it once over both her breasts than again at her twitching genitals.

“They do look sore, poor things,” Ace teased. “It must be very painful for you.”

“Yes, my King,” Sanji sobbed. “It hurts. I need to come tonight, _please_ let me come tonight!”

Ace hummed, pretending to think. But he already knew what he would ask of Sanji. It had been a fantasy in his mind for a long time.

“If I let you come,” He started. “You’ll let me put the vibrating plug in your hole when we go out tomorrow? So I can turn it on whenever I please?”

Sanji swallowed.

“Yes, my King of course.”

Ace pretended to think again.

“Will you wake me up every morning for a week by sucking my cock?”

“Yes! Of course, I will my king!”

“For the next two weeks, will you change your phone background to a picture of you now, with the words _Ace’s Slut_ written across your filthy, whore butt?”

“ _Shit!_ Yes, fuck! I will, my King. Of course, I will!”

Ace sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, and pushing his cheeks into his palms.

“Seems like you certainly are willing to earn your little cummy, slut,” Ace said, grinning at Sanji. Unable to take the pressure anymore, he reached between his legs, stroking his long erection, precome spilling down his fists. “But I don’t want you to do any of those things.”

Sanji whined and sobbed, rubbing her face into the floor.

“But I will let you earn your little cummy.”

She stopped immediately. Sanji shuffled over on the floor, crawling towards Ace’s voice on her knees and belly. She kissed desperately at his feet, running her tongue over his toes.

“Thank you, my King!” She cooed excitedly. “Whatever it is, I’ll do it. I promise.”

“Good.” Ace tilted his body to the side, lacing his fingers together and resting his head on his hands. “Piss yourself.”

Sanji paused. Ace licked his lips, watching as her mouth fell open.

“My King?”

“You heard me.” Ace leaned forward. “You’re a filthy little slut with no self-control, right?”

Sanji swallowed.

“Yes, my King. I’m a desperate filthy little slut.”

“Prove you can’t control yourself. Piss yourself. Right now.”

Sanji whined, pulling herself up on her knees. She took a deep breath. Ace could tell she was trying. He stepped into the en suite bathroom and grabbed his old towel, throwing it onto the bedroom floor. Gently, he guided his girlfriend to kneel in the centre of it, thinking she would feel a bit more comfortable with some protection. Ace reached around her waist, lightly tickling her belly, looking for the places he knew his girlfriend was most ticklish.

“Come on, you filthy little slut,” Ace purred. “Do as your King commands.”

A bead of sweat dripped down Sanji’s forehead, running around her eye to drip over her puffy lips. Sanji tried not to squirm in his hands, keeping her legs spread out.

She screamed.

A wave of power rushed over Ace’s body as Sanji’s urine hit the towel on the floor. Her nightgown soaked quickly, her pee dripping down her thighs, spreading over the floor. She sobbed desperately, her breathing becoming erratic. Ace soothed her, running a hand down her back.

“There, there,” Ace hushed into her ear. “There’s a good girl.”

“Thank… You… Sir…” Sanji gasped, her nightgown clinging to her skin with sweat and urine.

Ace gave her a few minutes to get her breath back, gently petting her damp hair and the back of her neck. He waited patiently for her breathing to slow down, the trembling and shuddering to stop.

Then he took what he wanted.

Ace threw Sanji down on the pee-soaked towel, shoving her face into her own urine. He spat into his palm, rubbing it over his cock before shoving himself roughly inside Sanji’s entrance. She screamed again at the pain of the stretch, convulsing between Ace and the towel like a fish out of water. Ace gripped her hips his strong hands bruising the delicate flesh. Ace fucking loved Sanji’s hips. They were the source of her strength. Those inhuman legs that could crush someone twice her size with one hard kick. And here Ace was, gripping them, owning them. Taking everything, he could from Sanji.

“Oooh, please my King!” Sanji sobbed desperately against the soaked towel.

Ace reached down, pulling her blindfold off and throwing it to the side. He wanted to see her eyes when she came.

He thrust desperately inside Sanji, groping blindly on the bedside table for the small key. He made a point of cruely aiming for her sweet spot on every buck of his hips, keeping Sanji desperately on the edge. Finally, he grabbed the key and reached between her legs, shoving it in the tiny lock and throwing it to the side, the metal clanging on the hard floor.

Sanji came seconds later, her eyes wide with desire, her sticky come clinging to the piss-soaked towel. Ace powered forward, coming deep inside her.

Sanji collapsed on the towel as soon as Ace let go of her, but soon she found herself scooped up into his arms. She was barely conscious as he carried her into the en suite, flicking on the light and lowering her down on the closed toilet. Ace switched the sauna on, leaving Sanji for a few minutes to gather herself. When he returned, he carried a pint glass filled to the brim with water and a large glass of red wine, a packet of cigarettes and a lighter crammed in next to them in his palm. She took the water gratefully, downing in in three quick glugs. Ace placed a cigarette between her lips, lighting it up for her and handing her the wine.

“Fuck… Ace…” Sanji gasped, relaxing against the toilet tank, a satisfied smile over her lips.

“Pretty fucking wild right?” Ace said, grinning down at her, arms folded.

Sanji nodded in agreement, taking a drag of her cigarette and a sip of wine.

“You’re cleaning that up though.”

“Sure thing, Buttercup.”

*****

“Fuck… Buttercup…” Ace stared in awe at the silver watch set, elegantly placed in the small black box, cushioned in black velvet.

“Do you like it?” Sanji asked, her eyes shining.

“Of course, I do!” Ace leaned in, kissing Sanji passionately, his hand buried in her hair. “Fuck, you spoil me, baby.”

“I love spoiling you, my King.” Sanji snuggled into Ace’s side, shivering slightly in the cold.

She wrapped her black coat around her, the pink fur over the collar tickling Ace’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, clutching the watch protectively in his hand.

They’d managed to find a relatively private spot on their boat, travelling slowly through Treptower Park. The fireworks for the New Years moment still screamed through the sky, the huge explosions of colours covering the dark night. Ace pulled Sanji as close as he could, nuzzling into her hair to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Sanji,” He whispered, not sure if he could be heard about the roar of the fireworks. “I’m so fucking happy I met you.”

Ace turned his attention back to the sky, the couple watching the fireworks, cigarette smoke rising up over their faces. It made Ace’s eyes water, but he didn’t mind. It reminded him Sanji was close.

The display lasted for fifteen minutes before everyone else on the boat burst out into loud applause. Sanji pulled Ace back against her when the applause ended, giving him their second kiss of the New Year. She took his watch from him, securing it around his wrist. Sanji cupped his face in her hands, cowboy hat leaving them both in shadow, running her thumbs over her favourite freckles.

“Me too, Ace,” Sanji whispered. “I’m so happy I met you too.”

*****

She couldn’t look at him. It was too much. Far too fucking much.

“You’re going to Egypt?”

Ace paused from folding his cargo shorts, throwing them into his suitcase.

“Yes,” Ace said slowly, noticing the hurt expression on Sanji’s face. “I’ll be back next month.”

Sanji let out an exasperated sigh.

“I just came back from Paris last week!” She snapped. “We’ve barely seen each other since then!”

“Oh, come on, Buttercup!” Ace said back, trying to keep his cool. “I’ll be back soon. We’ve done this before, it’ll be fine.”

Sanji covered her mouth. She stepped into the room, sitting down on the large bed next to the half-filled suitcase.

“Yeah, we have done this before,” She mumbled, staring at the floor. “We’ve done this too many times.”

Ace felt his heart fall through his entire being. He recognised that tone. He’d just hoped he’d never hear it from Sanji. It was his turn to sigh, sitting down next to his girlfriend. There was an awkward silence that lasted a few moments, neither of them wanting to be the ones that said the damming words. Eventually, Ace decided to take the pain away from Sanji.

“It’s not the right time for us, is it?” He said, his eyes stinging.

Finally looking at Sanji, he saw silent tears already dripping from her beautiful blue eyes. She sniffed, reaching over to entwine her fingers with his.

“No,” She said, her voice shaky. “It’s not.”

Sanji looked into Ace’s dark eyes. She leaned in close, pressing their foreheads together. Ace brushed the tears away from her eyes, leaning in to kiss her fucking perfect nose.

“I’m sorry, Ace,” Sanji whispered. Ace shushed her, kissing her cheek.

“Don’t be sorry, Sanji,” Ace mumbled against her skin. “I’ll never be sorry about being with you.”

Ace pulled her close, holding her warm body against his. Sanji wrapped her arms around his shoulder, squeezing him as tight as she could. They didn’t know how long they sat there together, hearts beating against each others.

“Sanji,” Ace gasped into her ear. He pulled one arm away, using it to knock his suitcase to the floor with an inelegant crash. “Let me make love to you. One last time.”

Sanji smiled at him. Her beautiful face still making his heart overflow.

They fell on the bed together, their bodies moving together as one before they parted ways.

*****

Ace stared at the ceiling. It was three in the morning, the dark of night casting looming shadows through his room. He turned his head, staring into the picture that started all of this. Sanji, when she was his Sanji. But she wasn’t his Sanji anymore.

Perhaps it was a bit weird to have a picture of his ex on his bedroom wall.

Ace pulled himself off the bed, slowly approaching the photo. He pulled the large frame off the wall, trudging mournfully down the stairs. He pulled out a large box draw at the bottom of his bookcase. The draw for things he wanted to keep but didn’t know where to put. Slowly, he lowered the photo frame into the box. He clicked the clasp of his silver wristwatch, pulling it carefully off his wrist. Flipping it over, he read the engraving on the back for the first time since their break-up.

_To my King,_

_Happy Birthday._

Below the message was a small engraving of a buttercup flower.

Ace kissed the watch-face before laying it carefully on top of the frame.

“Take care, Buttercup,” Ace whispered. “Until I see your face again for real.”

With that Ace closed the draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave a comment, cheese will start to taste better. You'll also make an author happy ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've done a comment shout out, so thanks to Eir, Neko_D_Haze, LadyLiberal, Vyl, and RekiZen for their comments! They keep me going and make my day ^_^ Like seriously, whenever I have a shitty day and come home to one of your lovely comments in my inbox it makes me smile like crazy and my heart warm. Thanks so much!

The gentle tapping on their office door startled Clay beyond belief. They raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth someone at the club could want at three in the afternoon. Or more importantly, who respected their space enough to knock! 

“Um, come in?” They said slowly, clicking the top of their pen. 

Clay’s heart skipped a beat when the door pushed open, the slim, dark-haired woman stepping into the room. 

“Good afternoon,” Robin said softly, reaching for her white cowgirl hat. She pulled it slowly off her head, pressing it against her chest. She looked up, her eyes shining as she stared at the shocked look on Clay’s face. She watched as Clay clutched the pen firmly in their trembling hand. They squeezed the pen tightly in their fist until the plastic crunched and black liquid spurted over the desk and paperwork.

“Miss… Miss All-Sunday!” Clay whimpered, eyes wide at their old friend. 

Robin shook her head, shrugging her white coat off her shoulders, standing proud in her tight leather trousers and matching leather vest, her flat stomach bear. 

“It’s good to see you too, Mr. Two,” Robin replied with a sinister smile. “But please, I’ve not been called that for a long time.” 

“I see,” Clay replied. They placed the pen down, grabbing their box of tissues to rub the ink from their hands, even if it stained their pale skin all the same. 

“For one,” Robin continued, placing her hat on the desk. “It’s ‘ _ Mrs’  _ now.” She raised her left hand, showing Clay the shining gold ring.

“I heard,” Clay said, giving her a fond smile. “Congratulations.” They took a deep breath, steadying themselves. “So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Mrs. Nico?” 

Clay knew why Robin was here. Perhaps as soon as Robin had stepped through the door, lights had clicked inside Clay’s head. Sanji knew a flight attendant who used to be a shady assassin. Now that terrifying woman was here to find out what had happened to her friend. Clay couldn’t deny that they feared for their life at that moment. But maybe it was for the best. Sanji could walk free and Clay wouldn’t be around to deal with the consequences. Perhaps it would be the easiest way out, even if it was the coward’s way. 

“I shan’t be long,” Robin said, sitting opposite her ex-associate. “I apologize for the delay in my visit. My husband and I only returned from Morocco yesterday. You’ve probably been informed that our friend has gone missing, Sanji?” 

“Yes,” Clay said solemnly, even if acting was useless at this moment. “I’m sorry to hear about that. Please if there is anything I can do to help-.” 

“You could start by telling me where she is.” 

Clay paused. They stuttered, shaking in their chair. They didn’t know what to say. They’d prepared themselves for Zoro approaching them. They’d prepared their stoic glare, their long scary speech about how he had to behave and submit if he wanted to see Sanji safe again. But they knew they couldn’t hide anything from Robin. She would see through any game Clay would try to play. 

“Miss All-Sunday,” Clay said, their voice still shaking. “I promise you, Sanji is safe.”

“I know she is,” Robin said with a clever smirk. “I know you wouldn’t hurt her any more than you had to. Which is why I want to give you a chance to make things right.” She picked up her hat again, meeting Clay’s eyes. “I’ll give you one more day. By midnight tomorrow, this thing needs to come to a conclusion. Otherwise, I step in and I won’t hold back. Do you understand?” 

Clay just gave a dumb nod. 

“Good.” Robin stood, placing her hat back on her head and reaching for her coat. 

“Why a day?” Clay asked. “If she’s your friend, why are you giving me time to fix this?”

Robin looked over her shoulder. 

“Because I want to give you a chance. I know Sanji would want me to,” Robin said simply. Before walking to the door, she took a deep breath. “I could probably get you a job at the airline, Clay. We’re always looking for junior cabin-crew. You speak French right? I could easily get you an interview if you speak a second language.”

“Why?” Clay asked again. 

Robin turned back, folding her arms over her chest. 

“Because I was given a second chance at life. You deserve a chance too.” 

She left the small office, shutting the door behind her. Clay glanced at the classic silver clock they hung on the wall, painfully aware of the loud ticking.

*****

Kiku clutched at Zoro’s hand as they walked through the Dojo, the large woman trembling against him. It always amused Zoro when Kiku was like that- not just because she could probably kick anyone’s ass almost as well as he could, but because she was so much taller than him, hiding behind him was completely impossible. But he squeezed her hand back all the same. He would be freaked out if a dangerous swordsman had been sitting patiently at his workplace for over a day. 

“You can wait out here,” Zoro whispered to Kiku as he peered through the canteen door. 

It was definitely Mihawk sitting at the table across the room, sipping on a cup of tea. He didn’t have a book or a phone in his hands, or anything to keep him company. He just sat there, dressed in his long black trench coat, his golden cross shining against his chest. Kiku nodded, turning to press against the wall. 

“I’ll be right here if you need me,” She said, giving Zoro a sympathetic look. 

Zoro stepped inside the canteen, the clean room completely empty, except for the frightening, dark-haired man sitting patiently. 

“Roronoa,” Mihawk said with a wide smile, his eyes burning into the much younger man. Zoro felt the scar on his chest tingle. “So good of you to come.”

Zoro crossed the room, keeping his head held high. He sat down at Mihawk’s table, folding his hands. 

“I don’t have much time,” He said quickly. “As much as I’d like to-.”

“I’m not here to challenge you, little boy,” Mihawk teased, making Zoro’s eye twitch. “I understand that you don’t have time to get your ass kicked right now.”

Despite his worry for Sanji, Zoro felt his hands clench. Adrenaline rushed through him and he had to stop himself from pulling his rival into one of the workrooms and giving him his all. He didn’t have his swords with him- Wado, Kitetsu, and Shusui locked up safely in his case at home. But he could try and make do with the practice swords in the Dojo or even the wooden swords they gave the kids! 

But the officer forced himself to take a deep breath. He was in trouble here, he needed to find out what happened to Sanji before he was arrested or the police ruled her disappearance a suicide. That was the important thing here. She was the only important thing in his life right now.

Before he could explain anything, Mihawk started again. 

“You’re worried about your girlfriend right?” The sly man said. Zoro felt fear and anger shoot down his spine. 

He rose from the table, slamming his fist down on the hard plastic. 

“What do you know about Sanji?” He growled. 

Zoro knew his rival had some shady workings with the underworld. The two of them had an understanding. Mihawk wouldn’t talk about his work or business and Zoro wouldn’t arrest him for it. But Zoro was willing to throw all honor and promises out if it meant Sanji could come home safe. He supposed that went without saying. 

Mihawk didn’t look fazed by Zoro’s anger. He reached for his mug, taking another sip of tea. 

“Please sit down Zoro,” Mihawk said with a smile. “I…” A strange look ghosted over Mihawk’s dark eyes. “I know where Sanji is.” 

Zoro felt like his soul had left his body. A feeling of euphoria mixed with terror shot through his veins, no idea what he could say or do. They were the words he’d wanted to hear for the past three days since he learned Sanji was missing. But upon hearing them, he couldn’t think of what to say or do. He didn’t know whether to trust Mihawk. If this was good or bad news. He slowly lowered himself back into his chair. 

“Is… Is she…?” Zoro swallowed. 

“She’s still alive,” Mihawk reassured him. He leaned in closer, even though they were alone. “I want to help you get her back.” 

Zoro forced himself to breathe. A thousand questions ran through his mind making him dizzy. He felt like he would pass out. He’d never felt this relieved and this scared at the same time before. 

“We can get her back?” He said softly, his lips trembling. He knew he was repeating Mihawk’s words back, but he was so afraid of tripping up and ruining his chance of finding Sanji. 

“Yes,” Mihawk said, his voice steady and reassuring. “But first, I’m afraid I need to apologize for my part in this.” 

The white rage overtook Zoro. He lunged forward, grabbing Mihawk by his cold necklace, pulling him closer, the white mug rolling off the table and smashing on the ground. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Zoro all but screamed. 

Mihawk just held his hands up, not resisting Zoro’s pull. 

“I didn’t do anything directly,” He insisted. “Someone was looking for information on you. Information on how to scare you after you put Crocodile away. I told them you were dating Sanji.” 

Zoro’s breathe felt like steam. It took all his self-control not to snap Mihawk’s neck right then and there. 

‘ _ Sanji,’  _ He thought to himself, forcing himself to be rational. ‘ _ You need him to find Sanji.’  _

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Zoro hissed, spittle flying from his teeth. To his utter annoyance, Mihawk just shrugged again. 

“I didn’t think I was doing much harm if I’m honest.” A wide grin returned to his sharp face. “You think I’ve never heard of Sanji Vinsmoke?”

Zoro felt all blood drain from his face. 

“She’s not a Vinsmoke,” Zoro found himself saying automatically. “She doesn’t use her surname.” 

Mihawk just leaned back on his chair, folding his fingers into an arch. 

“Fair enough,” He continued. “But she’s still won titles in taekwondo and kickboxing.” Mihawk’s face fell. He sighed deeply, resting his face in his hands. “There is a long story involved in all of this. When you took down Arlong and then Crocodile, you really made a name for yourself. There is this guy, they’re head of the crime families in… Well, the whole damn continent. They wanted to send a message to you, to let you know you weren’t untouchable. So they asked for any information on you, giving it to them would mean securing your place in the underworld. But mostly I did it for the money.” 

“You’re the reason Sanji’s missing,” Zoro said, not fully believing his own words. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“Indirectly, but yes,” Mihawk admitted. “I thought that they were just going to rough her up a bit, at least that’s what Baroque Work they told me the plan was. Nothing she couldn’t handle. I would never have gotten involved if I’d known she would be abducted.”

“But you knew there would be fucking consequences?” Zoro shouted back at him. “You threw her name into your shady-ass world for what? For money! What the hell is wrong with you?”

All remorse seemed to fade from Mihawk’s face as he gave the younger man a patronizing glare. 

“You follow the rules, Zoro,” He said slowly. “You don’t understand what it means to step out of line in this world. Even if you’re high up like me, it pays to be kind to those on your level. Do you understand?”

“No, I fucking don’t!” Zoro growled at him, his voice echoing through the canteen. He collapsed back in the cheap plastic chair. “How can you be sure she’s alive?”

“Because there are things about Baroque Works that you don’t know.” Mihawk cracked his knuckles staring at Zoro. “Things that the guy at the top of all this doesn’t know.” The swordsman’s eyes darkened. “Before you put him away, Crocodile had strict guidelines on how to work, guidelines his minions wouldn’t throw away, no matter who asked them to. I knew that Baroque had been asked to deal with putting you in your place and I knew that Baroque would never endanger Sanji’s life under strict rules from Crocodile.” 

Zoro felt a sharp wave of confusion crash into his anger. His head throbbed, not understanding all of this. 

“Why would Crocodile be attached to Sanji?” Zoro asked, shaking his head. “She doesn’t even know who Crocodile is.” 

“No, she doesn’t,” Mihawk said with a far too nonchalant shrug. “At least she didn’t before this began. But she’s not the family Crocodile ordered protection for. She’s more of a… Connection to said family.” He paused for a moment, unsure if he should reveal the whole truth to Zoro. But Mihawk knew Zoro deserved answers and above all else could be trusted. Zoro might be after his title, but he knew he was a good kid. Honourable and not one to go blabbing secrets, even those of his enemy. Besides, he knew Zoro would understand. 

“A few years before she started dating you, Miss Vin… Sanji was in a relationship with your friend, Ace Portgas.”

“I know,” Zoro said, wincing a little, but not letting it bother him. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Baroque has strict instructions from Crocodile to not bring harm to the Portgas family,” Mihawk said it like this answered all the questions Zoro had, rather than raising more. 

“What the fuck!” Zoro growled, more to himself than Mihawk. “Why didn’t Ace say anything?” 

“Because Ace doesn’t know,” Mihawk continued. “It’s not so much to do with him, more to do with that spunky, fun little brother of his.” 

“ _ Luffy?”  _ Zoro gaped at Mihawk. Luffy having mafia connections made far less sense than Ace being involved in the shady underworld. “How…?  _ What?”  _

Mihawk rose from his chair, casually collecting a fresh clean mug from the kitchen.

“I’ll tell you,” He said, sitting back down. “But this cannot leave this room. Understand? I’m only telling you so you’ll believe me that Sanji is alive.” Zoro didn’t know what to say to any of that, so he just nodded, hating himself for being so compliant. “Good.” 

Mihawk took another deep breath as if preparing himself for an epic tale. 

“Before Crocodile was the big thing he was when you took him down, he had a bit of a different life,” Mihawk explained. “This included connections to Luffy’s father. Nothing dark, just things that are a bit more complicated nowadays.” Mihawk smirked at his rival. “Put simply, your little friend has two daddies!” 

Zoro choked on his own tongue. 

“What. The. Hell!” He gasped out, wheezing violently, coughing his lungs up over the table. “Crocodile is Luffy’s  _ dad!” _

“Yep,” Mihawk said, as casually as if Zoro had asked if the sky was blue. “There was some fooling around, it wasn’t a planned pregnancy. I don’t think Luffy’s older brothers even knew he was coming until their Dad walked in the door with him. Crocodile’s done a great job at keeping everything under wraps. The only people who know the truth are D, myself and a close friend of ours tasked with keeping an eye on little Luffy.” 

The officer shook his head, lowering it down onto the table as if it had suddenly become heavy with the weight of the information. He had so many questions. One of them feeling glaringly obvious. 

“If it was all accidental, how did it even happen?” Zoro mumbled against the cafeteria table. “If they’re both guys?” 

Mihawk reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver metal flask. He spun the cap open with one finger and poured a substantial amount into his cup. Zoro sniffed curiously but found it was just warm green tea. 

“Come on now, Zoro,” Mihawk said, his voice annoyingly patronizing. “You’re dating Miss. Sanji. Surely you’ve figured out by now that gender is far more fluid than that.” 

The realization hit Zoro like a tonne of bricks. He really didn’t know what to make of this whole situation. Without realizing it, he’d tracked and taken down his best friend’s father! The person who had given birth to him! And Luffy had no idea. Would Luffy want to know? What would he do if Zoro told him?

Zoro closed his eyes, forcing all the thoughts from his mind. There would be a time to deal with this- but for now, only one person mattered. 

“Sanji,” Zoro whispered, pulling himself up from the table. “You sold out Sanji to keep favor with the guy who is out to get me. Even if you knew Baroques wouldn’t kill her because of Ace, you still fucking sold her out!” 

He would remember this. The next time he fought Mihawk, he would channel this rage. Being the greatest swordsman wouldn’t matter in that battle- his drive would be destroying Mihawk for his part in this. But Sanji’s beautiful face flashed in his mind. He desperately needed to see her safe again, whatever it took. If Mihawk hadn’t sold Sanji out, they might have come after her anyway when they realized she was with him. His mind slowly began to process the information, Mihawk’s story coming together. 

“It… It is my fault,” Zoro muttered. He’d feared that his argument with Sanji had driven her to do something dangerous or had broken down her guard. But he’d never thought his work as a cop would be the reason she was taken. “She was taken to scare me. It’s my fault.” 

Tears fell from Zoro’s eyes before he could stop them, the anger turning into desperate sobs. Forgetting his rival in front of him, Zoro let the guilt consume him, his head collapsing on the table. 

“Please, Mihawk,” He begged the older man. “Help me get her back. I’ll do anything, I’ll pay you anything. Please! I can’t let anything…” The words caught in his throat, more tears falling. “I’ll step down from the force. I promise! Whatever they want. So long as Sanji’s safe!” 

Mihawk reached out, gripping Zoro’s shoulders and forcing him to look up. 

“I have a plan to get her back,” Mihawk explained carefully. “But you need to do as I say. There may be consequences, I don’t know what that'll do to your career. But we can still get her back safe if we act quickly.” 

Zoro took a few more deep breaths. He could do this. Whatever it took, he’d get Sanji back. He needed to be strong, for her. He wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded firmly at Mihawk.

“What do we do?” He asked, keeping his voice steady. 

“First thing we need to do is let Blackbeard know you know.” Mihawk reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. 

“Blackbeard?” Zoro gaped at the other swordsman. “They’re here? In the city?”

“Yes.” 

“And they’re trying to scare me?”

“Yes.” Mihawk quickly typed a message into his phone, holding it close so Zoro couldn’t see. 

“Are you telling them I know?” Zoro asked, leaning backward to show Mihawk he could be trusted. 

“No. There is another guy who is going to help us with this, he owes me a few favors.” Mihawk looked up from the phone. “He'll be the one communicating with Blackbeard. Our plan from here will be to challenge Blackbeard to a stand-off. This other guy will act as our support as such, he’ll make sure it’s a fair fight.”

“A fight?” Zoro didn’t know whether to look confused or pleased. “I get to fight Blackbeard?” 

“Yes,” Mihawk continued. “Just you and him. The prize will be your girl. This guy I’m taking you to will make sure he plays fair, that you both follow the rules of his club.”

“Isn’t he worried he’ll piss off Blackbeard by allowing this?” Zoro asked, more curious about that than getting to fight Blackbeard. 

Mihawk just smirked at him. 

“Don’t worry about that,” He said. “This guy might be the guy who gives the least amount of fucks in all existence. He runs his fight-club outside all the major families. His role in all of this is to remain impartial.” Mihawk blew on his already lukewarm tea, taking another mouthful. “The underworld isn’t quite the blaze of glory people on the street think it is. All businesses nowadays operate online, it’s easier to communicate and grow that way. The underworld is no different. Deals are done by email and product sold under the dark-web. But that doesn’t mean people don’t get into altercations. When that happens, it’s best to retreat entirely into ‘playground’ mode. One person from each family on mutual ground in a ring, few rules and no holds barred.”

Zoro rested his head on his palm. He hated how much that made sense. In his time as a cop, he’d learned plenty about how the underground world worked, but had no idea there was an illegal fighting ring under his very nose, local enough for him to get so easily involved. He couldn’t help but think how much this information would mean to Smoker. 

“I get that,” Zoro said, nodding slowly. “But, I’m still a cop. That’s the root of this shitty mess. Why would he let me in? Wouldn’t I get killed on sight?”

Zoro hated everything about the grin that Mihawk gave him. 

“That’s where I come in.” He leaned back, folding his arms, gold cross shimmering above them. “I vouch for you. I’m known for having a surprising number of fingers in a surprising amount of diverse pies. As of now, you’re my dirty cop. But if anyone asks, you’ve been working for me for years. You turn a blind eye to everything I do and I rat out my enemies to take out the competition. Given our track record, there is no way anyone wouldn’t believe that. So, as a member of my family, you’ll get to fight for Sanji under my honor. We take out Blackbeard, you get your girl back and Baroque work’s become  _ my  _ little dancers. Does that make sense?”

Zoro gritted his teeth. Mihawk’s plan was selfish enough for him to believe the fighter wasn’t bullshitting him and crazy enough that it just might work. The officer looked down at his hands. This wasn’t the life he thought he’d lead. He couldn’t even understand how he’d found himself in this mess. He’d wanted to be a cop to be someone on the streets people could trust, and now he was about to sell himself into the underworld he’d worked so hard to take down. But he’d also become an officer to help people who didn’t always get help when they needed it- people like Sanji. Sanji had been hurt because of him and his stupid, fucking recklessness. There wasn’t a question here. If there was even a chance he could get Sanji home safe, he would do it. No matter what it would mean for his career or his life. Or what she thought of him afterward.

“Okay,” Zoro said, sitting up straight at the table. “Let’s do it. When do we do this?”

“You free tomorrow?” Mihawk punched another mysterious text into his phone. 

“We can do it that soon?” Zoro said, trying not to sound surprised. 

“Sure, my guy says the clubs free. Even at short notice, something like this’ll bring in a hell of a crowd. He’ll make a killing!”

“How does he make money off of this?” Zoro asked. 

“People like to watch fights like this,” Mihawk explained. “And like placing bets on them even more. This battle will probably bring him ten years closer to retirement.” 

Zoro resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. 

“What do I do?” 

“Be ready to go by nine tomorrow night,” Mihawk instructed. He drained his tea, finally standing up to leave. “Get some muscle to bring with you. No cops! Got it? Not even your fancy detective buddy. For their safety rather than your own. I’ll text you a passcode and an address. Don’t take a cab.” 

Zoro met his eyes. Even if he could decide on a question to ask, he didn’t think he’d get an answer. His stomach churned, parts of him unable to believe what he was about to do. But he was sure as fuck going to do it! 

“Got it,” Zoro said firmly. “I’ll be ready.”

Mihawk nodded at him again, turning away from his younger rival. His coat swished as he turned towards the door, tipping his hat towards a frightened-looking Kiku. 

She stepped inside the cafeteria, hugging herself lightly. 

“Zoro,” She whispered. “What’s going on?”

Zoro didn’t react to her words. He just stood up from the table himself, picking up Mihawk’s mug to take to the kitchen. He remembered the shattered mug under the table and walked solemnly to the cleaning cupboard to get a dustpan and brush.

“You done with classes today?”

Kiku nodded.

“Good. Come with me.”

*****

Zoro had called ahead, making sure Brook, Reiju, and Chopper weren’t at the apartment. He thought it best not to let Reiju know what was happening in case she went to Brook and he couldn’t bear the thought of sullying Chopper’s innocent brain with this darkness. 

Stepping inside the apartment, Zoro found Luffy, Nami, Ace, Jinbei, Robin, and Franky waiting for him. It seemed like a good crowd of ‘muscle’ to recruit, along with Kiku. And the necessary support system he needed. 

Not wanting to mince words or prolonge anything, Zoro sat down at the kitchen island, facing out into the crowded living room, and told the entire story. Looking into Luffy’s innocent eyes, he took out the part about Crocodile’s watch over his family and the identity of his parent. That wasn’t something he should learn in a situation like this. But whether he would keep the secret after all of this had come to an end- Zoro hadn’t decided yet. 

Taking a breath at the end of his story, Zoro’s dark eyes flicked around the room, taking in the variety of shocked and terrified expressions. 

“How… How do we know that’s even legit?” Nami asked, whispering as if she were afraid their apartment had been bugged. 

To his credit, Zoro just shrugged. 

“I’ve got no reason to believe any of its true,” He admitted. “Mihawk could just be fucking with me entirely. For reasons I don’t understand. Maybe he sold me out to Blackbeard and this is his way of getting me to a secure location. But for Sanji, I’m willing to find out.” 

“Well shit.” Ace leaned forward, wringing his hands. “That’s… Shit.” 

“For what it’s worth,” Robin sat up. “Baroque’s does have Sanji. I confirmed as much before I came here.” 

Everyone stared at Robin, sipping on her coffee, back straight, ever the picture of elegance. They all had an agreement that the less they knew about her life the better. No matter what Robin had done in the past, she was their friend now. That was all that mattered. 

“What about this club? This guy?” Zoro asked. 

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that,” Robin said shrugging. “These clubs move locations and names often, so anything I would know would be long gone. But what Mihawk said makes sense. He should be entirely impartial to the conflict between you and Blackbeard. But Zoro.” Robin leaned over to take his hand. “This is not going to be an easy fight.” 

“It’s Zoro!” Luffy chimed in. “Zoro can kick anyone’s ass!” 

Zoro gave his friend a satisfied smile, but Robin remained unconvinced, her face still and serious. 

“Luffy, Zoro, these aren’t trained martial artists, these are brutal street fighters,” She said sternly. “They fight to kill. It’s unlikely that Blackbeard will fight you himself. But given all the trouble he’s gone through to take Zoro down, he’ll put his best person on it.”

Robin felt the large hand in hers squeeze tight. 

“Robin.” She looked up to meet Zoro’s black eyes. “I know. But whatever I have to go through won’t compare to the shit Sanji has gone through because of me.”

“Zoro-,” Ace started, but his friend interrupted him.

“No, this is my fault,” Zoro insisted. “They took Sanji because I scared their dumb-asses! It’s up to me to fight to get her back.” 

Zoro looked around the apartment. Sanji had only been here a few times, but everything seemed to remind him of her. He saw her blonde head sleeping on his pillow next to him. He saw her in the kitchen making pancakes for Luffy and Nami. He saw her on the balcony smoking, staring up at the clear night sky. Zoro knew he hadn’t been dating Sanji for too long, but she was still a part of his life, his world. She was important to his friends too, most of which knew Sanji at least a little before they got together. There was also the obvious thought that if it hadn’t been Sanji, it would have been someone else. Maybe even someone like Usopp or Chopper who weren’t as strong as Sanji, who would have been completely unable to handle things. Zoro knew he had to fight this fight, any fight that came his way. For his Nakama. 

“So what happens now?” Jinbei asked, his large body taking up the loveseat sofa like it was his own armchair. 

“We kick ass, of course!” Luffy said, jumping up from his chair, placing his straw-hat on his head. “Or Zoro kicks ass, but we kick ass if we have to!” 

Both Ace and Zoro shook their heads fondly at the younger man, who had already started stretching his arms and legs in preparation for a fight. 

“We aren’t leaving now, Luffy,” Zoro insisted. “Mihawk said the fight will be tomorrow night.” He stood from the island, folding his arms over his chest, heart beating a million miles a minute. “I won’t ask any of you to come with me-.”

“Oh please!” Nami interrupted his majestic moment, a sly smile on her face. “We’re coming, Moron.” 

“Yeah,” Luffy said, grinning for all the world. “We need our cook back!” 

*****

Clay could feel the sinking feeling in their stomach as they followed Bones down the corridor. They couldn’t get their altercation with Miss All-Sunday out of their head. While they knew it was impossible for Blackbeard to know about it already, they still had to find a way to bring this to a head tomorrow. With Miss All-Sunday watching over them, they had missed their window to threaten Roronoa. Could they get Zoro arrested? Maybe bribe some witnesses from the club to say they’d seen him? If he got arrested, what would they do with Sanji? They couldn't just let her walk free, they'd need to find some leverage to keep her quiet about Zoro.

Either way, they needed to get in and out of this meeting fast and set the final traps tonight. Stepping into the now-familiar office, seeing the redness in Blackbeard’s face, Clay knew that was going to be very unlikely. 

Bones shut the door behind Clay, both of them standing in front of the too shiny wooden desk, the huge figure behind it standing and glaring at them. 

“’Trust me,’” They mimicked back, spitting out at Clay. “’I’ll make Roronoa you’re bitch.’” Blackbeard clenched their fists and Clay winced in preparation for the punch. 

They barely registered the pain or even the click on their jaw. They just knew that one moment they were upright, the next they were sprawled across the floor. 

“What the fuck,” Bones shouted back. “We have the fucking girl!”

“But what have you done with her?” Blackbeard ranted back. “Roronoa hasn’t been arrested. He hasn’t come crawling to you for mercy. The fucker is still out there at large and now.” Blackbeard’s large hand slammed down on his own laptop, keys shaking. “He’s summoned me to Sabaody.”

Bones helped Clay off the floor, both of them sharing a quizzical look.

“What the fuck are you on about?” Bones said, folding his arms. 

“I mean, that shithead has summoned me to Sabaody!” Blackbeard screamed back at them, spittle flying off their teeth.

Bones and Clay shared a look again. 

“How can a cop summon you to Sabaody?” Clay asked. Miss All-Sunday had to have a hand in this. 

Blackbeard growled, slamming themselves down in their chair. 

“Fucking, Mihawk,” They growled to themselves, but the two opposite them picked it up. 

“Mihawk?” Bones sounded even more confused. “What the fuck does he have-.”

“Roronoa was working for him!” Blackbeard said, their scowl growing. “Mihawk played us.”

Clay felt their heart thumping so hard in their chest they were sure the others could hear it. They pulled a large blue fan from their pants pocket, swaying it dramatically over their face, trying to portray poise and a love for the drama. 

“Well, the fiend did give her up a little too casually from what I heard,” Clay said in a sing-song voice. “Granted, this isn’t how I planned things to go, but we can take this to our advantage surely.” At least Clay could if she could get information on the fight to Miss All-Sunday before her deadline! “When’s the fight?”

“Tomorrow,” Blackbeard said simply. “Tomorrow night.”

Clay resisted the urge to sigh in relief. 

“Do you want me to select a fighter for you?” Bones perked up, eager to regain favor. 

At this, Blackbeard bared all their teeth in a sinful, shark smile. 

“No… I’m going to fight Roronoa.” They watched as Bones and Clay exchanged another look. 

“Um, Sir…”

“Yes, Roronoa is a good fighter. A cop and a high ranking kendoka. But I didn’t get where I am by sitting and twiddling my thumbs.” They stood from the table, their smile unchanging as they turned to Clay. “Get rid of the girl.”

Clay felt their blood run cold. 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me! Get rid of the girl.” Blackbeard rubbed his palms together. Bones turned his eyes away so they wouldn’t see him roll them. “I’ll accept the challenge and fight him for his girl. But I make no promises to return her alive. Do something brutal- bring just her head or something. In a fancy box! Then we’ll present that to Roronoa as the prize.”

Clay jumped as they felt Bones’s hand on their shoulder. 

“We’ll be at Sabaody tomorrow,” Bones said calmly, steering Clay towards the door. 

“Bring the girl’s head!” Blackbeard screamed back. 

“Yes, yes,” Bones said, as if Blackbeard had asked for a cup of tea. “We’ll bring her head.”

Bones all but pushed Clay out of the door, shutting it behind them both. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Clay hissed, burying their face in their hands. 

Bones just sighed, pushing them further away from the office. 

“Don’t freak out,” Bones reassured them. “If the girl is dating Roronoa now, she can’t be with the Portgas brother. At least not seriously. I’m sure we can take her out without butting any heads.” 

Clay bit one of their long nails. Bones could see the tears in his friend’s shining eyes. He stepped forward, clasping their shoulders. 

“Do you want me to do it for you?”

Clay immediately shook their head, tugging at their raven hair buns.

“No… She’s my pet. I’ll do it.”

Bones nodded, giving Clay a hard pat on their shoulder. He wrapped his arm around them, pulling them out towards their black van outside. 

“Don’t fuck this up ‘2’,” Bones whispered in their ear. Despite their shaking and unshed tears, Clay shook their head determinedly. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a while for the next update, as the next chapter is long! But I'll keep you posted ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be twice this long, but I haven't updated in two months so I thought I'd just post what I had! It's not an exciting chapter, but more shit is going to come. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience! ^_^

Nami wondered what her friends must look like, walking down the street. She kept her arm linked through Luffy’s, staying close to her roommate. Ace walked beside her, hands in his shorts. Nami wondered if the black cargo shorts would make him look less intimidating, even with the white button-up shirt. But with that stern glare on his face, hat tilted down low, Ace looked like he was about to fight up a storm. Nami shrugged, looking down at her knee-length body-con red dress. If she was able to show of her calves, why couldn’t Ace? Fuck double standards and all that! Nami’s eyes trailed from Ace to Franky walking beside him. She supposed if getting Ace to wear a shirt to this thing was a victory- getting Franky to wear pants was a damn miracle! Even if he had kept his blue Hawaiian print shirt on underneath his blazer. Jinbei seemed to be the only one to her left who dressed for the occasion. He walked steadily, dressed in a large tuxedo, looking like a performance wrestler going to a wedding! It was the first time Nami had seen him in formal wear that wasn’t his military uniform. Perhaps he was worried presenting as a vet would break the rules. They knew incredibly little of this world after all! It didn’t matter anyway. Everything about him screamed ‘Don’t fuck with me.’

Turning her head to the right, Nami focused on Luffy. Her roommate was wearing a pair of black jeans, black sneakers on her feet, and a black button-up shirt that Luffy had shocked her by ironing himself. She’d watched carefully, wondering if he would start a fire, but he’d managed it. Despite his all-black outfit, the straw-hat still fell forward over his head. Casting a damning shadow over his eyes.

Nami watched Kiku walked next to Luffy. She held her head high, long black hair tied back into a ponytail, her bangs flicking above her large eyes. She was dressed in a long black dress, a red and black silk robe pulled over the top. With every step, her beautiful bare leg flicked out, displaying her smooth skin and strong muscles. Nami looked at her waist. She could see the hilt of Kiku’s katana jutting out, ready to be drawn at any moment. Kiku turned slightly, wrapping an arm around Zoro’s shoulders, whispering something in Japanese in his ear. Zoro just raised an eyebrow, nodding slightly.

If Zoro was scared, he didn’t look like it. He stood up straight, dressed in his suit from the gala. Only without the cummerbund and with the green tie instead of a bow tie. Shushi, Sandai Kitetsu, and Wado Ichimonji tucked safely away in their carry case, held firmly in Zoro’s right hand. But ready to come out at any moment.

Robin had insisted on leading the way, which was probably a good idea. Not just because Zoro would lead them around the block a few times before getting to the club, but because the tall elegant woman looked incredibly intimidating. She always did. She was dressed in a sleek pantsuit. Tight trousers hugging her legs. Dark purple shirt tucked into her trousers, with a black blazer over the top.

It only took one look for Zoro to know Sanji had picked that outfit out for her before. As elegant as Robin looked in the suit, he couldn’t help but think Sanji would look better. His heart ached with the thought. But after tonight, he would see Sanji again. Even it would be the last time he ever saw her.

“Hey.” Nami craned her neck over her friends, smiling at Zoro. “You good?”

Zoro met her eyes. He nodded once, shoving his free hand into his pocket before continuing the walk. Nami just nodded back, standing up straight. She took a deep breath, brushing away her nerves. She had no reason to be afraid. She wasn’t alone. She was surrounded by her family.

Finally, they approached a large, dim looking building. It looked like an abandoned factory, graffiti pained over the side. Looking around Nami noticed they were in quite a well-populated if dodgy area of the city. Her heart thumped, feeling like she stuck out like a saw thumb.

“Zoro.” Kiku reached down squeezing his hand, staring at him with her indigo eyes. “I have to ask… Are you sure?”

The officer glared at her. He understood why she was asking. The moment Zoro walked in there, he could kiss his career goodbye. If Smoker found out, which he most likely would, he would be fired immediately. Years of training at the Police Academy would all be a waste of time.

If anyone inside the club found out Zoro wasn’t Mihawk’s dirty cop he’d be killed immediately. If Blackbeard didn’t kill him first.

Zoro squeezed Kiku’s hand again but stepped forward. Knocking on the blank looking door.

Immediately, someone opened up, a tall, slim person, staring down at them. Face made of stone with long black wavy hair flowing down their shoulders. Zoro quickly fished in his pocket for his phone, deciding it would be better to show the code given to him by Mihawk rather than list it off. Dyslexia would presumably interfere if he did that. Damning his friends immediately. But the moment he reached into his pocket, the guard flipped his suit jacket back, revealing the pistol strapped to his waist.

“Forgive him.” Robin stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Zoro. “He just forgot the code.”

She held out her hand towards her younger friend. Zoro mumbled something under his breath, but handing Robin his phone, deciding it would be better to let her handle this.

Robin flipped through his phone, bringing up Mihawk’s message. The guard looked at her. Then at Zoro. Then over the rest of their group. They stepped aside, letting them in.

The moment Jinbei stepped in through the door, the guard slammed the door behind them, locking the door tight.

Zoro looked around the dimly lit hallway, seeing a long staircase leading down into a basement. He noticed Nami grab Luffy’s hand, his roommate shaking slightly. Zoro thought of telling her she could still turn back, but he supposed they were past the point of no return. It didn’t matter as Nami locked eyes with him, giving him a smile and a slight nod.

They followed the long-haired man down the stairs, the hallway dimly lit. The group walked down in single file, Zoro in front with Robin close behind.

“Lucci.”

A door opened at the bottom of the stairs, a man dressed in a long black trench coat stepping into the light. He stared at Zoro, his eyes like daggers, glaring at him with a stone face. It would have been terrifying if it wasn’t for the cow-print train-driver hat perched above his jet-black hair.

“I assume you’re Roronoa,” He said, his voice deep and tired. He turned to the guard. “Lucci, take his guests down to the club. Roronoa, follow me.”

Lucci nodded, beckoning the rest of the party as he continued down the corridor. Kiku stopped to grab hold of Zoro’s hand, looking into his eyes.

“It’s fine,” Zoro said, squeezing her hand. “Go ahead.”

Kiku nodded, her hand going to her own sword, resting on the hilt under her robe. Zoro stared as his friends made their way down the corridor, each one giving him a sure look and a nod. Luffy paused. He ran over, wrapping his long arms around his best friend. Zoro stood stiffly, but couldn’t stop the small smile. He relaxed, wrapping his strong arms around the younger boy.

“Kill him, Zoro,” Luffy whispered. “For Sanji.”

“You know I will.” The two best friends held each other for a little while before Luffy ran after Nami.

Zoro blinked, turning to see Robin still standing beside him.

“Excuse me-,” The cow-hat man started.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Robin said simply, folding her arms. “I’m his protection.”

Cow-hat looked her up and down once before sighing and rolling his eyes. He stepped through the door, letting the two strangers follow him. Robin linked her arm through Zoro’s, her thumb brushing against her wedding ring. Zoro could feel his heart thumping, Kitetsu practically humming from inside the case. There was a gross smell of stale sweat as they walked down the hall, leading to a predictably disgusting looking locker room. Cow-hat turned, staring them both down again.

“Here are the rules,” He said. “You will enter the cage with your opponent. No guns, no chemicals, or any weapons other than the ones you show when entering the cage. The moment you enter the cage, anything goes. Understand?”

Zoro stared back at him. He thought he should be scared, but all he could think of was Sanji’s sweet face.

_Sanji._

That was the only thing he needed. He’d kill Blackbeard with his bare hands if he had to.

“He understands, Law.”

Zoro turned, raising an eyebrow at Robin. Although how she knew this man shouldn’t have surprised him at this point.

“Nice to see you, Mrs. Nico,” Law said nodding towards her. “I thought you were retired. Married with a steady job and all that.”

“Oh I am,” Robin reassured him, taking a step forward. “I’m just here with Zoro to help him get our friend back. Zoro.” She turned to her younger friend. “This is Trafalgar Law. Dr. Trafalgar Law.”

Law rolled his eyes again, holding out his hand towards Zoro. The other man shook it firmly.

“No you fucking simp,” Law said exasperatedly. “Your swords.”

Zoro clutched his sword case tighter.

“What do you want with them?”

“Did you forget the rules already?” Law growled at him. “I need to check your weapons to make sure you’re not breaking any rules.

Robin stepped forward, rubbing Zoro’s back tenderly.

“It's okay, Zoro. Go ahead.”

Zoro glared at Law but handed over his case. He kept his eyes fixed on the other man as he opened the case, pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

“The ‘prize’ is on her way,” Law said, slowly pulling Wado from her case. “Sit tight and prepare yourself. You’ll see her soon.”

Zoro swallowed, realizing he meant Sanji. _Sanji._ He sat down on one of the wooden benches, not willing to relax until he got his swords back. Robin sat beside him, crossing her legs elegantly. There was a gentle buzzing in her pocket, reminding her that she still had Zoro’s phone. She quickly reached into her jacket pocket, pushing down the button on the side to turn the phone off.

*****

The familiar footsteps echoed down the hallway. Sanji sighed, inhaling in her cigarette. The smoke in the room hung so thickly at this point she could barely see. Not that there was anything to see. She had long finished the books and magazines. The ingredients list on the sandwich packets. She’d be sure to ask Clay to bring her something new.

The large door opened, her kidnapper stepping through. Sanji stared at Clay as they slipped inside the room. This time, they held a large dry cleaner bag and a large pink woven shopping back on their shoulder. Sanji felt her stomach sink a little.

“Hey,” She said quietly, taking another drag of her cigarette.

“Hey Cherie.” Clay stepped forward, blue heels clicking on the floor.

Sanji noticed them moving stiffly, leaving the large door open. She noticed the melancholy look in Clay’s eyes.

“What’s up?” Sanji found herself asking. Not that it mattered. She knew exactly what was up. She’d been waiting for it for a while- even if Clay had said they wouldn’t hurt her.

Strangely, Clay just sighed. Walking into the room to sit on top of the table.

“I got you some treats.” They reached into the bag pulling out a familiar-looking take-out bag.

The smell of The Baratie’s salmon soup filled the room, making Sanji’s mouth water. Her eyes followed Clay’s hands as they pulled out a packet of red Lucky Strikes, followed by a small sealed plastic bag. Sanji immediately noticed her phone, wallet, passport, and glasses. Presumably taken from her purse. She didn’t need to ask what had happened to the rest of her things. They were probably scattered in dumpsters across the city. Sanji thought about her black velvet jacket at the club. Maybe someone had found it? Would they bring it back to Zeff?

“Here.” Clay pulled the lid off the soup. “You mentioned that you liked this place. This was today's special.”

“Thanks,” Sanji said with a smile. Her heart warmed as she remembered eating the soup on her first date with Zoro.

The young woman swallowed, the warmth soon turning into heaviness.

“And figured you liked these,” Clay continued, picking up the cigarettes. “Since you had some in your purse.”

“Thanks.” Sanji bit her lip. She was hungry, but she didn’t want the soup just yet. She took a long pull on the cigarette in her hand before throwing the butt onto the cement floor. “Clay?”

“Hum?” They trembled on the table, their lip shaking.

“You’re here to kill me aren’t you?”

Clay didn’t say anything, their eyes going to the floor, staring at the still-burning cigarette butt. Sanji noticed a tear enter their eye as they reached back into the bag, pulling out their ornate, decorated pistol.

“I’m sorry, Sanji,” Clay choked out. “I really didn’t want it to come to this.”

“Whatever.” Sanji shook her head, leaning back in the chair, crossing her legs. She shuddered seeing how hairy her calves had become. “I was getting bored anyway.”

The stylist tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair. Weirdly, she felt her stomach twist in disgust when she realized she was going to die in this ugly ass pink nightgown.

“Sanji…” Clay held the gun up, trying to steady their grip as they looked at their victim.

A delicate hand with now chipped nail polish raised up in front of them.

“Before you do it,” Sanji said carefully. “Do me a favor?”

“Of course!” Clay jumped down from the table, lowering the gun but still clutching it tightly.

“Can I send a text?” Sanji’s blue eyes met Clay’s. It was unnerving how calm she looked. There was no fear in her beautiful gaze. “I won’t call for help. It would be pointless now anyway. I just… I need to say goodbye to someone.”

Clay bit their lip, eyes darting to the bag. They let out a breath, reaching for the sealed bag. Sanji held out her hand, taking the black phone. She glanced back at Clay.

“You charged it for me?”

Clay didn’t answer, leaning back at the table, fingers tapping on the gun.

Sanji unlocked the phone. She saw the mass amounts of missed calls and texts from Nami, Luffy, Ace, Zeff, Reiju, Chopper, and, of course, Zoro. So many texts from Zoro. Mostly apologizing, asking if she was alright, and begging her to call him. Sanji felt her heartbreaking as she scrolled through them all.

_Zoro- Thank you for everything we shared together. You’re a wonderful man and I’m so sorry for how our last meeting went. I forgive you for all you said and I’m sorry for my actions. Where I am has nothing to do with you. Everything that happened was my own stupid fault. I wish we could have spent more time together. Every moment I was with you was wonderful. Even fighting with you was fun._

Sanji paused, her thumbs hovering over her phone, wondering if she should say what she was thinking. But then again, she wouldn’t have another chance.

_I love you, Marimo._

She quickly pressed send before she could stop herself, handing the phone back to Clay.

“Alright.” Sanji stretched her legs, grabbing the packet of reds from the table. She packed the tobacco, quickly tearing it open to light one up. She exhaled the smoke in Clay’s direction, looking into their eyes. “I’m ready.”

Clay stood up. Their still shaking hand pointed the gun at Sanji’s face. Their victim didn’t move. She didn’t shake or tremble. She just smoked her cigarette, legs folded.

“Fuck!” Clay threw down the gun, screaming into their hands. “Fucks sake!”

“What the hell!” Sanji yelled back, staring at the gun skidding across the room.

Clay dropped to their knees, clinging to Sanji’s ugly skirt, weeping into the fabric. Sanji just stared down at them, wide-eyed. What the fuck was going on!

“I’m sorry!” Clay sobbed. “It’s… It’s so fucked up! But I… Fuck, Sanji!”

They reached up, cupping Sanji’s face in their hands.

“Beat the shit out of me.”

“What?”

Clay swallowed, choking on their tears.

“I can’t explain this,” They wailed. “I made a promise to a friend a long time ago. A friend… I can’t break that promise. And I can’t leave you like this.”

They stood up, wiping the tears from their eyes.

“I want to let you go, but you can’t just walk out of here,” Clay said, trying to compose themselves. “You need to beat the shit out of me. Break my hands like you kicked the gun from them and beat me unconscious. You can’t hold back. You have to make it look real otherwise I’ll be dead anyway. Please, now. Quickly. I don’t have any more time to explain.”

Sanji stood carefully, the pink dress falling around her knees. She took a few steps forward standing in front of Clay. She reached out, wrapping her kidnapper in a tight hug. Clay’s eyes went wide in surprise, but they relaxed in Sanji’s warm hold, feeling the tenderness of the gesture.

Before a hard kick hit them in the side of their head.

Clay coughed on the floor, spitting up blood. A shadow covered them, Sanji staring down, her foot raised.

“Are you a cook?” She asked.

“Well… Not professionally,” Clay admitted. “But it’s a hobby.”

“Okay.” Sanji nodded at them. “I’m sorry.”

The foot came down, crushing their fingers. Snapping the bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess we'll be going for seventeen chapters? But we are near the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please <3 ^^
> 
> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
